


Nueve Meses

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hormonal Stiles, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 96,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: La vida en Beacon Hills es perfecta, siendo largo el camino que todos recorrieron desde que el instituto acabó. Ahora Derek y Stiles viven juntos; los dos tienen sus respectivos trabajos; y el loft de Derek tiene muebles y todo... Pero entonces ocurrirá algo que nadie habría imaginado... y nada volverá a ser lo de siempre.





	1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó sin que nadie le diera la menor importancia.  
Si Stiles vomitó el café un día por la mañana, antes de ir al trabajo, sólo fue porque a veces tenía el estómago más delicado de lo normal y el café le había salido especialmente fuerte aquel día. Y cuando pasó lo mismo la noche siguiente y acabó arrodillado junto al váter y expulsando la pizza que acababa de comerse, pensaron que se trataba de un virus que le había afectado al estómago. Que tuviera unas décimas de fiebre y subsistiera los siguientes días a base de arroz y sopas le dio la razón, por lo que ninguno se preocupó especialmente.  
En realidad, el único cambio digno de mención fue que Derek se esmeró más de lo normal en que estuviera cómodo cuando se marchaba por la mañana al trabajo, y que cuando regresaba al loft por la tarde lo hacía llevando una bolsa repleta de comida en caso de que siguiera teniendo el estómago revuelto, más otra con alimentos menos nutritivos pero que, si Stiles era capaz de comer, significaba que ya estaba totalmente recuperado. 

Pero cuando los días pasaron y no sólo no había mejoría sino que cada vez se encontraba peor y a los vómitos le acompañaron mareos que aparecían sin causa aparente… empezaron a preocuparse de verdad.  
El más preocupado de los dos, curiosamente, era el que no estaba enfermo. Pero Derek no estaba preocupado por la salud de Stiles, quien quitando los mareos y vómitos no parecía estar muy grave, sino porque llevaba sin ir al trabajo una semana y tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Y un Stiles ocioso que se aburría y encima tenía motivos para quejarse de todo porque él era el enfermo, hizo que Derek recordara la época en la que acababan de conocerse y tenía que contenerse a la hora de arrancarle la garganta. 

Había pasado mucho desde entonces y ahora eran dos adultos que vivían juntos y tenían sus respectivos trabajos: Stiles como ayudante de su padre en la comisaría y Derek cuidando de la reserva natural de Beacon Hills, vigilando que nada natural ni sobrenatural acechara en las lindes del pueblo. La situación había cambiado mucho con respecto a aquellos lejanos días en los que apenas se soportaban. Sobre todo a raíz de que llegaran a la conclusión de que, si estaban todo el día metiéndose el uno con el otro, era porque no sabían cómo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Así que cuando por fin Stiles se atrevió a besar a Derek, tras lo que le dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo y luego le suplicó que por favor no le matara, Derek sólo pudo suspirar un “por fin” que le salió del alma y besarle como un hambriento. 

Desde ese instante pudieron ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, lo que mejoró bastante su relación. Mejor dicho, consiguió que empezaran a tener una relación.  
Todo fue como la seda a partir de entonces, gracias especialmente a lo mucho que intercedió Scott cuando tuvieron que decirle al Sheriff que estaban juntos. Y aunque el mismo día que le contaron a la manada que estaban saliendo Erica abrió una apuesta sobre quién de los dos y cuándo metería la pata primero, tenían que reconocer que sin ellos no habrían podido seguir adelante. Especialmente cuando conseguían ponerse de acuerdo para ocuparse de la seguridad del pueblo y que así su Alfa y la pareja de su Alfa pudieran disfrutar de algún que otro momento de intimidad.  
Y es que sus respectivos trabajos, ya fuera dentro o fuera de la manada, solía exigirles las 24 horas del día, por lo que de vez en cuando necesitaban tiempo para ellos solos… 

Pero cuando Stiles empezó a encontrarse mal y la baja laboral que tuvo que pedirse hasta que se recuperara consiguió sacar a relucir su lado más cansino, ese que Derek no quería volver a presenciar; el hombre lobo decidió poner cartas sobre el asunto. No iba a permitir que lo que no consiguieron los monstruos y seres sobrenaturales: acabar con su relación, lo fuera a hacer ahora un simple virus.  
Así que el viernes por la mañana obligó a Stiles a ir al hospital para que se hiciera un chequeo completo para encontrar de una vez por todas el virus que le estaba volviendo tan insoportable, tomarse la medicación adecuada y, por fin, volver a la rutina en la que tan a gusto se sentía. 

Cuando el viernes por la tarde fue al hospital para recoger los resultados del chequeo (ventajas de tener a Melissa trabajando en el hospital), descubrió que eso de volver a la rutina acababa de convertirse en un imposible.  
No obstante, porque muy bien podía tratarse de un error, prefirió consultarlo primero con Deaton para que le confirmara que estaba pasando lo que parecía que estaba pasando.  
Y cuando el hombre le dijo que sí con esa tranquilidad que Derek deseaba destrozar a base puñetazos, porque no era justo que estuviera tan calmado después de haber soltado semejante bomba, se dio cuenta de que ahora tocaba lo peor:  
Debía contárselo a Stiles. 

Estuvo casi media hora en el coche, junto a la entrada del edificio de lofts en el que vivían.  
Cuando llegó el día de irse a vivir juntos no le costó mucho convencer a Stiles para que se fuera a vivir con él. Desde que empezaron a salir pasaban prácticamente todos los fines de semana allí, y lo cierto es que vivir en un edificio en el que eran los únicos inquilinos era de lo más cómodo, sobre todo cuando su casa también se convertía en el cuartel general de la manada de hombres lobos del pueblo y no era muy recomendable que algún vecino viera cosas que no debía.  
Eso sí, antes de que Stiles pusiera un pie en la que se convertiría en su nueva casa, Derek tuvo que prometerle que arreglaría de una vez por todas la pared de ladrillo que “no tenía ningún sentido aparte de dar la imagen de hombre de las cavernas”, palabras textuales de Stiles, y que compraría una televisión; y un equipo de música; y armarios; y más sillas para los invitados; y librerías… Vamos. Que el loft de Derek dejó de ser el loft de Derek para convertirse en el loft de Stiles, aunque mentiría si dijera que le dolió que su guarida dejara de ser la cueva de un lobo solitario.  
Ahora, mientras subía las escaleras para darse un poco más de tiempo y pensar en cómo demonios se lo iba a decir, todo apuntaba a que pronto habría nuevos cambios de mobiliario.

Encontró a Stiles en su sitio predilecto: tumbado en el sofá al fondo del loft, junto al ventanal desde el que se veía un precioso atardecer. Derek no le dio importancia a las vistas, más interesado en el chico que ahora le miraba con esos preciosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa que, esperaba, fuera a seguir estando dentro de quince minutos.  
\- Llegas tarde –saludó Stiles, dejando a un lado la tablet que había estado ojeando hasta ahora.  
Cuando se acercó a su novio a Derek no le sorprendió ver que, en lugar de estar pegándose un maratón de su serie favorita, como haría cualquier persona normal cuando estaba enferma, estuviera leyendo sobre la mitología Africana.  
“Siempre hay que estar preparado”, le había dicho Stiles la primera vez que le descubrió leyendo sobre un ser sobrenatural que no les afectaba para nada, “y siendo el pueblo un auténtico faro para lo sobrenatural, uno nunca puede saber de dónde vendrá el próximo monstruo”.  
Semanas después llegaron los Oni, directamente desde Japón, y Derek se juró que nunca volvería a plantearse nada que hiciera Stiles. Si no hubiera sido por sus conocimientos, no habrían podido destruir al Nogitsune antes de que hiciera daño a alguien, ni salvar al huésped al que había decidido utilizar: una adolescente del último curso del instituto.

Derek se dejó caer en el sofá una vez que Stiles le hubo dejado espacio para sentarse, y le miró fijamente. Lo normal habría sido que le besara nada más verle, su saludo habitual cuando llegaba a casa, pero algo le decía que si lo hacía no podría parar.  
Y primero tenía que dar las novedades.  
\- He ido a recoger tus análisis –explicó, intentando mostrarse calmado. Agradeció que Stiles no fuera un hombre lobo, porque si no ahora le estaría preguntando por qué le latía tan rápido el corazón.  
\- ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara tan seria? –preguntó con curiosidad–. Hoy me encuentro mucho mejor. Incluso había pensado volver mañana al trabajo… Antes de que mi novio me asesine por sacarle de quicio –bromeó.  
La estoica expresión de Derek se resquebrajó un poco ante la mención de la palabra “novio”. Es lo que llevaban siendo desde hacía años, pero ahora tenía un significado distinto.  
\- Porque los resultados… no son lo que esperaba. 

Por fin Stiles pareció percatarse de que la seriedad de Derek era de las raras, y que en lugar de tener su habitual cara de “estoy serio porque me gusta parecer un asesino porque así es cuando estoy más bueno”, tenía la de “estoy serio porque, aunque no lo parezca, me está dando una úlcera de estómago en estos momentos”.  
En cualquier otra circunstancia Stiles se habría dado cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias entre esos dos tipos de cara inexpresiva (era su novio y su trabajo era conocer los detalles de su perfecto rostro), pero no dejaba de estar enfermo, con lo que a lo mejor su sentido “Derekhale” estaba un poco estropeado.  
Pero ahora que sabía que Derek estaba preocupado, y eso NUNCA era bueno, por muchas veces que el hombre se preocupara, Stilisnki sintió un nudo en el estómago.  
\- Me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo grave? –De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza y su rostro se puso lívido–. Dios mío, no me digas que… tengo la enfermedad de mi madre.  
Derek tardó un segundo en reaccionar ante el comentario. Estaba tan preocupado pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir, que no había caído en que su preocupación podría parecer otra cosa.  
\- No… –Cogió rápidamente su mano y la apretó con cariño–. No, no es eso. Perdona, no quería asustarte. –Escuchó el ritmo de su corazón, aliviándole que empezara a relajarse tan pronto como comenzó a acariciar su mano con el pulgar–. No tienes ninguna enfermedad.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Tengo que contarte una cosa  
Stiles asintió, esperando pacientemente a que le contara “esa cosa”.  
Los segundos pasaron y Derek siguió mirándole fijamente, quieto… y sin decir una palabra.  
\- ¿Derek? –lamó al hombre que, teóricamente, le iba a contar algo–. Ahora es cuando me cuentas esa cosa…  
\- Es que no sé cómo decírtelo.  
\- ¿En serio? –Sus ojos se llenaron de humor, al ver que seguía siendo su Derek–. ¿Tú con problemas para explicar las cosas? Y yo que pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa…  
\- Estás embarazado.

El silencio siguió a las dos palabras del hombre lobo durante interminables segundos. Los que Stiles necesitó para darse cuenta de que sí, Derek acababa de decir esas dos palabras.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Que estás embarazado.  
\- No. No quiero que me repitas esa estupidez. Quiero que me digas a qué viene eso.  
\- Viene a que es la verdad. –De pronto Stiles se puso en pie para acercarse al ventanal y observar el cielo, ya prácticamente oscurecido–. ¿Qué haces?  
\- Ver si hay una especie de alineación planetaria que esté afectando a la luna y a tu cerebro.  
\- No tiene gracia.  
\- Pensé que estábamos en la hora del humor.  
\- Stiles. Sé que no tiene sentido.  
\- No. ¿En serio? –Volvió al sofá, viendo que Derek no tenía muchas intenciones de moverse–. Porque no sé si eres consciente de que soy un hombre… Y como sé que eres bien consciente de ello, entre otros motivos porque te encanta jugar con cierta parte de mi anatomía y que sólo tienen los hombres, replantearé otra vez la pregunta. –Dejó unos segundos de pausa para darle a la pregunta una mayor trascendencia–: ¡¿Qué?!  
\- Los análisis son claros. Tus niveles de estrógenos están por las nubes y en tu sangre han detectado gonadotropina coriónica humana, un tipo de hormona que sólo circula en la sangre de las mujeres embarazadas. Y los síntomas que llevas teniendo desde hace días coinciden: las náuseas, los mareos, los cambios en el gusto…  
\- ¿Olvidas la parte de que soy un hombre?  
\- No. No la olvido.  
\- Derek… Te quiero mucho y todo eso, pero no tengo más remedio que tratarte como a un tonto. –Se señaló a sí mismo, exagerando el movimiento y hablando a cámara lenta-: YO soy un hombre. Y los hombres NO pueden quedarse embarazados –Movió las manos, un poco frenético–. Ni siquiera existe la palabra embarazado.  
\- Ha habido casos. 

La nueva información de Derek, como siempre dada a cuentagotas, siguió sin aclararle las cosas a Stiles.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Pensé que era un mito, pero he hablado con Deaton y me ha confirmado que si se dan las circunstancias puede ocurrir.  
\- Espera. ¿Has hablado con Deaton? ¿Y le has contado lo de que crees que estoy embarazado? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de puro asombro–¿Y no te ha encerrado en una de las jaulas de la clínica? Porque tienes claros síntomas de tener la rabia.

Cada vez más cabreado porque no era capaz de hacerle entender algo de vital trascendencia a su novio… No, no de hacerle entender, sino simplemente que se creyera que estaba hablando en serio, Derek trató de darle una prueba irrefutable de su sorprendente estado.  
Y entonces encontró la definitiva: agarró a Stiles del cuello de la camisa para acercarle a su rostro y mirarle muy fijamente. Y cuando le tuvo tan cerca que podía ver perfectamente las motas ambarinas de sus ojos, le regaló la mirada más intimidante que podía dedicarle a una persona a la que supuestamente apreciaba.

\- ¿En serio crees que me habría inventado este sinsentido si no fuera verdad? –preguntó con los dientes rechinando de lo apretados que los tenía–. ¿Cuándo me has visto hacer algo así sólo para gastarte una broma? A mí. –Soltó el agarre cuando Stiles tragó, la garganta seca tras la reacción de su supuesto “compañero que nunca le haría daño” –. Además. Ahora mismo estoy captando dos latidos proviniendo de tu cuerpo.

Stiles, que se había quedado petrificado desde el instante en que Derek le sujetó, pareció repetir en su cabeza lo mismo que le acababa de decir. Y cuando lo hizo un par de veces (la noticia era lo suficientemente importante como para concederle más atención de lo normal), se puso en pie, mirando a su novio con los ojos desorbitados.  
\- No puede ser.  
\- Analiza todo lo que ha pasado –habló con más calma, sin siquiera moverse del sitio–. Los síntomas, lo que te he dicho, cómo te sientes ahora… En el fondo parte de ti tiene que saber que es verdad.  
\- Pero… –Se miró a sí mismo–. ¿Cómo?  
Derek extendió una mano para tomar la de Stiles y obligarle a sentarse de nuevo.  
\- ¿Quieres la explicación corta o la larga?  
\- La larga, claro… Bueno, no. Mejor la corta. Ya habrá tiempo luego para los detalles. 

El hombre lobo suspiró. Por fin algo le salía bien:

\- Como Alfa de la manada Hale mi misión no es sólo defender el territorio sino también perpetuar el apellido de una de las familias de hombres lobos más longevas de la zona. Al ser tú mi ancla y el compañero del último Hale, pero ser un hombre, para que no haya riesgo de acabar con el status quo existente, las fuerzas sobrenaturales han intervenido para mantener el equilibrio. Pero en lugar de crear a un nuevo cambiante… lo que han hecho ha sido cambiarte a ti.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en encontrar la voz.

\- Joder… ¿Y no podrían haber intervenido simplemente dándonos la posibilidad de optar por la fecundación in vitro en una madre de alquiler? Ya sabes. Algo más natural… O al menos preguntarme primero si estaba de acuerdo.  
\- Yo tampoco entiendo por qué ha pasado precisamente esto. –Señaló con discreción el estómago de Stiles–. Deaton piensa que al ser tú el compañero del Alfa, han considerado que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder llevar en tu vientre al descendiente de los Hale sin que haya riesgo. 

Una vez terminada la explicación, Derek esperó la batería de preguntas. Sin embargo el humano se quedó callado, pensativo, terminando de aceptar lo que acaban de decirle. Lo que se suponía que estaba ocurriendo, si los análisis no fallaban, desde hacía tres semanas.  
\- Esto es de locos –susurró al final–. No puedo tener un hijo.  
\- ¿Estás hablando de abortar?  
\- ¿Qué? –le extrañó la voz demasiado tensa de Derek y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había entendido con sus palabras–. ¡No! –Pero fue decirlo y pareció cambiar de opinión–. No lo sé… No es que sea fan de abortar pero… No puedo ser padre –murmuró–. No estoy preparado. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad porque… –Se le fue el aire–. Ni siquiera era una posibilidad.  
\- ¿No habías pensado nunca en tener una familia? ¿Conmigo?  
A Stiles se le paró el corazón sólo de ver su cara.  
\- Yo… No es lo mismo, Derek. Estamos hablando de que yo voy a tener un hijo. ¡Yo! Que va a salir de mí… –Observó su propio cuerpo, resultándole extraño ahora que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior–. Todavía no sé cómo… El cuerpo de un hombre no está hecho para dar a luz… Tiene que ser peligroso.  
\- Deaton está reuniendo toda la información posible para que sepamos en todo momento lo que va a pasar y que no suponga ningún riesgo para ti. Si quieres podemos ir a verle para que responda a todas tus dudas –aventuró, necesitando algo para que dejara de estar tan nervioso. Tras la explicación, había empezado a relajarse poco a poco, pero al hablar de la posibilidad de que efectivamente fuera a tener un hijo sus latidos volvieron a dispararse–. Para que te quedes más tranquilo. 

El chico le miró con atención. Podía notar que tampoco estaba siendo fácil para Derek mantener la calma.  
Pero él no era quien estaba embarazado.  
\- ¿Podemos ir más tarde? –pidió–. O mañana, mejor. Yo… Necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto.  
\- ¿Pero me crees?  
Stiles sonrió por primera vez desde el bombazo. Aunque fuera cruel por disfrutar con el mal ajeno, seguía adorando a Derek cuando se comportaba como un cachorrito abandonado.  
\- Tienes razón –dijo un poquito más animado–. Jamás te inventarías algo así si no fuera cierto… –Le guiñó un ojo, esperando terminar de disipar el ambiente enrarecido por tanta preocupación–. No tienes tanta imaginación.

Derek agradeció el intento de Stiles por normalizar un poco las cosas, incluso si era una labor imposible. No obstante, seguía siendo Derek y era superior a sus fuerzas no preocuparse.  
Sobre todo cuando Stiles le estaba sonriendo pero ese buen humor no se estaba reflejando en sus ojos.  
\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –Acarició su mejilla, echando de repente en falta el no haberle besado nada más llegar. Pero no estaba seguro de que hacerlo ahora fuera a mejorar las cosas–. Estás un poco pálido.  
\- Sí. Yo… Supongo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo esto es un sueño muy extraño, ¿no?  
En vez de responder, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le había dado, Derek le besó.  
\- No es ningún sueño… 

Desde que Stiles tuvo la época en la que le costaba diferenciar la realidad de los sueños, Derek siempre se había encargado de recordarle que no estaba soñando a base de besos. Así, acabó convirtiéndose en una broma entre los dos, pero que esta vez no consiguió el objetivo deseado. Porque en lugar de sonreírle, recordando el juego compartido, el rostro de Stiles se volvió más serio.  
\- No. Es más bien una pesadilla. –Cerró los ojos, como si realmente deseara estar soñando, tras lo que se puso en pie–. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a la cama.  
\- Es pronto –comentó Derek, todavía en su sitio. Tenía la sensación de que si se movía, sólo conseguiría que Stiles quisiera alejarse más de él de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.  
\- Sí. Pero estoy muy cansado. La verdad es que estaba esperando a que volvieras para irme a dormir.  
\- ¿No quieres comer nada? Todavía queda un poco de sopa de…  
\- No. Estoy bien así. –Se acercó a él pero sólo para darle un beso tan fugaz, que fue como si no lo hubiera dado–. Buenas noches.

Derek vio alejarse a un cabizbajo Stiles hasta la cama y meterse entre las sábanas, haciéndose inmediatamente un ovillo con su cuerpo.  
Un nudo de angustia se formó en el pecho del Alfa. Entre todos los supuestos que se había imaginado sobre cómo reaccionaría a la noticia de que estaba embarazado, nunca pensó que acabaría con Stiles en la cama, solo, y él teniendo que fingir que no le estaba matando verle así. Que no se estaba muriendo sólo de pensar que tal vez no quisiera tener al bebé.  
Pero eso era justo lo que había pasado. En lugar de tirarse a sus brazos al descubrir que iban a ser una familia completa, había preferido refugiarse en la cama tras decidir que tenía que terminar de procesar toda la información.  
No dejaba de ser algo lógico, se obligó a pensar con calma. Ser padres era un paso muy importante que siempre asustaba, más todavía cuando el que lo iba a ser resultaba ser un hombre que acababa de descubrir que podía quedarse embarazado.  
Sin embargo, Derek no podía evitar pensar que parte de esa preocupación llevaría a Stiles a no querer seguir adelante con el embarazo. 

No podía ni pensar en que eso llegara a ocurrir. Por muy asustado que estuviera… por muy muerto de miedo que estuviera ante la posibilidad de ser padre; desde que Deaton le confirmó que su novio estaba embarazado y él era el padre sólo había podido imaginarse un final: el de Stiles trayendo al mundo a su hijo.  
Y ahora que cabía la posibilidad de que eso no fuera a ocurrir, quiso odiar a todo el mundo por permitirle tocar algo con la punta de los dedos que al final no llegaría a ocurrir. ¿Por qué el mundo sobrenatural se habría puesto de acuerdo para dejar embarazado a un humano si resultaba que luego no se atrevería a seguir adelante? 

Sintiendo un dolor como el que hacía mucho que no había experimentado, Derek observó a Stiles. Seguía despierto pero muy quieto, en un absurdo intento por hacerle creer que se había dormido.  
No aguantó más.  
No era justo estar lejos de él cuando Stiles era el que más asustado debía estar ahora de los dos; aunque sólo fuera porque la última decisión a la hora de tener o no al bebé dependía de él.  
Y también sería injusto que no le concediera el beneficio de la duda. Stiles le había pedido tiempo para procesarlo. Todavía no había dicho que no fuera a tener a su hijo.  
Y aunque así fuera, y aunque una parte de Derek moriría con esa noticia, seguía siendo Stiles. Seguía siendo la persona a la que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. 

Se desvistió en silencio y se metió en la cama.  
Una vez bajo las mantas, tan pronto como se acercó un milímetro al cuerpo de su compañero para ofrecerle la poca protección que podía darle ahora, éste dio media vuelta y se refugió entre sus brazos con un quejido lastimero.  
Stiles no dijo nada más. Seguía sin tener claro cómo iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora.  
Pero al menos sabía que Derek seguía a su lado y que siempre lo estaría. Y eso era lo único que contaba ahora.

**********

Consiguió dormirse tras una hora de duermevela en la que no se atrevió a moverse del sitio. Un torbellino de recuerdos se sumaron a los sueños del futuro que se había permitido crear desde que tuvo los resultados médicos en la mano, dejándole con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Al final, gracias al calor proporcionado por el cuerpo de Stiles y la tranquilidad que le transmitía simplemente tenerle a su lado, pudo relajarse y finalmente dormirse. 

Cuando despertó todavía no había amanecido. Sin embargo, Stiles ya no estaba en la cama. Tocó las sábanas y las notó frías, delatando que hacía bastante que se había levantado. Se incorporó en la cama pero no le encontró en el sofá, que era donde siempre acababa con el ordenador cuando tenía insomnio y no quería molestarle. Tampoco estaba en la cocina ni en el salón, comiendo algo a la espera de que le entrara el sueño.  
Sólo tuvo que agudizar un poco el oído para captar el latido de su corazón… de los corazones, provenientes del piso de arriba. 

Se puso los pantalones de estar por casa, optando por quedarse descalzo, y subió lentamente las escaleras de caracol.  
Al abrir la puerta le encontró sentado al estilo indio en medio del desván. Aquella estancia era la que había necesitado una mayor remodelación y de una azotea medio abandonada habían acabado montando una pequeña buhardilla donde guardaban la ropa de fuera de temporada, así como todos los trastos de los que todavía no habían decidido si se iban a deshacer o no, más un montón de recuerdos del pasado.  
Justo eso era lo que estaba mirando Stiles ahora, al tener entre sus manos un viejo álbum de fotos.

\- ¿Stiles? –preguntó en voz muy baja para no asustarle–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a coger frío. –La buhardilla era la estancia más fría de la casa. Más si Stiles también estaba descalzo.  
\- Estoy bien –comentó mirando por encima de su hombro, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad, para en seguida volver a centrarse en el álbum.  
Al acercarse un poco más Derek se percató que no era el de la familia Stilinski, sino uno más antiguo repleto de fotografías de los Hale.

\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Estaba mirando tus cosas de pequeño… Espero que no te importe.  
\- Sabes que no. –Se sentó a su lado, cogiendo la vieja fotografía que tenía en la mano, donde aparecía junto a una sonriente Laura en su primer día de colegio–. ¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo, preocupado–Sé que necesitas tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha ocurrido y que tomes una decisión. Pero lo más importante es que estés bien. Y me gustaría ayudarte en todo lo posible a…  
\- Ya he tomado una decisión.

Derek sintió un repentino vértigo.  
Estuvo tentado de pedirle que esperara un poco más para decírselo, porque en cuanto lo hiciera ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Para bien o para mal.  
Pero no podía hacerle eso. No cuando él quería contárselo. Si no fuera así, jamás se lo habría dicho en primer lugar.

\- ¿Cuál? –preguntó al final.

Stiles cerró el álbum y lo puso en el suelo con cuidado. Tomó entonces con sus dos manos la de Derek y le miró con tal cariño que el hombre lobo tuvo claro que, daba igual lo que dijera, jamás podría enfadarse con él.  
No mientras siguiera mirándole así durante el resto de su vida.

\- Quiero tener ese bebé.

El aire abandonó los pulmones del Alfa y por unos segundos su corazón dejó de latir. Había estado tan asustado pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera que no iban a ser padres, que encontrarse con la opción contraria era algo en lo que ni siquiera se había permitido pensar. 

\- ¿En serio?  
\- Sí… –rió con cierto nerviosismo–. Y estoy temblando sólo de pensarlo, ahora que lo he dicho en voz alta y sé que va a ser real. Y al mismo tiempo estoy acojonado porque sé que va a ser complicado pero…  
\- Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. –Apretó las manos de Stiles, frenando su torrente de palabras de paso que le ofrecía un poco de calma–. Y voy a asegurarme de que estés bien y que todo lo que hagamos sea seguro para ti y para el bebé.  
\- Lo sé. –Su expresión se relajó visiblemente–. Y precisamente por eso me ha costado tan poco tomar una decisión…  
\- No entiendo.  
\- ¿Me habrías apoyado si te hubiera dicho que no quiero tenerlo? Que no quiero seguir adelante con el embarazo.  
\- Por supuesto que sí.

Stiles ladeó un poco el cuello, intentando descifrar si estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Pero te habría dolido… –dijo al final–. Porque también es tu hijo.  
\- Eres tú quien va a soportar todo el proceso. Eres tú quien debe decidir.  
\- No –le contradijo con cariño–. Tal vez sea a mí al que le ha tocado esta parte, pero ya no puedo decidir sólo por mí. Estamos juntos en esto. Somos una pareja y debemos decidir entre los dos… Y tú quieres tener este hijo, lo sé. –Se inclinó un poco para besarle, tras lo que apoyó la frente en su pecho–. Siento haberte dado la impresión de que no quería formar una familia contigo. No es eso… –Se separó lo justo para mirarle a los ojos, todavía medio apoyado en él–. Estaba asustado…  
Derek pasó un brazo por su espalda.  
\- ¿Y ya no lo estás?  
\- No. Porque estás aquí. Y sé que no hay lugar más seguro en el mundo que entre tus brazos… –Bajó entonces la vista y observó ese cuerpo que cuando se acostó le resultaba extraño a sí mismo, pero que ahora lo veía como algo increíble. Acababa de convertirse en un milagro–. Y el año que viene, por estas fechas, un pequeño Stilisnki-Hale estará sintiendo esa misma seguridad… Y no puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento.  
\- Te quiero muchísimo –dijo con voz ronca, emocionado por el paso que acababan de dar.  
\- Y yo a ti… –Le besó, más despacio esta vez–. Papá Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada más decidir que iban a seguir adelante con el embarazo y convertirse en padres, tuvieron claro que el siguiente paso era hacer partícipes a todos de las buenas (y sorprendentes) noticias.  
El primero de ellos, por cercanía con el padre de la criatura y porque éste quería que por una vez él fuera el primero en enterarse de las cosas, fue el sheriff Stilinski. Después de años debiendo ocultarle información e incluso mentirle, Stiles estaba ansioso porque su padre se convirtiera en su principal confidente, y no sólo porque iba a ser el abuelo del bebé que ahora se estaba gestando.

Pero por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacer las cosas bien, sin secretos de por medio, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad se encontró con un gran problema:  
¿Cómo se le decía a un padre que su hijo (énfasis en la O), estaba embarazado… énfasis en la O?  
Decidieron esperar a la noche del día siguiente para acercarse a la comisaría. John Stilinski estaba haciendo guardia, por lo que al menos no tendrían que ir con excesivo cuidado a la hora de decir cosas que no era recomendable que una persona ajena al mundo sobrenatural escuchara.

Nada más verle, Stiles sintió un cúmulo de emociones que no era capaz de explicar. Después de tanto tiempo pensando que ni siquiera iba ser capaz de encontrar a una persona con la que compartir su vida, y así darle la tranquilidad a su padre de que era feliz y que lo iba a seguir siendo durante toda su vida, poder decirle ahora que además iba a formar una familia era simplemente maravilloso.

\- Hola papá –saludó nada más entrar en su despacho.  
\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –El sheriff salió de detrás del escritorio y saludó a los dos con una enorme sonrisa, contento por la inesperada visita tras una tarde de lo más tediosa. Rápidamente se centró en su hijo–. ¿Ya estás mejor?  
\- Sí, sí, todo bien.  
\- Tienes mejor cara. –Se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio, viendo que ni Derek ni Stiles hacían amago de sentarse–. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que tenías? ¿Un virus?  
\- No… No exactamente. –El humano se rascó el cuello, nervioso e indeciso a partes iguales–. No sé como decírtelo con suavidad...  
\- Sólo hay una manera –le animó Derek a su lado. Desde que llegaron a la estación había estado muy pendiente de Stiles, consciente de que lo que le tocaba era complicado… Lo sabía por propia experiencia.

Stiles asintió antes de mirar muy fijamente a su padre.

\- Papá, vas a ser abuelo. –Contó entonces hasta tres para oír el grito de sorpresa de su padre. Y cuando éste no llegó contó hasta cinco, tras lo que miró preocupado a su padre. ¿Tal vez no le había oído?–. ¿Papá?  
\- Dios mío, eso es…  
\- Lo sé.  
\- ¡Es estupendo! –gritó el hombre a pleno pulmón, dejando sordo a Stiles y con los oídos de Derek sangrando, tras lo que abrazó con efusividad a los dos–. La verdad es que empezaba a preguntarme si algún día llegaría a tener nietos, pero como nunca sacabais el tema no me atrevía a preguntar.  
\- Papá. ¿es que no han oído lo que te he dicho? –Apartó con delicadeza al hombre, pues había vuelto a abrazarle-. Voy a ser padre –se señaló a sí mismo–. Yo.  
\- Claro que te he oído. Y es maravilloso –su sonrisa no podía ser más grande-. Pero decirme ¿ya sabéis qué niño vais a adoptar? ¿O será una niña? Me encantaría que fuera una niña… si se puede elegir, claro.

A su lado Derek, cuando le buscó pidiendo ayuda, alzó simplemente una ceja, animándole a continuar.

\- No –suspiró–. No vamos a adoptar.  
\- Oh… Entonces, vais a hacerlo por medio de subrogación. ¿Y ya habéis hablado con la madre?  
\- ¡Papá! Tampoco vamos a hacerlo así. –Miró una vez más a Derek, pero esta vez con cara de cachorrito abandonado, sin saber qué más hacer–. Conmigo no fue tan complicado.  
\- ¿Seguro? –Se mordió el labio para no decir lo que realmente estaba pensando, tras lo que observó a su suegro fijamente. Siempre había dicho que irse por las ramas era una estupidez a la hora de explicar las cosas, y acababa de ser testigo de un ejemplo perfecto–. John, Stiles está embarazado.  
\- ¡Serás bruto! –gritó escandalizado Stiles, regalándole de paso un empujón.  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Es verdad, papá –se dirigió a su padre, viendo que el mal ya estaba hecho. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora les miraba sin entender nada–. YO estoy embarazado. YO voy a ser quien dé a luz a nuestro hijo… –Su explicación se vio interrumpida cuando el sheriff se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana desde la que se observaba el parking de la central- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Buscar la cámara oculta.  
\- ¡No hay ninguna cámara oculta! –protestó, exasperado, tras lo que regaló a su novio un codazo–. ¡Y tú quieres dejar de reírte! No tiene gracia.  
\- Discrepo.  
\- Oye… –Se olvidó rápidamente de su pésimo novio para fijarse en lo importante: conseguir que su padre se creyera que iba a ser abuelo–. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te hablé de los hombres lobo y no me creíste? –preguntó con un toque de tristeza y que fue suficiente para que Stilinski le siguiera escuchando–. Pues si no me crees ahora estarás cometiendo el mismo error. Y, sinceramente, no me gustaría que te arrepintieras toda la vida de no haber creído a tu hijo cuando te dijo que ibas a ser abuelo.

Ante la seriedad de las palabras de Stiles, lo que sólo podía significar que aquello no era ninguna broma, el sheriff miró a su hijo a los ojos, luego bajó la vista hasta centrarla en el estómago completamente plano, y volvió a su rostro. Abrió los ojos como platos, tras lo que bajó de nuevo la vista hasta el estómago.

\- Pero… ¿cómo?

Stiles resopló, aliviado porque hubieran avanzado un poco en la dirección correcta, pero también nervioso porque acababan de entrar en el terreno más resbaladizo y complicado.  
Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: miró a su novio, le sonrió con lo que pretendía ser ternura pero que tenía más de espeluznante, y le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo.

\- Te toca –dijo ampliando esa sonrisa espeluznante, tras lo que salió del despacho sin mirar atrás.

Derek observó atónito cómo Stiles le abandonaba, dejándole con semejante papeleta… otra vez. Pero entonces recordó que él era quien llevaba dentro a su futuro hijo, por lo que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ahorrarle la parte técnica. Y también, claro estaba, porque no era plan de cometer un doble asesinato delante del sheriff del pueblo y, además, padre y abuelo de las dos posibles víctimas.  
Así que dirigió la atención a Stilinski senior, que le observaba con interés y preocupación, y fue su turno de resoplar.

\- Será mejor que te sientes –pidió–, va a llevar un tiempo.

 **********  
Media hora después, desde el parking de la comisaría donde había salido para tomar un poco el aire, Stiles oyó un chillido claramente humano. Entró corriendo en la estación, preocupado… y acabó directamente entre los brazos de su padre, quien le levantó del suelo de lo entusiasmado que estaba.

\- ¡Voy a ser abuelo! –gritó cuando por fin le hubo soltado-. ¡Vas a ser padre!  
\- Sabes que eso es exactamente lo mismo que te he dicho hace media hora, ¿verdad?  
\- Stiles… –advirtió Derek, saliendo del despacho del sheriff.  
\- ¡Es la verdad! Esperaba algo más del sheriff.  
\- Olvidas la parte de que no es muy normal que un hombre se quede embarazado –le recordó su pareja.  
\- Y tú olvidas que estamos en Beacon Hills.  
\- Touche… –admitió el sheriff, también porque estaba más interesado en conocer más detalles de boca de su hijo–. Entonces ¿cómo te encuentras?  
\- ¿Aterrado? –aventuró Stiles.  
\- Me refiero a físicamente. –Sonrió con benevolencia–. ¿Estás bien?  
\- Pues voy a tener un bebé… -puso una mueca de la que era difícil descifrar su significado-. Creo que me quedo con la parte de estar aterrorizado.  
\- No te preocupes. -Le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla-. Todo va a salir bien.

Stiles observó a su padre con curiosidad. Y también con orgullo.

\- Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo.  
\- Con estos asuntos tan delicados, lo mejor es que al menos haya alguien que conserve la calma.  
\- Pensé que ese era Derek. –Señaló descaradamente al hombre que no se había movido de su lado, perfeccionando su pose de estatua para dar un poco de privacidad a los Stilisnki.

Después de años como parte de la familia Stilinski Derek sabía muy bien cuándo estaba presenciando una conversación profunda entre padre e hijo y lo mejor era no intervenir. Y a la hora de actuar como que no estaba pero vigilando desde la distancia Derek seguía siendo el rey.  
Aunque estaba claro que esta vez, aunque sólo fuera porque él había jugado un papel muy importante en el embarazo de Stiles y también se iba a convertir en padre, el sheriff quiso que participara de esa conversación familiar.  
Así se lo hizo saber cuando le miró directamente a los ojos pese a seguir hablando con su hijo.

\- No. En esta ocasión Derek no te sirve.  
\- ¿Por qué no? Yo le veo tan impertérrito como siempre –Stiles miró aún más descaradamente a su novio, no fuera a ser que le hubiera cambiado la personalidad de repente. Y teniendo en cuenta que ayer había pasado de ser un humano normal y corriente a un hombre embarazado, todo podía pasar–. ¿No?  
\- Bueno… Él también va a ser padre por primera vez.

El comentario vino acompañado de una sonrisa que era todo ternura y que consiguió que Stiles quisiera más a su padre de lo que creía que fuera humanamente posible. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su padre no le estaba mirando a él sino a Derek. Y cuando siguió la dirección de los claros ojos de su padre, vio que Derek se estaba pasando una mano por los suyos, enjugándose discretamente las lágrimas.  
El descubrimiento le dejó estupefacto.

\- ¡Estás llorando!  
\- No, claro que no. –Disimuló Derek pero con una voz quebrada que no engañó a nadie.  
\- No pasa nada, hijo –dijo el sheriff, dándole una palmadita al Alfa en el hombro–. Es una experiencia que va a abrumarte muchas veces. Está bien llorar. Apuesto a que Stiles no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que se enteró.  
\- Claro que no. –Stiles iba a quejarse pero su padre le cortó la excusa con un alzamiento de cejas sospechosamente similar al de su yerno–. Sólo fue cuando me hice a la idea de que iba a ser… padre.

Dijo la última palabra con asombro, como si acabara de recordar que estaba pasando de verdad e iban a ser padres.  
Quiso preguntarle a Derek si a él le ocurría lo mismo y vio que tenía los ojos acuosos, a punto de echarse a llorar, por lo que en cierto modo se alegró de que tuviera tantos problemas como él para mantener la entereza.  
De pronto oyó un escandaloso respingo por parte de su padre, que había sacado un pañuelo y todo para sonarse la nariz. Pero lejos de avergonzarse por ello se guardó el pañuelo y abrazó a Derek como si no hubiera un mañana, probablemente no queriendo arriesgarse a hacerle daño al bebé si volvía a abrazar a Stiles como realmente quería.

Stiles comprendió entonces que allí nadie iba a reírse de nadie por estar llorando, ni siquiera si era a moco tendido (y en su caso siempre tendría la excusa de las hormonas, lo que era un punto a favor), por lo que no se contuvo y se tiró a los brazos de los dos hombres de su vida, exigiendo su propia razón de mimos.


	3. Chapter 3

El domingo por la mañana, aprovechando que no habría mucha gente en el hospital y Melissa McCall estaba de guardia en el hospital… como prácticamente ocurría los 365 días del año, Derek y Stiles se acercaron para hacerse un chequeo completo, ahora que ya sabían lo que estaba pasando. 

Los pasillos estaban desiertos con la excepción de la enfermera que les esperaba en el despacho de ingreso para pacientes. Y nada más verles Melissa corrió hacia ellos con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa mirada tan llena de ternura, que siempre hacía que Stiles deseara que se convirtiera en la novia de su padre, y no sólo porque estaría genial que Scott y él fueran hermanos oficiales. 

El abrazo que le dio, sin embargo, fue bastante menos efusivo de lo que habría esperado y de los que ya había recibido por parte de su padre, y Stiles recordó que Melissa era enfermera y sabía cómo tratar a un embarazado…  
“Embarazado”. Era sorprendente la rapidez con la que esa palabra había pasado de sonarle extrañísima, a ser la más normal del mundo. 

\- Me alegro muchísimo de verte –dijo Melissa tras romper el abrazo, que al menos sí fue lo bastante largo que exigía la situación. Y Stiles nunca iba a quejarse de un exceso de muestras de cariño–. ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Mejor –admitió–. Hoy no he vomitado.  
\- Eso es bueno. Significa que tu cuerpo se está aclimatando a los cambios. 

Stiles sintió un ligero escalofrío… si había algo que odiaba era la palabra “cambio”, e instintivamente buscó la mano de Derek, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano; como siempre hacía cuando quería que el otro recibiera todas las atenciones.   
Se dio cuenta entonces de lo extraño que era ver un Alfa queriendo mantenerse en segundo plano, y se preguntó cómo iba a soportar los siguientes nueve meses sin subirse por las paredes… hasta que recordó que a Derek, en realidad, lo último que le había importado era ser el Alfa. 

Respondió al apretón que le ofrecía el padre de su hijo y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de absoluta adoración que tenía en esos momentos Melissa al observar sus manos entrelazadas. 

\- Antes de nada –dijo la mujer–, me gustaría deciros que me parece maravilloso lo que vais a hacer, y que estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros porque hayáis querido seguir adelante con el embarazo.   
\- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Stiles, un poco cohibido.   
\- Claro que sí. –Le dio otro corto abrazo, incluso cuando no había soltado la mano de Derek–. Estáis a punto de iniciar una etapa que os va a exigir muchos cambios, siendo muy intenso el proceso que vais a vivir en los siguientes meses. Y más siendo vuestras circunstancias tan peculiares –sonrió a Derek con cariño pero Derek, aprovechándose de que tenía una imagen que mantener, se limitó a mirar al frente y apretar los labios, como si no le estuviera importando nada de lo que le decía. A Melissa no le importó porque, gracias a Stiles, había empezado a identificar sus gestos inexpresivos y sabía que ahora estaba tan emocionado como ella… Por eso, y porque todavía no había soltado la mano de Stiles y dudaba mucho que fuera a hacerlo en las próximas horas–. Pero me alegro muchísimo de que, pese a todo, hayáis decidido seguir adelante.   
\- Creo que no era esa tu intención, pero… ¿me estás asustando? –torció un poco el gesto.  
\- No lo estés. –Cogió su mano libre–. No te voy a mentir. Habrá momentos en que os preguntéis por qué demonios decidisteis seguir adelante… Te lo digo por experiencia. Pero os aseguro que, quitando esos, va a ser una aventura increíble… Y que el resultado merecerá la pena.   
\- Vale… –Stiles se mojó los labios, pensando ya en lo siguiente que quería resolver con esa visita al hospital–. Y, hablando de experiencia y momentos no tan fáciles… ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Scott?  
\- ¿El qué? –miró a su estómago de refilón–. ¿Lo que te pasa? –Stiles asintió, sonrojado. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que se atreviera a hablar de ese tema con otras personas sin sonrojarse–. No, claro que no. No te voy a quitar la oportunidad de que lo hagas tú.   
\- Oh…  
\- ¿Detecto cierta desilusión? –preguntó la enfermera. 

Regresó entonces a la mesa de ingreso de pacientes, que estaba tan vacía como siempre, para recuperar el historial de Stiles. Una vez lo tuvo les pidió con una señal que la siguieran, animando a su paciente para que continuara. 

\- Es que todavía no sé cómo decírselo y… Si lo hubieras hecho tú, me habrías evitado tener una conversación de lo más incómoda.   
\- No creo que sea tan incómoda como la que tuvimos con tu padre –apostilló Derek, hablando por primera vez desde que hubieran llegado. 

Melissa miró de reojo al hombre lobo, imaginándose una vez más cómo podía soportar Stiles estar con una persona que hablara tan poco en comparación con él. Observó entonces el cuerpo escultural del hombre, enfundado en unos pantalones negros y cazadora de cuero, así como sus profundos ojos verdes y mandíbula perfectamente cincelada… y tuvo una ligera idea. 

\- No estoy tan seguro –murmuró Stiles, preocupado ante la perspectiva de esa conversación–. A Scotty le gustan menos los cambios incluso que a mí.  
\- Creo que todo eso dejó de tener sentido cuando se convirtió en un hombre lobo –sugirió Melissa. 

Sin embargo, la broma no llegó a Stiles, que siguió cabizbajo cuando entraron en la sala que les interesaba. Una espaciosa estancia con una cama en el centro y varios monitores a los lados. 

\- Tal vez…  
\- Oye… –Melissa se paró junto a la entrada mientras esperaba a que se encendieran todas las luces y el equipo que iban a usar–. Si Scott te quiere tanto como sé que lo hace, no va a tener ningún problema en aceptar lo que está pasando. Tal vez le sorprenda un poco al principio cuando le digas que estás embarazado porque… bueno, ¿a quién no le sorprende eso? Pero ya verás cómo luego va a ser él el primer entusiasmado –Stiles asintió, un poco más animado, y observó por primera vez el lugar donde se encontraban.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme? –preguntó, observando con cierto recelo los monitores. Con tantas novedades casi se había olvidado lo poco que le gustaban los hospitales.   
\- Una ecografía para asegurarnos de que tanto tú como el bebé estáis perfectamente.   
\- ¿Pero no será muy pronto para ver algo? –inquirió Derek, cogiendo la cazadora que le entregó Stiles.  
\- Si te refieres para ver al bebé, sí, todavía es pronto. Pero quiero comprobar que todo está marchando bien –señaló la camilla–. Túmbate –le pidió a Stiles.

Derek dejó la cazadora en una silla cercana para ponerse al lado de su novio.

\- Espera, deja que te ayude. 

El humano miró a su pareja extrañado.

\- ¿Ayudarme a qué?  
\- ¿A subir a la cama?

La respuesta le extrañó aún más, por lo que Stiles miró a Melissa para asegurarse de que había oído bien. Al percatarse de que la mujer le estaba sonriendo con una mezcla de ternura y entendimiento, Stiles dejó los ojos en blanco. 

\- ¿En serio?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Joder –dio un paso atrás para señalar a Derek con el dedo–. ¿No me digas que vas a ser de esos?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- ¿A esos padres que en cuanto descubren que una mujer está embarazada, la tratan como si fuera inútil?

Derek, que hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando Stiles, pero eso era bastante normal, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al entender por qué se estaba metiendo ahora con él. 

\- Yo no te estoy tratando como si fueras inútil.   
\- ¿Ah, no? Querías ayudarme a tumbarme en una cama –señaló la cama, de aspecto inofensivo–. ¿Qué ayuda necesito para hacer algo así?

La sorpresa de Derek por haber sido descubierto se convirtió rápidamente en cabreo. Tampoco es que fuera tan horrible lo que había hecho. No creía que hiciera falta que se pusiera así. 

\- ¿Prefieres que me quede de brazos cruzados y mirando cómo lo haces tú?  
\- Pues teniendo en cuenta que así es exactamente como te comportas siempre… –exclamó Stiles, con los ojos desorbitados–, no estaría mal, la verdad.   
\- Chicos, ¿puedo decir algo?  
\- No –dijo tajante Derek.   
\- Sí –respondió a la vez Stiles.

Stiles miró al hombre lobo durante menos de un segundo, pero siendo el tiempo suficiente para que a Derek le quedara claro que le estaba llamando de todo en su cabeza.

\- Yo soy el embarazado, así que mi voto vale por dos –sentenció, tras lo que se dirigió a Melissa con una educación asombrosa–. ¿Qué querías decir?

Melissa se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír. Ahora entendía cuando su hijo le decía que esos dos siempre se habían comportado como un viejo matrimonio, incluso cuando ni siquiera eran pareja.

\- Tienes que entender que todo esto también es nuevo para Derek –le explicó a Stiles, todo ternura, para que no se pusiera a la defensiva–. Es normal que quiera asegurarse de que estás bien.   
\- Ya, pero que no me trate como si fuera un inútil. –Le lanzó otra mirada de desagrado al hombre lobo, porque con él nunca estaba de más dejarle las cosas claras–. Odiaba cuando lo hacía en el pasado.   
\- ¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? –se quejó. Y aunque pretendía ser la queja de todo un Alfa, al final se pareció más a la que habría soltado Isaac.  
\- Oh, no sé. –Cruzó los brazos en una pose altanera–. ¿Qué tal cuando acabábamos de conocernos y no te fiabas de mí ni para conducir mi propio coche? Y eso que yo era el que te estaba salvando la vida… ¡otra vez!

Derek apretó los dientes, luchando por no soltar una respuesta tipo “porque yo soy el Alfa y se hace lo que yo digo”. Hacía mucho que eso había dejado de funcionar, y especialmente con Stiles. 

\- Entonces tenía motivos para no fiarme de ti –dijo al final en un gruñido.   
\- ¡Exacto! Entonces. –Movió los brazos, frenético, como siempre le pasaba cuando no conseguía hacerse entender–. Ahora es ahora… Y si no me crees capaz ni de subir a una maldita camilla no sé cómo esperas que vaya a tener a un bebé…

El Alfa se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que sigamos discutiendo por algo tan absurdo.   
\- Acostúmbrate –intervino Melissa, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro–. A partir de ahora esto va a ser bastante común. Pero si aceptas un consejo de alguien que ya ha pasado por esto… –Esperó a que Derek asintiera para continuar–. Está bien que te preocupes por él, pero antes de hacerlo piensa en si no te estás extralimitando… Y si ves que no es así y que es Stiles el que está intentando demostrar algo, incluso cuando sabe que no tiene razón… –Le guiñó un ojo al humano–. No te tomes muy en serio lo que dice. 

Derek observó a Stiles durante unos segundos, aguantando la pose inexpresiva que tan buenos resultados le daba cuando se trataba de llamar estúpida a la gente sin decir una sola palabra. 

\- Nunca lo hago.  
\- Bien. Pues no empieces a hacerlo ahora –le aconsejó la mujer antes de centrarse en su paciente–. ¿Listo?

Stiles miró con desdén a Derek, quien le respondió con un alzamiento de cejas que también valía como insulto, y se subió a la camilla dando un pequeño saltito y todo para demostrar su sorprendente agilidad. El hombre lobo entornó los ojos, asombrado por lo que tenía que soportar a veces, y se acercó a la camilla, quedándose a un par de metros por detrás para dejar trabajar a Melissa.   
La “enfermera/doctora cuando no había nadie más en el hospital”, levantó la camisa de Stiles para echar un gel sobre su estómago.

\- Joder.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek detrás de él, con el cuerpo ya en tensión.  
\- Está muy frío.  
\- Es normal –explicó Melissa mientras comenzaba a extender el gel–. Enseguida se calentará. 

Un poco más relajado tras la explicación, pero sintiendo que estaba demasiado lejos de Stiles, Derek dio un paso en su dirección y se arrodilló junto a la camilla para ver todo lo que sucedía.  
De pronto la estancia se llenó de un sonido rítmico.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido?  
\- Es el latido del bebé –respondió Derek por Melissa.   
\- ¿En serio? –Miró al hombre lobo– ¿Eso es lo que puedes oír tú? –Derek asintió y Stiles sintió que se le secaba la garganta–. Late muy rápido.   
\- Es normal, no te preocupes –le tranquilizó… les tranquilizó Melissa, porque Derek también tenía cara de circunstancias–. El latido de un bebé siempre va a ser más rápido que el de un adulto.  
\- Derek –Stiles alzó una mano y en seguida tuvo la de Derek a su lado para que pudiera entrelazar sus dedos–. Es el latido de nuestro hijo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?  
\- No…–respondió con sinceridad, antes de darle un beso en la frente–. Es increíble. 

Melissa bajó un poco el volumen de los altavoces para que el latido fuera menos intenso, y le dio a Stiles una cariñosa palmada en el hombro. Sabía cuándo dejaba ser necesaria su presencia. 

\- Os dejaré un rato a solas.

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada. Todavía absortos en el latido de su hijo, pasaron minutos hasta que uno de los dos encontró las palabras para expresar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Derek…   
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Vamos a ser padres.

Derek se quedó sin respiración. Era absurdo que le siguiera ocurriendo algo así porque eso era algo que ya sabían desde hacía días. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que seguiría sucediéndole durante los nueve meses del embarazo, e incluso cuando ya tuvieran a su hijo con ellos.  
Notó cómo los ojos se le empañaban, consiguiendo que viera borroso a Stiles cuando éste le miró a los ojos. Pero Stiles estaba exactamente igual, adorable con esa sonrisa radiante de felicidad, así que no se molestó en fingir que estaba emocionado. 

\- Vamos a ser padres.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras poner al día al padre de Stiles y llamar a Cora para que estuviera al tanto de las novedades (a riesgo de que ella se enterara por su cuenta y le diera una paliza  a Derek por no habérselo contado en persona), llegó la hora de explicárselo al resto de la manada.   
  
Algo para lo que Stiles todavía no estaba preparado, entre otros motivos porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos, y eso era algo que siempre le había aterrorizado. Pero no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo. Ya habían pasado 48 horas desde que supieron que iban a ser padres y cada vez había más riesgos de que Scott y compañía se enteraran de manos de alguien que no fueran los propios involucrados. Y teniendo en cuenta que ya lo sabían el sheriff, Melissa, Deaton y Cora, por mucho que confiaban en que mantendrían el secreto, no podían arriesgarse a que les pillaran en un renuncio… Por ejemplo, descubriendo que les estaban mintiendo al captar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.   
  
Si, de repente los sentidos hiperdesarrollados de cuatro hombres lobo y una Banshee se habían convertido en un inconveniente más que en una ventaja. Y en el caso de Allison, que venía de una familia de cazadores experta en atrapar a criaturas sobrenaturales, no tardaría mucho en sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo en el apacible hogar de Stiles y Derek.   
  
Así que el lunes Stiles mandó un mensaje a todos, pidiéndoles que se reunieran en el loft esa misma tarde, pues tenían algo importante que contarles.   
Ya no había marcha atrás.   
  
Afortunadamente se presentaron casi todos a la vez, por lo que Stiles ni siquiera tuvo que perfeccionar su cara de póker hasta que llegaran todos. Si ya le iba a resultar difícil explicar lo que estaba pasando, no quería ni pensar en hacerlo a cuentagotas, a medida que fueran llegando.  
Y para asegurarse de que no entraran antes de tiempo, Derek se encargó de dejar la puerta cerrada hasta asegurarse de que los actuales miembros de la manada Hale, protectores de Beacon Hills: Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia y Allison, estuvieran bien juntitos al otro lado de su casa.   
  
Fue correr la puerta y, sin hacer caso de la petición de Derek de que por favor tomaran asiento (jamás entendería por qué Stiles le obligó a comprar tantas sillas si luego nadie las usaba), todo fueron preguntas. Y viendo que a la hora de tener respuestas Derek Hale nunca sería su hombre, en seguida Stiles se vio rodeado por un grupo de amigos a los que, en esos instantes, sólo era capaz de ver como una horda de zombis.    
  
-    ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto secretismo? –Scott fue el primero en preguntar-. Ni que fuerais a casaros… 

-    Oh, Dios mío –gritó entonces Isaac, pegándose tanto a Stiles que el humano echó en falta su espacio personal-. ¡Por fin vais a casaros!

Stiles observó a los recién llegados sin saber qué hacer, y luego hizo lo mismo con Derek, pidiéndole un poco de ayuda. Derek se encogió de hombros, sin ofrecer ninguna alternativa, pero Stiles tampoco pudo enfadarse con él. Lo raro hubiera sido que le sacara de la situación gracias a su facilidad de palabra...

-    No. No vamos a casarnos… -resopló al final el humano. Y porque no estaba de más recordarle a Derek que algún día tendría que empezar a usar las palabras, miró entonces a su novio con poco cariño-. O, al menos, no lo haremos hasta que Derek sea un hombre de verdad y me haga una proposición como Dios manda-. El Alfa le asesinó con la mirada, instándole luego a que fuera al grano con un sutil alzamiento de cejas-. Lo que pasa es que…

-    ¡Vas a tener un bebé!

Fue Erica la que habló. O más bien la que gritó, consiguiendo que el resto de hombres lobos, y Banshee, presentes, sintieran que los oídos les iban a estallar.

Stiles, que era un humano con un sentido del oído normal y corriente, miró a la mujer lobo con asombro.

-    ¡Exacto! –exclamó, emocionado porque lo hubiera entendido tan rápido… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que todavía no había dicho absolutamente nada-. Espera. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Le dio entonces un empujón a Derek, asumiendo que él había sido el responsable-. ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? Quedamos en que lo haría yo.

-    No se lo he dicho –replicó Derek, observando el lugar donde Stiles le había golpeado para dejarle claro que no había tenido ningún resultado.  
  
Stiles devolvió la atención a la rubia.

-    Entonces ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-    Porque puede oír el otro latido –respondió Lydia, más sosegada que la mujer lobo, pero observando tan fijamente el estómago de Stiles que el humano se preguntó si es que ahora también tenía visión de rayosX-. Yo también puedo oírlo.  
  
Por si no fuera suficiente el modo tan intenso en que la Banshee estaba mirando su cuerpo, Lydia imitó a Isaac e invadió el espacio personal de Stiles. Pero lejos de quedarse quieta, aprovechó para colocar una mano en el pecho y comenzar a acariciarlo.

-    Eh... -Stiles tragó con dificultad ante la increíble proximidad de la guapa pelirroja-. ¿Lydia?

-    Es increíble –susurró Erica, colocando una mano incluso más abajo que donde lo había hecho Lydia, a la altura de su estómago-. Es lo más asombroso que he oído en toda mi vida.

-    Esto… -Stiles sentía que cada vez hacía más calor-. ¿chicas?

-    No me lo puedo creer. –Se acercó Allison, quien no tuvo más remedio que coger la mano de Stiles, al no tener más espacio libre de su cuerpo al alcance-. ¿Tú estás bien?

-    Pues… teniendo en cuenta que las tres chicas más guapas que conozco me están sobando… –De pronto oyó un gruñido y vio que Derek estaba observando la escena con los ojos rojos y los puños bien apretados, a punto de sacar los colmillos. Dio un paso atrás rápidamente, desapareciendo el contacto con las tres mujeres-. ¡Mal! Estoy muy mal.

-    No te pongas celoso, jefe –le guiñó un ojo Erica-. Deberías alegrarte porque estemos tan ilusionadas. Sabes que mientras estemos aquí no le va a pasar nada malo a él ni al bebé. 

-    Ya lo sé –admitió Derek, pero todavía medio gruñendo. No le gustaba nada las confianzas que se estaban tomando con SU novio. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, aunque las mujeres de la manada parecían entusiasmadas por la idea, o eso parecía por el excesivo cariño demostrado para con Stiles, los hombres aún no habían dicho nada. Observó al trío compuesto por Boyd, Isaac y Scott, que observaban a Stiles en silencio-. ¿Y vosotros? ¿No decís nada?

-    Es muy raro –dijo Isaac, intentando mostrarse indiferente-. Y no tiene ningún sentido. ¿A nadie le extraña que sea un hombre el que se ha quedado embarazado?

-    ¿Qué más da eso? –repuso Erica-. Olvidas que esto es Beacon Hills.  
  
Por su parte Stiles, lejos de ofenderse por lo poco interesado que parecía estar Isaac por él o su bebé, reprimió una risita.   
Conocía tan bien a Isaac que a veces tenía la sensación de haberle parido.   
  
-    ¿Isaac? –esperó a que el Beta le mirara a los ojos, y entonces le sonrió con cariño- Tú también puedes abrazarme.   
  
No necesitó más que extender un brazo para que Isaac corriera hacia él, de paso que agarraba a Boyd para que hiciera lo mismo. Y cuando el primer Beta de Derek ya iba a apartar a Erica de malas maneras para ocupar su sitio, Stiles extendió los brazos todo lo que pudo, dejando sitio a todos. Buscó entonces la mirada cómplice de Derek.   
  
-    Creo que tenemos más experiencia en cuidar de cachorritos de lo que habíamos imaginado.

Derek negó ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos… ¿En serio esa panda de cachorros eran los que defendían a Beacon Hills de criaturas, monstruos y asesinos?  
  
 _Lo sorprendente es que siguieran todos con vida…_

Pero Stiles se olvidó rápidamente de la imagen tan poco fiera de la manada de Beacon Hills, para centrarse en el único miembro de la misma que todavía no había dicho nada. 

Scott McCall seguía alejado del resto, tan quieto y con el cuerpo tan en tensión, que si no fuera por la diferencia de estatura… y de musculatura… y de todo… parecería Derek Hale en sus primeros tiempos como Alfa. 

-    Scotty, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, preocupado-. Sé que es raro enterarte de que tu mejor amigo va a tener un bebé… literalmente; pero espero que puedas...

No puedo terminar la frase.

De repente los hombres y mujeres que se habían empeñado en compartir el aire que respiraba fueron apartados con bastante poca delicadeza, para ser sustituidos por un Scott entusiasmado. 

-    Voy a ser tío –susurró a Stiles, como si él no hubiera sido el que acabara de darle la noticia-. ¡Voy a ser tío!

Stilinski dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces y devolvió el abrazo que le seguía dando su hermano.

-    Vale. Creo que esto acaba finalmente con el momento de tensión –cerró los ojos, aliviado, y disfrutando en condiciones del cariño que estaba recibiendo.  
  
Media hora más tarde consiguieron dejar de abrazar a Stiles, también porque Derek no tuvo problemas en enseñar sus garras, “aconsejándoles” que le dejaran respirar y se sentaran de una vez en las sillas, que para eso las había comprado.

Procedieron entonces a rodear la mesa central del loft y Derek aprovechó para explicar, otra vez, por qué había pasado lo que había pasado. Y una de dos: o cada vez lo explicaba mejor, o las personas a las que ahora se lo estaba contando ya estaban a vuelta de todo lo relocionado con lo sobrenatural, porque nadie hizo ni una sola pregunta.

Al menos, nada relacionado con el proceso de gestación en sí: 

-    ¿Y cómo lo vais a hacer? –preguntó Allison después de que Stiles hubiera sacado cervezas para todos… y una cocacola para él por “recomendación” de Derek, y así brindar por la buena noticia. 

-    Creo que lo que había que hacer ya se hizo… -bromeó Stiles-. Y muy a fondo. 

-    No seas desagradable. Me refiero a qué vas a hacer cuando se te empiece a notar la tripa. 

-    Oh… Pues la verdad es que no…

-    El Sheriff Stilinski se está encargando de todo –le interrumpió Derek-. Para todo el mundo nuestro hijo será el hijo de una madre subrogada. Cuando empiece a notarse la barriga nos iremos del pueblo y diremos que vamos a pasar los últimos meses del embarazo junto a la madre biológica.

Stiles fue el más sorprendido de todos por la nueva información, entre otros motivos porque era la primera noticia que tenía de ello. 

-    Entonces, ¿no voy a dar a luz aquí? ¿En Beacon?

-    Creo que será lo mejor para que nadie te descubra. 

-    Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí –se quejó cual niño pequeño-. ¿Y si parte de lo que ha permitido que me quede embarazado desaparece en cuanto deje el pueblo?

-    ¿Puede pasar? –preguntó Scott. 

-    No creo…

-    Pero no estás seguro –apostilló Stiles-. Y yo quiero que mi bebé nazca aquí. 

Y menos mal que Derek le conocía tan bien como para intuir que tal vez no le entusiasmara mucho la idea… ¿Desde cuando había optado Stiles por el camino fácil?

-    La otra opción sería quedarte aquí, pero sin poder salir de casa –explicó el Alfa. 

-    No hay problema –aceptó enseguida Stiles-. Aprovecharé para echarle una mano a mi padre con los informes atrasados. 

-    Os olvidáis de otro problema –intervino entonces Lydia-. No tenéis madre biológica. 

-    Si la tenemos -respondió en seguida Derek-. Será Cora. 

-    ¿Qué? –gritó Stiles.

-    Es perfecto –convino la Banshee-. Así nadie dudará de lo mucho que se parece el bebé a Derek… En el caso de que se parezca, claro.

-    ¡Por supuesto que se va a parecer! –exclamó Stiles-. ¿De qué le serviría ser hijo de un Hale si no puede quedarse con los genes buenos? Y por otro lado –se dirigió al padre de su hijo-. ¿Cuándo tenías pensado contarme todo esto? 

-    Lo decidí cuando llamé a Cora para contárselo todo. Y tu padre está de acuerdo con la idea. 

-    Así que mi padre lo sabe… Lo repetiré otra vez –movió los brazos como un maniaco- ¡Cuándo tenías pensado contármelo!

-    Ya te lo he dicho. Esta noche –Miró entonces al grupo de personas que tenían a su alrededor y que estaban intentando hacerse invisibles ante una conversación evidentemente privada… Todos salvo Erica y Isaac, que observaban atentos cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, sin querer perderse un detalle-. Cuando estuviéramos a _solas_. 

-    Ya veo lo bien que sigues tus propios planes, jefe –apostilló Erica.   
  
Y cuando Derek le enseñó los dientes, advirtiéndole que no siguiera por ese camino, la rubia se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y dar otro largo trago a su cerveza, como si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo. 

En realidad no lo había hecho. Y por eso Derek sólo pudo hacer una cosa: beberse lo que quedaba de cerveza de un trago, lamentándose que al ser un hombre lobo no pudiera emborracharse, y tachar un día más en el calendario imaginario que había creado en su mente desde el día en que todo comenzó.

Y todavía quedaban ocho meses…  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

Derek resopló por enésima vez desde que comenzaron aquella absurda conversación. Aunque tenía que admitir que, prácticamente desde que Stiles se hubiera quedado embarazado, la capacidad de su pareja de sacar temas absurdos pero a los que les concedía una importancia asombrosa había pasado a no tener límite, por lo que prácticamente toda las conversaciones que tenía con él _siempre_ eran absurdas. 

Ejemplo de ello era la que había comenzado cuando Derek fue a recogerle al trabajo, había continuado mientras hacían la compra, y todavía seguía cuando llegaban al loft, casi dos horas después.   

-    Por enésima vez, Stiles: No. No vas a dejar de gustarme cuando tengas barriga.

-    Es que no es justo –se quejó Stiles, cargando las bolsas de la compra mientras Derek terminaba de abrir la puerta del loft-. Con lo que me cuesta mantener la línea, ¿sabes lo que voy a tardar en recuperar mi figura? Si hubiera sido al revés a ti no te costaría nada volver a tener tu espectacular cuerpo, siendo tan asquerosamente perfecto…

Derek aguantó su mirada unos segundos, decidiendo cuál era la mejor respuesta.

-    Me encanta cuando demuestras lo mucho que me aprecias. 

-    ¡Es la verdad! –protestó- Y además, con tu habilidad de curación no habrías tardado ni horas en recuperarte del parto… ¿Por qué demonios no podías haberte quedado embarazado tú?

Una vez más, el hombre lobo interrumpió la tarea de abrir la puerta del loft, y que estaba resultando más complicada que en otras ocasiones por culpa de aquella “conversación”, y alzó unas sarcásticas ceja a Stiles.

-    ¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo de por qué eres _tú_ quien se ha quedado embarazado?

El humano tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero sólo durante unos segundos.

-    Pues podías haberlo dicho antes… -le increpó-. A lo mejor, si llego a saber que me habría pasado esto –se señaló su barriga, todavía perfectamente plana-, no habría estado tan dispuesto a bajarme los pantalones…

El Alfa levantó las manos, exasperado.

-    ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que YO tampoco lo sabía?

-    Seguro que no lo sabías… –le miró con suspicacia, para nada alarmado por los gritos del hombre lobo-. A lo mejor sí que te lo imaginabas pero me lo ocultaste porque así, al tener un bebé tuyo, me tendrías bien atado para los restos.

-    Claro. Porque eso es lo que cualquier persona desearía… -sonrió, exagerando al máximo el desagrado-. ¿Y no se supone que tú también querías tener este bebé?

La pregunta de Derek, aunque evidentemente no era una pregunta de verdad y más una queja para acabar de una vez por todas con aquella absurda conversación, consiguió que Stiles se quedara callado.  
Pero, para desgracia de Derek, el silencio sólo duró unos segundos:

-    ¡Claro que quiero! ¡A qué viene eso! –gritó, escandalizado-. ¡Quién demonios está hablando de que no quiero tener este hijo!  
Derek resopló una vez más, decidió que hoy no merecía la pena intentar seguir el curso de los pensamientos de su novio, y por fin abrió la puerta de su casa.   

-    Veo que todo sigue igual que siempre.

La voz cantarina que les recibió en su hogar era una que Derek, aunque pasaran meses entre cada vez que la oía, jamás podría olvidar.

Hizo caso omiso a su tío, sabiendo que ser el centro de atención era precisamente lo que él buscaba, y dejó las bolsas de la compra en la mesa sin siquiera mirarle.

-    ¡Peter! –Stiles fue bastante más efusivo con su autoinvitado, perfectamente asentado en el sofá-. ¿Cómo has entrado? –el hombre lobo tan sólo ladeó un poco el cuello, observándole en silencio-. Vale, pregunta estúpida. 

-    ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Derek, sin dar demasiada importancia al hecho de que su tío hubiera entrado en su casa sin pedir permiso. 

Afortunadamente, para esos casos y si la cosa se salía de madre, Stiles había escondido varias pistolas cargadas con balas de acónito en lugares estratégicos de la casa. 

-    Daros la enhorabuena por el feliz embarazo, por supuesto –miró descaradamente a Stiles.

-    Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabías que estaba embarazado? –esta vez fue Derek quien respondió a su pregunta, alzando una ceja-. De acuerdo –cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, molesto por tan poca consideración por parte de su novio-. Dejaré de hacer preguntas. 

-    ¿Y bien? –Peter se acercó a los futuros padres-. ¿Sabéis ya qué va a ser?

-    Aun no. Todavía faltan un par de meses –explicó su sobrino. 

-    Lástima –chasqueó la lengua-. Me hubiera gustado saber ya si va a ser un cachorrito o una cachorrita lo que voy a tener como sobrino. 

-    Di más bien sobrino-nieto… -apostilló Stiles, mirando con descaro al antiguo Alfa- …tío-abuelo. 

Peter Hale se quedó paralizado un segundo, pero enseguida reaccionó mostrándole una sonrisa de lo más depredadora. 

-    Por tu propio bien, no vuelvas a llamarme así. 

Stiles devolvió la atención a Derek, quien seguía colocando la compra visto que si no era él nadie más iba a hacerlo.

-    ¿Vas a dejar que me amenace en mi propia casa?

-    ¿Desde cuando te ha importado que te amenace? –respondió Derek, consiguiendo que Peter sonriera-. Además, él tiene más que perder que tú como consiga cabrearte –añadió, cambiando las tornas y que ahora fuera Stiles quien se mostrara orgulloso de sí mismo. 

-    Eso está mejor. Y por cierto –devolvió la atención a Peter-. ¿Qué manera es esa de llamar a nuestro hijo? ¡Cachorrito! Ni que fuéramos a tener a un lobo de verdad. –Pero fue decirlo en voz alta y de pronto esa idea fue la única que procesó su cerebro. Miró a Derek con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Porque no voy a tener un lobo de verdad… ¿Verdad?

La pregunta fue tan absurda, incluso viniendo de Stiles, que Derek tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-    Por supuesto que no –dijo secamente. Aquello era tan ridículo que ni siquiera merecía el esfuerzo de que lo acompañara con un insulto. 

-    ¡Cómo lo sabes! ¿Y qué pasa si quiere nacer antes de tiempo y decide usar sus garras para salir? ¡Me va a destrozar!

Después de asesinar a su tío con la mirada, a quien parecía divertirle mucho la crisis de pánico de Stiles, Derek trató de calmarle:

-    Stiles… Tu hijo no te va a matar. 

-    ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? No deja de ser un hombre lobo.

-    Eso es verdad –intervino Peter, ganándose una nueva mirada de desagrado, en este caso por parte de los dos. 

-    Porque si fuera así, te aseguro que las mujeres lobo no querrían quedarse embarazadas nunca. Cuando yo nací era un bebé perfectamente humano, al igual que lo fueron Laura y Cora. La naturaleza de hombre lobo sólo empiezan a desarrollarse a partir del tercer año como pronto. E incluso puede que nunca lo haga y sea un humano durante toda su vida. 

Por desgracia, la explicación de Derek no terminó de convencer al humano embarazado.

-    Pero tú dijiste que si me quedé embarazado fue porque la estirpe de los Hale necesitaba un hijo del Alfa para que siguiera existiendo una manada protectora en Beacon Hills... ¿Qué sentido tendría hacer eso si luego doy a luz a un niño cien por cien humano? 

Derek no supo qué responder al planteamiento increíblemente lógico de Stiles. 

Cómo era posible que le soltara ese raciocinio la misma persona que llevaba horas lloriqueando porque iba a dejar de quererle en cuanto se le notara la tripa, era algo que Derek seguía sin entender.

 _Sólo Stiles Stilinski._

-    Tienes que reconocer que ahí tiene toda la razón –aprovechó Peter, siempre atento ante la mínima oportunidad para ofrecer su granito de arena.

-    Tú cállate –gritaron los dos a la vez. 

-    Stiles… -Derek colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de su pareja-. Nada de eso va a pasar. 

-    ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Ni siquiera sabías que esto podría pasar hasta que no pasó… ¿Y si el cuerpo de un humano no puede soportar lo que para una mujer lobo es lo más sencillo del mundo?

-    Porque entonces no te habrías quedado embarazado. Confía un poco más en ti mismo. 

-    ¡Confío perfectamente en mí! –lanzó entonces una nada discreta mirada a su tripa, y susurró-: Es en el bebé en quien no confío.

El Alfa se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, con cara de estar sufriendo una apoplejía.

-    Por favor, dime que no acabas de actuar como si mi hijo, que ahora mismo no debe medir ni un centímetro, es el nuevo enemigo de Beacon Hills.

-    Yo no… -pensó antes de hablar, consciente de lo que iba a decir… y no tuvo más remedio que callarse-. Pero tienes que entender mi preocupación. ¡Voy a dar a luz a un hombre lobo! ¡A una criatura sobrenatural y peligrosa!

-    ¿Eres consciente de que ahora mismo estás rodeado de dos de esas criaturas? –dijo Peter.

Derek renegó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer su tío cuando más complicadas estaban las cosas? Aunque más bien debería decir que era su tío quien acababa complicando las cosas.

-    Peter. Lárgate. 

-    ¿Yo? Si no he hecho nada. 

-    Como siempre –ironizó Stiles. 

-    Está bien. Os dejaré a solas para que podáis resolver vuestras… diferencias. Pero antes de nada…

En lugar de terminar la frase, Peter Hale regresó al sofá donde había esperado la llegada de su sobrino y recogió una bolsa que estaba medio escondida. La dejó en la mesa, y a continuación extrajo una caja que ofreció a Derek.

-    ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Stiles.

Peter observó al humano con descaro.

-    Una caja.

-    Hablo en serio –bufó, cansado de que el hombre lobo se metiera con él.

-    Se llama regalo, Stiles. Es lo que hacemos las criaturas sobrenaturales y peligrosas para hacer creer a nuestras víctimas que no somos tan feroces. 

Esta vez Stiles dejó pasar el nuevo insulto.

-    ¿En serio? ¿Nos has regalado algo? –cogió la caja que Derek todavía no había tomado de su tío y la dejó en la mesa, dispuesta a abrirla- ¡Qué detalle!

-    Espera un segundo –le interrumpió Derek, sujetándole de la muñeca. Le obligó a retroceder medio metro antes de abrir el paquete, actuando como si tuviera frente a él una bomba.

-    Vamos, Derek. ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí?

Las cejas de Derek se movieron en la pose de “nunca”, y finalmente abrió la caja. 

Lo que se encontró en su interior le dejó sin respiración…

-    ¿Qué es? –Stiles se acercó al ver que nada había explotado.

En lugar de responder, Derek cogió con todo el cuidado del mundo el peluche que había en su interior, como si estuviera hecho de cristal y no de tela. 

-    Pensé que se había quemado –susurró, incapaz de apartar los ojos del muñeco que tantos recuerdos le traía. Un pequeño lobo blanco que no era el más bonito del mundo, pero que para él no había otro igual.

-    Y así fue… en parte –explicó Peter-. Conseguí recuperarlo del montón de cenizas en el que se convirtió nuestra casa y conseguí que lo restauraran. No está como nuevo pero…

-    ¿Qué tiene de especial? –preguntó Stiles al intuir que había algo más en ese peluche de lo que parecía a simple vista. El hecho de que Derek ya no estuviera en actitud defensiva así lo indicaba, como el hecho de que Peter Hale, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado en un discreto segundo plano. 

-    Es el mismo que me regaló mi madre cuando nací… -Derek llevó el peluche a su rostro y, al inspirar profundamente, creyó detectar cierto aroma residual perteneciente a su madre. Afortunadamente, no había rastros del olor a ceniza. Con los ojos empañados al ser capaz de detectar una vez más el olor de su madre, que creía perdido, observó a su tío como si fuera la primera vez que le veía-. Me decías que no me separaba de él, especialmente en luna llena, cuando todavía no controlaba mi transformación. Antes de que se te ocurriera el truco con el triskel de metal…

Peter se encogió de hombros, como si no mereciera la pena hablar de algo ante lo que, en su opinión, no era lógico que su sobrino estuviera tan emocionado.

-    Pensé que a ella también podría servirle…

-    ¿Ella? –preguntó Stiles. No había querido decir nada hasta ahora, más pendiente de la reacción de Derek.

El antiguo Alfa sonrió de medio lado.

-    Algo me dice que será una niña. Pero sea lo que sea, podrá usarlo. -Miró a Derek y su sonrisa se transformó en otra a la que les tenía más acostumbrados-, si su padre se lo deja, claro está.

Derek, como esperaba, respondió al comentario con un gruñido, pero a Stiles no le había engañado.   
Rodeó a su novio, no osando quitarle el muñeco por nada del mundo, y abrazó a Peter como nunca había hecho antes… De hecho, esa era la primera vez que lo hacía. 

Pero vaya si la situación lo merecía. 

-    Como sigas así ya no vas a engañar a nadie cuando digas que eres el gran lobo feroz -bromeó cuando rompió el abrazo y ante el que Peter no había osado moverse, menos acostumbrado incluso que Derek a las muestras de afecto en público. 

-    En ese caso… –se repuso enseguida, deseando recuperar su lado más canalla-, no tendré más remedio que quitarle de nuevo el puesto a mi sobrino. 

Antes de que supiera lo que había ocurrido Peter se encontró con los brazos de Derek. Pero lejos de pegarle, como había esperado que hiciera ante la sutil amenaza, lo que hizo su sobrino fue abrazarle.

-    No lo estropees –susurró Derek, rompiendo el abrazo tras apenas unos segundos. Más que suficiente cuando se trataba de dos Hale-. O no dejaré que veas a tu sobrina.   
  
Stiles observó a la pareja con mesura, intentando que no se notara demasiado lo interesado que estaba en la escena (aunque, en su defensa, no había nada más que mirar por allí), y les dejó un rato a solas mientras empezaba a preparar la comida. 

Hoy tenían un invitado para cenar. 

Acarició de manera instintiva su tripa y a la criatura que seguía creciendo en su interior. El miedo a que fuera a destrozarle en el momento del parto ya había desaparecido por completo, pues acababa de presenciar una prueba evidentísima de que los hombres lobo, en realidad, no eran más que cachorritos. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

El Sheriff Stilinski estaba leyendo el periódico de la mañana mientras bebía café, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad matutina, cuando el sonido de la puerta le indicó que su hijo acababa de llegar. Aquella mañana, muy a primera hora, Stiles y Derek habían ido al hospital para que Melissa le hiciera la analítica correspondiente a las diez semanas de gestación y comprobar que todo estaba marchando bien. 

\- Ya hemos vuelto –anunció Stiles. 

Un segundo después entraba en la cocina seguido de Derek. Y, sorprendentemente, los dos estaban igual de callados.  
Stilinski dejó a un lado el periódico, más interesado en lo que tenían que contarle.

\- ¿Qué tal los análisis?  
\- Bien –respondió Derek por el humano.   
\- ¡Eso lo dirás tú!

Por si el hecho de que Derek hubiera sido el primero en hablar no fuera suficiente señal de alarma, la respuesta de su hijo, llena de rabia hacia el padre de su hijo, terminó de indicarle que había problemas en el paraíso.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Que acabo de convertirme en una vaca. Eso es lo que pasa –exclamó Stiles, exagerando el movimiento de sus manos. Stilinski, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería su hijo, observó con atención el estómago de Stiles-. ¡No lo digo por la tripa! –Se tapó automáticamente esa parte de su cuerpo, como si su padre pudiera ver a través de la ropa-. ¡Y todavía no se me nota!  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Ha dado negativo en toxoplasmosis –fue Derek quien respondió de nuevo, intuyendo que como esperara a que Stiles diera las explicaciones, su hijo nacería antes de que le hubiera dicho qué pasaba.   
\- Oh… -fue la lacónica respuesta del abuelo de la criatura.  
\- ¿Oh? –Stiles puso su mejor cara de interrogatorio-. ¿Qué significa ese “oh”?  
\- A tu madre le pasó lo mismo. Estuvo los nueve meses del embarazo sin poder comer nada de carne. 

Pero la explicación de su padre no le sirvió mucho a Stiles. Todo lo contrario, ya que su exasperación aumentó de nivel.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con esa tranquilidad? ¡Es horrible!  
\- Hay algo más que carne en el mundo, Stiles –trató de calmarle Derek-. También hay…  
\- ¡Exacto! Lo que comen las vacas.   
\- Mira… Así ya sabes lo que siento cuando me compras una ensalada en lugar de patatas –bromeó el Sheriff. Pero entonces vio que la cara de Stiles cambiaba para mostrar una que sólo tendría alguien al que le estaba dando un derrame cerebral-. ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No has debido decir esa palabra –explicó el hombre lobo.   
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tampoco puedes comerlas?  
\- Sí –respondió nuevamente Derek por Stiles- pero le causa ardor de estómago…

Entendiéndolo todo por fin, Stilinski no pudo por menos que echarse a reír.  
Fue así durante unos buenos segundos. Hasta que su hijo pudo recuperarse de la impresión de que sí: su querido padre se estaba riendo de su desgracia y en su propia cara.

\- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! –se quejó Stiles.  
\- En realidad sí que la tiene –admitió su padre, para nada preocupado por la mirada asesina que le acababa de lanzar su hijo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas desde antes de que Derek llegara a sus vidas, y motivo por el que tampoco se preocupaba mucho cuando era su yerno quien se las lanzaba a su hijo.   
\- ¡No es justo! Se supone que voy a traer al mundo a un ser vivo. Lo suyo es que pueda alimentarla en condiciones, ¿no?  
\- Precisamente… -puntualizó Derek, al que ver sufrir a su novio estaba consiguiendo que sacara a relucir su vena más sarcástica-. Y lo vas a hacer de maravilla con una dieta sana y sin grasas…   
\- ¡Vete a la mierda! –Le dio un empujón-. Todo esto es culpa tuya.  
\- ¿Mía?  
\- Sí… Si no me follaras con tanto ímpetu y tantas veces, yo no habría acabado así –se señaló nuevamente el estómago, por si no quedara claro de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pero entonces observó la expresión de Derek, tan poco común en él, y se olvidó momentáneamente del asunto que estaban tratando-. ¿Y ahora por qué te sonrojas? 

La respuesta vino en forma de un ligero carraspeo procedente de su padre.   
Stiles miró al sheriff con cara de que le estuviera dando un infarto, y luego a Derek, quien seguía con la cara más colorada de cómo le había visto en toda su vida.   
Ver a los otros dos únicos presentes en la casa con semejante expresión de “tierra trágame” le indicó a Stiles que el motivo debía ser algo que él había dicho.   
Así que hizo memoria y repitió en su mente lo mismo que acababa de increparle a Derek… y por fin comprendió a qué venían esas caras. 

No obstante, aunque jamás habría imaginado que un día disfrutaría tras haber cometido semejante metedura de pata, también había conseguido que ahora mismo él no fuera el único hombre de la casa que estaba sufriendo por lo cruel que era el mundo con él…   
Y eso si era algo positivo a tener en cuenta. 

Así pues, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era regodearse unos segundos más en el sufrimiento de los dos hombres a los que supuestamente quería.   
Cogió entonces una manzana del frutero que había en la encimera con deliberada alevosía para que quedara claro que era una persona responsable y que iba a comer más sano a partir de ahora, le pegó un buen mordisco, y salió de la cocina bastante más animado de como había entrado.   
***********

Varias semanas después al “incidente” en la cocina, como a Derek le gustaba referirse a él cada vez que Stiles se quejaba de por qué su novio no se fiaba más de él, el hombre lobo llegaba a casa tras un largo día de trabajo.  
Desde que su vida dio un giro de 180 grados, aunque esta vez para bien, no había tenido apenas un minuto de respiro. Cuando todavía no había terminado de procesar el hecho de que iban a ser padres, había comenzado una vorágine de pruebas médicas y planes para rediseñar la habitación que pasaría a ser la de su hijo, y todo ello sin poder dejar de lado sus respectivos trabajos o las visitas sociales que recibían cada día, ya fuera en casa o incluso en el trabajo, interesados en ver cómo le estaba yendo a Stiles. 

Fruto de ello era que cada día llegaba a casa con la sensación de llevar días en pie, ansioso por meterse en la cama, abrazar a Stiles y dormir durante toda la noche.   
Pero muchas veces eso tampoco era posible. 

Eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando, nada más llegar a casa, oyó el inconfundible sonido de alguien vomitando.   
Encontró a Stiles en el baño, arrodillado junto a la taza del retrete y expulsando una sorprendente cantidad de comida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, preocupado. A partir del primer mes de embarazo las náuseas habían dejado de ser tan frecuentes, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido que las tuviera ahora; aparte del hecho de que lo normal era que las tuviera nada más levantarse y no a última hora del día.

Stiles escupió un par de veces para quitarse el mal sabor de boca, y observó a su novio con ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

\- No me encuentro bien –se quejó, como si ese hecho no fuera ya lo suficientemente claro. 

Sin embargo Derek, lejos de preocuparse por el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su compañero, no cambió de posición ni trató de ayudar a Stiles a levantarse, sino que le miró con ojos de inquisidor.   
Cruzó entonces los brazos en torno al pecho. 

\- No me digas que otra vez has comido patatas fritas.

No lo dijo gritando, aunque Stiles hubiera preferido eso mil veces a la mirada de reprobación que le estaba dirigiendo ahora mismo el padre de su hijo.

\- No me eches la bronca encima –se quejó, todavía abrazado a la taza del váter-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy arrodillado junto al retrete y vomitando… ¡Ah! ¡Y estoy embarazado!  
\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Stiles no se achantó. No cuando su especial estado, en su opinión, exigía que tuviera siempre la razón.

\- ¿Tuya por dejarme así?

Derek no se dignó a responder al último comentario.

\- ¿Quién te las ha comprado? Porque sé que tú no has podido hacerlo…  
\- Evidentemente –farfulló el humano-. No me apetece volver a pasar otra vez por ese momento tan humillante de mi padre revisando las cámaras de seguridad de las gasolineras y supermercados de todo pueblo, buscando sorprenderme mientras compraba como si YO fuera el ladrón.  
\- Pero fue efectivo, ¿no? –le recordó Derek. Aquella anécdota había pasado a ser su favorita de entre todas las que su suegro le contaba cuando los dos se aliaban para meterse con Stiles- Y no has respondido la pregunta.   
\- ¡En serio me vas a hacer un interrogatorio ahora! –se quejó, señalando la postura tan incómoda en la que estaba.  
\- No me hace falta –Se acercó un par de pasos a él, lo suficiente para inspirar profundamente y captar lo que le interesaba: el olor del traidor que había comprado a Stiles lo que todos sabían que no podía comer. Y al detectar el inconfundible aroma a frescura con un toque de picante, no tuvo ninguna duda de quién había sido el culpable-. Erica… -gruñó con los ojos rojos-. La voy a matar.   
\- Vamos. Ella sólo quería ayudarme –trató de defenderla Stiles. Viendo que las náuseas parecían haber remitido, se apoyó en la taza del váter y consiguió ponerse poco a poco en pie.   
\- Y ya ves lo bien que le ha ido.   
\- Tenía un antojo… -protestó. No se atrevió a dar un paso, todavía mareado tras la cantidad de comida y líquido que había expulsado, pero en seguida Derek le ofreció su brazo para llegar al menos hasta el sofá-. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tener antojos. 

Derek se aseguró de que estuviera cómodo, tras lo que fue a la nevera a por un poco de zumo que le ayudara a terminar de quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

\- Sí… Pero la próxima vez escoge uno que no te dé ardor de estómago y te deje así.

Stiles dio un largo trago a la bebida. Sin embargo, el malestar que seguía teniendo en el estómago no remitió. 

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada? –pidió con voz lastimera, pero ante lo que Derek no se ablandó. Antes bien, le miró con incredulidad.  
\- ¿Te recuerdo otra vez que eres tú el que está embarazado?  
\- ¡Me refiero al dolor, idiota! Se supone que eres un hombre lobo y una de tus habilidades es quitar el dolor.   
\- No es así como funciona.   
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has hecho? –puso otra vez ojitos de cordero degollado y el Alfa tuvo claro que esa era una habilidad que había mejorado a raíz de quedarse embarazado, porque antes no le salía tan bien-. Anda… Me encuentro fatal.

No del todo seguro de que serviría de algo, pero incapaz de dejar a Stiles en semejante estado y mirándole con esa cara, se sentó a su lado. A continuación levantó la camiseta del humano, echó un largo vistazo a su vientre, y colocó con cuidado ambas manos sobre él. El primer contacto fue sobrecogedor, como siempre le ocurría al recordarse que bajo esa piel estaba latiendo el corazón de su hijo, pero en seguida se concentró en el dolor que, aunque como consecuencia de una irresponsabilidad, estaba incomodando a su compañero.

En seguida se vieron líneas negras surcando las manos del hombre lobo, y casi al mismo tiempo Stiles soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Es genial –susurró, muy pendiente de todo el proceso. Miró entonces a Derek, con una mirada llena de gratitud y orgullo-. ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido antes? 

De pronto los ojos se le iluminaron. 

\- Ni se te ocurra –advirtió Derek, poniéndose incluso en pie para alejarse de él.   
\- ¿El qué, si no he dicho nada?  
\- No hace falta –gruñó, apartando la mano al constatar que Stiles se encontraba mucho mejor. Incluso había recuperado el color que había perdido y con el que le había encontrado-. Conozco muy bien esa mirada. Y no vas a volver a comer más fritos aunque sepas que luego puedo ayudarte.   
\- ¿Por qué no? –con el color y sobre todo la desaparición del malestar, Stiles también había recuperado su entusiasmo-. ¡Pero si es fantástico! Así no tendrás que volver a preocuparte cuando me veas hecho una mierda.   
\- Quién ha dicho que me preocupe.  
\- JA. Ya no me engañas lobito –canturreó-. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara cuando me has visto vomitando... Además, no puedes impedírmelo.

La amenaza, exagerada con una sonrisa de prepotencia que tanto odiaba ver en Stiles, sobre todo cuando veía que iba a salirse con la suya, sirvió para que Derek recuperara su posición de Alfa. 

\- ¿Eso crees? –Sacó entonces su móvil del pantalón y buscó entre los contactos.   
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó- ¿Sabes lo tarde que es?

Derek no respondió. Se quedó plantado delante de Stiles, esperando a que quien fuera al que había llamado, respondiera.   
Cuando por fin cogieron el teléfono, los ojos del hombre lobo volvieron a brillar con el inconfundible rojo del Alfa.

\- Erica –gruñó el nombre de su Beta más díscola-. Sí, sé qué hora es –gruñó, asesinando a Stiles con la mirada cuando éste le murmuró un “te lo dije”-. Ponme en manos libres... –ordenó, y no aceptó un no por respuesta-. Porque quiero que Boyd también oiga lo que tengo que decirte –Esperó el segundo que tardó la mujer lobo en obedecer a su Alfa, y entonces tomó aire para gritar a pleno pulmón-: ¡Como alguno de los dos vuelva a comprarle patatas fritas o cualquier otra cosa que le siente mal a Stiles, os juro que os arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes… muy lentamente! ¡¡Estamos!!

Stiles no tuvo muy claro si los pobres Betas de Derek dijeron algo o incluso fueron capaces de responder, pues lo más probable es que todavía les estuvieran pitando los oídos… Si a él le había dejado medio sordo, no quería ni imaginar cómo tendría que haber sido para dos hombres lobos.  
Eso, por no hablar de la “sutil” amenaza, por supuesto. 

Por otro lado, Derek tampoco esperaba una contestación por parte de los dos miembros de su manada, ya que cortó la llamada y procedió a quitarse la cazadora, pues todavía no había podido relajarse desde que llegó a casa. 

\- No habría hecho falta que usaras el teléfono –le recriminó Stiles cuando fue a dejar la cazadora en el perchero-. Te ha oído todo Beacon Hills.   
\- Mejor –respondió con tal autosuficiencia que Stiles pudo oír perfectamente de fondo el “porque yo soy el Alfa” que llevaba implícito ese tonito.

Así que dejó que Derek se regodeara en su victoria, pues bien sabía que nunca era bueno tocarle las cosquillas a un Alfa cuando éste tenía el ego muy subido, y resopló mientras acariciaba distraídamente su barriga.

\- Lo siento, cielo –susurró a su bebé con cariño, como si pudiera entenderle perfectamente- Papá te ha debido dejar sordo… Pero no te preocupes, que en seguida te acostumbrarás a sus gritos y a sus cambios de humor. Ya lo verás. 

Stiles esperaba que fuera así, o de lo contrario jamás podrían decir que era hijo de Derek Hale.


	7. Chapter 7

Poco a poco habían conseguido que la situación se normalizara.  
Tras semanas de tener la sensación de que realmente no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, su nueva rutina había terminado de asentarse. Y aunque seguía siendo una rutina de no parar ni un minuto, al menos terminaban el día con la tranquilidad de que estaban haciendo las cosas bien… y eso que no contaban con un manual de instrucciones porque era la primera vez que ocurría algo parecido.  
   
Habían llegado así, sorprendentemente, al segundo mes de embarazo.  
Stiles no había vuelto a tener náuseas matutinas ni había sufrido nuevos ardores por culpa de sus antojos. Además, en el trabajo no tenía mucho jaleo últimamente, gracias también a que su padre se había encargado de dejarle las tareas menos pesadas, para que no volviera a casa agotado y pensando únicamente en meterse en la cama. Y por si eso no bastara, el sheriff ya le había asegurado que pronto contarían con un nuevo ayudante en la comisaría, para que así pudieran repartir el trabajo entre más personas.  
Por su parte, desde que Melissa les hubiera dicho que los primeros meses eran los más delicados de todo el embarazo, por lo que no convenía que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos y mejor si se lo tomaba con calma, Derek se había convertido en el encargado personal de que Stiles siguiera las órdenes del médico en casa.  
  
Aquel estaba siendo un día más dentro de su rutina.  
Como cada tarde, Derek lo había dispuesto todo para que nada más llegar a casa Stiles pudiera descansar cómodamente en el sofá, bien arropado mientras leía en su portátil tras haberse asegurado de que se había tomado las vitaminas.  
Sin embargo, cuando parecía que estaba todo listo y Derek ya iba a preparar la cena, Stiles le agarró de la mano y, sin decir nada, se incorporó un poco para indicarle que se sentara en su sitio de siempre. Después de todo, el también se merecía un poco de relax.  
Derek no se lo pensó ni un segundo. Sólo había algo mejor que tener a Stiles bien seguro y cómodo en su casa, y eso era poder estar a su lado, disfrutando del raro momento de tranquilidad.  
El hombre lobo fue a por el libro que había dejado la noche anterior en la mesilla junto a la cama, donde había estado leyendo hasta asegurarse de que Stiles dormía profundamente, y esta vez se sentó en el extremo del sofá, dejando que su novio apoyara la cabeza y usara sus piernas como almohada.  
Apenas sintió su cabeza, instintivamente llevó una mano a su pelo castaño y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos, contento y relajado a partes iguales. Enseguida escuchó el suspiro de Stiles, que era más parecido a un ronroneo, y sonrió comedidamente sin decir nada más.  
Así daba gusto volver a casa.  
  
Consiguieron mantener esa tranquilidad durante casi tres horas. Pero llegado a ese punto Stiles no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su posición, gruñendo levemente mientras comentaba que tenía que ir al baño.  
Derek, por su bien, no dijo nada. Esa era otra de las muchas consecuencias que habían venido con el embarazo: una vejiga increíblemente delicada que hacía que Stiles tuviera que ir al servicio cada dos por tres.  
Echando de menos el calor corporal y peso de su compañero, el Alfa aprovechó para ir a la cocina y empezar a preparar la cena, que al final se había retrasado más de lo normal.    
  
Stiles regresó cinco minutos después.  
Y en seguida Derek se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.  
  
Lo primero que notó fue una esencia que ya había captado infinidad de ocasiones procedente de aquel cuerpo y a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse pese a que hubo una época en la que parecía que eso era lo único que había en la vida de Stiles Stilinski: miedo.  
Percibió ese inconfundible olor en el mismo instante en que el humano entró en el salón, pero quedándose parado a unos metros del sofá.  
Derek dejó caer la cuchara de madera con la que estaba removiendo la comida, y que había pasado a importarle poco menos que nada.  
  
-    ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó al ver su cara pálida.  
  
Stiles tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se llevó las manos instintivamente al estómago, mojándose los labios sin encontrar las palabras. Estaba temblando.  
  
-    No… No lo sé… He ido a hacer pis y… Había sangre…  
  
No necesitó saber más. Dejó que su instinto de Alfa guiara todos sus movimientos, aunque en esos momentos había más de instinto paterno y de querer proteger a su familia, dando igual el hecho de que fuera un ser sobrenatural.  
Tomó la mano de Stiles con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir, recordándose que de los dos era el que más asustado debía estar ahora, y le apremió a moverse.  
  
-    Vamos al hospital ahora mismo.  
-    ¿Y si he perdido al bebé? –preguntó Stiles, todavía paralizado.  
  
Y eso era justo lo último en lo que quería pensar ahora Derek.  
  
-    No lo sabes… -trató de calmarle, hablándole en susurros-. Vamos al…  
-    Lo siento mucho… -Los ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas, consiguiendo que el corazón de Derek protestara un poco más. Si ya le daba pánico pensar que podían haber perdido a su hijo, peor era presenciar cómo le estaba afectando eso a su compañero, especialmente si él se consideraba responsable-. Tenías razón. No debí haber hecho muchos esfuerzos… Tenía que habérmelo tomado con más calma y…  
-    Stiles… -Abrazó su cuerpo con delicadeza, deseando poder transmitirle un poco de seguridad a base de gestos, puesto que todavía no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
  
Stiles no respondió al abrazo. Siguió quieto, todavía en estado de shock, entre los brazos que intentaban calmarle sin éxito.  
  
-    Ha sido culpa mía.  
  
Derek dio medio paso atrás para colocar ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos.  
-    Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Y aún no sabemos qué ha pasado. Vamos al hospital a confirmarlo.  
-    ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes seguir oyendo su latido?  
  
El hombre lobo adoró y odió a Stiles por partes iguales. Le adoró porque hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso, cuando habría sido lo más lógico a hacer para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien; y le odió porque hacer justo eso era lo que más miedo le daba.  
¿Y si no captaba nada?  
Eso fue lo primero que pensó al agudizar su oído, ya que sólo era capaz de oír el latido acelerado de Stiles.  
Pero pasados unos segundos distinguió un murmullo. Era mucho más débil que el otro, pero inconfundiblemente rítmico.  
No parecía ser tan fuerte como otras veces, pero seguía estando ahí.  
  
-    Sí…  
  
Las piernas de Stiles temblaron y Derek tuvo que agarrarle de la cintura, acercándole a su cuerpo para que se apoyara en él.  
  
-    ¿Sí? –repitió Stilinski con el rostro todavía oculto por el pecho del Alfa.  
-    Sí… Todo está bien –le tranquilizó. Subió las manos por su espalda hasta llevarlas a los hombros, y le obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarle-. El bebé está bien –susurró, aliviado-. Pero tenemos que seguir yendo al hospital.  
  
La petición de Derek, y que no dejaba de ser la misma que había sugerido hacía un minuto, cuando los dos estaban a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, sorprendió a Stiles. Todavía con el corazón acelerado, lo único que quería ahora era tumbarse en la cama y acurrucarse para dar mayor protección a su bebé, mientras Derek les abrazaba y terminaba de darle esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba.  
   
-    ¿Por qué? Si está bien…  
-    Porque has sangrando –respondió Derek, mucho más tranquilo pero todavía haciéndose cargo de la situación-. Y si el padre de mi hijo está sangrando, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados hasta no tener la seguridad de que está bien.  
  
**********  
  
Dos horas después, tras regresar del hospital donde Melissa le había hecho a Stiles un reconocimiento completo y durante el cual Derek no osó separarse de su lado, usando su habilidad de curación para quitarle el dolor de cabeza que había aparecido a causa del estrés, por fin llegaban a casa.  
El humano enfiló directamente hacia la cama, pudiendo por fin hacer lo que tanto había deseado cuando Derek le aseguró que su bebé estaba vivo. Y aunque Melissa ya le había confirmado lo mismo, dejándole escuchar su latido y asegurándole que era perfectamente normal que se produjera algún pequeño sangrado en esa fase de la gestación, por lo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, Stiles sintió la necesidad de colocarse en posición fetal para ofrecerle una protección extra a su hijo.

Derek dejó en la cocina la bolsa con las nuevas vitaminas que les había recetado Melissa, habiéndoles recomendado también aumentar la dosis de ácido fólico para asegurarse de que el bebé seguía creciendo fuerte y sin riesgo de que hubiera malformaciones. Pensó en llevarle los frascos para que tomara algo, pero un simple vistazo al cuerpo de Stiles, quien estaba encogido en la cama, le dejó claro que eso no era lo que necesitaba ahora.  
Tampoco pensó en terminar de preparar la cena que se había quedado a la mitad cuando tuvo lugar todo el incidente. Apostaba a que ahora, al igual que le estaba pasando a él, Stiles no tenía ganas de comer.  
Así que lo que hizo fue quitarse la cazadora y sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama, no queriendo sobresaltarle. Al estar ocupando el centro del colchón no le dejaba mucho espacio para que también pudiera tumbarse, pero no le importó.  
   
Derek acarició su espalda con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, sintiéndose un poco egoísta porque ese gesto tal vez le estaba haciendo más bien a él mismo que a su novio. Estaba seguro de que Stiles no sería capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche sólo de recordar que por unos segundos creyeron que el bebé había muerto, pero en su caso el simple hecho de tenerle en casa, a salvo y con el visto bueno de Melissa, era más que suficiente para sentirse feliz.  
  
-    ¿Cómo estás? –susurró pasados unos segundos. No detuvo los movimientos circulares sobre la espalda, que poco a poco estaban consiguiendo que su cuerpo no estuviera tan en tensión.  
  
Stiles sacó la cabeza del ovillo que había formado con su propio cuerpo.  
  
-    Más tranquilo –sonrió tímidamente-. Menudo susto, ¿eh?  
  
El hombre lobo asintió, relajando un poco su expresión.  
   
-    Supongo que es lo que tiene ser padres primerizos.  
-    Pues es una mierda –intentó bromear, sin conseguirlo, así que optó por ser totalmente sincero. Si no podía serlo con el padre de su hijo cuando acababan de vivir una pesadilla, ¿con quién iba a serlo?-. Cuando vi la sangre pensé que le había perdido y…  
-    Lo importante es que estás bien –le interrumpió para que sus pensamientos no siguieran en esa dirección, ahora que por fin se había calmado-. Olvídate de lo demás.  
  
Sin embargo, Stiles no lo vio de ese modo. Se incorporó, quedándose sentado en el centro de la cama.  
  
-    ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó, asombrado-. Lo importante es que el bebé esté bien.  
  
Sus palabras no dejaban de confirmar su comportamiento desde que se inició la crisis. En el hospital no había hecho otra cosa que preguntar por el estado del bebé, queriendo que Melissa le hiciera otra ecografía y olvidándose por completo de su propia seguridad.  
Derek entendía que reaccionara así. No dejaba de ser el instinto materno, tan fuerte o incluso más que el instinto de supervivencia.  
Pero necesitaba que Stiles entendiera que no podría proteger a su hijo si tampoco se protegía a sí mismo.  
Esa era una lección que él mismo tardo en aprender y a la que ahora le concedía una importancia vital.  
  
-    Pero eres tú quien ha sangrado –intentó explicarle-, también debes cuidar de ti mismo porque si te pasara algo…  
-    Daría lo mismo –le interrumpió Stiles.  
   
Tanto por la forma en que lo hizo, alzando la voz más de lo normal, como por la forma en que le estaba mirando, Derek supo que se avecinaba una discusión.  
Y él no quería tener esa discusión. No ahora, después de haber estado horas en el hospital, muertos de miedo y sin saber muy bien por qué estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando. Merecían olvidarse de esa pesadilla que, afortunadamente, esta vez había terminado bien.  
Pero no podía dejarlo pasar. No cuando Stiles le estaba pidiendo que aceptara algo con lo que jamás estaría de acuerdo.  
  
-    No –respondió tajante-. Ahora mismo tú eres el único que me preocupa.  
-    ¿Me estás diciendo que su vida te da igual? –El silencio de Derek hizo que no pudiera permanecer quieto por más tiempo. Se levantó de la cama para acabar por encima del hombre lobo, quien seguía sentado-. ¿Y qué pasaría si tuvieras que elegir entre el bebé y yo? ¿Preferirías que viviera yo?  
-    Por supuesto.  
  
La respuesta consiguió que Stiles perdiera todo el color de la piel, quedándose más pálido incluso que cuando vio la sangre en el fondo del retrete.  
  
-    No te creo –murmuró, apenas sin voz y con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
Derek quiso cogerle de la mano para acercarle y que volviera a sentarse a su lado. Que hablaran con calma antes de sacar las cosas de quicio. Pero Stiles apartó rápidamente la mano y sólo pudo suspirar.  
¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cabezotas los dos?  
  
-    Tú eres quien ha conseguido lo imposible –intentó explicarse el hombre lobo-. Y el hombre al que quiero y con el que quiero formar una familia.  
-    ¡Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que acabas de decir!  
  
El Alfa gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no lo entendiera?  
  
-    Porque si tú no estás, no tengo nada –protestó, molesto porque le estuviera obligando a decir en voz alta lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar-. ¿Para qué iba a querer tener un bebé que sólo serviría para recordarme a la persona a la que he perdido?  
-    No puedes estar hablando en serio –Stiles se quedó momentáneamente sin aire-. No hay nada más importante que este bebé –llevó las manos a su estómago, creando una barrera protectora-. ¡Me has oído! Nada… -Vio en los claros ojos de Derek su determinación y que no estaba consiguiendo hacerle cambiar de idea, y de pronto se sintió extraño. Extraño en su propio cuerpo y en aquel loft que poco a poco había acabado convirtiéndose en su nuevo hogar-. Y si no tengo la seguridad de que vas a hacer lo imposible para cuidarle y protegerle, no sé que demonios hacemos aquí.  
  
Por fin Derek se puso en pie. No había querido hacerlo hasta ahora porque no quería dar la sensación de que tenía ganas de pelea… Pero estaba claro que Stiles sí quería discutir y, llegado a este punto, no iba a permitir que pusieran en su boca palabras que él no había dicho.  
Ni siquiera el padre de su hijo.  
   
-    Yo no he dicho que no vaya a cuidar de este bebé –sentenció cuando le tuvo a meros milímetros de distancia.    
-    Has dicho que le dejarías morir si tuvieras que salvarme a mí –protestó. Y el nuevo silencio de Derek, que tan sólo le miró muy fijamente, hizo que todo terminara de estallar-. ¡No lo niegas!  
  
No. Derek no podía negar eso, porque entonces estaría mintiendo. Y hacía mucho que se juró que jamás volvería a mentirle a Stiles.  
  
-    Pero eso no significa que no vaya a… -El nuevo intento de explicarse volvió a verse interrumpido. Pero esta vez no fue por las palabras de Stiles sino por sus acciones, ya que se alejó de él y fue a la silla donde había dejado colgada su chaqueta-. ¿Qué haces?  
-    No puedo estar aquí –murmuró, poniéndose la prenda con movimientos atropellados y sin mirarle siquiera- Me voy a casa de mi padre.  
   
Derek no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.  
Se suponía que todo había terminado. Que no había sido más que un susto y que ya podían olvidarse de todo lo que les había aterrorizado durante horas.  
¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar entrando ahora en otra pesadilla?  
  
-    ¡Ahora! –exclamó, señalando el ventanal para que viera que era noche cerrada.  
-    Sí, ahora –respondió en un gruñido, más preocupado por llegar a la puerta y marcharse de una vez. Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de abrirla Derek se puso entre medias, cortándole el paso-. Déjame pasar –pidió, siempre sin mirarle a los ojos.  
-    Stiles. Es la una de la madrugada.  
-    ¡Me da igual!  
-    Estás demasiado nervioso –trató de razonar. Podía oír el cada vez más acelerado corazón de Stiles y lo último que quería era que acabara otra vez en el hospital, esta vez por sufrir un ataque de ansiedad-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cama y mañana lo hablamos con más calma?  
-    No hay nada de lo que hablar… -Entonces sí le miró a los ojos, acercándose incluso más de lo necesario para dejarle claro que estaba hablando muy en serio-. Y lo último que me apetece ahora es dormir a tu lado.  
  
Derek escrutó la mirada de Stiles. La rabia que encerraba el brillo dorado de sus ojos era evidente, así como también lo indicaba su expresión corporal, con los puños cerrados y todo el cuerpo en tensión.  
Y aunque dolía oírle decir eso y saber que no estaba mintiendo, al menos la rabia dirigida a él había conseguido que su corazón se calmara un poco.  
Así que se obligó a seguir el consejo que el propio Stiles le había dado hace mucho tiempo sobre que debía sopesara todas las posibilidades y pensar siempre antes de actuar…  
Y llegó a una conclusión.

No era la que más gracia le hacía, pero sí la única posible ahora mismo para que Stiles estuviera más tranquilo. Debía pensar en su seguridad y la del bebé antes que en su propio bienestar; y que Stiles sufriera un posible ataque de ansiedad no le iba a hacer ningún bien a los dos.  
  
-    Está bien –dijo al final, abriendo la puerta él mismo.  
-    ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Stiles al ver que Derek estaba cogiendo su cazadora.  
-    Deja al menos que te lleve.  
-    No creo que…  
-    Sé que no te hace gracia –le interrumpió sin levantar la voz-. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que conduzcas ahora –Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, mirándole fijamente-. Y antes de que digas nada, te aseguro que no digo esto porque no crea que seas capaz de conducir hasta la casa de tu padre.  
-    ¿Entonces? –gruñó al ver que Derek le había robado su queja. Odiaba que le conociera tan bien, adelantándose incluso a sus pensamientos. Él y su padre eran las dos únicas personas capaces de hacerlo y no le gustaba nada que lo usaran en su contra.  
-    Acabas de salir del hospital tras horas temiendo por la vida de nuestro hijo. Estás cansado pero en lugar de dormir en tu cama, que era lo que querías, vas a recorrer todo el pueblo para irte a tu antigua casa porque no quieres estar conmigo… Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ser tu chófer –Stiles meditó la explicación de Derek, dudando sobre qué hacer-. No te preocupes –añadió el hombre lobo, soltando una mueca socarrona-. Se me da bien estar callado. Será como si estuvieras solo.  
  
*********  
  
Efectivamente, el viaje a la residencia Stilinski transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio. Y aunque Derek cumplió con su palabra y se comportó como si no hubiera nadie más en el coche, mentiría si dijera que no le había costado permanecer callado la media hora que duró el viaje. Especialmente cuando Stiles mandó un mensaje por móvil y vio que, mientras lo hacía, una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla.  
Derek supuso que le estaba contando a su padre lo que había pasado para avisarle de que esa noche se quedaría a dormir en su antigua habitación, y estuvo más que tentado de parar el coche para exigirle que acabara con esa tontería. Pero cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad en su cabeza se recreaba la misma discusión que acababan de tener en casa. Y si ya era poco agradable discutir con su novio embarazado cuando hacía sólo unas horas que habían temido que iban a perder a su bebé, hacer lo mismo pero en mitad de la carretera y en plena noche sería mucho peor.  
  
“Piensa antes en la seguridad de Stiles” se recordó. Y bien sabía que ahora mismo, por poca gracia que le hiciera, donde más seguro se iba a sentir Stiles sería con su padre.  
  
Todavía no había terminado de aparcar el coche frente al porche de la casa cuando el sheriff Stilinski ya estaba saliendo del interior. Stiles acababa de bajar del asiento del copiloto y hacia él se dirigió para preguntar qué había pasado, pues el mensaje que le había enviado no había dado muchos detalles. Sin embargo, Stiles entró directamente en la casa, sin dar ninguna explicación.  
El hombre observó perplejo a su hijo antes de acercarse a Derek. Éste salió del vehículo, sin apagar el motor, y le entregó una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía los frascos de las vitaminas. Era lo único que había podido coger antes de salir de casa.

-    ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Stilinski, preocupado-. Stiles me ha dicho que habéis discutido.  
-    No exactamente. Hemos tenido que ir al hospital… -El corazón del sheriff se disparó y Derek se reprendió por tener tan poco tacto. Y no es que él estuviera pasando un buen rato, por lo que se entendía que no fuera muy consciente de esos detalles, pero ya había hecho bastante al resquebrajar un poco el corazón de Stiles. No quería acabar haciéndolo con los dos Stilinski-. Pero él está bien. Y el bebé también –aclaró enseguida-. No te preocupes.  
-    ¿Entonces?

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder Stiles asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

-    Papá, me voy a dormir –avisó, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su padre-. Así que, si te vas despidiendo...

El comportamiento tan frío de su hijo para con Derek, el hombre con el que estaba viviendo y con el que iba a tener un hijo, sorprendió más al sheriff de lo que lo había hecho el escuetísimo mensaje de Stiles.

Sin saber qué decir, pero viendo que su hijo  no pensaba moverse de la puerta hasta que no entrara en la casa, miró al hombre lobo. Éste negó con cansancio, indicándole que la discusión debía haber sido más seria de lo que parecía.

Stilinski no podía imaginar qué podría haber pasado para que su hijo ni siquiera estuviera dispuesto a dormir bajo el mismo techo que su novio. Sabía que habían tenido discusiones, como todas las parejas, aunque en su caso solían ser por temas de seguridad y de no arriesgarse demasiado cuando intentaban detener a una criatura sobrenatural, a riesgo de acabar heridos o peor. Y por poco normal que fuera eso, al menos servía para que se dieran cuenta de que discutir por cosas tan simples como quién fregaba los platos o que a alguno se le hubiera olvidado ir a la compla, era completamente absurdo.  
Por tanto, sospechando que la discusión había sido en este caso por temas “no” sobrenaturales, no se le ocurría qué podría haber ocurrido para que acabaran así: separados en mitad de la noche, sin despedirse y sin reconocer siquiera la presencia del otro.  
John necesitaba saber qué había pasado y algo le decía que esta vez, sorprendentemente, obtendría las respuestas de Derek Hale.  
  
-    Ya hablamos mañana con más calma –dijo Derek, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando el sheriff-. Ahora lo mejor es que Stiles descanse.     
  
No dijo nada más y el hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que despedirle con la mano cuando ya había entrado en el coche y se alejaba de su casa.  
Sólo al entrar en la vivienda, a tiempo de ver cómo Stiles ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para irse a dormir, se dio cuenta de que en su despedida Derek no se había incluido en esa recomendación de descansar.  
Lo que significaba, por si pudieran quedar dudas de que lo que había ocurrido había sido doloroso para los dos, que esa noche Derek no albergaba la esperanza de que fuera a conseguir dormir.

 

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUSLY ON "NUEVE MESES":**  
   
  
-  Ya hablamos mañana con más calma –dijo Derek, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando el sheriff-. Ahora lo mejor es que Stiles descanse.  
  
   
No dijo nada más y el hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que despedirle con la mano cuando ya había entrado en el coche y se alejaba de su casa.  
  
Sólo al entrar en la vivienda, a tiempo de ver cómo Stiles ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para irse a dormir, se dio cuenta de que en su despedida Derek no se había incluido en esa recomendación de descansar.  
  
Lo que significaba, por si pudieran quedar dudas de que lo que había ocurrido había sido doloroso para los dos, que esa noche Derek no albergaba la esperanza de que fuera a conseguir dormir.  
  
  
*********   
  
   
Efectivamente, Derek no durmió, pero sí esperó a que dieran las siete de la mañana para llamar al sheriff al móvil.  
  
En realidad podría haberlo hecho a cualquier hora de la noche, convencido de que el hombre tampoco habría pegado ojo, pero prefería hacerlo cuando hubiera más posibilidades de que Stiles no le descubriera.  
  
Al segundo tono el sheriff respondió. Su voz sonaba bastante despierta para la hora que era, confirmando sus sospechas:  
  
   
   - Hola. Estaba esperando tu llamada –dijo el sheriff a modo de saludo.  
  
   
Derek estuvo tentado de preguntarle cómo estaba, pero nunca le había gustado hacer preguntas absurdas y esa, hoy más que nunca, lo era. Así que fue directamente a lo que más le interesaba.  
  
  
   -  ¿Está Stiles contigo?  
   -  Está duchándose… Por eso llamas ahora, ¿no?  
  
   
No lo negó. Y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que el sheriff había descubierto sus intenciones increíblemente rápido, esta vez no le molestó. En ese sentido era igual que su hijo, por lo que había que sacar partido al hecho de que no le hacía falta dar todos los detalles.  
  
Y efectivamente lo último que quería era que su conversación con el sheriff, intentando explicarle qué había ocurrido (o al menos su versión de los hechos) sirviera para cabrear aún más a Stiles en caso de que se enterara. Por eso aprovechó la rutina que Stiles repetía cada mañana, puntual como un inglés, para llamar a su padre justo cuando sabía que estaría en la ducha.  
  
Y de paso, así se ahorraba pasar él también por esa rutina y que no tenía ningunas ganas de realizar, siendo la primera vez en años que lo haría sin tener a Stiles a su lado.  
  
    - No sabía cómo se lo tomaría si se enteraba –explicó, pasando rápidamente a lo importante -. ¿Cómo está?  
   
El hombre tardó en responder, consiguiendo que a cada segundo que pasara el miedo del hombre lobo aumentara un poco más.  
   
    - Pues todavía está disgustado –admitió.

    - ¿Te ha dicho lo que pasó?

    - Me ha contado lo suficiente.  
  
La voz del sheriff, amable pero sin ser tan alegre como solía ser en él, lo que no dejaba de ser lógico dadas las circunstancias, hizo que Derek se planteara por primera vez que a lo mejor Stiles no era el único que ahora mismo estaba cabreado con él.  
  
    - ¿Y opinas igual que él?  
  
El suspiro del hombre resonó desde el otro lado del móvil. Derek pudo imaginárselo perfectamente llevándose una mano a la frente; cansado y sin saber qué hacer.  
  
    - No debería intervenir… Por mucho que sea mi hijo, y que me duela verle así, es algo que tenéis que solucionar entre vosotros.  
  
Eso era lo último que Derek quería oír. Y aunque sabía que tenía razón y que era lógico que solucionaran sus asuntos como los dos adultos que se suponía que eran, sin esperar a que viniera alguien a darles la respuesta mágica, no las tenía todas consigo.  
  
    - No sé si...

    - No me entiendas mal… -le interrumpió el hombre-. Entiendo tu punto de vista. Después de todo lo que has vivido puedo comprender que te dé pánico perder a la única persona que te ha querido desde la muerte de tu familia… Pero tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de intentar entenderle tú también a él. Y para él ahora mismo no hay nada más importante que el hijo que está creciendo dentro de él. Incluso si eso pusiera en riesgo su propia vida.

    - ¿Es lo que tú habrías hecho?  
  
 Lo preguntó sin pensar y al segundo se dio cuenta de su error. Cuando, desde el otro lado del teléfono, no hubo más que silencio durante unos segundos.  
  
    - Me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta –respondió cortante, delatando su molestia-. Sabes que en mi caso nunca tuve la opción de elegir.

    - Lo siento. No pretendía…  
  
La voz apagada de Derek, quien lo último que quería era disgustar a la única persona que podía darle información sobre Stiles, sirvió para que el sheriff se diera cuenta de que había sacado las cosas de quicio.  
  
    - Sé que no era tu intención… -aclaró, más relajado-. Perdóname. Supongo que todavía estamos un poco tensos todos.

    - ¿Significa eso que Stiles no va a volver a casa?  
  
El nuevo suspiro del sheriff a Derek se le antojó como el que habría soltado su madre cuando no conseguía hacerle entrar en razón. Eso, o cuando no supo cómo decirle que su mascota había muerto.  
  
    - Todavía no lo hemos discutido. Anoche estaba bastante disgustado. Hoy parece más tranquilo, pero supongo que es más por el cansancio porque apenas durmió. Pude oírle dando vueltas toda la noche.  
  
Derek se imaginó a Stiles acurrucado en su cama, pensando en un millón de cosas y dudando sobre otro millón. Eso era lo último que quería que le ocurriera. Lo último que necesitaba cuando hacía menos de 12 horas que había sufrido un pequeño desgarro y se suponía que ahora lo que debía hacer era descansar y estar tranquilo.  
  
Pero en lugar de eso había discutido con el padre de su hijo porque creía que le daba igual ese bebé.  
  
    - Tal vez si hablo con él… –sugirió.

    - Sólo lo empeorarías. Aún es pronto y no conviene precipitarse. Sabes tan bien como yo que si os veis ahora acabaréis discutiendo otra vez –explicó con calma, intentando que entendiera la situación-. Desde que todo esto empezó habéis pasado por una auténtica montaña rusa de emociones y era lógico que acabara estallando de un modo u otro. Y más después de la visita a urgencias… Lo mejor es que os deis un par de días de descanso para relajaros y aprovechar ese tiempo para intentar comprender el punto de vista del otro… -Oyó perfectamente la respiración cortada del Alfa, siendo justo eso lo último que Derek quería hacer, y trató de darle un poco de esperanza-. Te prometo que yo intentaré que Stiles lo haga.  
  


El hombre lobo cerró los ojos. Si ya había sido duro estar toda la noche lejos de Stiles y de su hijo, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a soportar los siguientes días.  
  
Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer. No era cuestión de agobiarle. No sería bueno para él ni para el bebé.  
  
Así que, otra vez, le tocaría sufrir en soledad.  
  
    - Gracias –respondió finalmente. No se sentía para nada agradecido, pero tenía que reconocer que el hombre estaba haciendo todo lo que podía.

   - ¿Lo harás tú también? ¿Pensar en lo que te dijo Stiles?

    - Sí. Sí, por supuesto.

    - Bien. Tengo que dejarte ahora. Stiles está a punto de salir de la ducha y no quiero que piense que te estoy llamando a escondidas porque estoy de tu parte.

    - Claro -Derek apretó el móvil con fuerza, corriendo serio peligro de destrozarlo. Tenía que colgar pero no quería hacerlo. No antes de…-. ¿John?

    - ¿Sí?

    - ¿Puedes decirle a Stiles que…? -Tragó con dificultad, no viéndose capaz de terminar la frase-. Que yo…  
  
Se sintió avergonzado y dolido al mismo tiempo. Se suponía que podía confiar en ese hombre. Aunque no estuvieran casados, John Stilinski era parte de su familia como Derek sabía que él lo era de la suya. Y aun así le resultaba imposible decirle las mismas palabras que sólo había sido capaz de decirle a Stiles. Y siempre en contadas ocasiones, pues a día de hoy todavía le seguía sorprendiendo verse junto a él, compartiendo su vida y su futuro, por lo que no creía que un “te quiero” hiciera justicia a todo lo que sentía cada mañana cuando despertaba a su lado.  
  
Quiso hacer la excepción y decírselo al sheriff para que transmitiera su mensaje. Para que le hiciera ver a Stiles que, daba igual lo que hubiera pasado, nunca dejaría de quererle. Nunca dejaría de estarle agradecido por haberle dado la oportunidad de ser feliz. De formar una familia.  
  
Pero cuando las palabras no salieron de su boca, incapaz de decirlas sin tener frente a él esos preciosos ojos y esa sonrisa que le cortaba la respiración cada vez que se daba cuenta de que sí, que esa maravillosa y única sonrisa era sólo para él; Derek cerró los ojos y se maldijo por no poder hacer algo tan simple.  
  
    - No te preocupes –susurró el sheriff desde el otro lado de la línea-. Se lo diré.  
  
Cuando el sheriff cortó la llamada, sin necesidad de decir nada más, Derek sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.  
  
Pero esta vez no fue por el miedo a perder lo que habían construido. Por primera vez desde que Stiles se marchó de casa, Derek se permitió creer que todo se solucionaría pronto.

 

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Al final no pasaron los dos días que el sheriff recomendó para que volviera a ver a Stiles. Fue bastante menos tiempo.  
Pero la menor espera no se debió a que Derek no pudo aguantar otra noche más durmiendo solo en una cama que le parecía enorme al no tenerle a su lado, y tampoco porque fue Stiles el que quiso verle antes de tiempo.  
En realidad todo fue por culpa de un tercero en discordia.

Derek acababa de volver del trabajo. Hacía un día de perros y lo más inteligente habría sido quedarse en casa, intentando entretenerse de cualquier modo. Sin embargo, no soportaba aquella casa tan silenciosa (no tenía ni idea de cómo no se había vuelto loco el tiempo que estuvo viviendo solo en el loft), así que decidió obviar todas las recomendaciones del hombre del tiempo y salir a la calle cuando ya se había puesto el sol, para ir a correr por el bosque. Era la única manera que se le ocurría de no acabar destrozando los muebles que tan cuidadosamente había elegido Stiles o, peor aún, a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino y le pillara con un humor de perros…

Llevaba dos horas corriendo sin parar, dejando que la adrenalina le calmara ahora que no tenía a su ancla a su lado, cuando su carrera se vio interrumpida por una inesperada llamada.  
Paró en el acto y sacó el móvil del bolsillo, deseando que fuera Stiles quien le llamaba para decirle que volvía a casa.  
Pero no fue su nombre el que apareció en la pantalla junto a la foto que tenía de él con el pelo revuelto, recién levantado y todavía sin café en la sangre, apenas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le había hecho esa fotografía una de las primeras noches que se quedó a dormir en su casa, resultándole adorable (y en nada parecido al Stiles de siempre), y desde entonces no había querido cambiarla. Era la mejor manera que tenía de recordarse que, aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera, Stiles seguía siendo humano.

Pero en lugar de esa imagen lo que vio fue un número increíblemente largo que no le sonaba de nada.  
Estuvo a punto de no responder, pensando que sería un comercial llamando desde una centralita, pero al final descolgó. No quería arriesgarse a que Stiles le estuviera llamando desde algún sitio, por ejemplo el hospital, y se quedara sin poder ayudarle por una estupidez.  
Al final no resultó ser su novio quien llamaba.  
Pero tampoco era un comercial.

Nada más responder, desde el otro lado del teléfono llegó un torrente de palabras que tardó en reconocer como pertenecientes a su Beta.

\- Espera un segundo… ¡Isaac! Habla más despacio. ¿Dónde dices que estás?

Isaac respondió, esta vez a un ritmo normal, y Derek abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creerse lo que le estaba contando.

\- Estaré allí en cinco minutos –bufó-. Y por tu bien espero que tengas una buena explicación.

**********

Al final tardó el doble en llegar junto a Isaac, pero no porque la distancia fuera más larga de lo que creía, sino porque quiso tenerle más tiempo allí dentro.  
Siendo allí dentro, los calabozos de la comisaría.

Al entrar en el edificio, siendo ya noche cerrada y con nadie atendiendo en recepción, Derek recordó aquella lejana noche en la que Stiles y él discutieron en el coche, justo antes de entrar para rescatar a Isaac. O, mejor dicho, para rescatar al resto del mundo de Isaac.

El hombre lobo suspiró. No podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo otra vez lo mismo.

No esperó a que alguien viniera a atenderle. Si el novio del ayudante del sheriff y yerno del mismo no podía pasarse por la comisaría como si fuera su casa, no sabía quién podría hacerlo. Aparte del hecho de que gracias a la cantidad de veces que había ayudado al departamento cada vez que algo extraño ocurría en el pueblo, ya le conocían todos. Para él la comisaría era, literalmente, como su segunda casa.

No le hizo falta seguir el olor de su Beta para llegar a la zona que le interesaba. Puede que hubiera pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que visitó los calabozos, pero recordaba perfectamente el camino.

Al llegar comprobó que la celda de Isaac era la única ocupada.  
Bien, pensó el Alfa… Así nadie le vería darle una paliza.

Se quedó a medio metro de la puerta de barrotes, observando con todo el desagrado que pudo reunir a su Beta. Y cuando éste sólo puso cara de pena, como haría un cachorrito que se encontrara en su misma situación pero en una perrera, alzó una ceja de advertencia. Eso era lo último que Isaac podía atreverse a hacer, a no ser que quisiera que cumpliera la amenaza que tantas veces le había hecho de arrancarle la garganta con los dientes.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? –gruñó cuando Isaac siguió en silencio, visto que lo de los ojitos no había funcionado.

\- Ya te he contado por teléfono lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿En serio? –apretó los dientes-. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por agresión y disturbios públicos?

Isaac agachó la cabeza, perfeccionando su técnica de pobre lobo abandonado.  
Derek entendía que Isaac estuviera dando clases de interpretación para convertirse en actor, porque el chico era todo un portento.

\- Ya sabes que a veces me cuesta controlarme en luna llena.

La explicación sólo consiguió que el ceño de Derek se frunciera un poco más.

\- Hace años que no tienes ese problema.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó de un modo tan exageradamente casual, que Derek estuvo tentado de sacarle él mismo de la celda… a través de los barrotes-. No sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

\- Isaac –dijo su nombre como si fuera un insulto-. ¿Qué está pasando realmente?

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

La voz de Stiles resonó en los calabozos.

Derek dio media vuelta para ver cómo el ayudante del sheriff, con el uniforme impecable, entraba en la sala y se dirigía directamente a la única celda que tenía un inquilino dentro. No miró a su novio mientras lo hacia, pero en esa ocasión a Derek no le molestó. Ahora mismo Stiles no estaba allí en calidad de novio sino de ayudante del sheriff (de su sustituto en realidad, pues no parecía que hubiera nadie más en comisaría), por lo que el deber era lo primero.  
Y para qué mentir, a Derek le encantaba estar presente cuando estaba trabajando. Era asombroso verle tan increíblemente formal, serio y responsable, en comparación con lo que le tenía acostumbrado cuando no estaba en comisaría.

Cuando le dijo que quería trabajar con su padre, hacía ya unos cuantos años, Derek estaba convencido de que no aguantaría ni una semana, debiendo acatar demasiadas órdenes para su gusto. Pero al final resultó que ese trabajo le venía como anillo al dedo; además de que Stiles tenía la capacidad de seguir siendo un buen agente de la ley, incluso en las ocasiones en que levantaba un poco la mano con eso de seguir las normas al pie de la letra.  
Justo como estaba haciendo ahora:

\- Sal –ordenó a Isaac, abriendo la puerta de su celda.

\- ¿Has pagado la fianza? –preguntó Isaac a Derek, pues esa era la única manera que tenía de no pasar la noche allí. Al menos, eso era lo que le había dicho cuando le puso las esposas, nada más ver lo que había hecho.

\- No –respondió Stiles por el hombre lobo- Pero no sonrías tanto, que el único motivo por el que te dejo marchar sin abrirte un expediente, es porque estoy cansado y no me apetece hacer todo el papeleo.

Isaac puso cara de pena, sin ser fingida esta vez, mirando el estómago de Stiles.

Y Stiles podía seguir cabreado con Derek por lo del otro día, o no entender por qué Isaac había sido tan retorcido sólo para conseguir que volvieran a hablar, ya que la noticia de que habían discutido se había propagado entre la manada como la pólvora… Pero jamás podría estar enfadado con él mientras le ponía esos ojitos.

En ese sentido jamás podría ser como Derek, quien había conseguido desarrollar la asombrosa capacidad de que no le afectaran los “Puppy Eyes” o, como habían comenzado a llamarlos, los “Isaac Eyes”.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien –le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, animándole a salir-. Vete a casa, anda.

El Beta miró entonces a Derek de reojo, como preguntándole si podía dejarles solos o habría riesgos de que se mataran el uno al otro. Sólo cuando su Alfa asintió levísimamente pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para marcharse.

Aunque el hecho de que al salir de los calabozos, Derek viera que estaba sonriendo, terminó de confirmarle sus sospechas.

Maldito Isaac y su manía de meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos.

\- Veo que no tienes problemas en hacer de Alfa cuando te conviene –dijo entonces Stiles, recordándole que ahora tenían entre manos una conversación más importante.

\- Ha sido idea suya. No tenía ni idea de que fuera a hacer algo así.

Stiles se apoyó en la puerta de la celda que acababa de abandonar el hombre lobo, evaluando las palabras y la expresión corporal de Derek para comprobar si estaba siendo sincero.

\- La verdad es que, viniendo de Isaac, me lo creo perfectamente…

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

Al ayudante del Sheriff, que en esos momentos no tenía nada más que hacer, no le importó darle todos los detalles. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Derek y le valía hablar de cualquier cosa sólo por seguir teniéndole a su lado. Y si eso significa que estaba abandonando su función de sheriff durante unos minutos para quedarse solamente en el papel de novio, tampoco es que hubiera nadie por allí que le fuera a llamar la atención por ello.

\- Darle una paliza a unos matones que estaban molestando a un par de chicas –explicó-. Pero no te preocupes, que nadie ha acabado muerto. Eso sí, les ha enviado directamente al hospital con unos cuantos huesos rotos –sonrió de medio lado, relajándose visiblemente-. Aunque no diré que no se lo merecían esos capullos. Al menos ha sabido elegir a las víctimas adecuadas para conseguir llamar nuestra atención.

Derek acabó contagiado por la sonrisita de Stiles. Que éste entendiera los motivos por los que Isaac había hecho aquello y que quisiera seguir hablando con él, pese a la encerrona, era bueno.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó. Físicamente parecía estar bien, sólo un poco cansado. Pero eran las doce de la noche, por lo que eso era comprensible. No obstante, la última vez que le vio acababan de llegar del hospital tras un desagradable incidente, así que prefería asegurarse.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y el bebé?

La nueva pregunta sirvió para que la expresión de Stiles cambiara, al recordar el motivo por el que decidió irse a casa de su padre.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupa cómo esté?

Derek suspiró. Se estaba muriendo por no poder abrazarle y besarle como deseaba, siendo la primera vez en años que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Lo último que quería era volver a discutir con él. Y encima por algo que todavía no entendía que pudiera haberle molestado tanto.

\- Siempre me ha preocupado -susurró.

\- No era eso lo que parecía el otro día…

No dejó que el tono molesto de Stiles, buscando guerra, le desanimara. Ya intuía que pasaría algo así, como había ocurrido en las pocas discusiones que habían tenido como pareja… y en las muchas otras que habían tenido cuando todavía no lo eran; por lo que ya tenía listo un plan B.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando el Kanima nos tenía acorralados en la piscina y lo primero que hice fue pedirte que corrieras? –preguntó de repente-. ¿O cuando Peter te iba a atacar en el hospital y me enfrenté a él, aun sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerle? –Stiles no respondió, sorprendido porque sacara a colación esos recuerdos-. Estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti. Todavía no estábamos juntos pero no podía permitir que te hicieran daño. Al igual que hice con Erica, Boyd, Isaac e incluso Scott, porque ellos eran parte de la manada. Mi deber era protegerles, aun a riesgo de mi vida –dejó caer los hombros en gesto desolado-. ¿En serio crees que no haría lo mismo por mi propio hijo?

El humano recapacitó.  
Lo que decía Derek tenía todo el sentido del mundo porque, bueno, era Derek… El mismo hombre que permitió que su ex novia psicópata le secuestrara y torturara para salvar a un chico recién convertido en hombre lobo al que odiaba y cuyo sentimiento de “aprecio” era mutuo.  
Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le dijo cuando acababa de vivir los minutos más terroríficos de su vida.

\- Pero me dijiste que yo era más importante que nuestro bebé.

La queja fue menos agresiva, indicando que Stiles tampoco quería discutir. Sólo comprender por qué había dicho aquello.

\- Porque sin ti no tendría nada... ¿Tan difícil de entender es eso? –la mirada lastimera de Derek hizo que Stiles no supiera qué responder-. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si te ocurriera algo? ¿Si te… perdiera? –se le quebró la voz sólo de pensarlo-. No quiero volver a vivir algo así…

\- Siempre has sido el más fuerte de todos –le recordó, odiando verle tan dolido sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse solo-. Al final podrías seguir adelante, como ya hiciste en el pasado.

\- Tal vez pude hacerlo antes –admitió-. Cuando no tenía nada que perder salvo mi vida.

Stiles lo entendía. A fin de cuentas, era lo mismo que le había dicho unas cuantas veces el propio Derek cuando, en fechas complicadas como el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres o la de Laura, los recuerdos y remordimientos le llevaban a la necesidad de hablar de lo que el resto del tiempo parecía estar vedado.  
Pero también necesitaba saber que, si le pasara algo a él, Derek no abandonaría a su hijo.

\- ¿Y si tuvieras a nuestro hijo contigo? –preguntó. Cuando Derek ya iba a replicar levantó una mano para pedirle que esperara y que le dejara seguir explicándose-. No me enfadé porque pensé que no cuidarías de nuestro hijo, Derek. Sé que en ese sentido siempre estará protegido. Lo que me dolió… -negó, cerrando los ojos, pues no era exactamente eso lo que sintió-, lo que me dio miedo, fue ver que le ponías a él detrás de mí con tanta facilidad… ¿Y si me pasara algo a mí y tuvieras…?

\- No –le interrumpió, temblando-. No digas eso.

\- No digo que vaya a ocurrir. –Avanzó un paso en su dirección, viendo que Derek no estaba cómodo con esa conversación-. Sólo imagínatelo por un segundo… Que algo me pasa a mí y tú fueras todo lo que le quedara… como le pasó a mi padre. –Tuvo que parar y tragar saliva, animándose a seguir-. Cuando mi madre murió, el dolor de mi padre fue tan grande que el alcohol se convirtió en su única escapatoria. Tanto, que por un instante pensé que él hubiera deseado que muriera yo en lugar de ella.

\- El jamás pensaría eso.

\- Ya lo sé –le aseguró con una sonrisa triste-. Pero tenía ocho años y estaba asustado. Y enfadado. No entendía por qué vivía en un mundo que permitía que una mujer maravillosa que… -El peso de los recuerdos hizo mella en él durante un instante. Tuvo que respirar hondo para seguir, momento que aprovechó Derek para dar un paso más-… Por qué una mujer que habría dado gustosa la vida por su hijo se acababa convirtiendo en otra persona que no se parecía en nada a ella y al final moría de manera agónica sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada… -Inspiró profundamente, recuperando el control de sus sentimientos-. Después de aquello, ver que mi padre se olvidaba de su trabajo e incluso de mí por culpa del alcohol, era hasta comprensible…

\- No sé olvidó de ti –le aseguró Derek. Lo último que quería era que, además de pensar que no cuidaría de su hijo, su padre tampoco quiso hacerlo con él-. Simplemente…

\- Ya lo sé –repitió Stiles, más calmado, y esta vez la sonrisa que le mostró para asegurarle que estaba bien no era tan triste-. Esa es una conversación que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo y todo está arreglado entre nosotros… -Le miró entonces serio, pues ahora venía lo que realmente importaba-. Pero pensar que si se diera el caso tú podrías acabar haciendo lo mismo y que por un segundo nuestro hijo llegaría a sentirse abandonado…

\- Jamás le pasará eso.

La seguridad de Derek consiguió que Stiles se relajara.  
Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo. Por él sí me levantaría cada día. Incluso si el simple hecho de respirar se convirtiera en una tortura, sabiendo que tú no estás conmigo. Seguiría cuidando de él por ser lo único que me quedara de ti y por ser también parte de mí… -Recorrió la poca distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos y tomó una de sus manos-. Pero dime, ¿realmente desearías que eso me pasara? Que viviera una larga vida, siendo un buen padre pero sufriendo cada mísero día porque te había perdido.

\- Encontrarías a otra persona…

\- No.

Lo dijo sin dudar y Stiles supo que no había sido un farol para quedar bien. Si no estuviera con él, tenía bien claro que Derek jamás se plantearía siquiera compartir su vida con otra persona.  
No pudo contenerse y acarició su mejilla con cariño. Era sorprendente ver a ese hombre tan fuerte sufriendo sólo de imaginarse que algo así podría ocurrir.  
Y aun así le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba oír. La seguridad de que, en el caso de que una tragedia como la que tuvo que vivir su padre les pasara a ellos también, él seguiría cuidando de su vástago.  
No podía pedirle más.

\- Si te sirve de algo… -susurró Stiles al final-. Haré todo lo posible para que nada me ocurra y no tengas que verte en esa situación. No dejaré que te conviertas en el sexy padre viudo –añadió, para rebajar un poco tanto drama-, por mucho que me odien todas las solteras y solteros de Beacon Hills.

El tono jovial de Stiles, aunque todavía estaba un poco teñido por la tristeza tras recordar tantos momentos dolorosos, fue música para los oídos del hombre lobo. Poder oír su voz y ver esa sonrisa que por fin se reflejaba también en sus ojos sirvió para que todo el peso que había estado soportando desde el instante en que llegó a casa sin Stiles a su lado, desapareciera por arte de magia.

\- Me sirve –susurró-. Y yo te prometo que nada ni nadie me separará de ti ni de nuestro hijo.

Sin poder aguantar más las ganas se refugió entre los brazos de Derek y enseguida éste le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Tras varios segundos en los que se dejó mecer por el hombre lobo, Stiles apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, satisfecho porque todo hubiera acabado.  
Y, ya de paso, aliviado porque hubieran tratado ese tema que le había preocupado prácticamente desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazado y fue consciente de que el suyo no iba a ser un parto normal, por lo que podía haber riesgos de que algo saliera mal.  
Negó para sí, disgustado consigo mismo.  
¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de que lo mejor era hablar las cosas cuanto antes, en lugar de esperar a que acabaran estallando?

Menos mal que tenía a su padre a su lado, que le conocía tan bien como si le hubiera parido, y éste se había encargado de ir dejando miguitas de pan para que fuera él mismo quien se diera cuenta de que no podían seguir enfadados. Así lo había hecho cuando, casualmente, aquella mañana mientras desayunaban le recordó los últimos instantes que compartieron junto a su madre en el hospital y todo lo que sus vidas cambió en cuestión de días; o cuando decidió volver a casa tan pronto como vio que Isaac estaba detenido y no tuvo más que sumar dos y dos para hacer mutis por el foro y que así estuvieran solos cuando llegara Derek.  
Quién iba a decir que el mismo hombre que casi tuvo un infarto cuando supo que su hijo estaba saliendo con un hombre lobo, siendo ese hombre lobo Derek Hale “ex detenido y ex sospechoso de todo lo que ocurría en Beacon Hills”, ahora se las había apañado para dejarle la comisaría vacía a ese hijo suyo y a ese novio hombre lobo.

Cualquiera diría que esperaba que…

De pronto Stiles rompió el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek al fijarse en su rostro. Parecía avergonzado.

\- Es que… Hacía mucho que no nos peleábamos.

\- Es verdad. –Alzó una ceja de advertencia-. ¿Es que lo echabas de menos?

\- Claro que no. Pero si algo bueno tiene discutir, es que luego podemos hacer las paces…

\- ¿Estás pensando en sexo? –Su ceja subió un poco más, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona-. ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Ya lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces.

\- Pero no estando embarazado… No me siento muy cómodo sabiendo que el bebé…

\- ¡Me estás diciendo que no vamos a follar en los siete meses que te quedan!

Stiles cruzó los brazos, mirándole con una mezcla de desagrado y ofensa.

\- Oh, sí. Sigue diciéndome cosas románticas, cielo.

A Derek no le afectó el sarcasmo de Stiles. Ya estaba vacunado contra él.

\- No me has respondido.

\- ¡Claro que vamos a follar! –exclamó pero en un susurro, y eso que eran los únicos que estaban allí-. Pero ahora no me sentiría muy cómodo haciéndolo… todo.

Derek observó el lugar en el que se encontraban, viendo el escenario bajo una nueva perspectiva que hasta ahora jamás se habría planteado.  
Pero estaban solos, acababan de resolver sus diferencias y, de paso, la discusión les había servido para afianzar un poco más su relación y sentimientos.  
Y los calabozos de una comisaría, para qué mentir, era un escenario perfecto para “hacer las paces”.

Al menos serviría para que su última visita fuera bastante distinta de las otras veces que estuvo allí, ahora que ya no era el sospechoso de asesinato, sino el padre del hijo que estaba esperando el ayudante del sheriff.

En opinión de Derek, tenían todo el derecho del mundo para hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer.  
No obstante, antes de pasar a la acción había que cubrir un último detalle.

\- ¿Están las cámaras apagadas?

Stiles alzó las dos cejas, sorprendido, y acto seguido volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Es lo primero que he hecho en cuanto has aparecido.

El Alfa soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose increíblemente liviano. Era estupendo volver a reír.

\- ¿Tan seguro estabas de que íbamos a “hacer las paces”?

\- No… -dijo apoyándose en los barrotes de la celda, queriendo parecer casual. En opinión de Derek, sólo consiguió que quisiera arrancarle la ropa-. Pero iba a tener a dos hombres lobo en un sitio cerrado y en luna llena. Toda precaución es poca… Y además…

\- ¿Además?

Las mejillas de Stiles volvieron a sonrojarse. Fue verlas y Derek quiso dejarlas igual, pero por otro motivo muy distinto. Desde el mismo instante en que supo que iban a ser padres no habían tenido nada de acción, más pendientes de todo lo que supondría tener un hijo… La verdad es que, si lo pensaba bien, era normal que hubieran acabado discutiendo por un malentendido, porque ahora mismo los dos tenían una sobredosis de tensión sexual.  
Y en el caso de Stiles, al parecer eso tenía mucho que ver con su actual estado:

\- Hay otro síntoma del embarazo que he empezado a tener –comentó, bajando un poco la vista, sin atreverse a mirar a Derek directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y puedo saber cuál es? –preguntó, acercándose a Stiles y colocando una mano sobre los barrotes de la celda, dejándole prácticamente acorralado.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior pero miró a Derek con tal dulzura, como si realmente no quisiera hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, que si no fuera por lo rápido que le estaba latiendo el corazón y el fuerte aroma a deseo que procedía de su cuerpo, el hombre lobo se lo habría creído y todo.

\- Que estoy bastante cachondo…

\- Así que estás cachondo… –repitió Derek, llevando la mano libre hasta el pecho de Stiles-. Bastante –terminó la frase, mortalmente serio-. Pero todavía no te sientes cómodo haciéndolo… todo.

\- Lo sé. Siempre te lo pongo fácil.

\- No te preocupes –susurró. Si se trataba de Stiles, aceptaba todas las complicaciones que pudieran aparecer, pues la recompensa bien merecía la pena-. Seguro que también puedo ayudarte a aliviar ese síntoma… Agente.

El modo en que le llamó, y sobre todo el tonito con el que lo hizo y el hecho de que lo hiciera al mismo tiempo que delineaba con el dedo la estrella de su uniforme, apretando más de lo normal, hizo que Stiles mirara a su novio con sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? –rio-. ¿Vamos a jugar a eso?

\- ¿Por qué no? Nunca hemos tenido la comisaría sólo para nosotros.

\- ¿Porque si hiciéramos algo así y mi padre se enterara me echaría del trabajo y del pueblo?

\- No va a venir –susurró en su oído, intentando convencerle jugando sucio-. Si no quisiera que pasara esto, no te habría dejado solo…

\- La verdad, no quiero pensar en mi padre organizándolo todo para que me acueste con mi novio en los calabozos… Sería malo para mi cordura, ya de por sí delicada.

\- Entonces piensa simplemente que lo ha organizado para que podamos hacer las paces… -Acarició con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles-, y nosotros hemos decidido dar un paso más.

La explicación de Derek, por absurda que fuera, terminó de convencer a Stiles. Aunque en su decisión final más tuvo que ver el hecho de que tener a cierto hombre lobo apretándole contra los barrotes le estaba dando una idea muy interesante de lo que quería hacer allí y ahora.

Colocó las dos manos sobre el pecho de Derek, recreándose más de lo debido en su musculoso pecho, y le apartó de un leve empujón.

\- Muy bien –dijo cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para poder pensar-. Pero creo que lo primero que voy a tener que hacer es bajarte ese ego. Se supone que aquí tú eres el malo…

\- Exacto –mostró una sonrisa depredadora. Al parecer iban a seguir con el juego, y esa era una estupenda noticia-. Soy el hombre lobo malo que le pone como una moto… -ladeó un poco el cuello, perfeccionando su pose de chulería-. No se sonroje, agente. A todo el mundo le gustan los hombres peligrosos que visten de negro…

\- Cierto –admitió, llevando una mano a la porra que colgaba de su cinturón-. Pero lo que me interesa a mí… es lo que te interesa a ti.

\- ¿Y eso es?

Derek ya estaba llevando una mano al cinturón de Stiles, ansioso por bajarle la cremallera, cuando recibió un tremendo golpe. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la porra de Stiles… Y lamentablemente no se trataba de una metáfora, ya que acababa de golpearle con la de verdad.  
Iba a gritarle que qué leches le pasaba, cuando Stiles alzó la porra para colocarla bajo su barbilla, obligándole a levantar la cabeza.

\- Vigile esas manos, señor Hale –dijo con un tono de advertencia y tal mirada de superioridad, que ahora era Derek el que estaba bastante cachondo-. Estás a un paso de que te detenga por acoso…

\- ¿Y tan malo sería eso? –Pese a la cantidad de neuronas que se habían ido directamente a su entrepierna, Derek consiguió meterse rápidamente en su papel... Y confiaba que pronto también lo haría en los pantalones de Stiles-. Ha sido usted quien me ha traído aquí. Y quien ha apagado las cámaras para tener un poco más de privacidad.

Stiles asintió con calma, para acto seguido bajar la porra desde la barbilla hasta su pecho y estómago, y de ahí a su entrepierna visiblemente abultada. Todo ello sin apartar la mirada ni dejar de mostrar una sonrisa de superioridad que se contradecía con su corazón acelerado. Derek dejó de usar su desarrollado sentido del oído para poder meterse más en su papel.

\- Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar que hagas lo que te de la gana –dijo Stiles.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?

En lugar de responder Stiles se hizo a un lado para terminar de abrir la puerta de la celda. Señaló el interior de la misma con la porra, indicándole con una leve inclinación de la cabeza que entrara.

Derek no tardó en obedecerle.

Una vez dentro, Stiles no disimuló el placer que le producía tener a ese pedazo de hombre lobo sólo para él, y le escaneó de arriba abajo, relamiéndose los labios para dejar claro que le estaba gustando mucho lo que estaba viendo.

\- De rodillas.

Derek tuvo que tragar saliva. Ya sabía que le encantaba ver a Stiles con su uniforme, a ser preferible llevando a cabo sus funciones de agente de la ley… Pero eso era demasiado.

Mientras obedecía la orden, sorprendentemente excitado porque un humano le estuviera controlando con esa facilidad cuando se suponía que él era el Alfa, rezó porque lo que estaban a punto de hacer no sirviera para que, a partir de ahora, cada vez que fuera a comisaría o, peor aún, viera el uniforme del sheriff, recordara aquel momento.

El hecho de que Stiles le agarrara del pelo tan pronto como sus rodillas tocaron el suelo no ayudó precisamente. Soltó un gemido sin darse cuenta cuando Stilinski tiró levemente de su peló, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando le miró con tal deseo que estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo.

\- ¿Te gusta esto? –Derek sólo pudo asentir-. Veo que ya hemos perdido esa superioridad que teníamos, ¿eh?

\- Aprendo con rapidez –consiguió decir, con voz increíblemente ronca-. Y sé cuándo es mejor estar callado y… hacer otras cosas.

\- Otras cosas… -repitió Stiles, colocando la porra de nuevo bajo la barbilla de Derek, obligándole a dejar al descubierto su cuello. Definitivamente no iba a volver a ver esa porra con los mismos ojos a partir de ahora-. ¿Tiene algo en mente, Mr. Hale?

\- No sé… Ahora mismo estoy viendo algo que tiene pinta de saber muy bien –bajó la mirada para centrarla en la entrepierna de Stiles, perfectamente enmarcada por los pantalones caqui.

Estaba tan concentrado en esa parte de la anatomía de Stiles, saboreando ya lo que estaba a punto de tener, que le pasó totalmente desapercibido la mirada de complacida superioridad y excitación por parte de Stiles. Y menos mal que fue así, porque de lo contrario Derek habría tardado mucho en recuperar su hombría ante el orgasmo más rápido de la historia.

Afortunadamente Stiles sí que vio el deseo dibujado en sus ojos verdes y se dijo que ya era hora de dejar de provocar al lobo… Y de paso a sí mismo, pues él también tenía muchas ganas de probar lo que Derek tenía en mente.

Se desabrochó lentamente el cinturón del pantalón y a continuación bajó la cremallera, advirtiéndole sin necesidad de decir nada, sólo con la mirada, que Derek se quedara bien quietecito.  
Así lo hizo el hombre lobo, la vista clavada en su erección visible a través de los calzoncillos, y se relamió tan pronto como el agente Stilinski la dejó libre.

\- Adelante –gimió Stiles, pero consiguiendo que la orden sonara más grave de lo normal. Agarró de nuevo su pelo, acercándole la cara lentamente a su miembro hinchado-. Se ve que lo estás deseando.

Derek no lo negó y ni siquiera trató de disimular. A estas alturas ya había quedado claro que había perdido aquella batalla, pero ahora quería su recompensa por haberse comportado como el perfecto sumiso de una mala película porno. Y aunque en esas ocasiones solía ser el hombre peligroso quien acababa consiguiendo que el agente de la ley dejara de ser tan formal y recto, eso era porque los guionistas no tenían como inspiración a Stiles Stilinksi.

Y con semejante hombre los clichés nunca servían. Así que Derek se olvidó de su supuesto papel de macho Alfa y procedió a meterse la polla de Stiles en la boca, dejando que golpeara su garganta, y disfrutando tanto de su sabor en la lengua como del jadeo de Stiles.

No oyó nada más. Por un instante había esperado que Stiles siguiera con el juego mientras se la chupaba, diciendo absurdeces del tipo “eres un buen lobo” y esas chorradas que tanto le gustaba decir cuando se metía con él, incluso en esos momentos tan delicados.  
Pero debía ser verdad eso de que estaba muy cachondo, porque fue sentir la boca de Derek y Stiles se olvidó de jugar. Llevó una mano hasta los barrotes de la celda para buscar apoyo, dejando la otra bien afianzada sobre el pelo de su novio, sabiendo que ese gesto les excitaba a los dos por igual. Y cuando sintió las dos manos de Derek en su trasero, indicándole que empujara, Stiles no se lo pensó dos veces.

\- Dios mío. Lo que había echado de menos tu boca.

Fue lo único coherente que fue capaz de decir cuando comenzó a penetrar su boca, al principio tímidamente pues no dejaba de tenerle acorralado contra los barrotes; pero a medida que sentía más de esa boca, lengua, labios e incluso dientes sus caderas adquirieron un ritmo propio y acabó follándole con total abandono.

Y cuando vio que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, increíblemente rápido comparado con otras veces, sólo pudo gruñir un “Derek” medio ahogado y que fue la señal que el hombre lobo necesitó para soltar la cintura de Stiles, que era donde había acabado dejando las manos para buscar equilibrio; y las llevó rápidamente a su entrepierna para desabrocharse los pantalones y comenzar a tocarse.

Pese a lo excitado que estaba, no había olvidado la petición de Stiles de esperar un poco más hasta hacerlo del todo. Y después de todo, poder masturbarse a la vez que Stiles se corría en su boca tampoco era algo que figuraba en la lista de cosas que no le gustaban a Derek.

Prueba de ello fue que tan solo hicieron falta un par de sacudidas, los jadeos de Stiles cada vez más rápidos y agudos y el control de sus caderas totalmente perdido, y sintió que estallaba en el mismo instante en que explosionaba en su boca el sabor de Stiles.

Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la consciencia. Justo los que necesitó Stiles para sacar con cuidado su miembro ya flácido de la boca de Derek, tras los que se dejó caer hasta terminar arrodillado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Todavía mareado por el explosivo orgasmo, Derek pasó una mano por la espalda del humano, sin preocuparle demasiado el hecho de que todavía tenían los pantalones desabrochados, por lo que no sería muy difícil que intuyeran lo que había pasado si alguien les veía en semejante situación.

De pronto oyó una risita nerviosa, directamente en su oído. No le extrañó y tampoco le preocupó demasiado. Si su orgasmo había sido tan espectacular como el suyo, y apostaba que así había sido por la ingente cantidad de semen que había tenido que tragar, era normal que a Stiles le hubiera afectado al cerebro y no supiera ni cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, no obstante.

\- De maravilla –Besó a Derek, larga y profundamente, queriendo compartir su propio sabor-. Pensé que decían que cuando uno era padre, lo primero que cambiaba en tu vida era que dejabas de tener sexo.

\- Eso será a partir de que el bebé haya nacido... Todavía quedan siete meses.

\- Entonces... –sonrió con picardía-. Supongo que habrá que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda.

Derek no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Durante el tercer mes de embarazo Derek se encontró con una complicación extra que, a diferencia de las que habían tenido que afrontar hasta ahora, no tenía nada que ver con el estado de Stiles ni dependía de él.  
Al menos, no dependía enteramente.

Se encontró con esa complicación una tarde que salió antes del trabajo para darle una sorpresa a Stiles. Tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera demasiado cansado para que pudieran disfrutar de una tranquila velada en casa. Y si la suerte le acompañaba, esperaba poder terminar esa velada de una manera mucho menos tranquila en la cama.  
No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero en las últimas semanas apenas habían tenido acción y lo cierto es que empezaba a echarlo de menos.

¿A quién quería engañar? Lo echaba mucho de menos.  
Acostumbrado a despertarse cada día haciéndole el amor a Stiles, aunque fuera uno rápido porque no había tiempo para los preliminares; llevar semanas sin poder catar el cuerpo de su novio estaba siendo una auténtica tortura. Y no es que Stiles siguiera con sus dudas sobre no hacer nada porque todavía se sentía incómodo con su propio cuerpo… Tras su encuentro en la comisaría no pasaron ni dos días hasta que fue él mismo quien le suplicó, cuando Derek acababa de llegar a casa y todavía no le había dado tiempo a quitarse la cazadora, que por favor le follara allí mismo.

El problema era que desde entonces se les habían juntado muchas cosas entre preparativos para la llegada del bebé, trabajo y médicos.  
Como conclusión, en las últimas semanas Derek siempre encontraba a Stiles ya en pie y completamente vestido, antes incluso de que a él le hubiera dado tiempo a despertarse, por lo que no tenía ocasión de darle los buenos días como realmente quería. Y otro tanto ocurría cuando llegaba a casa y se la encontraba vacía porque el ayudante del sheriff todavía estaba liado en el trabajo; a lo que se añadía que, cuando por fin regresaba, estaba tan agotado que no tenía moral para proponerle hacer un último esfuerzo, por muy placentero que ese fuera.  
Y por muchas ganas que él también tuviera de hacer ese esfuerzo.

Pero habían llegado a un punto en que aquello era demasiado.  
Entendiéndose “demasiado” por “demasiada presión para sus pelotas”.  
Así que ese día se dijo que ya estaba bien el no poder acostarse con su novio. Si no iban a poder disfrutar del sexo cuando todavía no había nacido el bebé, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería cuando ya hubiera nacido y su vida sexual pasara a ser de sequía total.

Y por eso se presentó sin avisar en comisaría. Dispuesto a rogar al sheriff que dejara salir a su hijo un par de horas antes si fuera necesario, y de paso dándole una sorpresa a Stiles, pues bien sabía que no había nada que más le gustaba al humano que saber que su novio se moría por verle.  
Lamentablemente, al final fue el hombre lobo quien se llevó la sorpresa.

En concreto lo hizo cuando entró en el edificio y lo primero que oyó fue la inconfundible risa de Stiles procedente de su despacho, y eso que tenía las puertas cerradas… Pero junto a ese sonido Derek detectó un aroma inconfundible que no le hizo la más mínima gracia.  
Abrió la puerta del despacho sin llamar, sin importarle lo más mínimo los modales. No cuando estaba entrando en el despacho de su novio y no necesitaba el permiso de nadie para interrumpir lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo allí dentro.  
Y, más importante todavía, con quién estuviera ocurriendo.

Porque resultó que la pequeña sorpresa que rompió una vez más la tranquilidad de Derek Hale medía metro ochenta, era rubio y tenía los ojos azules.  
Y estaba demasiado cerca de Stiles para su gusto.  
Sobre todo cuando ese desconocido desprendía un pestilente aroma a deseo hacia el padre de su hijo.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Si la pregunta sonó más agresiva de lo que debería haber sido… bueno, eso era justo lo que pretendía.  
Y por la reacción que tuvo, con el rubio que estaba al lado de Stiles separándose medio metro de él y tratando de poner cara de que eso no era lo que parecía, lo había conseguido.  
Por su parte, Stiles observó a Derek todavía sonriendo. Y si no fuera porque él no había sido el responsable de ello, el hombre lobo estaría un poco más contento, porque tenía que admitir que era una sonrisa preciosa.

\- ¡Derek! –saludó, entusiasmado- ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿No tendrías que estar todavía en el trabajo?

\- Quise darte una sorpresa –respondió, bastante más serio. Lo que tenía todo el sentido del mundo si a quien estaba mirando mientras respondía era al hombre que seguía estando demasiado cerca de su novio-. ¿No nos vas a presentar?

\- ¿Qué? –observó más fijamente a Derek y luego al hombre al que Derek estaba mirando como si quisiera convertirlo en su cena-. Oh, es verdad. Todavía no conoces a Jordan.

El susodicho se movió un poco incómodo en su sitio. En su defensa, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar nervioso cuando un hombre tan corpulento como Derek Hale le estaba mirando con tanta atención. Y cuando, pese a que le estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa era la de un depredador, siendo todo dientes.

\- Él es Jordan Parrish, nuestro nuevo ayudante. Llegó hace un par de semanas –comentó, señalando con la mano al hombre uniformado-. Jordan, te presento a Derek Hale.

\- Encantado. –El Alfa le tendió una mano. Y tan pronto como el otro la estrechó se apresuró a apretarla, tal vez con más ímpetu del necesario.

Pero era superior a sus fuerzas.  
¿Qué mierda de presentación había sido esa? ¿Derek Hale a secas? ¿Qué tal “Derek Hale, mi novio”? ¿O “Derek Hale, el padre de mi hijo”?  
O mejor aún: “Derek Hale, MI ALPHA”.

\- Lo mismo digo -saludó cordialmente el hombre, lo que sólo sirvió para que tuviera más ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a base de puñetazos.

Lástima que el guaperas también resultara ser un agente de seguridad de Beacon Hills, por lo que se metería en bastantes líos si le atacaba sin mediar palabra. Especialmente si luego el único motivo que podía aludir de por qué hizo lo que hizo fuera porque “no me gustaba cómo estaba mirando a mi novio embarazado de mi hijo”.

\- ¿Todavía tienes jaleo? –preguntó entonces a Stiles, tratando de alejar sus instintos asesinos-. Pensé que podrías salir un poco antes.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Para esto he venido. Para llevarte a nuestra casa –remarcó la palabra que más le interesaba que entendiera Parrish.

\- Pues… La verdad es que todavía tenía que enseñarle algunas cosas a Jordan y…

\- No pasa nada, ya lo harás otro día. Y hoy ha sido un día largo. Se te ve cansado –comentó Parrish poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, lo que fue respondido automáticamente por un gruñido de Derek.

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor -apuntó rápidamente Stilinski. Tan pronto como vio los ojos rojos de Derek y tuvo claro que su compañero también los había visto. Era hora de emprender la retirada antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos-. Esto… ¿podrías darle a mi padre el informe del robo de esta mañana? Lo tengo en mi escritorio y no sé cuándo volverá de su ronda.

\- No hay problema. Me encargo de todo.

\- Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Un nuevo gruñido resonó en la sala y Stiles carraspeó escandalosamente.

\- Caray. Tengo más hambre de lo que imaginaba. Cómo me suenas las tripas.

\- ¿Eso era tu estómago? –inquirió Parrish, sin creerse una palabra.

\- Qué iba a ser si no –añadió Derek, con toda la mala intención del mundo.

El otro no tuvo ocasión de responder. Aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que pudiera haber dicho algo coherente en el caso de que le hubiera dado tiempo.  
Stiles agarró al hombre lobo de la muñeca y tiró de ella, necesitando tenerle lo más lejos posible de su compañero de trabajo.

\- Bueno, pues nos vamos –se despidió rápidamente Stiles, antes de que la cosa se saliera más de madre-. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana. Que descanses.

Stiles fingió que no había oído el nuevo gruñido de Derek, y no dijo nada hasta que no llegaron al coche y ocupó el puesto de copiloto mientras Derek se ponía al volante del Camaro.

\- Está bien, macho Alfa. –dijo tan pronto como Derek puso el coche en marcha-. ¿Quieres relajarte un poquito? ¿A qué demonios ha venido eso? –El hombre lobo no respondió. Tan sólo alzó una ceja y puso su cara patentada de “yo no he hecho nada malo”-. Sí, tú. Hoy no es luna llena, ¿no? –miró al cielo para asegurarse-. ¿Por qué estás entonces en esos días del mes?

\- No estoy en ningún día del mes –gruñó, no apartando la vista de la carretera.

\- Por supuesto que no –dijo con desagrado-. Sabes que mañana le voy a tener que contar una historia absurda a Jordan de por qué a mi novio le chirriaban tanto los dientes y sus ojos parecían ser de color rojo, ¿verdad? Y te aseguro que en esa historia no voy a reparar en “porque mi novio es muy rarito y no sé qué demonios hago con él”.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Decirle que eres rarito? –preguntó-. Creo que eso es lo más agradable que podría decir de ti después del numerito que has montado. Además, eres un hombre lobo. Eso encaja perfectamente en la categoría de raro.

\- Me refiero a lo de que no sabes por qué estás conmigo.

Que lo dijera tan serio, sin el tono de ironía que solía acompañar a sus palabras cuando se estaba metiendo con él, hizo que Stiles se extrañara.

\- Era una broma… -comentó al constatar que las cejas del Alfa tampoco se habían movido, lo que significaba que había querido decir justo lo que había dicho-. Pensé que tú eras el experto en sarcasmo.

El hombre lobo apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, su reacción había sido un tanto exagerada cuando en teoría sólo estaban bromeando.  
Aun así, y ya que estaban hablando del tema:

\- Mientras que le quede claro que eres mío, me da igual lo que le digas -dijo con la voz más grave que de costumbre.

Y Stiles tenía que admitir que esa voz tan condenadamente grave, sobre todo si provenía de esa cara tan sexy, con la mandíbula bien apretada y esos ojos que ahora le estaban mirando fijamente y sin parpadear, lograban que el resultado fuera, definitivamente, MUY interesante…  
Pero otra cosa muy distinta era lo que había dicho.

\- ¡Alto ahí, Mr. Grey! -le señaló con un dedo pese a que Derek había vuelto a prestar atención a la carretera- ¿Cómo que soy tuyo? Desde cuándo soy una cosa tuya…

\- ¿No vas a tener un hijo mío?

\- Sí. Pero no tiene nada que ver… -Le acercó un poco más el dedo para que viera que le seguía amenazando-. Y antes de que digas una palabra más, ni se te ocurra pensar siquiera que nuestro hijo también es una cosa que te pertenece.

El bufido que soltó el hombre lobo, mientras que Stiles esperaba a que respondiera, fue perfectamente audible.

\- No lo pienso –respondió al final.

\- Más te vale… -Guardó el dedo, más preocupado ahora por entender el comportamiento de su novio-. ¿En serio que no te ha bajado la regla o algo así? ¿O es que también te están afectando mis hormonas?

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Claro. Porque yo soy el que ahora está actuando como un loco… -negó para sí, pensando que lo mejor en esos días, por mucho que Derek dijera que no estaba en esos días, era olvidarse del tema y dejarle tiempo para que recuperara la cordura.

Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que llevaba un tiempo queriendo comentar con Derek un tema importante que afectaba directamente a Parrish.  
Y ya que estaban hablando de él…

\- Y hablando de Jordan –no se acobardó cuando Derek le miró de reojo, dejando claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia que siguieran con ese tema-, justo esta mañana he estado hablando largo y tendido con mi padre sobre él…

\- ¿Le va a despedir?

\- ¡Claro que no! –Hizo un aspaviento con las manos-. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es el mejor ayudante que ha tenido en siglos… Aparte de mí, por supuesto –se apresuró en aclarar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estabais hablando de Jordan?

Stiles hizo como que no había oído el tonito con el que dijo su nombre.

\- Pues porque uno de los motivos por los que es tan bueno es porque le gusta curiosear tanto como a mí. Y en cuanto ve algo extraño no para hasta averiguar qué es lo que ocurre… Y da la casualidad que vive y trabaja en Beacon Hills, que es el centro del universo de las cosas extrañas, seguido sólo de cerca por la isla de Perdidos… -esperó a que Derek dijera algo pero éste siguió conduciendo, como si no hubiera comentado nada raro-. ¿No ves por dónde voy?

\- No.

Esta vez fue Stiles quien bufó. Había veces que tenía la sensación de que su novio era el ser sobrenatural más obtuso del mundo. Eso, o el más tocapelotas.  
Intuía que en el fondo era una mezcla de las dos cosas.

\- Que estaba pensando en contarle todo –explicó al final.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Hasta que:

\- ¿Todo?

\- Sí.

\- NO.

\- Derek.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

\- ¿Pero no ves qué es lo mejor? –se quejó- ¿Tienes idea de lo agotador que es estar mintiéndole todo el rato sobre por qué las noches de luna llena hay que estar especialmente alerta, o cada vez que me ve leyendo el Bestiario? Por no hablar de lo que tendré que contarle cuando de repente vea que estoy engordando sin un motivo lógico.

\- Se te da bien mentir. Pudiste hacerlo con tu padre durante años.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo –Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo-. Y precisamente por lo que pasó con mi padre, deberías saber que lo mejor en estos casos es compartir toda la información posible.

El Alfa guardó unos segundos de pausa, meditando su respuesta. Se la dio cuando ya habían llegado al edificio de lofts, aparcó y quitó las llaves del contacto. Esta vez, al menos, se dignó a mirarle mientras respondía.

\- NO.

\- Vamos, Derek…

\- No es lo mismo –le interrumpió antes de que pudiera quejarse de nuevo-. Tu padre es tu padre. Y Parrish acaba de llegar.

\- Vale… -cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que ya habían llegado a su destino-. Y ahora que has dejado claro lo que todo el mundo ya sabe, ¿por qué no puedo decírselo?

\- Porque no me fío de él –sentenció, saliendo del coche.

Stiles tuvo que bajarse corriendo, a riesgo de que Derek diera por finalizada la conversación… que era justo lo que quería.  
Dio un par de zancadas hasta alcanzarle.

\- ¡Pero si acabas de conocerle!

\- Suficiente.

El humano bufó de nuevo.  
En el fondo tendría que haberse imaginado una respuesta similar. Derek nunca se había llevado muy bien con eso de las confianzas. Y si a él mismo ya le costó lo suyo demostrarle que podía confiar en él, era lógico que con un recién llegado fuera bastante más reticente. Sobre todo ahora que sus decisiones ya no les afectaban sólo a ellos dos, sino también a su hijo.  
Aun así, no entendía por qué volvía a estar en modo Alfa intransigente.

Mientras entraban en el ascensor, los dos igual de callados y enfurruñados, recordó lo que le había dicho su padre cuando se quedó a dormir en su antigua casa hacía un par de semanas. En aquel momento le había parecido que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a indignarse y al final todo había sido un malentendido por darle demasiada importancia a una idea que había surgido en medio de la preocupación.

Entonces su padre le había dicho que, aunque creyeran estar llevándolo bien con el tema del embarazo, tenían que entender que llevaban meses sometidos a muchísimo estrés y eso podía hacer que volvieran a perder los nervios con una facilidad asombrosa. Y que como en cualquier instante podía ocurrir algo, por estúpido que fuera, que desencadenara una nueva pelea que realmente ninguno de los dos quería tener; lo mejor que podían hacer era respirar hondo cuando vieran que volvían a cabrearse, contar hasta tres, y pensar en algo más amable que disipara la tensión.  
Esa siempre era la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas. Especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas que realmente no eran tan graves como creían.  
Así que Stiles siguió obediente las recomendaciones del sheriff.  
Contó hasta tres, respiró hondo, y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, justo en el momento en que el ascensor llegaba al último piso.

\- Creo que deberíamos llamar a Melissa para que nos dé cita para mañana.

La expresión de Derek cambió en el acto y, de mostrar esa cara de lobo amargado que tenía desde que llegó a comisaría, reflejó una preocupación extrema.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Has vuelto a sangrar?

\- No… -Tuvo que morderse el labio para que no se notara que se estaba riendo por dentro. Y sí, era cruel que se riera cuando acababa de darle semejante susto. Pero eso acababa de recordarle que él era un estúpido por olvidar que Derek siempre había querido y siempre querría lo mejor para él y su bebé. Y que lo de actuar a lo “50 sombras de Hale” en el fondo no era más que un efecto secundario de esa constante preocupación

\- ¿Entonces? –preguntó el Alfa.

Se quedó mirándole fijamente durante unos segundos, aguantando la cara de póquer. Hasta que sacó a relucir su sonrisa patentada de “te quiero mucho pero no se me ocurre otra manera de demostrarlo que llamándote idiota”:

\- Tal y como te estás comportando, me parece que no soy el único que está embarazado.

Derek tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había vuelto a meterse con él.  
Definitivamente el embarazo de Stiles estaba minando su capacidad de reacción, más preocupado por el otro millón de cosas de las que tenía que estar pendiente.  
Pero por triste que fuera admitir que un humano le había engañado a él, a todo un Alfa, ese humano tampoco es que fuera alguien del montón.  
Aun así, trató de mantener su orgullo de Alfa lo menos tocado posible.

\- No tiene gracia –exageró el gruñido, saliendo del ascensor.

Stiles le siguió, regodeándose en su victoria. Y no sólo porque se la había colado al macho Alfa.

\- Vamos. Sí que la tiene… ¿Te imaginas? Haciendo una de tus entradas corriendo a cuatro patas pero con la tripa a reventar… Sería nefasto para tu imagen de Alfa.

Derek abrió la puerta del loft y sólo entonces se dignó en responderle.

\- Eres idiota.

Pero como justo después del insulto sus labios se curvaron en la más minúscula de las sonrisas, Stiles vio aquello como lo que realmente era: su peculiar manera de decirle que también le quería.  
Así que el humano cumplió con su parte, acabando definitivamente con el momento tenso del día: dejó los ojos en blanco, le dio un par de palmaditas en el pecho, y entró en el loft antes de que Derek hubiera podido terminar de abrir la puerta.

\- Y seguimos diciendo lo evidente…


	11. Chapter 11

Al final Peter resultó tener razón y el bebé que estaban esperando resultó ser una niña.  
Tan pronto como se supo la noticia todo el mundo entró en una especie de vorágine sobre qué comprarle al bebé ahora que ya sabían que iba a ser una preciosa niña, y que Stiles esperaba cogiera de su padre esos preciosos ojos verdes, pero que las cejas y nariz respingona fueran Stilinski.

Y no es que no le gustaran las cejas de Derek, ni mucho menos; todo lo contrario en realidad, pues esa parte de su anatomía era una que le volvía loco, en el buen sentido de la palabra… Pero precisamente por ello, porque sería muy inquietante que su preciosa, adorable y siempre virginal hija, tuviera las mismas expresivas cejas de su padre Hale, y que eran algo así como un fetiche para Stiles, mejor si ese atributo fuera única y enteramente de Derek Hale.

El caso es que, cuando los padres de la futura criatura se encontraron recibiendo llamadas a cualquier hora, cual centralita de información, preguntándoles cómo querían que fuera la cuna del bebé o comentando que habían encontrado unos vestidos precioso que habían “tenido” que comprar porque sabían que su hija estaría adorable con ellos; Derek y Stiles dijeron basta. Antes de que el resto del mundo decidiera cómo iba a ser la habitación y vestuario del bebé, color incluido (Lydia les envió por mail un interesante estudio de pediatría sobre cuál era el color más adecuado para el desarrollo cognitivo de los bebés), serían ellos los que elegirían absolutamente todo lo concerniente al mobiliario del cuarto y elementos necesarios para su cuidado.

Por eso ahora estaban allí, en la mayor tienda de bebés del condado, dispuestos a dejarse una fortuna pero sabiendo que saldrían de allí con los deberes hechos.  
Sin embargo, la perspectiva de que al final del día habrían adelantado muchas de sus tareas pendientes no terminaba de animar al hombre lobo, quien llevaba con un humor de perros prácticamente desde el instante en que aparcaron el coche en el parking de los grandes almacenes.

Derek permaneció callado, no obstante, mientras entraban en el recinto, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía a cada segundo que pasaba… Una situación que llevaba siendo habitual desde hacía unos cuantos días, a raíz de que Stiles estuviera llegando a casa con el olor de Jordan Parrish impregnado en su ropa, lo que le recordaba que todavía no se había deshecho de su nuevo compañero.  
Pero ese asunto tendría que esperar un poco más…

Finalmente, cuando se encontró en una superficie de más de mil metros cuadrados llena de colores chillones y rodeado de madres embarazadas y niños histéricos que no dejaban de gritar y correr de un lado para otro, el Alfa no aguantó más.  
Empezaba a temer que si seguía así al final del día volvería a comisaría, pero esa vez como acusado de asesinato… otra vez.

\- ¿Me explicas otra vez qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó a Stiles, que en ese momento estaba ojeando el catálogo de la tienda.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero estar preparado para cuando nazca nuestra hija. Así que necesitamos comprar todo lo necesario.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé –gruñó-. Lo que quiero saber es por qué las has invitado a ellas –Derek señaló al trío compuesto por una Banshee, una mujer lobo y una cazadora que estaban a un par de metros de ellos, observando con atención el directorio donde se indicaban todas las secciones de la tienda, decidiendo a dónde ir primero.

Stiles observó a sus tres amigas, sin entender muy bien a qué venía la queja de su novio.

\- Pensé que nos vendría bien contar con algún toque femenino.

\- No sabía que Erica tuviera de eso –gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Derek –canturreó entonces Erica, dándose la vuelta y guiñándole el ojo-, ¿recuerdas que soy tu Beta? Puedo oírte perfectamente.

\- Esa era la intención –sonrió con desagrado a la rubia.

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Los dos! –puso paz Stiles-. No voy a dejar que vuestras tonterías estropeen la tarde de compras. Y hay mucho que mirar, así que no perdamos más el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dividimos? –propuso Lydia entonces- Nosotros podemos ir a mirar el carrito y vosotros –señaló a los dos lobos- vais a mirar los juguetes.

\- ¡Es una idea estupenda! –corroboró Stiles.

Pero los hombres lobo no estaban muy conformes con la resolución aprobada.

\- ¿Tienes la sensación de que nos acaban de relegar? –preguntó Erica a Derek, torciendo el gesto. Sin embargo, como siempre pasaba en ella, de fondo seguía teniendo esa mirada juguetona que indicaba que tampoco se lo había tomado del todo mal-. Porque eso es lo que me ha parecido a mí.

\- A mí también –convino el Alfa, mirando a Stiles. En su caso no había restos de humor por ningún lado-. ¿Acaso no me ves capaz de elegir un simple carrito de bebé?

\- Claro que sí –trató de justificarse Stiles, al que no le estaba gustando nada la mirada de desagrado de su pareja- pero…

\- ¿Sabes acaso cuál es el modelo homologado? –preguntó en ese instante Lydia, metiéndose en la conversación-. ¿El que cumple con todas las normas de seguridad aprobadas por el Estado? ¿Y qué me dices del mejor modelo que te permita utilizarlo también como sillita para el coche?

Derek no supo responder a ninguna de las preguntas, pero fue Erica quien puso voz a lo que realmente estaba pensando en esos instantes:

\- ¿Qué demonios importa todo eso?

\- Creo que eso deja claro por qué es mejor que os centréis en los juguetes.

La Banshee sonrío con prepotencia y Derek recordó por qué había estado tan dispuesto a matarla en su día, incluso cuando no tenía pruebas de que ella fuera el Kanima… Pero sólo por borrar esa actitud de superioridad, estaba dispuesto a matar a un inocente.

\- Pensad que vosotros también sois hombres lobo –trató de apaciguar Allison, entrando en la conversación-. Sabéis mucho mejor qué es lo que puede gustarle y el juguete que además le permitirá desarrollar antes sus habilidades… ¿no?

Derek captó perfectamente las intenciones de la cazadora. Sólo por eso, porque ella era la última persona que esperaba que se pusiera de su parte, le dio la razón agarrando a Erica de la muñeca y comenzando a andar en dirección a la zona de los juguetes, llevándola prácticamente a rastras.

\- Nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería –gruñó sin mirar atrás.

 

**********

La pareja de hombres lobo llevaba minutos observando los miles de juguetes didácticos que se desplegaban ante ellos. Mientras Erica estudiaba con curiosidad su funcionamiento, resultándole muy extraño que un niño de dos años necesitara un teléfono de juguete pero que también se conectaba a Internet, por lo que realmente no podía considerarse como un juguete; Derek inspeccionaba un conejito de peluche con una mirada tan fría, que parecía que estuviera planteándose arrancarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal ese? –preguntó Erica, señalando el peluche-. Es muy mono.

Derek lanzó el muñeco al cajón donde había amontonados otros tantos con tal violencia, que al caer el conejito dijo algo como “te quiero mucho” pero con una voz tan distorsionada, que más parecía estuviera entonando un ritual satánico.

\- Ha sido una estupidez venir.

\- Vamos, jefe. No te pongas así…

\- Se suponía que…

\- ¿Qué? –quiso saber cuando Derek interrumpió lo que iba a decir, apretando tan sólo los labios en señal de frustración-. Vamos, puedes contármelo… -parpadeó exageradamente-. Recuerda que soy tu Beta favorita -canturreó.

\- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

Erica no se dejó desanimar por la actitud tan seca de su Alfa, estando más que acostumbrada a ella.

\- Está bien… -su enrome sonrisa, enmarcada por el pintalabios rojo, se ensanchó un poco más al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo del hombre-. Pues diremos que tú eres mi Alfa favorito. Y como Alfa preferido, te digo que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea que te preocupa…

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco, pero en seguida reanudó su caminar, dejando que Erica caminara pegada a su lado.

\- No sé de qué me va a servir eso…

\- ¿Sabes que nunca me he fiado de las pelirrojas? –preguntó de pronto la mujer lobo-. Especialmente de las que tienen tendencia a gritar… -torció un poco el gesto, imitando a la perfección la expresión de pura inocencia. Derek se preguntó si Isaac le habría dado clases de interpretación-. Y, no sé, si da la casualidad de que a ti tampoco te gustan, creo que ese es un tema muy interesante del que podemos hablar mientras elegimos el mejor juguete para tu hija y mi sobrina. -Le guiñó un ojo-.Y este corre por mi cuenta.

El Alfa observó sorprendido a su Beta. Tenía que reconocer que Erica era única para no andarse con rodeos e ir directamente al asunto que le interesaba… aunque en este caso la pelirroja no fuera la única que estaba afectando su relación con Stiles.  
Se alegró de que hubiera decidido venir con ellos, pues sentaba increíblemente bien estar con alguien que le conociera tan bien y que no estuviera demasiado ocupado yendo de compras con sus “amigas”.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de las morenas que disparan flechas? –preguntó pasados unos segundos, mirando de refilón a la rubia- ¿Tampoco te fías de ellas?

\- Hmmmm –Erica fingió que se lo pensaba-. Pues según como las pilles. Conozco una que está casada con McCall… -se acercó un poco más a su oído para susurrarle-. Eso no puede ser bueno.

Derek sonrió con mesura. Tenía que reconocer que con el tiempo Allison había salido de su lista de gente non grata, incluso llevando el apellido Argent y estando casada con Scott, pero sabía que Erica todavía no le había perdonado del todo que la llamara “zorra” allá en los días del instituto, cuando acababa de convertirse en su Beta. En ese sentido, meterse un poco con la cazadora siempre servía para alegrarle el día a la mujer lobo.

\- Tenías razón.

\- ¿Con que no había sido tan mala idea venir?

\- No. Con que eres mi Beta favorita.

\- Y la más sexy… -apuntó en seguida. Y cuando Derek no le dio la razón se paró en el sitio-. ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?

\- ¿Recuerdas que tengo novio? Eso debería decirte que no me van mucho las rubias explosivas…

\- Seguro… -Desechó el comentario con un ligero movimiento de cuello que hizo que su melena rubia se agitara-. Los dos sabemos que si no estás conmigo es sólo porque un chico hiperactivo y de ojos adorables apareció primero en tu vida. Y no era precisamente de los discretos… Con él en escena era imposible que te fijaras en mí. –Le pinchó con el dedo en el pecho-. Pero si no llega a estar él, sé que tan pronto como me hubiera convertido en tu Beta, habría caído encima de ti tan rápido que ni te habrías dado cuenta.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste… -apostilló Derek con voz grave-. Sin mi permiso.

\- Es verdad –Se tocó los labios, como si todavía pudiera recordar el sabor de los labios de su Alfa. Le guiñó entonces un ojo a ese mismo Alfa-. Estuvo bien, no digas que no…

Derek negó, aunque lo hizo sonriendo. Jamás podría enfadarse por algo así. Y menos cuando habían pasado siglos de aquello y en un momento de su vida tan complicado, que directamente tenía la sensación de que le había ocurrido a otra persona.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de que no hubiera surgido nada entre nosotros? –preguntó entonces a Erica.

\- ¿Acaso me estás haciendo una proposición? –bromeó seductoramente-. Nah… No te lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero a los hombres que saben cuándo estar callados. -Derek alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Eso es lo último que hubiera esperado que le dijeran-. Y en ese sentido Boyd te da mil vueltas…

La carcajada le salió del alma, consiguiendo de paso que un par de madres se sobresaltaran a su paso, lo que sólo sirvió para que el momento fuera perfecto.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

\- Yo siempre tengo razón.

\- No te pases –advirtió el Alfa, dándole un empujoncito para que siguiera caminando.

Siguieron curioseando durante minutos hasta que encontraron la sección de juguetes más tradicionales hechos de madera, que fueron más de su agrado. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que ya se habían decantado por un juego de construcciones a prueba de hombres lobo y Erica ya era feliz porque sabía que le encantaría a su “sobrina”, Derek no tenía la expresión que se esperaba en un hombre que por fin había cumplido con su cometido. Por el contrario, se le veía apático, incluso distraído. Mientras esperaban en la cafetería a que llegara el resto no hacía más que mirar a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo… o a alguien.

\- Sabes que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, ¿verdad? –Derek alzó una ceja, sin entender de qué estaba hablando-. Me refiero a Lydia. Ella es para Stiles lo mismo que Stiles fue para mí en su día. Un cuelgue momentáneo que ya está completamente superado.

La confesión sorprendió tanto al Alfa que olvidó comentarle que no era precisamente Lydia quien le preocupaba.

\- No sabía que estuviste enamorada de él.

\- No llegó a tanto… Simplemente, me sorprendió que un chico como él no tuviera un montón de tías detrás, siendo tan inteligente y divertido… Y a mí siempre se me conquista con el humor.

\- ¿En serio? –dio un largo trago a la cerveza que había pedido-. ¿Boyd?

\- Es muchísimo más divertido de lo que nadie se imagina... Pero yo soy la única que conoce esa faceta suya –señaló, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

Derek negó, incapaz de imaginarse a Boyd con sentido del humor, pero le alegró que Erica hubiera encontrado a la horma de su zapato.

\- Te mereces a alguien que sepa ver todo lo que tienes que ofrecer, y no sólo tu físico.

\- Lo mismo digo… -dijo feliz, pero justo después le dio un puñetazo en el brazo-. Y no vuelvas a cambiarme de tema. Sé que no te ha hecho ninguna gracia que se fuera con Lydia, pero ya te he dicho que no tienes que darle importancia.

\- No me ha hecho gracia porque no me gusta que otros le compren a mi hija cosas que sólo debería comprarle yo…

\- ¿Seguro que es sólo por eso? –preguntó con tono cantarín-. ¿Tengo que recordarte otra vez que también soy un lobo? Puedo oler tu rabia… Y tus cejas no son precisamente sutiles cuando estás imaginando una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El Alfa no pudo negar eso.

\- No es su muerte la que me estaba imaginando –comentó, pensando en Parrish-. Y de todos modos, no es que pueda hacer otra cosa. Sé que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme pero...

\- Podrías pedirle que te haga más caso –sugirió su Beta.

\- ¿Y parecer un lobo marcando territorio? No, gracias.

\- Perdona. Pensé que ese era tu objetivo –respondió a la mirada asesina de Derek con una adorable sonrisa-. Estoy segura de que Stiles lo entenderá… Si se lo sabes decir correcta y educadamente, claro.

\- Está con muchas cosas ahora –se lamentó, dando un largo trago a la cerveza-. Entre la dieta, las visitas al médico, comprar todo lo necesario para el bebé y todo el trabajo que quiere adelantar para cuando no pueda estar en comisaría, no quiero presionarle más.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de presión aquí? Sólo es recordarle que tú eres su macho Alfa y que te tiene que obedecer y hacer caso sólo a ti.

Derek observó a la mujer lobo con curiosidad y cierto reparo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que le dices tú a Boyd?

\- Claro –dijo con seguridad, para luego alzar una ceja “a lo Derek”-. Y le encanta.

\- He cambiado de opinión… -farfulló el hombre lobo-. Boyd es mi Beta favorito.

\- ¡Eso no vale! –se quejó-. No puedes cambiar de favorito.

\- Acabo de hacerlo.

Erica mantuvo su fingido enfado mientras la camarera recogía sus bebidas, y aprovechó para pedir otra ronda de cervezas.

\- Y volviendo a tu vida privada –comentó nada más hubo dado Derek el primer trago, para que no tuviera ocasión de contradecirla… Al menos, no pudo hacerlo con las palabras, porque sus cejas dejaron suficientemente claro lo que estaba pensando-. Lo siento, jefe, pero estamos de compras y no puedo hacer esto si no cotilleo de paso…

El hombre suspiró, dejando los ojos en blanco.

\- A ver. Qué quieres saber.

\- Es que no he podido evitar fijarme en el hecho de que Stiles no huele mucho a ti… Dime: ¿hace cuánto que no lo hacéis?

Derek estuvo a punto de escupir la cerveza.

\- Erica –gruñó, rechinando los dientes.

\- ¡Creo que es una pregunta perfectamente lógica!

\- No si es a tu Alfa favorito –recordó con sarcasmo.

\- Eres mi único Alfa –le recordó a su vez, saliendo ganadora de aquella pelea-. Y precisamente por eso no quiero que se te caigan las pelotas si no las usas. –Las cejas de Derek se pusieron en todo lo alto, asombrado, pero Erica no detuvo su discurso-. Y con el bebé en camino, sabes que tu lado animal necesita tomar el control para dejar claro que ellos son tu familia y están bajo tu protección. Y visto que la opción de marcarle no es posible…

El hombre lobo se olvidó momentáneamente del hecho de que Erica quisiera hablar de su vida sexual, lo que no era para nada agradable, para prestar más atención a su Beta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso? –preguntó, intrigado.

\- Me gusta estar informada –se sonrojó de repente, consiguiendo que adquiriera un aspecto casi vulnerable que era muy raro de ver en Erica Reyes-. Y Boyd y yo también vamos a intentar formar una familia... En cuanto consigamos ahorrar un poco más y tengamos la mayor parte de la casa pagada.

Derek observó con curiosidad a la mujer lobo.  
Si pensaba en ello detenidamente, era sorprendente todo lo que había cambiado desde que la conoció.  
Después de terminar el instituto ella y Boyd fueron los únicos que no quisieron ir a la universidad, más interesados en formar un nuevo hogar lejos del que habían conocido en Beacon Hills.

La relación con sus respectivas familias nunca había sido buena, pero a raíz de su desaparición durante semanas cuando la manada de Alfas les secuestró, todo se volvió mucho más complicado. Tras rescatarles in extremis (y de paso recuperar Derek a su hermana pequeña, que ni siquiera sabía que seguía viva) pero no poder contarles la verdad a sus padres, la relación se volvió insoportable, ya que sus padres estaban convencidos de que se habían fugado a la aventura, sin preocuparles que todo Beacon Hills les estuviera buscando.

La situación llegó a tal punto, con constantes peleas y acusaciones por parte de sus familias, que incluso Derek les dio permiso para contarles la verdad.  
Pero ellos no quisieron hacerlo, asegurando que en su caso no iban a recibir la comprensión que vieron en Melissa McCall o en el sheriff Stilinski. Así que Derek no dudó en ofrecerles uno de los lofts del edificio para que vivieran allí hasta que terminaran el instituto. No convenía forzar demasiado las cosas en un momento demasiado peliagudo, pues todavía no controlaban del todo su rabia durante la luna llena. Y así, de paso, podría ser mejor apoyo para los dos tanto en su función de Alfa como de amigo.

Sin embargo, pese a la apacible rutina que habían conseguido crear, tan pronto como se graduaron Erica y Boyd se mudaron a un pueblecito cercano para así poder empezar de cero una nueva vida, y de paso alejar cualquier posibilidad de encontrarse con sus respectivas familias, aunque fuera de casualidad. Erica encontró enseguida trabajo en una tienda de ropa de la que ahora era la propietaria y además había empezado a vender su propia línea de moda, mientras que Boyd dirigía el taller del pueblo… Y cuando Derek necesitaba su ayuda ante un nuevo peligro o misterio en Beacon Hills, no hacía falta más que una llamada de teléfono para que estuvieran allí, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a su Alfa.

Según le habían dicho más de una vez, Derek no sólo les había dado la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida al ofrecerles el mordisco, sino que también fue el único que les apoyó cuando sus familias les dieron la espalda. Así que no pensaban fallarle, incluso si vivían lejos del territorio de la manada.

Y Derek siempre estaría allí para ellos, como ya había hecho en el pasado, incluso si a veces llegaba al extremo de tener que defenderse de ellos cuando la luna llena sacaba lo peor de su naturaleza. Y aunque hubo ocasiones en que se arrepintió de haber ofrecido su casa con tanta facilidad, aunque estuvieran viviendo en el piso de abajo (entre hombres lobos las paredes eran increíblemente finas), lo cierto es que no cambiaría nada de aquello si volviera a repetirse la situación.

Y, por otro lado, fue a raíz de ofrecerles un lugar donde vivir y mostrar una forma de ser que hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de enseñar, que Stiles se atrevió a pedirle una cita a Derek.  
En ese sentido jamás podría olvidar que fue gracias a ellos que el baile que se traía con Stiles desde la noche de los tiempos por fin llegó a su fin.

En resumen: nunca les negaría su ayuda. Menos aún cuando esa ayuda no suponía ningún problema para él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –quiso saber Derek, sorprendido por las novedades que le habían llevado a recordar aquellos tiempos tan convulsos-. Yo puedo darte el dinero que necesitéis.

\- Ya vas a tener bastantes gastos –le recordó.

\- Tengo dinero de sobra. Si trabajo es sólo porque no me gusta estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Y a mi suegro tampoco… Especialmente a mi suegro –admitió con una leve sonrisa-. Y si no lo puedo gastar en vosotros ¿para qué demonios lo quiero?

Erica Reyes, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué decir en un primer momento.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –susurró, emocionada.

\- Totalmente… -Y porque no estaba acostumbrado a una Erica con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque esas lágrimas fueran de felicidad, trató de cambiar el ánimo de la conversación-. Sólo te pido una cosa –advirtió, levantando el dedo índice.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Si es chico, por favor no le llames Vernon.

La mujer lobo todavía estaba riendo cuando el resto del grupo se reunió con ellos tras haber comprado el carrito perfecto. Pero se negó a decirles qué tenía tanta gracia cuando quisieron saber de qué estaban hablando.

Ese era un secreto entre ella y su Alfa.


	12. Chapter 12

Erica no dejó pasar ni dos días desde que tuvo la conversación con su Alfa hasta que decidió que ya era hora de que alguien se hiciera cargo de la situación.  
Estaba tan emocionada por el hecho de que por fin iban a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en padres, que sólo cuando llegó a casa y le contó las novedades a Boyd se dio cuenta de que Derek lo había vuelto a hacer: centrar la atención en los problemas de los demás para así desviarla de los suyos propios.  
Pero le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo le inquietaba, y que ese algo no era sólo el hecho de que Lydia estaba muy interesada en el cuidado de su futura hija.  
Una simple llamada a Isaac bastó para confirmarle que él pensaba lo mismo y que también opinaba que debían actuar, visto que generalmente Stiles era quien se ocupaba de solucionar todos los problemas que afectaban a Derek Hale, pero que ahora eso no era posible porque _él_ era parte del problema.  
Y ya que fue Isaac quien intervino la última vez que su Alfa y el compañero de su Alfa tuvieron un pequeño encontronazo, y que Erica sentía que debía devolverle de algún modo el favor a Derek por lo que iba a hacer por ella y Boyd; ambos convinieron en que esta vez le tocaba a ella.

 _Las cosas que tengo que hacer por mi Alfa_ , se dijo la mujer lobo mientras entraba en comisaría.

Había esperado a última hora de un viernes en que Derek saldría tarde del trabajo para que no la descubriera allí. Sabía que a su debido tiempo le agradecería sus esfuerzos por ayudarle con su vida amorosa, pero mejor que eso fuera después. Preferiblemente cuando la frustración sexual hubiera terminado y así Derek pareciera más un hombre con el que se podía hablar, en lugar de un lobo en celo y que era más de arrancar gargantas antes que de tratar las cosas por medio de las palabras.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de la estación, la mujer lobo se encontró con un apuesto hombre uniformado.  
Y nada más verle Erica se preguntó si al pobre no le habrían dado un uniforme una talla más pequeña, porque juraría que a Stiles ese traje no le quedaba tan ajustado… Y por ajustado quería decir “increíblemente bien ajustado y en las partes en las que todos los uniformes deberían estar ajustados”.

\- Buenas tardes –saludó el agente con una sonrisa brillante más propia de anuncio de dentífrico-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Erica tardó en reaccionar, lo que sólo confirmaba que el agente Parrish (leyó la etiqueta del uniforme, de paso que admiraba la camisa y se imaginaba perfectamente lo que habría bajo ella) no era alguien del montón.  
Desde que se convirtió en mujer lobo y su autoestima pasó de cero a cien, no había vuelto a quedarse con la palabra en la boca.  
En su defensa, el agente Parrish no sólo tenía un cuerpo espectacular y la cara propia de un modelo, sino que además se intuía que era alguien leal, educado y que siempre hacía lo que era correcto… La típica persona que estaba convencida se convertía en una bestia salvaje cuando se quitaba ese uniforme.

\- Hola –respondió tras haberse quitado la imagen de un Parrish echando fuego en la cama. Tal vez para las demás (o los demás, si las sospechas que empezaban a formarse en su cabeza eran ciertas) eso fuera algo asombroso, pero ella tenía a todo un hombre lobo que también sabía cuándo dejar de ser el chico bueno de la historia-. Creo que no te conozco… -ladeó un poco el cuello para hacerle un completo escáner de su cuerpo, del que esta vez se aseguró que el otro fuera consciente-. Y conozco a todos los hombres uniformados que pasan por aquí… Más unos cuantos que suelen estar al otro lado de las rejas.

La sonrisa de anuncio de Parrish se transformó en una mueca de desconcierto.  
Erica adoraba cuando conseguía hacer eso.

\- ¿Disculpe?  
\- Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? –no le dio tregua. Tras tener claro que Parrish bateaba en la liga de los tíos, había pasado de ser el chico de oro al chico que estaba consiguiendo que su Alfa se revolcara en su miseria-. Me estás mirando como haría alguien que no me ha visto nunca e intenta ser políticamente correcto –sonrió como sólo haría un depredador-, por ejemplo, esforzándose mucho en mirarme _sólo_ a los ojos.  
\- Sí. Esto… Soy el ayudante Parrish…  
\- Lo sé –le interrumpió-. Sé leer –señaló su uniforme, tras lo que puso un puchero-. ¿O es que crees que no sé leer sólo porque soy rubia?  
\- ¡No! Claro que no –el perfecto bronceado de Parrish adquirió un tono rojizo del que Erica se sintió muy orgullosa-. Esto… Llevo en este puesto desde hace sólo un par de semanas. El Sheriff solicitó un nuevo ayudante, dado que su hijo tendrá que pedirse la baja por paternidad dentro de un par de meses.  
\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí tan pronto? –apoyó un codo en el escritorio, dejando claro que la conversación/interrogatorio iba a ir para largo.  
\- Quiero asegurarme de que haré correctamente mi trabajo cuando se me necesite.

La respuesta tan asquerosamente formal sólo sirvió para que Erica le odiara un poquito más. ¿Cómo podía ser que este _boy scout_ fuera el responsable de que su Alfa, el macho Alfa de Stiles, estuviera en modo llorón?

\- Chico aplicado, ¿eh? –se apoyó en el escritorio con ambas manos, de tal modo que tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo encima de la superficie… y peligrosamente cerca de Parrish-. No se estila mucho de eso por aquí.

Parrish dio medio paso atrás, alejándose de la mujer que cada vez tenía más pinta de animal salvaje… ¿Y eran imaginaciones suyas o esos colmillos era más afilado de lo normal?

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó de nuevo, pero menos seguro.  
\- Buscaba a Stilisnki. Hijo –aclaró con una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes si está por aquí?  
\- Sí, claro. Stiles siempre está por aquí.  
\- ¿Stiles? –puso una mueca de fingida sorpresa-. No te imaginaba como los que llaman a los compañeros por su nombre de pila… Apodo en este caso –volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa animal-. Pero supongo que Stiles es especial, ¿verdad?

El tonito con el que preguntó consiguió que Parrish empezara a sudar. Pero no dejaba de estar en su puesto de trabajo y le habían hecho una pregunta, así que no tuvo más remedio que responder.

\- Es un buen compañero. -Tragó saliva, pues la garganta se le había quedado repentinamente seca-. Y me está enseñando todo lo que sé.  
\- Por supuesto. ¿Qué haríamos sin él, verdad?

Esta vez Parrish vio perfectamente un par de colmillos despuntando de entre los labios carmesí de la mujer, justo en el instante en que entró el que a partir de ahora sería “su salvador”.  
Stiles entró en la zona de recepción de la comisaría y se encontró con una escena de lo más inquietante: a Parrish acorralado, y eso que estaba detrás del escritorio e iba armado, y a Erica prácticamente encima de dicho escritorio y con cara de estar a punto de devorarle… y no en el buen sentido.

\- Erica. ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?  
\- ¡Stiles! –Se apartó del mostrador y saludó a Stiles con toda la inocencia del mundo-. Hola. Estaba charlando con tu nuevo compañero.  
\- Charlar… ¿Ahora se llama así?  
\- Stil… Ayudante Stilinski –corrigió en seguida Parrish, todavía con el corazón acelerado-. Esta… dama preguntaba por usted.  
\- Erica no es una dama -apostilló Stiles, no apartando la mirada de la mujer lobo, a la que hizo una señal con el dedo para que le siguiera.  
\- Buen intento, chaval, has ganado puntos. –Erica le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir a Stiles al interior de su despacho-. ¡Pero no los suficientes!

Stiles no dijo nada hasta que no estuvieron los dos dentro de su despacho, que cerró convenientemente y además bajó las persianas para que Parrish no les viera.  
Menos mal que su padre ya se había ido a casa, pensó, porque al pobre le habría dado un infarto al ver semejante numerito.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? –exigió cuando tuvieron un poco de privacidad-. Y no me pongas esa cara de “yo no he roto un plato” –recriminó ante el puchero de la Beta-. Estabas prácticamente encima de él. Podría denunciarte por acoso, ¿lo sabes?  
\- Que lo intente.  
\- No has respondido mi pregunta.

Erica no se amilanó ante los malos humos de Stiles. Pero sí se recordó que estaba embarazado y que probablemente su comportamiento era culpa de las hormonas, por lo que optó por guardar el hacha de guerra… de momento.  
Se sentó en la mesa del escritorio de Stiles como si estuviera en su propia casa.

\- Quería charlar contigo. Hace mucho que no hacemos eso.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos, dudando de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

\- Y de qué querías charlar.  
\- De un poco de todo. –Movió la mano en gesto casual. Algo que no le pegaba lo más mínimo-. La última vez que coincidimos, cuando fuimos a comprar el carrito para tu hija, no tuvimos mucha ocasión. Pero dime una cosa… –Su mirada pasó a ser más depredadora. Y aunque eso no era bueno, sí era más propio de la Erica que conocía, por lo que en el fondo Stiles lo prefería-. ¿Derek conoce a tu nuevo ayudante?  
\- Sí, claro. Se lo presenté la semana pasada.  
\- Ya veo. ¿Y ha visto cómo se comporta contigo?  
\- ¿Y cómo se comporta conmigo? Si se puede saber.  
\- ¿Cómo tu fan número uno?

El humano sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!  
\- Stiles, que nos conocemos. Soy tu Catwoman, ¿recuerdas? No puedes engañarme.

No. Stiles jamás podría engañar a Erica.  
Malditos hombres lobos y sus sentidos hiperdesarrollados…

\- Y qué pasa si le gusta cómo trabajo -trató de justificar el comportamiento de Parrish-. Por una persona que se da cuenta de mis habilidades.  
\- Ya… El problema es que él quiere conocer a fondo tus otras habilidades.  
\- Qué estás insinuando.  
\- Nada –Se bajó de la mesa para quedarse de pie y a meros centímetros de distancia de él-. Yo nunca insinúo nada.

La clara amenaza, sin embargo, no hizo que Stiles huyera. Eso también era algo a lo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado al llevar años rodeado de hombres lobos.

\- Estás loca.  
\- No. El que está loco eres tú por dejar que Parrish se comporte así y encima delante de Derek. Lo raro es que no le haya arrancado ya la garganta con los dientes. -El leve temblor en las pupilas de Stiles hizo que Erica se anotara otro tanto. Debía presentar una solicitud al sheriff, porque era la leche como interrogadora-. Pero lo ha intentado, ¿verdad?

Stiles buscó una excusa.  
Al final sólo puso resoplar.

\- Ya sabes cómo es –se quejó, apartándose un poco de la rubia-. Siempre está a la defensiva.  
\- ¿Y te extraña? Stiles, es normal que quiera proteger lo que es suyo.  
\- Perdona, pero yo no soy propiedad de Derek.  
\- Eres su marido. -Dejó los ojos en blanco cuando Stiles le miró de mala manera-. Vale, no estáis casados. Pero vivís juntos. Eso es más que suficiente para él. Y también debería ser señal más que suficiente para que Parrish aleje sus garras y su estúpida sonrisa perfecta de ti.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –extendió los brazos, frustrado-. Si el chico tiene un cuelgue por mí, no significa que vaya a pasar nada. No tengo ningún interés en él. Y para Derek mi palabra _sí_ debería ser suficiente para que se olvide de sus estúpidos celos.  
\- Ya, claro –renegó la rubia. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cabezotas los dos? Y luego era a ella a quien le preguntaban por qué prefería a Boyd-. Estamos de acuerdo en que Derek todavía tiene mucho que mejorar en cuanto a modales se refiere. Pero dime una cosa, ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que follasteis?

Stiles tardo casi un minuto en reaccionar.

\- ¡Qué!  
\- Ya me has oído.  
\- ¡No pienso decirte eso!  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Erica… -Se llevó las dos manos a la cara, sin saber qué decir. Ahora entendía a Derek cuando trataba de hacerle entrar en razón cada vez que se le ocurría algo absurdo sobre el embarazo-. No voy a hablar contigo de un tema tan personal.  
\- Está bien -admitió, sorprendentemente pronto, pero entonces siguió hablando-: Boyd y yo follamos por última vez… –Consultó la hora en el móvil-, hace dos horas. –Le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Ya está. He compartido información personal contigo. Ahora tú.

El humano observó con asombro… y cierto temor a su amiga, que no se estaba comportando precisamente como harían las amigas.

\- Estás loca.  
\- Dime algo que no sepa. -Dejó los ojos en blanco.  
\- ¿Y se puede saber a qué viene tanto interés por… -bajó el tono de voz-, saber cuándo lo hemos hecho por última vez?  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres responder la pregunta? –Erica entrecerró los ojos, inquisidoramente-. Oh, Dios mío. ¡No me digas que hace días que no lo hacéis! –El intento de Stiles por poner cara de póquer sólo sirvió para que la rubia se llevara una mano a la boca-. ¡Semanas! ¡¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo!!  
\- No me grites encima. –Se quejó-. Y últimamente no hemos tenido muchas ocasiones para… intimar, con todo lo del bebé y las compras y los preparativos de la habitación y…  
\- No es excusa -le interrumpió de mala manera-. Tienes a Derek Hale, ese pedazo de espécimen de hombre lobo con el que se rompió el molde cuando nació, y tu obligación es la de follar con él todos los días; varias veces al día… en diferentes posiciones.

Pese a la regañina que acababa de lanzarle su “amiga”, Stiles cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, ofendido por el último comentario.

\- Deja de robarme las frases.  
\- Lo siento cielo. Lo haré cuando dejes de cometer estupideces. –Levantó el dedo índice en gesto amenazador-. Y deberías estar contento porque te cite. Significa que eres mi modelo a seguir. -Su sonrisa de orgullo se transformó en una mirada de vergüenza ajena-. Salvo en la parte de que no follas con Derek, claro.  
\- ¡Quieres dejar de decir el nombre de mi novio y la palabra follar en la misma frase! Es de mal gusto.  
\- No, es de sentido común. ¿O tengo que recordarte lo de que Derek es uno entre un millón?

Viendo que aquella conversación podía alargarse durante horas y no sacarían nada en claro (Derek se merecía un monumento por ser capaz de aguantarla todos los días y no haberla matado todavía), optó por darle la razón.

\- De acuerdo. Admitiré que es raro que no lo hayamos hecho últimamente. Pero tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? Ahora tenemos una relación estable y ya no soy ese adolescente hiperactivo que quería perder su virginidad a toda costa.  
\- ¡Pero es Derek Hale!  
\- Joder, qué pesadita estás con que es Derek. Ya sé quien es, ¿vale? Duermo con él todas las noches.  
\- Y ese es el problema. Que deberías hacer algo más que dormir.

La excesiva insistencia de Erica, aparte de estar poniendo de los nervios a Stiles, también consiguió que saliera su vena detectivesca y se preguntara a qué venía tanto interés por la vida sexual de su Alfa.

\- ¿Y qué más te da eso a ti?

Y esa fue, definitivamente, la pregunta que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio. Porque enseguida Erica se relajó visiblemente. Incluso más de lo normal en ella.

\- A ver cómo te lo digo de manera elegante –murmuró la Beta, mordiéndose el labio en actitud pensativa.  
\- Tú no sabes ser elegante.  
\- ¡Lo estoy intentando! –se quejó ante el poco tacto de su amigo. Tras varios segundos de reflexión, pareció encontrar el modo adecuado para explicarle la situación-. Stiles… Derek es un hombre lobo. Y un Alfa. –Enumeró muy despacio ante la atenta mirada de Stilinski-. Y está a punto de tener una hija con una persona que está pasando de él… ¿Ves adónde quiero llegar?

Stiles tardó unos segundos en responder, pero sólo porque quería mantener la trascendencia que Erica le había dado a la pregunta.

\- No, la verdad es que no.  
\- ¡Que le van a explotar las pelotas, Stiles! –estalló la Beta-. Por la falta de acción y encima teniendo que lidiar con un marido embarazado que se ha convertido en el foco de atención de todos los moscones del pueblo… como tu nuevo amiguito Parrish y tu amiguita la pelirroja.  
\- No metas también a Lydia en esto. Ya le dije a Derek que no hizo nada malo.  
\- Qué va. Sólo pasarse toda la tarde comprando cosas para vuestra hija pegado a tu brazo… ¿O no me digas que no te diste cuenta de lo cabreado que estaba?  
\- Pero eso es porque a Derek nunca le ha gustado ir de compras… -se quejó, cansado por tanto revuelo por algo que, en su opinión, no tenía ninguna importancia-. Y menos a un sitio plagado de niños gritando.  
\- ¡Exacto! Y aun así hizo el esfuerzo de ir contigo. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Pasar de él para ir de compritas con Miss Barbie morena y Miss Bratz pelirroja… -negó con la cabeza-. Eso no está nada bien, Stilinski.

La nueva reprimenda de Erica consiguió que por primera vez Stiles intentara ponerse en el lugar de Derek, recordando aquella tarde de compras tras la que su novio apenas dijo nada hasta el día siguiente.  
Y sabía que no le había hecho gracia que llamara a sus amigas pero…

\- ¿En serio se enfadó tanto? –preguntó, preocupado-. Pero si él sabe que para mí Lydia ya no es más que una amiga. Y estuvimos todo el tiempo hablando del bebé.  
\- Ya lo sé, tonto –dijo un poco más comprensiva, ahora que había conseguido hacerle entrar en razón-. Pero tienes que entender toda la situación. Puede que tú seas quien va a tener el bebé, pero él es el actual Alfa de la manada que está a punto de convertirse en padre de un bebé que las fuerzas sobrenaturales han querido que tengas para perpetuar su apellido. Tiene mucha presión encima y en esos casos no hay nada mejor que marcar su territorio... –hizo una pausa para dejar claro que ya había terminado con la clase y ahora volvía a ser la Erica juguetona-. Siendo _su_ territorio _tu_ trasero.

Pero Stiles tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darle importancia al comentario subido de tono.

\- Yo… No sé qué decir.  
\- ¡Eso es lo mejor! –Le guiñó el ojo-. No tienes que decir nada.  
\- Pero ¿por qué has venido a contármelo tú?

Erica resopló.  
_Hombres…_

\- Porque sé que él no va a decir nada, porque no quiere que pienses que lo único que le interesa ahora mismo es follar.  
\- Pero tal y como lo has dicho eso es justo lo que quiere. ¡Au! –Se frotó el brazo golpeado-. ¡Por qué me pegas ahora!  
\- Porque llevas un buen rato mereciéndotelo –le regañó antes que pedir perdón-. Y agradece que estés embarazado, porque ese es el único motivo por el que me he contenido.  
\- Que afortunado soy…

La mujer lobo no se achantó ante la mirada de desagrado de Stiles.

\- Recuerda que Derek es medio animal. Y de nacimiento –explicó-. Por regla general su parte animal sólo sale cuando tiene que defender a su manada. Y tú eres la parte más importante de su manada. Ahora mismo es como si no pudiera confirmar que tú eres parte de él. En cualquier otra circunstancia, si fueras un hombre lobo, créeme que te habría marcado con sus dientes unas cuantas veces; pero como no puede hacer eso contigo sólo le queda…  
\- Follarme.  
\- Exacto –dijo más calmada, viendo que por fin había entendido la gravedad del asunto-. Y como no lo está haciendo, una parte de él siente que está fallando a la hora de dejarle claro al resto del mundo que tú y tu bebé sois suyos… Y eso no es nada agradable, créeme. Especialmente cuando luego resulta que tienes a tu fan número 1 babeando por ti en el trabajo todos los días.

Stiles se sentó en la mesa del escritorio, saturado con tanta información.

\- Joder. No había pensado que fuera tan serio.  
\- Pues ya lo sabes –concluyó Erica. Pero al ver que Stiles todavía estaba haciéndose a la idea de todo lo que había pasado y que incluso empezaba a sentirse culpable por haber dejado a Derek en ese estado, trató de mostrarle un poco más de apoyo. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, esta vez de manera cordial-. ¿Quieres alguna idea para encender de nuevo la pasión?

El humano volvió a perder el color de la piel.

\- No, gracias. Ya bastante incómoda ha sido esta conversación. Y creo que conozco a Derek lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que puede volverle loco en la cama y quiera… hacer eso varias veces seguidas.

Erica le dio una palmada de apoyo en la espalda, pero con tanta efusividad que casi le tira al suelo.

\- Ese es mi chico –señaló la puerta del despacho-. Ahora ve y haz que me sienta orgullosa de mi Alfa y su maridito.

Stiles se bajó de la mesa. Sabía que como no lo hiciera Erica le bajaría a la fuerza y luego le metería a rastras en su jeep.

\- Dios. Cuando creí que podría acostumbrarme a cualquier cosa que ocurriera en Beacon Hills…

 

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

 

Derek llegó al loft tras un día de lo más anodino en el trabajo. Y sólo de pensar todavía faltaban un par de horas para que Stiles regresara, hizo que su humor pasara de ser malo a directamente de perros.  
Pero todo eso cambió tan pronto como abrió la puerta corredera y se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver en el centro del apartamento.  
  
-    Hola –saludó jovial Stiles. 

-    ¿Qué haces tan pronto en casa? -preguntó, acercándose a él-. Pensé que estarías todavía en la comisaría.

-    Decidí salir antes. Aprovechar la tarde haciendo cosas aquí.  
  
El hecho de que Stiles ya se hubiera cambiado de ropa, llevando unos cómodos vaqueros y su vieja sudadera roja, indicó que efectivamente ya llevaba un rato allí.  
  
-    ¿Estás muy cansado? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que varias gotas de sudor surcaban su frente-. Puedo prepararte un baño si quieres o…  
  
Stiles le interrumpió colocando varios dedos sobre sus labios, y aprovechó para darle el beso de bienvenida.  
  
-    No hace falta –Le ayudó a quitarse la cazadora para que estuviera más cómodo, tras lo que extendió una mano para que la tomara-. Ven conmigo.  
  
No teniendo para nada claro qué es lo que se traía entre manos, el hombre lobo decidió seguirle la corriente. Y tan pronto como agarró su mano se dejó llevar hasta el otro extremo del loft. En concreto hasta las escaleras de caracol, que Stiles comenzó a subir todavía sin decir nada.   
Al llegar al piso de arriba Derek se encontró con que la habitación que usaban como trastero ahora estaba completamente diáfana, lo que explicaba las gotas de sudor de su novio.  
  
-    ¿Por qué no has esperado a que llegara a casa para que lo hiciera yo? –preguntó, preocupado-. No deberías…

-    Derek… ¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos de pensar las cosas antes de hablar? –esperó a que asintiera-. Sólo he movido unas cuantas cajas. No pesaban nada y lo he hecho con mucha calma. No te preocupes. 

-    Pero no me habría importado ayudarte –musitó en lo más parecido a una queja de niño pequeño.

-    Ya lo sé –le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues era superior a sus fuerzas no hacerlo cuando se ponía en modo tristón, tras lo que se dijo que ya era hora de explicarle lo que tenía en mente-. He estado pensando que podíamos empezar a preparar la habitación del bebé. Sé que todavía queda tiempo hasta que nazca, pero me gustaría que lo hiciéramos los dos. Y para eso habrá que empezar ya, ahora que todavía me puedo mover.  
  
Derek observó la estancia, que parecía bastante más grande ahora que no había nada por medio. Pensar que dentro de poco esa sería la habitación de su hija hizo que sintiera un repentino vértigo a causa de la emoción.  
  
-    ¿Y en qué habías pensado?

-    De entrada, creo que deberíamos recubrir las paredes y suelo para crear una capa extra que ayude a aislar mejor el calor. He visto que venden un tipo de tarima flotante que podemos montar nosotros mismos… Si quieres podríamos ir mañana a comprarla al almacén de bricolaje que hay a las afueras de Beacon.  
  
El hombre lobo alzó una ceja y miró a su novio con curiosidad.  
  
-    Veo que ya lo tienes todo organizado.

-    No te creas. Sólo es una idea. Mañana podemos decidir cómo queremos que sea según los modelos que veamos. Si te parece bien, claro. 

-    Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que también venga tu padre o…?

-    No. Sólo nosotros dos. También podíamos aprovechar para comprar la cuna –Tiró de la mano de Derek, que todavía no había soltado, hasta situarle justo bajo la ventana tipo buhardilla-. Creo que sería buena idea ponerla justo aquí. Así podrá ver el cielo desde la cuna. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Derek observó el cielo anaranjado del atardecer y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
  
-    Me gusta la idea. Así también podrá tener más cerca la luna cuando empiece a desarrollar su naturaleza de lobo. Las primeras veces le costará un poco no dejarse llevar pero…

-    Podrías dormir con ella en sus primeras noches de luna llena. Hay sitio de sobra.   
  
Echó un vistazo a la zona que señalaba Stiles y no pudo por menos que estar de acuerdo con él.  
  
-    Sí… Estaría bien. Verme a mí le ayudará a darse cuenta de que no hay nada que temer… –La sonrisa se vio ampliada sólo de pensar en ello y vio que no era el único al que le estaba pasando, pues la mirada de Stiles también era risueña-. ¿Pero puedo saber a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente te ha dado por querer prepararlo todo?  
  
Stiles se encogió de hombros, no dándole mucha importancia.  
  
-    Porque ya va siendo hora. Y será divertido que organicemos la habitación nosotros solos. A fin de cuenta somos sus padres. ¿Quiénes mejor para preparar el sitio donde va a vivir, consiguiendo que se sienta cómoda y segura a la vez?  
  
La nueva mención al hecho de que quería que lo hicieran los dos solos hizo que las sospechas de Derek se vieran confirmadas. Alzó de nuevo una ceja, en esta ocasión en la posición de interrogatorio.  
  
-    Has hablando con Erica, ¿verdad?  
  
Stiles no lo negó. Antes bien, soltó una leve carcajada.  
  
-    Pues claro. Y en un principio iba a decirte que deberías controlarla más, porque se emociona mucho a la hora de proteger a su Alfa… Pero no voy a negar que me alegra ver que se esmera tanto en su papel de Beta y en sacarme la cabeza del culo cuando no me doy cuenta de lo que te preocupa.   
  
Derek negó para sí antes de abrazar a Stiles.  
  
-    Sé que no tienes ningún interés en Parrish o en Lydia –dijo, un tanto mortificado por haberle dado tanta importancia a unos estúpidos celos-. Yo…

-    Ya sé que lo sabes –le interrumpió con el mismo cariño con que Derek le había abrazado-. Pero también es verdad que no es justo que tengas que soportar mis cambios de humor o mis momentos de pánico, pero luego para lo divertido tenga que compartirte con el resto del mundo.

-    No creo que pasarse todo el día en un gran almacén sea algo divertido.

-    Eso es porque hasta ahora no lo has hecho conmigo –Le guiño un ojo, ante lo que Derek tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Cualquier cosa que hiciera con Stiles, por anodina que pareciera, acababa siendo de lo más interesante.

-    Me siento estúpido por cómo me comporté el otro día. 

-    ¿Por ponerte en modo Mr. Grey? No te preocupes. Hay que reconocer que tiene su punto… Y es verdad que Parrish a veces se toma demasiadas confianzas cuando sabe perfectamente que tengo novio.

-    Si quieres puedo pasarme otro día por la comisaría para dejarle las cosas más claras aún.  
  
Stiles hizo que lo meditaba durante unos segundos.  
  
-    ¿Y por qué no se lo dejas claro sin necesidad de estar allí? –preguntó con cierto retintín.

-    ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-    Pues no sé. Por ejemplo… -dejó la frase a la mitad para quitarse la sudadera, dejando ver la camiseta que había bajo ella. 

-    ¿Esa es mi camiseta? –preguntó Derek al reconocer la prenda que le quedaba un poco más holgada.

-    Sí –se encogió un poco de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que le robara la ropa a su novio-. Hoy te echaba especialmente de menos. Pensé que se haría más soportable si al menos podía sentir tu olor. Pero ya que ahora estás aquí…   
  
La confesión dejó estupefacto a Derek, incapaz de encontrar las palabras, lo que Stiles aprovechó para recordarle lo importante que era que los demás supieran que ya tenía dueño: sin perder el contacto con los ojos verdes del hombre lobo se quitó la camiseta con deliberada lentitud, dejándola caer al suelo.

Se quedó quieto en el centro de la estancia, dejando que Derek se recreara en su torso desnudo, y finalmente se quitó las playeras y pantalones, quedándose completamente desnudo, al no llevar calzoncillos.

Su respiración se aceleró un poco al percatarse del modo tan intenso en que le estaba mirando su novio, comiéndoselo con los ojos. La tensión era si cabe más palpable al no haber dicho todavía una sola palabra.    
  
-    ¿Es que te ha comido la lengua el lobo? –preguntó Stiles, bromeando y excitado al mismo tiempo-. Creo que es la primera vez que te dejo sin palabras.   
  
Derek no respondió. 

Pero no le hizo falta. 

Dejó claro lo que estaba pensando cuando en dos grandes zancadas ya estaba en su espacio personal y no perdió un segundo en robarle también el oxígeno al besarle con auténticas ansias. Sujetó su barbilla para no dejarle escapar cuando comenzó a devorar su boca, y cuando tuvo claro que Stiles no tenía pensado ir a ningún sitio llevó esa misma mano hasta su nuca, agarrándole en un claro gesto de posesión, que fue aún más evidente cuando colocó la otra mano en su cintura, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

Stiles no se quejó. En esos instantes lo único que le molestaba es que Derek todavía estuviera vestido, pero sabía que eso no dudaría mucho tiempo.

Efectivamente, no pasaron ni dos segundos desde que Derek gimió sus ganas de tener más de él cuando, sin parar de besarle, consiguió quitarse la camiseta y desabrocharse el pantalón. Pero una vez estuvo medio desnudo, cuando ya iba a volver a atacar su boca, la visión de la piel sonrosada de Stiles a causa de la excitación hizo que se lo pensara mejor y optó por besar su cuello y garganta, arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer. 

Satisfecho por su respuesta, pero necesitando mucho más de él, siguió marcando su piel al mismo tiempo que llevó una mano hasta su espalda, la acarició con la mezcla perfecta de delicadeza y posesión, y llegó hasta su trasero...    
  
-    ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al ver que uno de sus dedos entraba fácilmente, al estar bien lubricado-. ¿Ya te habías preparado?  
  
El sonrojo de Stiles adquirió un tono más rojizo al no deberse sólo a las atenciones que Derek le estaba administrando, sino al recordar lo que había hecho.  
  
-    Otro de los motivos por los que quería llegar antes a casa… -se mojó los labios, un tanto nervioso por ser tan directo-. Así no tienes más que entrar.  
  
El Alfa tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que sí, que el impulsivo Stiles se había tomado su tiempo en abrirse para él, en la quietud de su casa vacía, sólo para darle esa sorpresa. 

No tenía muy claro qué era lo que más le excitaba: saber que ya no tenía que esperar para entrar en él, o imaginarse a Stiles metiendo sus dedos en su propio cuerpo y preparándose sólo para él. 

Al final decidió que lo primero era lo primero, y le dio la razón a su novio haciendo justo lo que le pedía. 

Un simple vistazo a su alrededor le dio una idea de cómo quería hacerlo, pues allí no había ningúna superficie mínimamente cómoda pero lo que resultaba superior a sus fuerzas era el tener que esperar más de un segundo para enterrarse en el cuerpo de Stiles, que era lo mínimo que necesitaría para bajar las escaleras y tumbarle en la cama. Y aunque no sería la primera vez que las prisas les habían llevado a hacerlo en el suelo mismo, ni de coña iba a hacerlo ahora que Stiles estaba embarazado.

Visto lo visto sólo le quedaba una opción. Y le pareció la mejor del mundo.   
  
Todavía sin decir nada, sobrecogido por lo mucho que su compañero se había preocupado en hacer todo aquello… e increíblemente excitado para pensar siquiera en la opción de hablar; Derek terminó de quitarse los pantalones con más fuerza de la necesaria, o así lo delató el sonido de la tela rasgándose. 

Sin dejar de besarle y tocarle, actuando más como un adolescente en su primera vez y que no daba abasto ante todo lo que quería hacer, por fin estuvo completamente desnudo. Entonces no tuvo más que sentarse en el suelo, trayendo a Stiles consigo, para indicarle que se sentara en su regazo. 

Así lo hizo el humano, quien se apoyó en los hombros de Derek para bajar poco a poco sobre su miembro erecto, dejando que el otro le sujetara de la cintura para no perder el equilibrio y, más importante todavía, no parara hasta no estar completamente enterrado en él.

El instante en que por fin sintió el calor del cuerpo de su novio, bien abierto para él para que pudiera llenarle en una lenta y única penetración, Derek sintió que estallaba.  
  
-    Dios mío… -gimió en su oído, abrazándose a la espalda sudorosa mientras movía sus caderas para poder llegar hasta los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo- Cómo te echaba de menos.  
  
Stiles respondió con un jadeo, excitado a más no poder al tener por fin a Derek dentro de él después de todo el día pensando en ese instante. Se movió lo que le permitía su posición, queriendo sentir más y en todos los lugares posibles, y acabó soltando un gemido más agudo que el resto cuando rozó su próstata.  
   
-    Sólo para ti –murmuró, sin ser del todo consciente que estaba hablando en voz alta. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek, pasando los brazos por su cuello, cuando decidió que no le importaba que él hiciera todo el trabajo, pues él no podía ni pensar en qué es lo que quería.  
  
Por suerte Derek le conocía demasiado bien… o en esos momentos no le preocupaba lo más mínimo saber lo que quería Stiles y sólo podía pensar en follarle, porque eso fue justo lo que hizo. Afianzando más su abrazo, llevó una mano hasta su trasero para dar más fuerza a sus penetraciones en el mismo instante en que devoró su boca una vez más, enrollando la lengua en la anhelante de su novio. Y no se le ocurrió soltarla el tiempo que duró el asalto a su cuerpo, sintiendo como con cada estocada directa a su próstata el cuerpo de Stiles temblaba de pies a cabeza, deshaciéndose entre sus brazos y jadeando directamente en su boca.  
  
Uno de esos jadeos le indicó que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y Derek decidió que sería uno de los épicos. 

Soltando un gruñido más animal que de humano, embistió con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir en su posición, debiendo sujetar el peso de Stiles casi en vilo; y en el mismo instante en que sintió que su ano se contraía, soltó su boca para poder oír el jadeo de placer. 

Éste llegó un segundo después, justo en el instante en el que, sin poder contenerse, Derek besó el hombro de Stiles, luego lo lamió, y finalmente lo marco con sus dientes humanos cuando el primer chorro de semen salió despedido.  
   
El nuevo jadeo de Stiles al sentir el líquido caliente en la zona más íntima de su cuerpo, todavía cabalgando su propio orgasmo, sirvió para que el de Derek durara mucho más. Y es que el propio aroma de su compañero, impregnado en deseo y la sensación de hogar, estaba consiguiendo que el placer del hombre lobo y las ganas de seguir dándoselo a Stiles alcanzara unas cotas que no había sentido casi desde que empezaron a salir y pudieron poner fin a tanta tensión sexual contenida.  
  
Derek no tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo llenándole, sus caderas no parando un segundo ni bajando la velocidad para seguir tomando posesión de aquel cuerpo que era sólo suyo, pero todo ese tiempo los jadeos de Stiles siguieron reverberando en la que sería la habitación de su hija, gracias también al dulce placer provocado por los dientes en su cuello. 

El hombre lobo sintió que estaba en el paraíso.   
  
Cuando se vació por completo y fue un poco más consciente de lo que hacía, dejó que el mordisco sobre el cuello de Stiles se convirtiera en un beso al que siguió otro y otro más, tratando con más cariño la misma piel a la que había atacado. Sabía que no había llegado a hacerle herida, aunque hubiera sido con sus dientes humanos, pero quiso asegurarse. 

Cuando vio la piel sonrosada con las huellas de sus dientes marcando al padre de su hija, su parte de Alfa se sintió complacida.  
  
-    Creo que así les quedará claro a todos que estoy con alguien… Y que ese alguien me da todo lo que necesito.  
  
Fue Stiles quien habló, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos, por lo que Derek no tuvo nada más que añadir. Inspiró profundamente, llenándose de ese delicioso aroma en el que se mezclaban sus esencias, tras lo que dejó otro par de besos que terminaron en una larga pasada de su lengua y que consiguió que el humano temblara de pies a cabeza.

Pero también consiguió que la parte de su anatomía que todavía estaba bien enterrada en la de su compañero temblara de anticipación.

Derek cerró los ojos, extasiado y al mismo tiempo luchando por contenerse.  
  
-    Stiles... 

-    Adelante… -Le besó con cierta modorra, delatando que todavía no se había recuperado de su orgasmo. Pero el hecho de que el beso terminara en un mordisco en su labio inferior también indicó que estaba listo para lo que quisiera ofrecerle-. No voy a ser yo quien te diga ahora que pares.   
  
Derek quiso a Stiles más que nunca en su vida. 

Pero también quiso que esta vez fuera más cómodo. 

Así que le abrazó con fuerza para ponerse en pie sin que el otro tuviera que cambiar de posición. Y aunque al hacerlo su miembro salió del cuerpo de Stiles y ambos gimieron por la pérdida de contacto, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que estuviera otra vez dentro de él.   
   
Los pocos segundos que tardó en bajar las escaleras y depositarle en la cama mantuvo la nariz bien pegada a su cuello, inspirando profundamente el olor único de su pareja, y que se había vuelto casi adictivo para él.

Prueba de ello fue el hecho de que, cuando por fin le tuvo bien cómodo en la cama y no tenía más que entrar en él, esta vez Derek quiso recrearse un poco más en todo el conjunto. Así que se puso encima suyo pero sujetando su propio peso con las manos para no aplastarle, tras lo que le besó con toda la lentitud y calma que antes no había podido reunir. Y cuando Stiles gimió complacido ante el nuevo beso, más dulce, no se detuvo y besó su cuello y garganta, recreándose en la zona exacta en la que le había marcado. Lo hizo durante minutos, saboreando su piel, tras lo que bajó un poco más para darle las mismas atenciones al resto de su cuerpo.  
  
Stiles no osó interrumpirle y ni siquiera necesitó decir nada para dejarle claro que le estaba gustando. El simple temblor de su cuerpo y los pequeños gemiditos que soltaba cuando los labios de Derek besaron sus pezones o la zona de la cadera, para finalmente aprisionar su miembro erecto, fueron más que suficiente para indicar que sí: que le estaba gustando muchísimo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y aunque al final tuvo que decir adiós a la maravillosa sensación que era sentir la boca de Derek sobre cada milímetro de su cuerpo, no se quejó cuando en lugar de ello lo que sintió fue otra parte de la anatomía de su novio, también maravillosa, llenándole y dispuesto a darle otra ronda del mejor sexo del mundo.  
  
En momentos como aquel Stiles sólo podía pensar que en otra vida debió haber sido un santo, porque aquella no era sino una justa recompensa a toda una vida llena de sacrificios.   
  
********  
  
Ya era completamente de noche cuando los dos pararon, Derek bien saciado de Stiles, y Stiles con la sensación de estar flotando en una nube. Tres orgasmos seguidos, el último de ellos siendo de los que más le gustaba: lento y muy largo; habían conseguido dejarle en un estado de total relax. Si ahora se incendiaba la casa y tenían que salir corriendo, Stiles tenía bien claro que se quedaría quieto y disfrutando del momento, porque moriría siendo la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Parte de esa felicidad, por supuesto, también era porque el fantástico novio que prácticamente le había matado a polvos, ahora estaba mostrando ese lado más tierno que sólo él sabía que tenía. 

Stiles se estiró un poco para acurrucarse mejor entre los brazos de Derek y soltar un suspiro de satisfacción total.    
  
-    ¿No tienes frío? –preguntó el hombre lobo a su lado. Seguían estando desnudos y sobre las sábanas de la cama, pues no había querido perder ni un segundo en apartarlas cuando tumbó a Stiles, aunque sólo fuera para poder taparse luego con ellas.

-    Tranquilo –ronroneó, apretándose más contra su pecho-. Tu asombroso cuerpo que es como una estufa humana es suficiente para calentarme.  
  
Derek se sintió orgulloso de esa habilidad que poco tenía de habilidad, y siguió acariciando la piel del humano. Se fijó entonces en su cuello y no pudo reprimirse a la hora de besar de nuevo las marcas que había dejado.   
  
-    ¿Te duele? –preguntó entre beso y beso, a lo que Stiles sonrió con orgullo. 

-    Para nada… -Se movió lo justo para poder recibir un beso en los labios-. Estoy deseando ver la cara que pondrán el lunes en el trabajo, porque pienso llevar la camisa lo suficientemente holgada para que todo el mundo vea mis chupetones.  
  
La imagen mental fue muy del agrado del hombre lobo, pero entonces cayó en un detalle:  
  
-    No creo que aguanten tanto tiempo.

-    Entonces más te vale dejar otros nuevos para entonces…  
  
Derek rio, complacido por la forma de pensar de su compañero, y se anotó mentalmente que el domingo, después de haber montado la cuna, volvería a hacerle suyo para celebrarlo. 

Acarició su espalda, arrancándole un par de ronroneos más, tras lo que se dijo que era hora de ceder un poco. Era lo mínimo que le debía después de la bienvenida tan estupenda que le había brindado, y que definitivamente había conseguido que el día mejorara.   
  
-    Estaba pensando…  
  
Stiles abrió los ojos de par, cambiando de posición para tenerle justo de frente.   
  
-    ¿En serio? –preguntó, exagerando la emoción-. Cielo, estoy _tan_ orgulloso de ti…  
  
Derek apartó al humano, harto de que éste aprovechara la mínima oportunidad para meterse con él, aunque tuvo que reconocer que tenía su gracia. Y el hecho de que Stiles volviera a acurrucarse a su lado, regalándole un beso en el hombro, también sirvió para que se le pasara más rápidamente el enfado.    
  
-    Menuda manera que tienes de agradecerme lo que acabo de hacerte. 

-    Perdona. Ya sabes que es superior a mis fuerzas cuando me lo dejas tan fácil –soltó una risita-. ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
  
El hombre lobo suspiró. Acababa de arrepentirse de haber hablado antes de tiempo.  
  
-    En Parrish.  
  
Efectivamente, Stiles se incorporó para mirarle muy fijamente.   
  
-    Esto se pone aún más interesante…  
  
Derek negó para sí. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás.  
  
-    Es sobre lo que dijiste el otro día de contárselo todo. ¿Sigues pensando que es lo mejor?  
  
Stilinski tardó en responder.   
  
-    No hace falta, Derek. Tenías razón. Apenas le conozco y…

-    Pero si me dijiste eso, sería porque le conoces lo suficiente como para saber que puedes confiar en él.

-    Pero eso no significa que tú lo hagas –musitó, preocupado.

-    No me hace falta… -apretó un poco más su espalda para acercarle todo lo posible a su cuerpo, tratando de borrar su ceño fruncido con un nuevo beso-. Siempre he confiado en tu juicio.

-    ¿Estás seguro?

-    Tienes razón. Desde que se lo contamos a tu padre todo ha sido mucho mejor, sin necesidad de estar cubriendo todos nuestros pasos a base de mentiras. Y si es tan bueno como dices, te vendrá bien su ayuda.  
  
Stiles sonrió, alegre por que Derek le diera la razón en algo que realmente creía que les vendría bien a todos. Pero justo enseguida se puso un poco más serio.  
  
-    Pero no eres tú.

-    ¿Cómo?

-    Puede que Parrish sea bueno en su trabajo. Pero no es nada comparado contigo. Y en cuanto a físico... –Le escaneó de arriba abajo para dejar claro que hablaba con conocimiento de causa-, no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.  
  
Derek aguantó la carcajada que pugnaba por salir y consiguió responder con la misma seriedad que tenía Stiles.   
  
-    Por supuesto que no. Como estuvieras interesado en él, me preocuparía lo mucho que habría empeorado tu sentido del gusto por culpa del embarazo.

-    Tan humilde como siempre… -negó, mordiéndose los labios para no echarse a reír, tras lo que se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Derek sin nada de cuidado. Ventajas de que su novio fuera prácticamente indestructible.

-    Una de mis muchas virtudes –recordó el hombre lobo, acercándole a su cuerpo para volver a darle calor.

-    Por supuesto… -consiguió decir Stiles en un bostezo, antes de entregarse a un más que merecido descanso y en el mejor lugar del mundo posible.  
  
  


 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Al día siguiente, nada más desayunar y después de que Derek dejara nuevas marcas en el cuerpo de su chico que reemplazaron las de la noche anterior, llegó el momento de ir a comprar el material necesario para empezar a acondicionar la habitación de su hija.   
  
Lo hicieron con intención de acercarse a primera hora de la mañana para que no hubiera mucho jaleo y aprovechar el resto del día para montarlo todo… pero no fueron ni mucho menos los únicos a los que se les ocurrió esa idea. Lo tuvieron claro cuando, antes incluso de entrar en el gran almacén de bricolaje, se encontraron con un gigantesco atasco en el parking, que estaba a reventar.   
  
Derek respiró hondo, intentando relajarse ante la mañana que se le avecinaba, pero la reacción de Stiles le ayudó bastante más que esa respiración profunda: le obligó a girar la cabeza con un par de dedos en su barbilla y así poder estar en su trayectoria, tras lo que le besó largo y tendido, incluso cuando tenían un par de coches detrás pitándoles para que se movieran de una vez.  
  
El hombre lobo hizo oídos sordos a los pitidos e incluso insultos, disfrutando de los labios de Stiles, y cuando por fin se movieron el humano guiñó el ojo al conductor malhumorado al pasar por su lado.  
  
-    Lo siento, amigo –gritó para hacerse oír entre el caos de pitidos-. Es lo que tiene follar por la mañana. Que uno se levanta de mejor humor y sin ir tan acelerado.  
   
Derek aguantó la carcajada al ver la cara del hombre con el que estaba hablando Stiles, y que ciertamente tenía aspecto de no haber hecho nada esa mañana, tras lo que aparcó en el hueco que acababan de dejar libre. Tenía razón cuando le dijo que ir de compras resultaba mucho más ameno cuando tenías a la persona adecuada a tu lado.   
  
Efectivamente, el “incidente” del aparcamiento sólo sirvió para mejorar su humor, que prácticamente no le abandonó el tiempo que estuvieron en el negocio, buscando primero la madera adecuada para recubrir el suelo y paredes de la habitación de su hija, y después la cuna que más les convencía. Y al final la cosa no resultó ser tan complicada (ventajas de no estar acompañados de tanta gente dándoles su opinión) y fueron directamente a lo más práctico. Eso sí, la tarea se retrasó un poco más de lo esperado porque Derek no paraba de besar a Stiles cada dos por tres, sin importarle lo más mínimo el estar haciéndolo en un lugar público.   
  
Pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía otra vez como cuando acababan de empezar a salir y por fin podía hacer con Stiles lo que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando. Y si a eso se añadía el importante detalle de que estaban allí para comprar lo necesario para el dormitorio del bebé, que en siete meses ya estaría con ellos, tenía la sensación de que jamás había sido tan feliz.   
  
Y eso lo notaba tanto él como el resto de gente que les rodeaba. Pero a diferencia de como había ocurrido en el pasado, cuando ni siquiera le gustaba el hecho de que la gente les viera intimar aunque fuera a base de simples abrazos; ahora no le importaba lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario; le alegraba que fuera así.

Especialmente cuando a su lado tenía a un Stiles que siempre había sido de los de “ _nunca hay suficientes muestras de cariño en público_ ”, y que quedó más que claro cuando fueron a preguntar el precio de la tarima a una de las dependientas de la tienda y no osó soltar su mano el tiempo que estuvieron hablando con ella. Antes bien, no tuvo reparos en decirle que estaban allí porque querían remodelar la habitación de su futura hija, y que los dos estaban muy ilusionados con su próxima llegada al mundo.   
  
En un principio Derek sintió el instinto de matar a Stiles por ser tan poco cuidadoso, pues no era plan de ir propagando a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que, como siempre, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Y que lo normal era que cuando un hombre decía que iba a tener una hija, nadie pensaba en fuerzas sobrenaturales un tanto entrometidas que decidían que el Alfa de los hombres lobo de Beacon Hills debía tener un hijo y que por eso habían hecho que su compañero humano, y hombre, se quedara embarazado…   
  
Efectivamente, tras el comentario de Stiles la dependienta sonrió con absoluta adoración, dándoles la enhorabuena por su futura paternidad, dando por hecho que sería una mujer la que daría luz a su hija, y que ellos se encargarían de su cuidado a partir del nacimiento.   
  
Y a partir de ahí todo fue mucho más relajado. Incluso cuando la muchacha se mostró especialmente cariñosa con los dos y, viendo que Derek no era tan fan de sonreír abiertamente a gente a la que acababa de conocer, a diferencia de Stiles, no tardó mucho en dirigirse casi exclusivamente al castaño cuando le preguntaba por el tipo de tarima habían pensado. Pero como cuando pasaba eso rápidamente se dirigía a Derek para saber su opinión, el hombre lobo no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

Hacía no mucho habría respondido a ese excesivo interés de la chica con celos y un claro instinto asesino para dejar claro que ese humano le pertenecía, pero no cuando ese interés, y que en este caso no respondía a nada malo, sólo servía para dejarle claro a ella y a cualquiera que les estuviera viendo que Stiles Stilinski no tenía ningún interés en nadie más salvo en el padre de su hija.   
  
Así, la mañana de compras pasó con una rapidez asombrosa y menos de dos horas después de haber llegado a los grandes almacenes salían con un montón de cajas de madera de un tono blanco (hueso roto, le había corregido Stiles, pero Derek se negaba a usar esa definición), y una cuna cómoda, segura y práctica a la vez, que montarían ellos mismos al llegar a casa.   
  
Y ahí fue justo donde comenzaron los problemas.   
  
Porque a la hora de montar la tarima, siendo el mecanismo increíblemente sencillo, fue ponerse manos a la obra y en solo tres horas, con calma y aprovechando entre medias para comer algo que pidieron por teléfono (Derek una hamburguesa y Stiles una ensalada, por supuesto), ya tenían la habitación recubierta de un agradable tono blanco que le daba un aspecto totalmente nuevo.   
  
Pero entonces llegó la hora de montar la cuna y todo se volvió un poco más complicado.   
Sobre todo por el hecho de que Derek se negaba a seguir las indicaciones del montaje, arguyendo que no podía ser tan complicado, mientras que Stiles era de los de “ _no salga de casa sin su libro de instrucciones_ ”.  
  
Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación, con las piezas de madera diseminadas a su alrededor.   
  
-    Pero por qué eres tan cabezota –le sermoneó el humano, tendiéndole el manual que Derek se negó a coger. 

-    No es ser cabezota. No necesito que nadie me diga cómo montar una cuna. No puede ser tan complicado. 

-    Derek, cielo. Te aseguro que no voy a pensar que eres menos hombre si decides seguir las instrucciones.

-    No lo estaba pensando… Hasta ahora que lo has dicho, tú –añadió con ironía. 

-    Pero…

-    Hay barrotes y un listón de madera donde encajarlos –Señaló con cierta rabia las piezas que tenían diseminadas por el suelo-. No necesito una maldita hoja para saber dónde va cada cosa. 

-    Muy bien, genio. ¿Y qué pasa con los tornillos? –Le tiró una bolsita de plástico donde había guardados una ingente cantidad de tornillos y tuercas.   
  
Derek observó la bolsa con extrañeza, pero al ver que Stiles ya iba a sermonearle consiguió adelantarse.  
  
-    Iremos viendo dónde van a medida que la montemos. 

-    ¿En serio? ¡Esa es tu respuesta!

-    Si fui capaz de remodelar el loft sin necesidad de instrucciones, me niego a hacerlo ahora con una maldita cuna. 

-    No digas “cuna” y “maldita” en la misma frase… -le regañó-. Y qué es lo que pasa. ¿Necesitas hacer algo con las manos para sentirte más Alfa? Eso puedes hacerlo después… conmigo.   
  
El hombre lobo se mostró rápidamente interesado con esa idea, pero entonces lo pensó mejor y acabó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-    No intentes distraerme con sexo.  
  
Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par.  
   
-    Guau. Me siento terriblemente ofendido.

-    Era la idea. 

-    Mira. –Stiles se puso de pie-. Antes de que esto vaya a más, hagamos una cosa: yo te dejo aquí montando la cuna como te dé la gana, para que así puedas ahogarte en tu hombría, y mientras yo y mis hormonas nos vamos abajo para ver desde el portátil la tienda de bebés online y seleccionar las cortinas y demás cosas para decorar el dormitorio… Dentro de una hora vuelvo y vemos quién de los dos tiene razón. ¿Te parece?  
  
Derek meditó durante unos instantes la idea, tras lo que sujetó a Stiles de la muñeca para tirar levemente de él y que volviera a su lado.   
  
-    No hace falta que vayas abajo. Puedes hacerlo aquí mismo mientras monto la cuna.

-    ¿Y no interferiré en tu testosterona? –preguntó, alzando una ceja tal y como Derek solía hacerlo para dejar claro que se estaba metiendo con él. Pero entonces el hombre lobo movió su propia ceja, recordándole que él era el experto en movimientos de cejas, ante lo que Stiles no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia-. De acuerdo. Pero antes exijo que fijemos la apuesta y así pueda recibir mi recompensa cuando te demuestre que habría sido mucho mejor seguir las instrucciones.   
  
La apuesta quedó fijada un minuto después: si Derek era incapaz de montar la cuna sin seguir el manual Stiles podría hincharse a patatas fritas, tras lo que Derek debería estar durante horas quitándole el ardor de estómago con sus poderes; y si al final lograba hacerlo por su cuenta Stiles tendría que ponerse el uniforme del trabajo… sólo para quitárselo muy lentamente y al ritmo de la música.

*************  
  


Una hora después la cuna ya estaba montada y un más que satisfecho Derek había demostrado que también era el macho Alfa en cuanto a bricolaje se refería... Y ya había recibido su recompensa en forma de sexy ayudante del sheriff.

Prueba de ello era el hecho de que todavía tenía a un tembloroso Stiles entre sus brazos, los dos tumbados en el sofá y recuperándose de la salvaje cabalgada que había realizado después de su striptease. Y aunque no había sido para nada un striptease provocativo, sexy y divertido a partes iguales (bueno, lo último sí que lo había sido y con creces), el simple hecho de ver la piel desnuda de Stiles había sido suficiente para que Derek le suplicara que se sentara encima suyo, que quería que le montara.   
  
En ese sentido jamás pensó que acabaría sacándole tanto provecho al sofá que compró hace años, pensando que era todo lo que necesitaba para dormir. 

Las cosas, definitivamente, habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.   
  
Soltando un ronroneo que no se molestó en ocultar, el hombre lobo besó el hombro de Stiles al tiempo que acariciaba su torso desnudo, recorriendo las gotas de sudor que se habían formado tras el esfuerzo. Comenzó en el pecho, pellizcando de paso sus pezones todavía duros, y a continuación bajó por sus costillas y cintura hasta detenerse a la altura del vientre, donde colocó la mano completamente abierta.   
  
-    ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles cuando las caricias se interrumpieron. Generalmente eso significaba que Derek se había dormido o que estaba listo para una segunda ronda. Y si era lo último todavía no estaba recuperado.

-    Se te nota la barriga.   
  
Esa respuesta era la última que había esperado oír. Sorprendido, se sentó en condiciones en el sofá para poder examinar mejor su propio cuerpo.  
  
-    ¿En serio? –preguntó, observando con ojo crítico su vientre y acariciándolo-. No me había dado cuenta. 

-    Es muy poco. Apenas se nota. 

-    Nadie me ha dicho nada. 

-    Es que el resto no conoce tan bien tu cuerpo como yo.  
  
Stiles le miró de reojo, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.   
  
-    Eso ha sonado muy pervertido. 

-    Y te encanta que sea así…  
  
Stilinski rio de buena gana y llevó una mano a su estómago. Enseguida Derek pasó un brazo por su espalda para que Stiles pudiera apoyarse en él, ofreciéndole un poco más de calor, y colocó la otra mano sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.   
  
-    Sé que ya han pasado meses… -susurró Stiles-, pero a veces todavía me cuesta creer que esté siendo real.

-    No es algo muy común. Es normal que todavía te sorprendas, incluso cuando te está pasando a ti. 

-    Ya, pero que tu mejor amigo sea un hombre lobo tampoco es algo muy normal, y tanto Scott como yo tardamos menos de un minuto en hacernos a la idea. 

-    Eso es porque en el caso de Scott convertirse en un hombre lobo era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.   
  
Stiles le dio un codazo en las costillas. Un gesto cariñoso entre ellos, pese a que lo hizo con bastante fuerza.  
  
-    ¿Por qué sigues metiéndote con él? -se quejó, con un toque de humor-. Va a ser el padrino de nuestra hija. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella crezca y me pregunte por qué su padre se mete tanto con su padrino?

-    Créeme, no tardará mucho en encontrar ella misma la respuesta…

-    Mira que eres malo –negó, fingiendo estar ofendido-. Tienes suerte de estar tan bueno, porque si no sólo serías un hombre lobo muy borde y con tendencia a poner su vida en peligro. 

-    ¿De qué me sonará eso? –ironizó.

-    Y hablando de Scott...  
  
La nueva mención de Scott, y sobre todo el tono en que dijo su nombre, dejando entrever que era mucho lo que tenía que decir, hizo que Derek mirara con más atención a Stiles.  
  
-    No sabía que siguiéramos hablando de Scott –dijo con tono precavido. 

-    Me ha dado algunos nombres…  
  
El Alfa se llevó una mano a los ojos, tapándoselos durante unos instantes.   
  
-    Esto va de mal en peor…

-    ¡No son malos! –Se puso de rodillas en el sofá para apartarle la mano y mirarle a los ojos-. ¡De verdad! Yo mismo me sorprendí… -Al darse cuenta de que en esa postura no estaba consiguiendo que Derek se centrara en el tema, sino todo lo contrario, se bajó del sofá para quedarse de pie frente a él-. ¿Quieres oírlos o no?

-    Perdona, no sabía que necesitaras mi permiso para seguir hablando –dijo con evidente sarcasmo. Pero entonces Stiles fue a por los pantalones que había acabado por el suelo en pleno intento de baile sexy- ¿Qué haces? –Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que sacaba una hoja del bolsillo trasero-. ¡Te ha dado una lista!

-    No seas quejita. Y es corta, no te preocupes. –Le entregó el papel, que le dejo leer con calma durante unos segundos-. ¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguno que te guste?  
  
Derek volvió a leer la decena de nombres femeninos que había apuntados en la lista, sin estar muy seguro de si le gustaban o no… Salvo los que eran de sus mejores amigas, por supuesto, y que se negaba a que también fueran el nombre de su hija. 

_¿Es que no podía tener un poquito más de imaginación?_   
  
-    La verdad es que prefería esperar a que naciera para ponerle nombre -explicó el hombre lobo-. Creo que, cuando la veamos, nos resultará más fácil decidir qué nombre le viene bien.  
  
Stiles dejó claro que no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, haciendo un aspaviento con ambos brazos.   
  
-    ¡Sabes que eso es algo increíblemente peligroso! ¿Y qué pasa si ese día se te ha pegado una canción de Beyonce y quieres ponerle ese nombre?

-    ¿Qué hay de malo en Beyonce? –preguntó, mortalmente serio, y se echó a reír cuando Stiles le miró con cara de pánico-. Y dudo mucho que se me pegue una canción suya…

-    ¿Te recuerdo otra vez que te gusta tararear mientras te duchas? -le interrumpió con tono recriminatorio-. Y tal vez no tenga tan buen oído como tú, pero definitivamente no estoy sordo. 

-    ¿Por qué no volvemos a lo importante? –cambió rápidamente de tema, tirando del brazo de Stiles para que volviera a sentarse y pudieran ver la lista juntos- Lyla no me disgusta. 

-    ¿Y qué tal Talía?  
  
Derek miró extrañado a Stiles.  
  
-    No está en la lista. 

-    No. Pero pensé que te gustaría. Ya sabes. Por ser el nombre de tu madre. 

-    No había pensado en ello –admitió-. Pero no creo que sea buena idea ponerle el nombre de su abuela. Es como si necesitara tener el nombre de otra persona para crear su propia identidad –explicó-. Como si ella no fuera importante por sí misma. 

-    Yo me llamo como mi abuelo materno.  
  
La confesión hizo que Derek se olvidara rápidamente del posible nombre de su hija. Esto le interesaba más.  
  
-    Pensé que Stiles era el apodo del padre de tu padre. 

-    Si… Pero mi verdadero nombre es el del padre de mi madre. Me puse el apodo de mi otro abuelo porque el otro nombre era una crueldad hecha palabra. 

-    ¿Y por qué no decidieron llamarte simplemente Elías? Ese era el nombre de tu abuelo paterno, ¿no? 

-    Sí –admitió con desgana-. Pero él era… es, una mala persona. No se merece que su nombre perdure.  
  
Derek quedó más confuso incluso que al principio.   
  
-    No lo entiendo. ¿Entonces por qué llevas su apodo?  
  
Stiles soltó un hondo suspiro antes de responder y Derek tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación, debiendo justificar el motivo por el que se llamaba a sí mismo Stiles.   
  
-    Primero, porque es un apodo que me gusta y va perfecto con mi apellido –sonrió-. Tienes que reconocer que es pegadizo –Esperó a que Derek le diera la razón con un asentimiento, pero entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco-. Y segundo: tal vez Elías fuera una mala persona, pero gracias a él mi padre está en este mundo. –Se mojó los labios, dudando sobre cómo hacerse entender-. Durante mucho tiempo, cuando mi padre tuvo problemas con el alcohol a raíz de la muerte de mi madre, sé que pensaba que parte de la culpa era porque era el hijo de un alcohólico. Y sé que llegó a odiar tanto el estar siguiendo los pasos de alguien tan cruel, que incluso llegó a arrepentirse de haber nacido… -Se encogió entonces de hombros-. No sé. Pensé que si me ponía el apodo que usaba mi abuelo, confiaba en que mi padre se alegraría de estar aquí… porque si no fuera por él, yo tampoco estaría en este mundo. –Su relato se vio interrumpido al darse cuenta del modo tan intenso en que Derek le estaba mirando-. ¿Qué pasa?   
  
En vez de responder, Derek le besó dulcemente en los labios.   
  
-    Después de tanto tiempo –susurró al terminar el beso-, me sigues sorprendiendo. 

-    Para bien, supongo.  
  
La amplia sonrisa del hombre lobo contagió a su compañero humano.   
  
-    Definitivamente. 

 

 

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

  
Stiles no quiso esperar mucho tiempo para poner en marcha su plan de contarle a Parrish todo lo relacionado con los hombres lobo. 

Y no es que tuviera miedo de que Derek cambiara de idea después de haber aceptado que era mejor decírselo, pero siempre había sido de los de hacer las cosas mejor cuanto antes. Eso por no hablar de que a cada día que pasaba seguía engordando un poquito más, por lo que prefería dejar las cosas claras y dejarse de excusas absurdas como problemas de tiroides y que cada vez eran menos creíbles.   
  
Así que nada más llegar a comisaría el lunes por la mañana, después de un maravilloso fin de semana lleno de bricolaje, sexo y barajar nombres para su futura hija, cuando se encontró con un sonriente Jordan Parrish ya en su despacho dándole el efusivo saludo de buenos días que siempre sorprendía a Stiles, pues parecía que al hombre no le afectaba madrugar, le mandó un mensaje a Derek diciéndole que hoy se lo iba a contar todo.  
  
Que el Alfa respondiera inmediatamente con otro mensaje tan directo como terrorífico: “ _Bien. Tráelo al loft cuando terminéis el turno. Quiero estar presente_ ”, hizo que Stiles estuviera todo el día con los nervios a flor de piel, temiendo y esperando ese momento a partes iguales.

Sabía que Derek no se lo iba a poner fácil al pobre Parrish, quien no tenía la culpa de haberse fijado en el novio del Alfa de Beacon Hills, ni más ni menos que cuando estaba embarazado… Pero, por otro lado, una de las cosas que siempre le atrajo de Derek fue precisamente cuando se ponía en modo Alfa, por lo que no iba a ser ahora tan hipócrita como para decir que no quería verle en su elemento. Especialmente cuando, desde que se acostaba con él, cada vez que se ponía así también solía estar de su lado, lo que siempre era un plus.   
  
Así pues, tras ocho horas de trabajo en las que no hizo otra cosa que imaginarse lo que Derek tendría en mente y tratando de encontrar el mejor modo de contarle todo lo relacionado con hombres lobos a su compañero, por fin llegó la hora de la verdad. 

Y ese fue justo el momento en el que Stiles se dio cuenta de que, con tanto pensar en cómo explicarle al tío que le ponía ojitos que no podía seguir haciéndolo porque si seguía así su novio hombre lobo y padre de su hija le iba a arrancar la cabeza… con sus dientes de hombre lobo; cayó en la cuenta de que en lo que no había pensado era en una excusa para llevar a Parrish a su casa y que no pareciera que quería estar a solas con él… lo que sólo serviría para enviar señales contradictorias al pobre hombre. Y después de la visita de Erica, que milagrosamente no había terminado con una denuncia por acoso, eso era lo último que le faltaba para que Jordan demandara a medio pueblo por… bueno, por estar todos medio locos y actuar tan raro.  
  
En fin, pensó Stiles cuando ya se había cambiado el uniforme y estaba listo para volver a casa; si todo salía bien, en unas horas Jordan por fin sabría por qué la gente de Beacon Hills era _tan_ rara.   
  
Al final optó por decirle a Parrish que no le importaba acercarle a su casa, pues esa semana él tenía el coche patrulla, a lo que el hombre le miró con esa cara que sólo pondría una persona que estaba recibiendo señales contradictorias…

_Y esto sólo acaba de empezar_ , se dijo Stiles a sí mismo.   
  
Efectivamente, cinco minutos después y ya en el coche, hizo caso omiso a una indicación de Parrish sobre qué calle debía coger para ir a su apartamento, lo que terminó de extrañar al ayudante.  
  
-    Yo no vivo en esta zona –comentó el rubio, observando el barrio en el que acaban de entrar.  
-    Lo sé. Soy yo quien vive aquí.  
-    ¿Es que vamos a tu casa?  
-    Sí… -Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir “ _no es para lo que tú crees_ ”, y que tenía claro que sólo serviría para que pareciera _justo eso_.   
-    No lo entiendo –Jordan fue dolorosamente sincero-. ¿No tenías novio? ¿Con el que vas a adoptar a una hija?  
-    Así es. Pensé que estaría bien que te tomaras unas cervezas con nosotros. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.  
-    Pero ya te conozco… -explicó muy despacio, como si estuviera hablando con una persona mentalmente inestable-. Trabajo contigo.   
-    Cierto, pero en la vida no todo es trabajo, ¿verdad? –Le miró de reojo, pues hasta ahora había intentado centrar la vista en la calzada, siguiendo la técnica que usaba Derek cuando estaban discutiendo pero él no quería hablar más. No le extrañó que la cara de Parrish fuera un poema-. Y a Derek sólo le viste una vez.   
-    Esto… -Jordan se sonrojó hasta el punto de parecer un alemán al que le había dado demasiado el sol-. ¿Es que me queréis proponer un trío?  
  
Stiles frenó inmediatamente, tras lo que sacó su dedo de amenazar, que acercó todo lo posible a Parrish.   
  
-    Por tu propia seguridad, más te vale no volver a decir eso en tu vida –le advirtió, tras lo que miró por la ventanilla del coche hacia el edificio de lofts. Ya había luz en el interior del último piso pero no se distinguía ninguna silueta, lo que indicaba que Derek no estaba mirando a través del ventanal, esperando su llegada-. Con un poco de suerte no ha oído eso, así que no te recibirá con los colmillos fuera.  
-    No creo que la mejor manera de que me caiga bien tu novio sea comparándolo con un animal. –sugirió Parrish, más que nada para llenar el silencio incómodo que siguió al momento en que Stiles reanudó la marcha.   
-    Créeme, no era una metáfora.   
  
Volvió ignorar la cara de no entender nada que tenía Parrish, pues ya había perdido la cuenta, y aparcó el coche frente al edificio. Sin decir nada cogió la bolsa que contenía su uniforme y entró en el edificio, dando por hecho que su compañero le seguiría. 

Y bien porque el hombre todavía tenía el uniforme puesto, por lo que sabía que podría usar su arma en caso de que ocurriera algo que no debía, o porque no había nada que más le interesara que un buen misterio; Jordan le siguió sin rechistar. Inmediatamente activó su lado de detective y curioseó todo con lo que se fue encontrando: el edificio con pinta de abandonado pero que por dentro no estaba tan mal como parecía; el ascensor que no hizo ninguna parada hasta el último piso; el hecho de que no parecía que hubiera más inquilinos en el edificio; y finalmente la puerta corredera ante la que Stiles se paró y que tenía más pinta de puerta de almacén que la de un lugar donde supuestamente vivir.  
  
-    Vives en un sitio… muy interesante –aventuró Parrish, tratando de seguir su máxima de decir siempre algo agradable.   
-    Gracias.  
  
No fue Stiles quien habló. De hecho, Stilinski parecía haberse olvidado de que él era el anfitrión, porque sin invitar a Parrish a que pasara a su humilde morada lo que hizo fue saludar al hombre que acababa de hablar con un corto pero a la vez intenso beso.

En cuanto rompió el beso, todavía sin preocuparse por su invitado, metió el uniforme en la cesta de la colada, tras lo que fue a la nevera para coger un par de cervezas.  
  
A Parrish le extrañó que sólo cogiera dos cervezas cuando allí había tres personas, pero eso dejó de ser importante cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Derek Hale era el único hombre que parecía ser consciente de su presencia ahora mismo, y quien no había dejado de mirarle ni un segundo.

Y si esa mirada fuera agradable y acogedora a Parrish no le importaría, porque tenía que reconocer que el hombre era condenadamente atractivo. Pero cuando le estaba mirando con el ceño un poco fruncido y los dientes tan apretados que juraría que los estaba oyendo rechinar, la cosa cambiaba bastante.  
Justo entonces recordó el incidente del otro día en comisaría, así como el comentario de Stiles sobre los colmillos de su novio, y se preguntó si tal vez Derek Hale tenía algún problema con sus dientes.  
  
-    ¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta? –sugirió/ordenó Derek-. Ponte cómodo.  
-    Yo… -que el moreno estuviera intentando ser un buen anfitrión pero lo hiciera sin dejar de mirarle como si quisiera devorarle (y no en el buen sentido), sólo sirvió para que Parrish sumara a la lista un par más de señales contradictorias-. Creo que debería marcharme. Es tarde y…  
-    Tonterías –cogió las dos cervezas que Stiles le estaba entregando en esos momentos con un guiño, y le tendió una al ayudante del Sheriff-. Me alegro de que quisieras venir. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo. Conocerte mejor.  
-    La verdad es que no sabía que iba a venir –murmuró, buscando desesperadamente a su compañero de trabajo, pues él era quien le había tendido la emboscada. Le encontró en la cocina, sacando un par de comprimidos de un pequeño bote que se bebió con un gran vaso de agua. La acción sorprendió al agente, pues no sabía que Stiles estuviera enfermo.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el otro extremo del loft, que por unos segundos se olvidó del otro inquilino de la casa.

Hasta que dicho inquilino se acercó a él por la espalda para colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, dándole un apretón que pretendía ser un gesto amistoso pero que sólo sirvió para que Parrish comenzara a sudar.  
  
-    No estés tan tenso –murmuró Derek en su oído-. Cualquiera diría que crees que voy a hacerte algo malo.  
-    Eso sería más creíble si no le estuvieras amenazando, cielo –canturreó Stiles desde la cocina. 

A Jordan le tranquilizó ver que su compañero estaba atento a lo que estaba haciendo su novio… Pero que diera la sensación de que Stiles no iba a mover un dedo en caso de que las cosas fueran a más, ya no le hizo tanta gracia.  
  
-    No le estoy amenazando. ¿Verdad, Jordan?  
-    Derek… -advirtió Stiles.  
  
El hombre le soltó en el acto y Jordan juraría que lo hizo con una pequeña carcajada. Pero tenía el corazón tan acelerado que apenas podía oír nada, y luego estaba el problema de Derek con su dentadura, con lo que podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa. La verdad es que era incapaz de imaginarse a ese hombre haciendo algo tan humano y agradable como sonreír, no digamos ya reír.   
  
_Pobre Stiles_ , pensó Parrish, _no es justo que tenga un novio tan distinto a él._  
  
-    ¿Por qué no te sientas? –pidió entonces Stiles, que ya había ocupado su sitio en el sofá-. Lo que tenemos que contarte va a llevar un rato.  
  
La invitación (la primera real de la noche) sonaba sincera, y había sido Stiles quien lo había propuesto, por lo que Jordan no tuvo manera de negarse. 

Dejó la chaqueta en la inmensa mesa que había en el centro del loft, tras lo que se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá; en cuanto vio que Derek ocupaba su sitio al lado de Stiles pero lo hacía sin apartar la mirada de él, como retándole a que se pusiera más cerca de su novio.

Dicho novio, sin embargo, no parecía muy interesado en la nueva amenaza que Parrish acababa de recibir, pues en esos momentos estaba bebiendo agua. Tras dar un largo trago dejó la botella de plástico en la mesa, tras lo que miró a Derek.  
  
-    ¿Quieres hacer los honores?  
-    ¿Para que luego me digas que soy poco sutil? No, gracias.   
  
Stiles negó con la cabeza, soltando una risita, y por fin hizo caso a Jordan. Un Jordan que, si hasta ahora había tenido sus sospechas, ahora ya sabía que la emboscada se la habían tendido los dos.

Sin embargo, no se sintió en peligro. Por mucho que el tal Derek Hale siguiera siendo intimidante, la breve interacción que le había visto tener con su compañero le hacía intuir que era más fachada que otra cosa.  
  
-    Está bien… -comenzó Stiles-. Supongo que por el tiempo que llevas aquí, te habrás dado cuenta de que Beacon Hills no es un pueblo muy normal que digamos.   
-    ¿Te refieres al hecho de que los adolescentes están demasiado desarrollados para la edad que tienen?  
  
La respuesta de Parrish, tan repentina, dejó tan sorprendido a Stiles que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.  
  
-    Bueno, eso también.  
-    ¿Y que además también son todos increíblemente atractivos? –continuó el agente.  
-    Hombre… -miró descaradamente a Derek aprovechando que era su novio y, para qué mentir, que estaba muy bueno-. Pues ahora que lo dices…  
-    ¿O tal vez es por la cantidad de muertes extrañas que se han producido en los últimos años?  
-    ¡Eso! –Le señaló con el dedo, como si acabara de dar la respuesta correcta para llevarse el premio final del concurso-. ¡Centrémonos en esa parte!  
  
A su lado Derek soltó un leve bufido de incredulidad, a lo que Stiles le dio un codazo en las costillas. Parrish observó la interacción, quieto como una estatua, dudando entre si echarse a reír o a llorar… 

_¿Por qué no puedo conocer a gente normal?_  
  
-    Bien –Stiles se centró de nuevo en Parrish-. ¿Tienes alguna teoría de por qué ocurre eso?   
-    ¿Te refieres a la parte de las muertes? –Stilisnki asintió-. No sé, supongo que porque es necesaria una revisión urgente de la ley en cuanto a tenencia de armas.  
-    Ninguna de esas muertes se produjo por armas –intervino Derek, con un tono tal vez demasiado exasperante para ser la primera vez que intervenía en la conversación. Algo que le hizo notar enseguida Stiles, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Derek respondió con una cara similar-. Sólo intento adelantar un poco las cosas, porque a este ritmo se va a enterar de lo que pasa cuando des a luz.  
-    ¿Qué?  
-    ¡En serio! –Stiles hizo caso omiso a la cara de incredulidad de Parrish, quien ahora mismo parecía más un besugo que un agente de la ley, para mirar a su novio con cara de asesino-. Dime la verdad: disfrutas destrozando las sorpresas, ¿a que sí?  
-    ¿Qué significa que vas a dar a luz? –preguntó Parrish-. ¿Como si lo fueras a hacer tú? –Le miró de ese modo al que Stiles ya se había acostumbrado a fuerza de que era lo primero que hacía la gente cuando se enteraba de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo.  
-    Luego volveremos a esa parte. Ahora centrémonos en lo que pasa con Beacon Hills, ¿vale?  
  
No. A Parrish no le valía.   
_¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?_  
  
-    Vale.  
-    ¿Alguna teoría? –pidió su compañero, tras lo que levantó una mano tranquilizadora-. Y por favor, no tengas miedo de decir una barbaridad. Te aseguro que nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.  
-    No sé… ¿Que vivimos en una realidad alternativa donde todos somos personajes de una serie adolescente, lo que explicaría el extraño hecho de que no parece haber adultos y mucho menos ancianos en el pueblo?  
  
Esta vez Stiles tardó un poco más en reaccionar.  
  
-    Vale. –Se mojó los labios, ganando nuevos segundos para encontrar la respuesta adecuada-. Retiro lo dicho sobre que no podías sorprenderme… Pero dime, ¿qué opinas del tema sobrenatural?  
-    ¿Sobrenatural?  
-    Sí, ya sabes, criaturas que no tienen aspecto humano y que son más propios de los cuentos y las leyendas… ¿Estás a favor o en contra?  
-    ¿La pregunta correcta no sería si creo en las criaturas sobrenaturales o no?  
  
En lugar de responder Stiles le miró muy, _muy_ fijamente, como si acabara de decir una estupidez.   
Y Parrish sabía que su compañero podía ser muy bromista cuando quería, pero no cuando tenía su cara de “vamos a ponernos serios”.  
  
-    ¿No me digas que…? –En su cabeza hizo un resumen de todo lo que había presenciado desde que llegó al pueblo, a lo que sumó las cosas extrañas que había detectado en Stiles desde que le conoció y la poca información que había recabado en los últimos minutos; y por fin encontró la respuesta que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando-. ¿Me estás diciendo que TÚ eres uno de esos sobrenaturales?  
-    ¿Yo? –Se puso en pie y todo de lo absurda que le parecía esa idea-. ¡Claro que no! -Pero entonces Derek sólo tuvo que alzar una ceja para que volviera a sentarse-. Bueno, no exactamente.  
-    Creo que no entiendo…  
  
Derek Hale se mordió la lengua para no echarse a reír. Había que reconocer que, para la situación en la que se encontraba, era toda una proeza que Parrish siguiera actuando con tanta educación.   
  
-    Dime qué opinas de los hombres lobo –pidió Stiles.  
  
Jordan lo meditó durante unos segundos. A estas alturas dudaba mucho que algún día llegaría a entender qué demonios estaba pasando, pero al menos sí podía responder a eso.  
  
-    Opino que la literatura actual ha tergiversado bastante la imagen que se tenía del hombre lobo –explicó-. Y como consecuencia ahora, en lugar de ser representado como un monstruo que ataca en las noches de luna llena, es visto como un joven extremadamente egocéntrico al que le gusta mostrar su cuerpo.  
  
Instintivamente, Stiles llevó una mano a la pierna de Derek, obligándole a que no dijera nada y, sobre todo, que no hiciera nada.  
  
-    Por tu propio bien –sugirió entonces a Parrish-, te recomiendo que no sigas por ahí.   
-    Pero me has dicho que te diera mi opinión.   
-    Me refería a si crees que existen o no.  
-    ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que la respuesta correcta es “sí”?  
-    Tienes razón –dijo entonces Derek, sorprendentemente tranquilo para acabar de haber sido insultado tanto él como toda su especie-. Hay que reconocer que es más listo que la mayoría.  
  
Parrish miró a Derek y luego a Stiles para de nuevo observar a Hale, en lo más parecido a estar en un partido de tenis… donde no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién estaba ganando.  
  
-    Espera un segundo –señaló a Stiles-. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un hombre lobo?  
-    Ya te he dicho que no soy nada de eso -miró de reojo a Derek, quien aprovechó para cuadrarse más y sacar pecho-. Pero cierta persona que también está presente….  
  
No necesitó terminar la frase.   
Tan pronto como comprendió quién de los tres presentes era el hombre lobo, Jordan Parrish abrió los ojos de par en par. Pero entonces hizo algo que no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los comportamientos que tuvieron sus amigos y familiares cuando les hablaron de la existencia de los hombres lobo: cogió las dos manos de Derek y las apretó con demasiado ímpetu para ser prácticamente un desconocido y el primer hombre lobo del que conocía su existencia.  
  
-    Por favor no me mates –Agachó la cabeza, en un perfecto gesto de sumisión-. Te juro que haré lo que quieras. Y no volveré a molestar a Stiles.   
-    Jordan, no hace falta que…  
-    No, déjale –interrumpió a Stiles, sin dejar de mirar a Parrish-. Me gusta lo que está diciendo.   
-    No seas capullo.  
-    Eras tú quien quería decirle la verdad –sonrió el Alfa, henchido de orgullo por haber conseguido que Parrish suplicara por su vida sin haberse esforzado apenas en amenazarle-. Pues ya lo sabe.   
-    Jordan –Stiles le obligó a soltar las manos de Derek, poniéndose en pie-. Te aseguro que nadie va a matarte. Y no tienes que hacer nada. Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada. –Las cejas de Derek le obligaron a corregir esa última frase-: Bueno, sí que sería recomendable que no mostraras tanto interés en mí… -De reojo vio que Derek asentía, satisfecho, a lo que negó levemente, pensando en lo simple que podía ser su novio a veces-. El caso es que llevaba un tiempo queriendo decírtelo. Que en Beacon Hills…  
-    Hay hombres lobo –terminó Parrish por él.   
-    ¡Exacto! –aprovechó los progresos que estaban haciendo para seguir con la clase-. Y que el Alfa de la manada de hombres lobo de Beacon Hills es…  
-    Tu novio Derek… -concluyó Jordan, tras lo que volvió a abrir la boca de par en par-. Oh Dios mío. ¡Entonces tú eres el Beta de la manada!  
-    Eh… No exactamente.   
  
La emoción de Stiles decreció considerablemente, lo que volvió a dejar a Parrish sin entender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-    Entonces, ¿qué eres tú?  
-    Es el hombre que va a dar a luz a mi hija –replicó Derek, ofendido porque se hubiera referido a su novio como una cosa. Y para dejarlo aún más claro, se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho-. ¿Te sirve eso?  
  
Pero la pose claramente intimidadora no surtió su efecto esta vez, pues Parrish estaba más ocupado mirando a su compañero de trabajo con nuevos ojos, ahora que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
-    ¿Vas a tener…? ¿Quieres decirme que tú…? –señaló su estómago- ¿estás embarazado?  
-    Sí.   
-    Es sorprendente…  
  
Stiles esperó a que Parrish iniciara el aluvión de preguntas que sin duda ya se estarían formando en su cabeza, pero en lugar de ello se quedó increíblemente calmado, como meditando.   
Extrañado por su reacción, miró a su novio para asegurarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Al ver que Derek simplemente se encogía de hombros, sin estar tampoco muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, volvió a centrarse en Jordan.  
  
-    ¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a preguntar cómo es posible?  
-    Eres el novio del Alfa de Beacon Hills. Creo que esa es suficiente explicación.   
-    Vaaaale –Se rascó el cuello, todavía no muy seguro de si tomarse lo que había sucedido como algo bueno o malo-. Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho tan fácil, la verdad… -Se volvió entonces al hombre lobo-. ¿Ves cómo te dije que era mejor que lo supiera?  
  
Derek se negó a darle la razón delante de Parrish, pero entonces éste hizo algo que, definitivamente, jamás se habría imaginado.

Porque Parrish acababa de ponerse de rodillas frente a él.  
  
-    ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-    Siento muchísimo mi comportamiento. Te juro que no habría mostrado ningún interés en Stiles si hubiera sabido todo esto… Y te prometo que me aseguraré de que esté bien el tiempo que dure el embarazo.   
-    Jordan, no hace falta que…  
-    No –interrumpió Derek a Stiles-, déjale que siga.   
  
Y Parrish siguió, tomando una mano de Derek y otra de Stiles. Y aunque era maravilloso ver que se alegraba tanto por ellos y que eso ponía fin al problema, Stiles tenía que reconocer que era un poquito incómodo que ahora les estuviera mirando a los dos con absoluta adoración.  
  
-    Es maravilloso que una vida esté creciendo en tu interior –siguió Jordan-. Si hubiera sabido que vuestra relación estaba tan consolidada, jamás se me habría ocurrido interferir. Os pido disculpas a los dos.   
-    Disculpas aceptadas.   
-    ¿En serio? –Stiles se sorprendió ante el comentario de Derek-. Pensé que se lo pondrías un poquito más difícil.   
-    Me gusta cuando muestran respeto.   
  
Stilinski torció el gesto, pidiéndole que bajara un poco el nivel de macho Alfa, tras lo que obligó a Parrish a ponerse en pie… y a que soltara su mano y la de su novio, muchas gracias.  
  
-    Está bien, Jordan. Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Y me alegro muchísimo que ya lo sepas, porque llevaba un tiempo queriendo contártelo... Supongo que no hará falta que te diga que nadie más puede saber esto.  
-    No, claro que no –cruzó sus labios con los dedos, en un gesto tan de _boy scout_ que a Stiles le pareció adorable-. Mis labios están sellados… Pero, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-    Claro –respondió Derek, ya que era a él a quien se estaba dirigiendo.   
-    ¿Quiénes son los otros hombres lobo de Beacon Hills? Porque si hay un Alfa de la manada…  
-    Básicamente, la mitad de la gente que conoces.   
-    ¿En serio?  
-    Y eso por no hablar de las Banshees, Kanimas, y cazadores de hombres lobo –apuntó Stiles.   
-    ¿Qué?  
  
Esta vez no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada. Ahora que conocía su secreto, ya podía tomarse esas confianzas.  
  
-    Vuelve a sentarte, anda. Estás a punto de recibir tu primera clase de “iniciación a lo sobrenatural en Beacon Hills”. 

 

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

 

A raíz de que Parrish supiera todo lo que había que saber sobre el mundo sobrenatural en Beacon Hills, y especialmente aquello concerniente a la situación de Stiles, el resto fue muchísimo más sencillo. 

Derek Hale jamás lo admitiría en voz alta (ni falta que le hacía realmente, pues Stiles podía leerle como si fuera un libro abierto), pero que no hubiera secretos para Jordan Parrish hizo que, de la noche a la mañana, los dos se encontraran con el mejor aliado que hubieran podido pedir. 

Que el nuevo compañero de Stiles resultara ser también un _boy scout_ que se preocupaba como el que más porque el hijo del sheriff estuviera siempre cómodo y no se excediera en el trabajo y, lo más importante, a quien no se le podía chantajear con miradas de lástima (más que los ojitos de cervatillo de Stiles, a Jordan los que le aterrorizaban eran los de lobo de Derek); al final resultó ser una muy, pero que muy buena noticia.   
  
Así, cuando Derek llamaba a comisaría todos los días para ver qué tal le iba a su novio, en lugar de hablar con dicho novio le preguntaba directamente a Parrish, pues sabía que él sí le daría todos los detalles importantes.   
Y más le valía que lo hiciera, porque de lo contrario dejaría de ser tan amable...  
  
Pero cuando Parrish le sorprendió un día siendo él quien llamó para contarle que ese día Stiles se encontraba especialmente cansado pero que no habían conseguido convencerle para que se marchara antes, y le sugirió a Derek que por qué no se pasaba por comisaría para llevarle a casa, aunque fuera a la fuerza; el Alfa se dijo que podía empezar a ser amable. Y esta vez de verdad. 

Era lo mínimo que le debía al hombre que había pasado de ser el blanco de todos sus celos y miradas asesinas, a básicamente el fan número 1 de su relación y en quien más confiaba ahora (por detrás del sheriff, por supuesto) a la hora de proteger al padre de su hija.    
  
Precisamente uno de esos días en que los dos estaban en casa antes de lo normal, pues Stiles había estado un poco indispuesto desde que había almorzado, Derek aprovechó la tarde para ir adelantando algo en la habitación de su hija. 

Lo más importante ya estaba puesto: desde la cuna y el cambiador hasta la cómoda que ya estaba repleta de ropa a estrenar, terminando por la pequeña bañera que decidieron instalar allí para no tener que bajar cada vez al baño principal. Sólo quedaba rematar la estancia por medio de la decoración que ya habían elegido y que terminaría de darle un toque más acogedor a la habitación.   
  
Tras instalar la lámpara, Derek estaba terminando de colgar los cuadros que habían seleccionado para el dormitorio de su hija (un conjunto de paisajes con inmensas lunas, porque ambos se negaban a llenar la habitación de princesas Disney, muchas gracias), cuando un grito le dejó la sangre helada:  
  
-    ¡Derek!  
  
Rápidamente el hombre lobo dejó caer el martillo y bajó corriendo las escaleras de caracol, odiando por primera vez que fueran así, pues eso le impedía llegar al piso inferior de un solo salto.

Al llegar a la zona central de loft buscó rápidamente a Stiles, pues no estaba donde le había dejado: descansando en el sofá, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol del día. 

Finalmente lo encontró junto a la puerta del aseo, con ambas manos sobre su más que prominente barriga.   
  
-    ¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió, con el corazón en un puño, colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para poder mirarle fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Has vuelto a sangrar?

-    No. 

-    ¿Estás bien? –Le alentó a moverse, pues seguía parado junto a la puerta-. ¿Te has caído? ¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas que haga algo? ¡Vamos al hospital!

-    ¿Quieres callarte? –se quejó Stiles, aunque lo hizo riendo. Le seguía sorprendiendo cuando Derek se ponía en modo histérico cada vez que algo no salía como se había imaginado, que era algo así como una media de una vez por semana-. No es nada de eso.

-    ¿Entonces?

-    Ven aquí, anda. –Tiró de su mano, obligándole a ponerla sobre su estómago.

-    ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-    Shhh. Tus gritos la han asustado. 

-    ¿A quién?

-    A quién va a ser –rio, dirigiendo luego la vista hacia su tripa-. Se ha movido.

-    ¿Qué?

-    Nuestra pequeña… -anunció, emocionado-. La he notado moverse.  
  
La expresión del hombre lobo cambió radicalmente. Y de preocupación e incluso pánico pasó a mostrar una mirada de total adoración que consiguió que rejuveneciera por acto de magia, pues más parecía un adolescente la primera vez que le hubieran besado.  
  
-    ¿En serio?

-    Sí –dijo Stiles, igual de conmovido-. Al principio pensé que eran mis tripas protestando porque todavía no había comido… Pero no era yo quien se estaba quejando.  
  
Derek se arrodilló inmediatamente para poder colocar las dos manos sobre el estómago de Stiles, pegando también su oreja.  
  
-    No noto nada –dijo tras varios segundos de tensa espera en los que se quedaron muy quietos. 

-    Ha debido parar. Supongo que tanto escándalo ha hecho que se volviera tímida.

-    Lo siento.

-    Tranquilo –sonrió ante uno de esos raros pucheros que su novio ponía de tanto en tanto, y que no por extraños eran menos adorables-. Supongo que no pensé muy bien cómo te tomarías el que gritara tu nombre de repente. 

-    ¿Te ha dolido cuando se ha movido? 

-    No. Ha sido extraño, eso es verdad. Pero no dolía.  
  
El Alfa asintió, todavía concentrado en captar cualquier movimiento procedente del estómago de Stiles. Pero cuando ya había pasado más de un minuto se dio por vencido. Se puso de pie, acariciando levemente el estómago redondeado de su novio.   
  
-    Siento que te lo hayas perdido –murmuró el humano.

-    No pasa nada. Es mi hija. Ya te dará más patadas.

-    Qué graciosos eres… -La protesta de Stiles murió en el acto. Tan pronto como un leve temblor recorrió su vientre-. ¿Lo has notado? –preguntó, pues esta vez el movimiento había sido más intenso. Al no obtener respuesta, se fijó expresamente en Derek. Verle completamente quieto, incluso más quieto de lo normal en él, hizo que se preocupara un poco-. ¿Derek?

-    Es… -no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras, así como de apartar la vista del sitio exacto donde todavía tenía colocada la mano-. Es asombroso.  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces pero, al ser incapaces de expresar con palabras lo que estaban sintiendo, sólo pudieron reír levemente y tan emocionados que no tardaron en acabar llorando.   
  
Todavía riendo y llorando a la vez Stiles se acurrucó en el pecho de Derek, quien no tardó en rodearle con sus brazos y dejarle un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. Pero entonces el Alfa recordó que había alguien más a quien quería demostrar lo feliz que se sentía, y volvió a arrodillarse para levantarle la camiseta.   
  
Esta vez, lejos de sentir vergüenza porque estuviera viendo tan de cerca su cuerpo sobrenaturalmente aumentado, lo que sintió fue que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando Derek besó el centro de su estómago con tal delicadeza, que más parecía estar rindiendo pleitesía a esa hija que todavía no había nacido.  
  
-    Hola pequeña… -susurró, con los labios todavía pegados a la piel de Stiles-. ¿Significa eso que tienes ganas de vernos?  
  
Como respuesta el estómago de Stiles volvió a temblar, arrancando nuevas risitas nerviosas y lágrimas de felicidad en los dos padres primerizos, que ya estaban contando los días para poder tenerla con ellos.   
  
  
TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Las semanas pasaron y por fin llegó el día en que Stiles tuvo que dejar el trabajo, dando así comienzo a la segunda fase del embarazo, así como la más complicada.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado desde el mismo instante en que supieron lo que estaba pasando, incluyendo un amago de aborto, estar varios días separados por una absurda discusión y un agudo ataque de celos por parte de su lado de macho Alfa, Derek no podía creer que pudiera complicarse más las cosas.  
Pero así fue.

Pero curiosamente el principal problema con el que se encontraron fue que Stiles empezó a ser consciente de su estado. Esto es, de su tripa de embarazado y que en nada se parecía a ese estómago plano que tanto le había costado mantener a base de ejercicio.

Pero lo que para Derek era una imagen maravillosa, pues era la mejor prueba de que pronto serían padres y que Stiles sería el encargado de alumbrar a su hija, para el otro suponía toda una mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado estaba ese constante temor ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y el millón de cosas que podrían salir mal durante el embarazo y el momento del parto, y que bien sabía que no desaparecerían hasta que no tuviera a su pequeña en sus brazos por muchos ánimos que Derek intentara darle. Pero por otro lado (y Stiles siempre culparía al exceso de hormonas por ello), estaba el temor a que, con su nueva figura, a Derek ya no le resultara atractivo.

Así pues, durante los primeros días en los que Stiles dejó el trabajo, Derek Hale tuvo que llevar a cabo la que fue, en su opinión, la prueba más difícil que había tenido que afrontar en su vida: convencer a su novio embarazado de cinco meses que le seguía resultando atractivo pese a tener una barriga que empezaba a limitar sus movimientos, de paso que debía dejar claro que no le quería solamente por su físico sino también por su asombrosa personalidad y, más importante todavía, decirlo de tal manera que no pareciera que le estaba dando la razón como a los locos, pues últimamente Stiles no estaba dando muestras de esa asombrosa personalidad, pero al mismo tiempo hacerlo sin que diera la sensación que entre los motivos por los que se enamoró de él nunca se encontró su físico.

Cuando Derek consiguió explicarle todo eso, tras casi una hora en la que no paró de hablar y acabó sudando la gota gorda, que Stiles estuviera sonriendo, todo emocionado, y luego procediera a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, le besara con el mismo ímpetu y le dijera que él también le quería muchísimo; el hombre lobo apuntó ese día en el calendario como en el que consiguió superar con éxito la hazaña más complicada a la que había tenido que enfrentarse hasta ahora.  
Después de eso, ya podían venir todas las manadas de Alfas, Kanimas, Kitsunes y demás monstruos del Bestiario, que nada sería comparado con lo que acababa de hacer.

Por desgracia, una vez superado ese problemilla seguía quedando el hecho de que a partir de ahora tendría que lidiar con el embarazo de Stiles y a la vez con el hecho de que su compañero debía hacer vida en el loft. Y por mucho que le hubiera asegurado que no había problema, pues sabía cómo entretenerse y de momento tenía intención de seguir trabajando en los expedientes que Parrish y su padre le enviaban, Derek no las tenía todas consigo.  
Especialmente cuando él si tenía que seguir yendo a trabajar todos los días, y motivo por el que le daba pánico pensar en Stiles todo el día solo en casa, con riesgo de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasarle y no tuviera a nadie cerca.

Y entonces llegaron las buenas noticias, cuando parte de esos temores se vieron placados al recibir una inesperada visita: la de Cora Hale.  
Derek no tuvo muy claro si Peter había tenido algo que ver, avisándola de lo histérico que se había vuelto últimamente, o simplemente había sido la casualidad la que hizo que su hermana se cogiera unas vacaciones justo en la semana en que Stiles empezó su “encierro en casa”. Fuera como fuese, Derek pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo cuando le llamó para decirle que en dos días la tendrían por allí.

Cora era la mejor alternativa para hacerle compañía. Ya le había costado lo suyo convencerla para que no se presentara en Beacon Hills tan pronto como supo la noticia del embarazo, ahora que por fin había iniciado una nueva vida en Sudamérica; que no iba a negarla el poder estar con su cuñado ahora que realmente necesitaban a alguien de confianza a su lado. Y siendo mujer lobo Derek confiaba plenamente en el instinto de su hermana a la hora de detectar cualquier posible problema que pudiera surgir con el bebé.  
Con lo que no contaba era que tener a su hermana allí, aunque fuera sólo durante unas semanas, podría hacer que él se sintiera completamente desplazado.  
Y es que, quién lo iba a decir con lo mal que parecían llevarse cuando se conocieron, pero al parecer el hecho de que ahora eran una familia y que Cora iba a convertirse en tía gracias a Stiles, había conseguido que ambos crearan un vínculo de lo más fuerte.

O eso es lo que le quedó claro a Derek cuando abrió la puerta del loft, saludó a su hermana con una enorme sonrisa porque hacía muchísimo que no la veía y se alegraba de corazón por tenerla allí… y Cora no le dijo ni hola, pasó de largo y fue directo a por Stles, gritando y saltando emocionada, como no la había visto en… nunca.

Derek tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, para nada acostumbrado a ver a su hermana como una adolescente más, y recogió la maleta que había dejado completamente abandonada al otro lado de la puerta.  
Cuando se reunió con su novio y su hermana, tras haber llevado la maleta a la habitación de invitados, Cora seguía abrazando a Stiles.

\- ¿No crees que deberías soltarle ya? –comentó, preocupado por la fuerza del abrazo-. Podrías hacer daño al bebé.

\- No seas aguafiestas –dijo Stiles, dándole palmaditas a la mujer lobo en la espalda. Cora acababa de captar el latido del bebé y, como le había ocurrido a todas las mujeres de la manada, ese fue el desencadenante para dejar salir su lado materno-. ¿No ves que todavía se está haciendo a la idea de que va a ser tía?

\- Lo sabe desde hace meses. El que ahora te vea no significa que…

\- ¡Está bien! –Le interrumpió Cora, soltando un gruñido muy bajito pero que, dada la proximidad con su estómago (y el bebé que había dentro), puso un poco nervioso a Stiles.

Pero entonces Cora le soltó, le dio un beso en la mejilla de lo más dulce… especialmente si se trataba de un Hale, y se dirigió hacia su hermano. Y cuando Stiles creía que estaba a punto de presenciar una pelea de hombres lobo, lo que hizo fue darle otro beso similar a su hermano mayor, antes de abrazarle. Y a diferencia de cómo había hecho con Stiles, esta vez no se contuvo con la efusión y fuerza del abrazo.

\- Enhorabuena, papá –susurró Cora.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Derek para relajarse visiblemente y responder al abrazo como era debido, y que duró bastante más de lo necesario al tratarse de dos Hale.  
Fue así hasta que de fondo oyeron un leve gimoteo. Ambos levantaron la cabeza a la vez para ver cómo Stiles trataba absurdamente de disimular sus lágrimas.

\- Malditas hormonas –se quejó, cogiendo un clínex del paquete que tenía siempre a mano.

Y tal vez era la cercanía de la luna llena, que hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano o que en las mujeres lobo la proximidad de un bebé hacía que su instinto materno se pusiera en alerta; pero Cora no se metió con Stiles por dar muestras de “debilidad”, que es lo que habría hecho años atrás cuando acababan de conocerse. En vez de ello le sonrió con complicidad y se sentó a su lado, pidiéndole que le pusiera al día con todo lo que había pasado durante los 5 meses de embarazo.

**********

Cora jamás le habría pedido a Stiles que le contara todo lo relacionado con el embarazo, si hubiera sabido que su cuñado se afanaría tanto en la petición. Y es que el humano procedió a contarle, prácticamente en tiempo real, todo lo que había pasado desde que supo que estaba embarazado hasta los últimos análisis que le había hecho Melisa aquella misma mañana, esta vez a domicilio.  
Pero dado que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer (Derek no tuvo más remedio que preparar la cena, pues había vuelto a ser prescindible), y que Stiles no podía contenerse a la hora de dar detalles sobre la hija que seguía creciendo dentro de él; al final nadie pareció molesto por su problema de incontinencia verbal.  
Hasta que llegó la hora de la cenar y Derek le recordó a su novio que por favor hiciera el favor de comer, que no quería que su hija se muriera de hambre.

\- ¿Has visto qué cariñoso se ha vuelto? –comentó cuando Derek dejó en la mesa un humeante plato de sopa, tras lo que le amenazó con las cejas y fue a por el plato de su hermana.

\- Alégrate de que no te esté dando de comer como si fueras un bebé –bromeó Cora. Pero al ver que Stiles se sonrojaba el tono burlón desapareció-. ¿Hizo eso?

\- Me encontraba fatal ese día –se quejó su cuñado-. Y no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener sólo para mí al enfermero sexy.

\- Me sorprendes, hermanito –Cora se dirigió a Derek, todavía en la cocina-. Jamás pensé que un día llegaría a verte tan… domesticado.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? –El Alfa se sentó junto a Stiles, pasando un brazo por su espalda-. Cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada, ya no resulta tan traumático cambiar de vida.

La reacción de Derek, tan opuesta a la que habría tenido el hermano al que conocía, hizo que Cora se pusiera en pie, casi escandalizada.

\- Está bien. ¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué le has hecho a mi hermano mayor?

\- Aunque te parezca increíble sigue siendo nuestro Derek –rio Stiles, dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna a su novio-. Ha sido un largo proceso de domesticación, es verdad, pero me alegro que empiecen a verse los resultados.

\- ¡Queréis dejar de llamarme animal! –gritó Derek, poniendo los ojos en rojo para dejar clara su posición de Alfa.

Stiles le guiñó entonces un ojo a Cora, fingiendo que no había visto la nueva mirada asesina de su pareja.

\- Pero está bien saber que no ha perdido su naturaleza salvaje.

 

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

En el sexto mes de embarazo los padres primerizos quisieron añadir una nueva rutina a sus vidas: las clases de preparación al parto.   
Cuando Derek le dio las novedades Stiles acogió la noticia con bastante alivio. Por mucho que estuviera acompañado en todo momento por su familia y amigos, y habiéndose convertido Melisa en la persona sin la que no se atrevía a hacer absolutamente nada antes de contar con su consentimiento; hasta ahora había sentido que estaba solo en el proceso del embarazo. Su caso no dejaba de ser único en el mundo, por lo que cualquier idea que le venía a la mente sobre lo que podría ocurrirle a él o al bebé siempre acababa respondiéndose con un nada concreto “no te preocupes, todo se verá a su tiempo” y que, francamente, a Stiles sí que le preocupaba.   
Por ello, cuando Derek le dijo que había hablado con Satomi y la Alfa les había invitado a las clases de preparto que daba una vez a la semana, ya que se habían juntado cuatro embarazadas en su manada de golpe, Stiles no pudo por menos que sentirse aliviado. Por fin alguien podría darle instrucciones precisas de qué hacer cuando llegara el gran día. 

El alivio, no obstante, se transformó en recelo cuando se presentaron en el refugio donde vivía la manada de Satomi, dispuestos a dar su primera clase.   
Observaron la amplia superficie que se desplegaba ante ellos, con las colchonetas y cuatro mujeres sentadas, ya listas para la clase… y que se giraron hacia ellos tan pronto como descubrieron a los recién llegados.   
Stiles recibió en el acto esa mirada de curiosidad que siempre despertaba su estado, especialmente ahora que resultaba muy difícil ignorar el hecho de que también estaba embarazado, pero junto a lo que descubrió algo más que era completamente nuevo. 

\- Esto es genial –farfulló, sin moverse del sitio.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek a su lado.  
\- Por si no fuera suficiente con ser el único hombre de la clase, encima tengo que aguantar cómo un puñado de mujeres embarazadas y hasta arriba de hormonas le ponen ojitos al padre de mi hija.   
\- Eso no…  
\- ¡Hasta yo puedo oler la excitación, Derek! –se quejó, mirando de reojo a una guapa chica que estaba sonriendo descaradamente al hombre lobo.

Derek carraspeó, intentando mirar a todos lados menos a esa mujer que, ciertamente, le estaba mirando demasiado fijamente para su gusto. 

\- Intentaba ser educado.  
\- Pues si no te importa, ahora mismo preferiría que fueras menos educado y más Alfa y le dejaras claro a todas estas ¡lobas! –lanzó una mirada furibunda a las mujeres-, que ya estás con alguien y que además vas a ser padre… ¡De mi hija! 

Que fuera Stiles quien tuviera ese violento ataque de celos sorprendió bastante a Derek. Tanto, que en un principio estuvo tentado de recordarle lo mucho que le molestaba cuando era él quien se ponía en modo Grey, por lo que resultaba un tanto hipócrita que ahora hiciera lo mismo y encima con cuatro mujeres lobo embarazadas.   
Pero entonces pensó que si Stiles había soportado sus constantes ataques de celos y manías y… peculiar manera de ser prácticamente desde que se conocieron, ahora bien se merecía ser el protagonista de su propio ataque de celos. Un ataque que en realidad no sólo no le importaba, pues tenía que reconocer que le encantaba cuando se ponía tan agresivo… incluso si era con mujeres embarazadas, sino que además se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho, pues era la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.   
Derek observó a todos los presentes, asegurándose de que seguía contando con su atención, y entonces colocó con deliberada lentitud una mano en la nuca de su pareja. Tan pronto como se produjo el contacto Stiles sintió una descarga eléctrica y en seguida tenía toda la piel con el vello de punta. 

\- ¿Qué tal así?

Sin darle tiempo a responder Derek le atrajo hacia él, aproximando lentamente los labios del padre de su hija a los suyos propios, besándolos con absoluto placer. Hacía mucho de aquella época en que comenzaron a salir y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto en público, siendo bastante reservado y motivo por el que incluso hoy en día, tras años de relación, besarle de aquel modo seguía siendo poco común. Pero precisamente porque era algo que no hacían a menudo, cuando tenía la ocasión de demostrar a todo el mundo que Stiles era suyo y sólo suyo, se esforzaba como el que más.   
Ejemplo de ello fue que cuando por fin liberó los labios de Stiles estos estaban enrojecidos por el largo minuto que duró el beso, como también lo estaban sus mejillas. Pero cuando aún no se había recuperado del bello espectáculo que era ver a su Stiles embarazado y sonrojado, con sus deliciosos labios bien usados, Derek percibió un extraño olor que era mitad deseo y mitad ternura. 

Sorprendido por semejante mezcla de aromas devolvió la atención al público al que en teoría iba dirigido ese beso para encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente y que, aunque seguían desprendiendo ese brillo de lujuria, también estaban humedecidos por la emoción apenas contenida. Pero lejos de disimular las mujeres les sonrieron como si estuvieran contemplando una cesta de cachorros de gatitos, dando palmas y saltitos pese a su avanzado estado de embarazo. 

Stiles sintió que las mejillas le ardían y, en un modo un tanto simple de alejarse de la realidad, se cobijó entre los brazos de Derek. 

\- Creo que no has pensado muy bien en lo que podía pasar –reconoció Stiles.  
\- No te preocupes –murmuró Derek, no perdiendo de vista a las mujeres lobo-. No te dejaré solo.   
\- Más te vale.   
\- Si ya habéis terminado de jugar –sonó de pronto la voz de Satomi, dulce y fuerte al mismo tiempo. La pareja observó a la mujer menuda que acababa de entrar con cara de profesora disgustada, seguida de los cuatros hombres lobo que miraban a sus respectivas compañeras con evidente disgusto-. Tengo una clase que dar.

Por unos instantes Stiles se olvidó de que estaba de seis meses y que no era bueno que corriera, porque eso fue lo que hizo para sentarse en la última fila de las colchonetas y alejarse del resto de hombres lobo, sin importarle que eso dejara a Derek teniendo que lidiar con los machos de la manada, y a los que lógicamente no les hacía ninguna gracia que sus mujeres siguieran mirando con adoración al Alfa de otra manada, así como al peculiar humano que estaba embarazado y que se había apuntado a última hora a las clase de preparto.   
Stiles soltó un hondo suspiro:

\- Va a ser una clase muy larga. 

 

********

La clase sí que acabó siendo larga. Demasiado, en opinión de los dos.  
La primera parte consistió, básicamente, en Satomi dando una charla bastante inspiradora sobre lo maravilloso que era traer una nueva vida al mundo y que, aunque fuera un proceso que podía resultar intimidante para los primerizos, no dejaba de ser algo natural que venía ocurriendo desde hacía milenios, por lo que las futuras mamás no debían preocuparse de nada.   
Evidentemente, ante ese comentario las cuatros madres y sus respectivas parejas se giraron hacia Stiles, quien ni iba a ser una futura mamá ni lo suyo es que fuera muy normal, ante lo que el humano al menos tuvo la sangre fría de saludar, al haberse convertido otra vez en el centro de atención. Y aunque Satomi se apresuró en aclarar que era cierto que su caso sí era más especial que el resto, pero que también era una situación en la que los mismos astros se habían alineado para que hoy estuviera allí, Stiles no las tenía todas consigo. 

Es verdad que era reconfortante oír eso, pero no dejaba de ser lo mismo que Derek le venía repitiendo desde el principio del embarazo, por lo que Stiles agradeció el momento en que la charla terminó y comenzó la parte práctica.   
Y es que por mucho que le encantara investigar y aprender sobre cualquier cosa, Stiles Stilinski estaba muy necesitado de hacer algo más concreto y, sobre todo, más práctico.   
Por ejemplo, aprender a realizar las respiraciones que tendría que llevar a cabo cuando llegara el gran día, y que según aseguraba Satomi le ayudarían a que el parto fuera mucho más placentero y relajado.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír. 

Así pues, Stilinski siguió las indicaciones de la mujer lobo y se sentó en la colchoneta, esperando a que Derek ocupara su posición, justo detrás de él.   
Enseguida constató que los ejercicios en sí no eran especialmente complicados. La mujer lobo explicó entonces que lo único que tenían que hacer era contar y ser conscientes del modo en que los pulmones se llenaban de aire y luego vaciaban, pues la finalidad de las respiraciones no era otra que concentrarse en una tarea concreta para que las contracciones resultaran menos dolorosas.   
Y Stiles, que cuando estaba en clase era un chico de lo más aplicado (aunque no siempre lo parecía), se esmeró en esa tarea como si le fuera la vida en ello, y la siguiente media hora se dedicó a inspirar y espirar profundamente, contando los segundos entre cada respiración. 

Así llevaban media hora, con la mujer lobo contando en voz alta para que las mamás (y el papá) se dedicaran simplemente a respirar, y que había creado una especie de musiquita de fondo de lo más monótona. 

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –preguntó Derek al terminar la última serie de respiraciones, aprovechando que tocaba cambiar de posición para así también estirar. 

En el caso del Alfa su trabajo estaba consistiendo básicamente en servir de apoyo para el cuerpo de Stiles, pues con su prominente barriga la espalda le dolía tras llevar mucho tiempo en la misma postura.   
Y tenía que reconocer que estaba siendo de lo más tedioso. Así que no quería ni imaginar cómo lo estaría llevando su novio, para quien estar quieto durante tanto tiempo y sin hablar era algo así como una tortura. 

Con lo que no contó fue con que dicho novio estaría esperando la mínima oportunidad para romper su mutismo, por lo que aquella simple pregunta acababa de proporcionarle la excusa perfecta.

\- Bien –dijo en voz muy baja mientras se tumbaba boca arriba, que era como había indicado Satomi que debían colocarse ahora-. Aunque estaría mejor si todo el mundo dejara de mirarme.   
\- No te están mirando. No seas tan egocéntrico.   
\- No lo estoy siendo –se acercó un poco más al oído de Derek para susurrarle-. El tío de primera fila me ha enseñado los colmillos y todo. 

Derek observó a ese hombre lobo en concreto, quien estaba ayudando a su correspondiente pareja y que de repente se puso un poco más tenso. Sonrió para sí ante su reacción, y más cuando respondió a Stiles.

\- ¿Por qué susurras? –preguntó Derek, curioso-. También es un hombre lobo. Te ha oído perfectamente. 

Por si quedaran dudas, la mujer del hombre lobo en cuestión se dio media vuelta para saludar a Stiles con una tímida sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Joder –Stiles se llevó las manos a la cara-. Lo que me faltaba.   
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando te ha enseñado los colmillos yo le he recordado quién era el Alfa aquí.   
\- ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó, más animado-. No me he enterado de nada. 

Derek se sonrojó un poco pero respondió en un susurro, aprovechando que Satomi reiniciaba la cuenta de las respiraciones.

\- He puesto las cejas de esa manera que tanto te gustan.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿En modo “te voy a arrancar la garganta”? –preguntó, emocionado-. Me encanta cuando haces eso.  
\- Sólo a ti podría gustarte cuando amenazo a la gente.   
\- Tus amenazas son uno de tus puntos fuertes. Fue una de las cosas que primero me atrajeron de ti… Y mira dónde estamos ahora. Así que ni se te ocurra dejar de hacerlo.   
\- Perdonad –dijo de pronto Satomi, alzando la voz para que los del fondo también la oyeran-. Si ya habéis terminado de ligar, me gustaría continuar con la clase.   
\- Lo siento, profe. Ya nos callamos.

Fue Stiles quien respondió, siguiendo rápidamente las instrucciones de la mujer, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.   
Por su parte Derek le observó con las cejas en todo lo alto, que era su manera de llamarle la atención sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasa?   
\- ¿Profe?   
\- ¿Qué? Esto es una clase de preparto, ¿no? Y ella es la profesora… -inspiró profundamente, dando la sensación de que en realidad estaba prestando atención a esa clase-. Para que luego digas que no soy educado.

Derek no pudo reprimir la risita que se le escapó. Era imposible con Stiles al lado siendo tan… Stiles.

\- Calla, anda. Que al final nos echan.   
\- Pero si eres tú quien sigue hablando –protestó en voz baja. Guardó silencio cinco segundos, y siguió hablando-. Además, no creo que se atreva a echar al Alfa. Si hace eso ¿no sería como crear un conflicto diplomático entre manadas de hombres lobo?

La expresión de Derek se volvió más seria, que era lo que le pasaba cada vez que Stiles le hacía una pregunta ridícula pero que en realidad estaba preguntando muy en serio. Agarró entonces uno de sus pies descalzos para ayudarle a estirar la pierna, tal y como estaba viendo hacer al resto, hasta acabar flexionada sobre su estómago.

\- Me niego a responder esa pregunta –murmuró cuando bajó la pierna.   
\- ¿Por qué no? Tiene sentido.  
\- No tiene ningún sentido. No existen la diplomacia entre manadas.   
\- Y así os va –farfulló Stiles, un poco más alto.  
\- ¡Derek! -gritó entonces Satomi-. O haces que se calle tu compañero, u os echo a los dos… Y me da igual crear un conflicto diplomático. 

Las risas del resto de alumnos se oyeron en toda la clase, consiguiendo que las puntas de las orejas de Derek se volvieran rojas.

\- Mira lo que has conseguido –se quejó en un susurro-. Que Satomi me eche la bronca.   
\- Sólo ha sido una amonestación, no seas quejita. Cómo se nota que en el instituto no te tenían manía.   
\- Tal vez eso era porque yo sí me callaba. 

La nueva miradita que le lanzó ofendió a Stiles más de lo que lo haría cualquier bronca, pues en su opinión perdió el derecho de amenazarle “a lo Alfa” desde el instante en que le dejó embarazado.   
Y quiso que pagara por ello.   
Y porque a la hora de vengarse podía ser de lo más creativo, Stiles decidió ser cruelmente poético. Esto es, le dio a Derek justo lo que le estaba pidiendo: silencio total. 

Por mucho interés que Stiles hubiera tenido en participar en la clase, a los cinco minutos ya se había quedado con la teoría, por lo que no entendía por qué llevaban más de media hora haciendo todo el rato lo mismo. Lo que significaba que Derek, que podía ser muchas cosas pero a la hora de captar las cosas era tan rápido como él, también tenía que estar muriéndose de aburrimiento.   
Pero sabía que Derek jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, y menos cuando acababa de echarle la bronca por no prestar atención en clase, por lo que seguiría con esa expresión estoica lo que tuviera que durar la clase… Y esta vez tendría que soportarlo sin la agradable y muy amena conversación de su querido novio.

Veinte minutos después, cuando una de las mamás de primera fila pidió que por favor repitieran los ejercicios que hicieron al principio de la clase, Stiles vio como Derek apretaba los dientes, rugiendo su frustración. Aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír y cuando Derek dejó de imaginar la muerte de esa madre para centrarse en él, porque parecía que iba a decir algo, Stiles se puso muy serio y se concentró en Satomi, asintiendo incluso con la cabeza para dejar claro que lo que estaba diciendo era lo más importante del mundo, y que por tanto Derek debía sentirse mal por no estar prestando atención. 

Cuando oyó el suspiro agónico del Alfa y de reojo vio que tenía su cara patentada de cachorrito, Stiles tuvo que morderse el interior de los carrillos para no estallar en carcajadas. Eso le pasaba por meterse con Stiles “embarazado” Stilinski. 

Claro que, diez minutos después, fue el propio Stiles quien deseó matar a otra madre que seguía preguntando por lo mismo del principio.   
Miró entonces a Derek, a quien no le habían pasado desapercibidos los instintos asesinos de su pareja, y motivo por el cual ahora sus cejas le estaban diciendo “por favor, acaba con esta tortura”.   
Apiadándose de él, y porque en esta ocasión los dos querían lo mismo, Stiles le guiñó un ojo antes de levantar la mano. Si lo que quería su amorcito era salir de allí, eso es lo que harían. 

\- Profe… esto, Satomi –llamó la atención de la mujer.   
\- Sí, Stiles, ¿qué pasa?  
\- Verás, tengo un pequeño problema… Y por pequeño problema quiero decir “un gran problema de vejiga”, que lleva un rato convertida en algo así como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar –se apoyó en el hombro de Derek para darle pie a que le ayudara a levantarse, de paso que le cogía de la otra mano para mantener el equilibrio-. Y teniendo en cuenta que estoy rodeado de hombres lobo con unos olfatos muy sensibles, no me gustaría nada que acabara reventando y me hiciera pis encima, lo que además sería increíblemente humillante… Y como ya he sido el mono de feria durante toda la clase, coincidirás conmigo en que sería muy cruel que también me pasara ahora esto –Ya se había puesto en pie, pero no esperó a que la mujer respondiera. Realmente, no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo-. Así que, con tu permiso, me voy a ir al baño. –De pronto Derek apretó su mano un poco más fuerte de lo normal-. Y necesitaré a Derek para que me ayude, claro. Porque yo estoy embarazado… Como puede verse… Y no puedo hacerlo solo... El pis.

Ya sí, esperó a que la mujer dijera algo. Pero Satomi se había quedado completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera intentando desvelar un gran misterio. Observó entonces a Derek, encogiéndose un poco de hombros sin saber qué más hacer, y él siguió desde ahí.   
Menos mal que él tenía práctica a la hora de poner cara inexpresiva.

\- Gracias por invitarnos, Satomi –dijo con voz grave-. Cualquier cosa que necesites de la manada Hale, no tienes más que pedirlo.   
\- Derek, cariño. –Stiles dio un par de saltitos y todo para que su actuación fuera más creíble-. No voy a aguantar mucho más. 

Derek no perdió más tiempo. Colocó una mano en la espalda de Stiles para que empezara a andar y en completo silencio salieron de la clase ante las atentas miradas de alumnos y profesora.   
El silencio continuó tras dejar el aula, acelerando un poco el paso hasta que llegaron al coche. Y nada más sentarse Derek se echó a reír con una carcajada tan escandalosa que acabaron saltándosele las lágrimas. 

\- Sólo para que quede claro –preguntó Stiles-. ¿Te estás riendo de mí o conmigo?   
\- En realidad, un poco de las dos cosas. 

A Stiles le habría ofendido más la respuesta, si no fuera porque Derek estaba increíblemente guapo cuando se reía con esa libertad. 

\- ¿Y eso?

Derek se enjugó las lágrimas, recuperando un poco su pose de Alfa. Pero fue mirar a Stiles, quien le había librado de uno de los momentos más terriblemente aburridos de su vida, y volvió a aflorar una sonrisa en sus labios. 

\- Gracias por rescatarme.   
\- No hay de qué –le señaló con el dedo-. Para que luego te quejes de que hablo mucho.   
\- No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo.   
\- Secundo la moción… ¿Y qué más?

El Alfa negó y rio a la vez. 

\- Veamos. Acabamos de salir de una clase repleta de hombres y mujeres lobo que han captado perfectamente que estabas mintiendo porque podían oír el latido acelerado de tu corazón, y porque si realmente estuvieras a punto de hacerte pis encima, lo habrían olido a kilómetros de distancia. 

Stiles sintió que debía sonrojarse. Hacía muchísimo que no le pillaban en un renuncio tan grande. Pero a su lado Derek no parecía preocupado por lo que acababan de hacer, así que a él tampoco le importó mucho. 

\- Vamos, que Satomi no nos va a volver a invitar a su clase de preparto en la vida.   
\- Nop –dijo risueño. Tomó entonces una de las manos de Stiles-. Pero si quieres puedo ir yo para tomar apuntes y luego hacer los ejercicios en casa contigo. Así no te resultará tan aburrido. 

Stilinski fingió que se lo pensaba. 

\- Por muy tentadora que sea la idea de verte tomar apuntes, cual empollón asquerosamente atractivo –le guiñó un ojo-, creo que ya tenemos toda la teoría que había que saber. 

A Derek se le iluminaron los ojos. 

\- ¿Así que no voy a tener que volver? –preguntó, esperanzado.  
\- No. A partir de ahora, todas las respiraciones que hagamos serán en casa, los dos bien solitos y hablando lo que nos dé… 

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Derek se abalanzó y le besó como si no hubiera un mañana. 

\- Te quiero muchísimo –dijo entre beso y beso- Y prometo no volver a quejarme porque hablas demasiado. Por favor, no te calles jamás. 

Stiles se echó a reír, dándole entonces un par de palmaditas en lo alto de la cabeza. 

\- Buen Alfa. Así me gusta.


	19. Chapter 19

Sólo faltaban dos semanas para la cuenta atrás.

Cuando Derek fue consciente de ese hecho le sorprendió que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Es cierto que los dos primeros meses se le hicieron poco más que eternos con tantas dudas, preocupaciones y discusiones entre los dos. De hecho, por aquel entonces ni siquiera pensó que llegarían a sobrevivir a los siete meses siguientes, ya fuera como padres o incluso como pareja.

Pero milagrosamente lo habían conseguido. Hasta el punto de que a día de hoy todavía le parecía una vida el tiempo que les quedaba para poder ver a su pequeña con ellos.

Un día menos, se dijo a sí mismo cuando salió del ascensor, tratando de animarse.

Comparado con tachar los días en el calendario, lo que realmente le animaba era llegar a casa y encontrarse con un embarazadísimo Stiles. Y aunque tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, tan distinto de la anatomía fibrosa que siempre había caracterizado a su novio, tenía que reconocer que un Stiles embarazado que solía colocar las manos sobre su estómago, la mayoría de las veces sin darse cuenta, era lo más dulce que había visto en su vida… Tanto, que no le importaría volver a verle así en el futuro.

Por supuesto, a Derek no se le ocurrió compartir esos pensamientos a riesgo de que Stiles le cortara los huevos para asegurarse de que eso jamás pasara. Tal vez el hombre lobo fuera capaz de ver lo bonito de ese milagro sobrenatural que les había ocurrido, pero dudaba mucho que Stiles tuviera ganas de repetir la experiencia... Especialmente cuando aún no había dado a luz de su primer embarazo.

Entró finalmente en el loft, sorprendido por darse cuenta de que acabaría echando de menos a un Stiles embarazado, y fue en pos de dicho novio.  
Le encontró en el sofá, en el que se había convertido en su sitio favorito. Aunque antes de verle un leve quejido ya le había indicado dónde estaba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó tras dejar la cazadora, cartera y llaves en la mesa. Como hacía cada vez que entraba en casa, agudizó su oído para asegurarse que el bebé estaba bien. Al captar su latido fuerte y rítmico, acompañado del de Stiles, también firme, se relajó. Fuera lo que fuese que le estaba incomodando, tanto él como su hija estaban bien físicamente.  
\- Nada… -murmuró Stiles desde el sofá.

Derek se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el pijama. Y aunque tampoco tenía mucho sentido cambiarse de ropa cuando no iba a salir de casa, Stiles siempre había sido el primero en decir que llevar la misma ropa las 24 horas del día era repugnante.

Así que entre ese detalle y el hecho de que hubiera dicho un “nada” que sonaba a todo menos a nada; estaba claro que hoy no había sido un buen día para él.

\- ¿Nada? –preguntó, sentándose a su lado tras haberle dado su correspondiente beso-. No tienes cara de que no te pase nada.

\- ¿Ah, no? Y de qué tengo cara, chico listo.

El Alfa no se tomó a mal la repentina queja. Prácticamente desde que entraron en el último mes de embarazo había estado a la que saltaba por cualquier tontería, pero Derek ya había aprendido muy bien la lección y nunca se le ocurría responder, pues eso sólo acabaría desencadenando una guerra civil.

\- De estar incómodo –respondió con toda la calma del mundo, bajando si cabe un poco más la voz para dejarle claro que no pensaba discutir. Y por si no fuera suficiente con ello, acarició el estómago increíblemente abultado de Stiles-. ¿Vuelve a darte patadas?

\- No –suspiró-. Afortunadamente hoy está más tranquila.

\- ¿Entonces?

Stiles se sonrojó visiblemente. Pero la respuesta que le dio a continuación, en opinión de Derek, no merecía esa reacción.

\- Tengo los tobillos hinchados.

El hombre lobo miró con curiosidad a su novio, dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba sentado en el sofá y no recostado en él, que era como solía colocarse cuando el estómago o las piernas le molestaban más de lo normal.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Puedo darte un masaje para bajar la hinchazón.  
\- No creo que ayude –rechazó, apartando las manos de Derek.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque están más hinchados de lo normal… -susurró, aumentando un poco más el tono de su sonrojo.

Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

\- Déjame ver…  
\- ¡Que no!

El grito vino acompañado de un manotazo. Pero lejos de reaccionar como su instinto de lobo y sobre todo su posición de Alfa le pedían a gritos, Derek se recordó que también era un humano. Así que optó por contar hasta diez, como le había enseñado el sheriff, para relajar la tensión.

\- ¿En serio no puedo verlo? –preguntó, bromeando-. Vamos, no me digas que ya estás otra vez con la tontería de que estás demasiado gordo o…  
\- ¡Son pantobillos, Derek!

Lo gritó como si fuera un insulto. Y aparte de dejarle medio sordo, Derek estaba tan perplejo por lo que estaba ocurriendo que no supo ni cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué?

Lejos de explicarle la situación un poco más en detalle, pues era evidente que el padre de su hija no se estaba enterando de nada, Stiles siguió con su lamentación.

\- No es que tenga los tobillos más hinchados de lo normal o más gordos. ¡Es que directamente han desaparecido y se han fusionado con mi pierna!

\- ¡De qué demonios estás hablando! Déjame verlos.

\- Lo haré si prometes no reírte.

\- ¿Quieres decir más de lo que debería hacerlo por tu comportamiento? –que usara su sarcasmo terminó de convencer a Stiles que no era conveniente seguir con aquel tira y afloja, y finalmente se subió la pernera del pijama. Y al ver por fin los famosos tobillos, Derek se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras-. Vaya… Sí que están hinchados.

\- ¿Te lo dije o no?

En lugar de pedirle que dejara de quejarse como un niño pequeño y demostrara ser el adulto que se suponía que era, sintió auténtica lástima por esos pies tan increíblemente hinchados que, efectivamente, habían conseguido que los tobillos desaparecieran.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- ¡Tú que crees! –farfulló pese a que Derek lo había preguntado susurrando-. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo andar para intentar recuperar el riego sanguíneo, porque es poner los pies en el suelo y ver las estrellas.

El comentario terminó de explicar por qué Stiles seguía con el pijama puesto, sin tener puestas siquiera las zapatillas de andar por casa, y la lástima que Derek estaba sintiendo aumentó un poco más.

\- Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

Tomó entonces con toda la delicadeza del mundo los dos pies de Stiles, increíblemente hinchados, para subirlos al sofá. Lo hizo muy despacio y muy atento a los gestos de disconformidad de su novio.

Esperó unos segundos a que se hiciera a la nueva postura, tras lo que comenzó a masajear muy levemente la planta de los pies. Y aunque su primera reacción fue soltar un quejido de dolor, tras varias pasadas de los expertos dedos del hombre lobo Stiles acabó suspirando, aliviado.

Aun así Derek no cesó en su labor, dejando que el masaje se prolongara durante casi media hora y en el más absoluto silencio.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí –susurró Stiles muy bajito, sin moverse un milímetro del sitio por temor a que volvieran los calambres-. Siento haberte gritado.

La disculpa fue toda una sorpresa. No porque Stiles nunca se disculpara (aunque era verdad que no lo hacía a menudo, principalmente porque siempre tenía razón), sino por el modo en que lo dijo. Como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar de lo tan arrepentido que estaba.

\- Tú siempre me gritas –bromeó.

\- Pero no es en serio… -puso un puchero a la altura de los de Isaac-. Ahora sí lo he hecho.

Derek quiso echarse a reír, asombrado por lo mucho que parecía haberle afectado esa tontería, pero también porque los pucheros de Stiles, además de ser muy raros, también eran adorables.

Pero consciente de que tal y como estaba no se tomaría muy bien su carcajada, optó por bajarle las piernas con el mismo cuidado con el que las había subido. Se sentó entonces a su lado y le atrajo hacia él para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

\- No te preocupes –murmuró, besándole en la sien-. Tiene que ser frustrante no poder andar siquiera.

El suspiro de Stiles, más lastimero que los soltados hasta ahora, le dio la razón.

\- Esto no suele salir en las películas.

\- Si saliera la gente sabría lo que les espera y nadie querría quedarse embarazado.

Esta vez la broma sí fue bien recibida por Stiles, quien soltó una leve risita. Sin embargo, no cambió de postura, indicando que ya se encontraba mejor. Antes bien, se acurrucó un poco más entre los brazos de Derek, dejando que colocara una mano sobre su prominente estómago y sobre la que él puso las dos suyas.

\- No puedo esperar a que esto acabe de una vez por todas.

\- Ya queda muy poco –trató de animarle el Alfa.

\- Sé que en el momento del parto renegaré de esto… pero ojalá pudiera dar a luz mañana mismo.

Derek sonrió, comprensivo.

\- Sólo quedan dos semanas.

\- Pero son dos semanas… -casi sollozó-. Catorce días que se me van a hacer eternos.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien –volvió a besarle en la sien, y porque sabía que le subiría un poco más la moral, luego le dio otro beso en los labios-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

\- Más te vale –amenazó, entrecerrando los ojos-. Si después de llevar a tu hija durante nueve meses me dices que no es para tanto, te parto la cara.

\- Luego te arrepientes de tratarme tan mal –bromeó.

Y Stiles debía estar más cansado de lo que parecía después de todo el día sin poder moverse, pues tampoco captó el humor encerrado en las palabras de su compañero.

\- Lo siento. –Puso otro puchero.

Esta vez Derek no pudo guardarse la carcajada.

\- Era una broma. Si lo único que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor es darte masajes y dejar que me grites, te aseguro que no me voy a quejar.

Lejos de tranquilizarle que el comentario de su novio no iba en serio, Stiles le miró tan serio como antes, siendo esta vez él quien buscó sus labios.  
Cuando se separó de ellos, tras un sentido y profundo beso, miró a Derek con absoluta adoración.

\- Haces mucho más que eso.

Derek tragó saliva, impresionado por la contundencia de sus palabras, y se sintió igual de orgulloso que si le hubieran dicho que era el mejor Alfa del mundo.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip. Ha habido un importante salto temporal... Es que he visto que, al ritmo al que iban, no sobreviven los nueve meses XD


	20. Chapter 20

El día D llegó, como no podía ser de otra manera en un embarazo que fue de todo menos normal, una semana antes de lo esperado. Y llegó en plena noche, unas cuantas horas después de que Derek hubiera llegado a casa antes de tiempo. Había sido después de que Scott, que era el encargado ese día de hacerle compañía a Stiles, le llamara indicándole que su amigo se encontraba especialmente mal y que lo mejor que le vendría ahora sería tenerle a su lado.

Así que Derek no se lo pensó dos veces cuando avisó en el trabajo que se marchaba aunque todavía no hubiera terminado su turno, pues quería aprovechar que era viernes para ir a visitar a su novio, que en teoría estaba en la otra punta del país junto a la mujer que daría a luz a su hija.  
Y la cara de desesperación que puso debió ser bastante convincente, pues no le pusieron ninguna pega. Media hora después ya se encontraba en el loft con un agotado Stiles entre sus brazos y que, pese a lo cansado que estaba, no tuvo problemas en detallarle la mierda de día que había tenido; mientras Scott les dejaba a solas tras haber hecho de enfermero durante prácticamente todo el día.

Hacía tres horas de aquello y apenas se habían movido de la cama. Entre lo mal que se encontraba Stiles y lo frustrante que estaba siendo para Derek no darle el confort que tanto necesitaba, lo único que le quedaba era seguir acariciando su estómago y repitiéndole una y otra vez que ya faltaba poco. Que pronto terminaría todo y por fin podría descansar. Y al final sus palabras resultaron ser de lo más premonitorias, pues media hora más tarde se desató la tormenta.  
Aunque, siendo sinceros, tardaron un rato en darse cuenta de que dicha tormenta se había desatado.

Derek estaba preparando algo de comer, aprovechando que Stiles había tenido que ir al servicio. Y pese a que lo hizo con cara de disgusto, arrastrando los pies y su enorme barriga, por su propia seguridad el hombre lobo no le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Tenía bien claro que sólo recibiría a cambio una mirada asesina, así que le dejó hacer sus necesidades a su propio ritmo y continuó preparando la cena. Pero cuando ésta ya estaba más que lista pero Stiles todavía no había vuelto de su incursión al baño, no tuvo más remedio que ir a ver qué pasaba.

  
\- ¿Todavía estás ahí? –preguntó al ver que seguía sentado en la taza del váter-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

La cara de desagrado de Stiles mutó en una de total ofensa.

\- No, muchas gracias. Ya bastante humillante es tener que mear sentado y con este tripón, como para que ahora vengas a regodearte…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué sigues ahí sentado?

\- Hmmm, no sé. ¡Porque estoy meando!

En lugar de responder al grito de Stiles con otro propio, Derek frunció los labios, pensativo.

\- ¿No crees que estás tardando demasiado?

\- Guau. Gracias por recordarme mis problemas de incontinencia urinaria con esa delicadeza que tanto te caracteriza.

\- No me refiero a eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? –se escandalizó-. Ya sé que siempre dices que tenemos que contárnoslo todo pero, sinceramente, esto ya me parece excesivo.

Viendo que si seguían así no iban a llegar a ningún lado, Derek se aproximó al humano para mirar entre sus piernas.

\- Déjame ver.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? –Le dio un empujón para alejarle lo poco que le permitió su estómago y su postura.

\- Stiles…

\- Por Dios, Derek. Jamás pensé que un día llegaría decirte esto, pero hay momentos en que el espacio personal es de agradecer y…

\- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? –sacó a relucir su voz de Alfa-. Es la hora –Espero a que Stiles entrara en pánico, pero en lugar de ello lo que hizo fue alzar ambas cejas, preguntando “¿La hora de qué?”… Sí, Stiles ya era todo un maestro en el idioma de Derek Hale-. El bebé está en camino.

\- No digas tonterías –protestó-. Todavía queda una semana.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Satomi? Cuando llegara la hora, antes de que empezaran las contracciones estarías haciendo pis todo el tiempo. Incluso si no tenías ganas.

\- Pero yo sí que tenías ganas… -De pronto se le encendió la bombilla-. Hace quince minutos y… –miró sus bajos, al igual que había hecho Derek hacía un minuto-. Oh, Dios mío... ¿Significa eso que voy a dar a luz?

\- Exacto. –Consiguió mantener la calma, ayudándole a ponerse en pie y a vestirse-. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

\- Voy a dar a luz… -murmuró muy bajito, como si tuviera miedo de que si lo decía en voz alta se hiciera realidad-. Derek, voy a traer a un bebé a este mundo… No puedo hacerlo.

\- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para dar marcha atrás.

\- ¡Así es como me apoyas!

\- Tenemos que movernos. -Hizo caso omiso del nuevo grito de Stiles, mitad de pánico y mitad de cabreo-. Prepararé la bolsa con todo lo necesario.

\- ¡¡Espera!! –Le agarró de la muñeca cuando ya se estaba alejando de él-. No me dejes solo ¿Y qué pasa si nace mientras no estás?

\- Sólo voy a tardar un minuto –explicó con un deje de molestia porque, sinceramente, aquello empezaba a rayar lo absurdo-. Y es un recién nacido… No hables de ella como si fuera a comerte.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho que vaya a comerme!

\- Has puesto la misma cara que cuando el Kanima nos tenía acorralados en la piscina.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si se me cae al suelo?

La respuesta de su novio consistió en bajar la tapa del retrete, sujetarle de ambos hombros y obligarle a sentarse de nuevo.

\- No te muevas. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ya fuera por lo directo de la orden o porque dejó tan descolocado a Stiles que su novio le dejara allí solo, que el humano no rechistó los dos minutos que Derek tardó en volver junto a él.  
Pero fue sentarse en el coche, después de haber salido del edificio con piernas temblorosas, y fue como si recordara de golpe qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- Estoy muerto de miedo

\- No te preocupes… -Soltó una mano del volante para depositarla sobre la rodilla de su compañero-. Ya he avisado a Melisa que vamos para allá. Estará esperándonos en el hospital en cuanto lleguemos.

\- ¿Y mi padre? ¿También le has llamado?

\- Todavía no. Puede que queden horas hasta que sea el momento del parto. No creo que tener a tu padre allí todo ese tiempo sea lo más aconsejable sea. Sólo conseguiría ponerte más nervioso de lo que ya lo estás.

\- Pero y si… ¡Joder! –De pronto Stiles puso una mano en el muslo y apretó con todas sus fuerzas el tiempo que duró la contracción.

\- ¿Ya se te ha pasado?

\- Dios mío… Melisa me dijo que dolería, pero no pensé que fuera a ser así…

\- La próxima vez que tengas una contracción, cógeme de la mano. Te ayudaré a aliviar el dolor.

\- Según la clase de preparto no debería tener otra hasta al menos dentro de diez min… –La frase se quedó a la mitad. Le agarró de la mano corriendo y Derek, al quitarle el dolor, pudo experimentar en su propia piel lo que era una contracción. Al final tuvo que parar a un lado de la carretera el tiempo que duró la misma para concentrarse mejor y no pudo por menos que maravillarse del aguante que tenía tanto su novio como todas las madres de la historia. Porque, Dios Santo, eso era una tortura.

Tres contracciones más tarde Derek respiró un poco más aliviado al llegar al hospital, aparcando junto a una de las entradas de Urgencias que Melisa ya se había encargado de despejar de miradas curiosas. Al bajar del coche saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza a la enfermera, quien ya tenía preparada la silla de ruedas en la que Derek no tardó en colocar a Stiles, cogiéndole en brazos sin ninguna dificultad. De hecho, le dio rabia tener que soltarle, pues habría preferido llevarle él mismo donde fuera que hiciera falta.

Así pues, tuvo que conformarse con arrastrar la silla de ruedas por los pasillos del hospital. Enseguida entraron en una zona más privada, donde Melisa había preparado su propio quirófano y habitación lejos de otros pacientes a los que ciertamente extrañaría ver a un hombre con un estómago tan increíblemente abultado hablando de dar a luz.

Nada más cruzar una de las puertas dobles en las que se podía leer “sólo personal autorizado”, a Derek le tranquilizó ver a Satomi ya ataviada con un pijama verde como el que llevaba la enfermera, y a su lado a Deaton.  
Ambos le sonrieron con mesura, intentando tranquilizarles, lo que le demostró que no había conseguido engañar a nadie con eso de que no estaba tan nervioso como quería aparentar.

Que Stiles no dijera nada ante semejante recibimiento, siendo el centro de atención, confirmó que estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar en algo ingenioso que decir.

\- No te preocupes –susurró Derek, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él-. Tienes a tu propio equipo de médicos que se van a encargar de que todo salga bien. –Esperó a que los tres presentes le dieran la razón con un asentimiento, y por si acaso les miró de tal manera que quedó claro lo que estaba pensando: más os vale que todo salga bien.

\- ¿Vas a estar conmigo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Está bien, cielo –apuntó Melisa, con esa voz tan suave y segura que era como un relajante en situaciones de tanto estrés como la que ahora estaban viviendo-. Es hora de empezar a prepararte. –Una simple mirada a Derek le bastó para indicarle que le subiera a la camilla. El hombre lobo siguió la orden sin rechistar.

\- Si vas a entrar en el quirófano, deberás cambiarte de ropa –señaló entonces Deaton, pidiéndole que le acompañara.

\- Espera, ¿adónde vas? –preguntó Stiles, nervioso, desde la camilla- Me has dicho que…

\- Sólo será un minuto –le tranquilizó Satomi. La mujer ya se había colocado a su lado, tomándole el pulso para asegurarse de que todo marchaba según lo previsto-. Enseguida le tendrás de vuelta.

\- Todo va a salir bien. –Derek le besó en los labios, sin importarle la cantidad de gente que estaba siendo testigo de ello-. Ellos cuidarán de ti mientras no esté. Y no tardaré nada. Te lo prometo.

Le besó otra vez para terminar de ayudarle a tranquilizarle, tras lo que siguió a Deaton a la zona de los vestuarios. El veterinario, consciente de con quién estaba, ni siquiera intentó iniciar una conversación para relajar al futuro padre. Bien sabía que eso, con Derek Hale, no serviría de nada.  
Bastante habían mejorado las cosas en los últimos meses entre ellos, cada vez que le aclaraba todas sus dudas sobre el embarazo y Derek sentía que por primera vez estaba haciendo algo práctico, como para estropearlo ahora.

Aun así, Derek sentía que los nervios comenzaban a atenazarse en su estómago. Tenía miedo de entrar en el quirófano en ese estado, lo que sólo serviría para preocupar más a Stiles de lo que ya lo estaba.

\- Dame un minuto –pidió cuando ya se había puesto el pijama azul.

Deaton no rechistó, manteniendo esa exasperante calma que, por una vez, Derek agradeció.  
Tan pronto como salió, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos y nervios, el hombre lobo sacó el móvil y pulsó el número 3 de marcación rápida.

\- Peter –dijo, sin haberle dado tiempo a saludar desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Sobrino! ¿Cómo van las cosas por…?

\- Estamos en el hospital. Stiles está a punto de entrar en el quirófano.

\- ¿No salía de cuentas la semana que viene?

\- Evidentemente se ha adelantado –gruñó el Alfa-. ¿Por qué crees que te estoy llamando?

\- ¿Detecto ciertos nervios?

\- No. Estoy perfectamente relajado -ironizó.

\- Creo que deberías respirar profundamente un par de veces. No querrás que Stiles te ve así, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no quiero –susurró para frenar las ganas que tenía de ponerse a gritar como un loco-. Es por eso que todavía no estoy con él.

\- Todo va a salir bien –dijo, esta vez sin el tono de guasa que solía acompañar a cada una de sus palabras-. A su lado va a tener a una de las mujeres lobo más longevas del mundo. Lo que Satomi sabe no tiene límites.

\- Pero es el primer parto de un hombre al que asiste. Y si…

\- Derek –le interrumpió con voz suave, tratando de ayudarle a calmarse-. Las fuerzas sobrenaturales quisieron que pasara esto. No lo habrían consentido si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que algo saliera mal. Por no hablar de que también tiene a su lado a Melisa. Yo estaría tranquilo aunque ella fuera la única persona que me asistiera en una operación.

\- También está Deaton.

\- Siempre tiene que haber un eslabón débil –bromeó, detectando desde el otro lado de la línea un leve bufido, aunque con cierto deje de humor-. ¿Más tranquilo?

\- Sí. Gracias.

\- Ya estoy de camino al hospital. ¿Has llamado a Cora?

\- No. Antes de salir del loft llamé a Melisa. No he podido hacer mucho más desde entonces.

\- Está bien. Ya me encargo yo. ¿Quieres que llame también al sheriff?

\- No sé cuánto tiempo estará en quirófano hasta que le practiquen la cesárea. Y sé que en cuanto le llame vendrá a toda velocidad, con la sirena del coche patrulla encendida.

\- Comprensible. Está bien. Iré para allá y según cómo vayan avanzando las cosas, avisaré al resto. No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado.

\- Gracias.

\- Dos gracias en menos de un minuto –canturreó-. Habrá que apuntar el día.

\- No te pases.

\- Y tú deja de hablar y ve con el padre de tu hija. Como tardes un minuto más será él quien te arranque la garganta.

Derek colgó sin despedirse, aunque tampoco es que Peter lo estuviera esperando.  
Mucho más relajado, terminó de ponerse los guantes, mascarilla y gorro necesarios para entrar en la zona del quirófano, y volvió junto al padre de su hija.  
Y tan pronto como le vio y detectó la sensación de tensión y miedo que procedía tanto de él como de las tres personas que estaban rodeando la camilla, su relax se fue a la porra.

Por si no quedara suficientemente claro que las cosas no iban tan bien como parecía, tan pronto como le vio Stiles alargó un brazo hacia él, buscando desesperado el contacto de su mano.

\- ¡Derek!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tenemos que empezar ya –fue Melisa quien respondió-. La pequeña ya quiere salir.

\- ¿Ya? –exclamó-. Pensé que todavía faltaría una hora.

\- Se ve que tiene ganas de ver a sus padres.

\- Genial –se quejó Stiles, para nada conmovido por las palabras de la enfermera-. Todavía no ha nacido y ya estoy sufriendo su hiperactividad…

\- No te preocupes –trató de calmarle Derek, situándose a un lado de la camilla para dejar trabajar al trío de médicos-. Enseguida habrá terminado todo.

De pronto Stiles apretó con fuerza su mano y el sonido de la máquina a la que ya estaba conectado se aceleró, indicando el pico de la contracción.

\- Joder… -gruñó, sudando copiosamente cuando terminó-. Dios. Esa sí que ha sido fuerte.

\- Intenta no moverte –pidió Deaton, situado junto a la cabecera de la cama.

\- Ya me gustaría verte a ti en esta situación –se quejó Stiles-. A ver si te estarías tan quietecito.

Derek aguantó la carcajada. Por poco apropiado que fuera reírse, tenía que reconocer que Stiles era único para seguir metiéndose con la gente, incluso en situaciones tan delicadas como aquella. Y, por otro lado, parecía que cuando se enfadaba conseguía distraerse un poco de la vorágine de cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, como era el hecho de que le habían abierto la bata del hospital, por lo que ahora mismo estaba tumbado en la camilla como su madre le trajo al mundo.  
Pero su concentración volvió a ser tan certera como siempre cuando, entre el mar de manos, caras y voces que empezaban a marearle, vio el brillo de la hoja de un bisturí.

\- Oh Dios mío… -murmuró a Deaton, que era quien sostenía la herramienta-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Es una cesárea, cielo –respondió Melisa mientras impregnaba su estómago con un extraño líquido naranja. Stiles reconoció el anestesiante y desinfectante que siempre se usaba antes de una operación- Tengo que abrirte.

En cuanto la enfermera tomó el bisturí Stiles buscó a Derek con la mirada.

\- Me parece que no pensé en ese detalle hasta ahora –musitó mientras miraba de refilón cómo Melisa acercaba el bisturí a su estómago-. Creo que no es el mejor momento para recordar que me mareo al ver sangre…

\- Pues no mires -gruñó Derek.

\- Céntrate en Derek –aconsejó Melisa, con una voz demasiado suave como para pertenecer a la misma mujer que estaba a punto de abrir a un ser humano.

\- ¡Ves! –se quejó Stiles, apretando con fuerza la mano del hombre lobo-. Ella SÍ sabe cómo tratar a un embarazado.

Derek apretó los labios, cabreado consigo mismo por no estar tranquilizándole tanto como necesitaba, pero también enfadado con Stiles porque su nerviosismo y miedo sólo estaban consiguiendo que cada vez se preocupara más.  
Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea que podría ayudarles a los dos.

Olvidándose de todo lo que ahora mismo estaba ocurriendo, se centró en su pareja como si fuera lo único que ahora mismo había en el mundo. Y tan pronto como fijó sus ojos en los de Stiles, quien no se atrevió a parpadear ante la intensidad de la mirada de su novio, Derek depositó sus labios sobre los cálidos del humano.  
Los besó muy despacio, deleitándose en su suavidad y ese sabor único que llenó todos los poros de su cuerpo, hasta el punto de que cuando se separó de él, casi un minuto después, Derek necesitó unos segundos para recordar que estaban en el hospital, en el quirófano, y a punto de traer al mundo a su hija.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? –susurró Stiles.

\- Estabas empezando a hiperventilar –fue la sencilla explicación del hombre lobo.

El Alfa sonrió con mesura ante el sonrojo de Stiles. Se quitó los guantes para acariciar su sien, recogiendo las gotas de sudor que se habían formado. El hecho de que Stiles cerrara los ojos ante el contacto y de paso buscara su otra mano para apretarla, respirando profundamente, le indicó que por fin había conseguido relajarle

Derek aprovechó que tenía los ojos cerrados para observar al resto de presentes. La cacofonía de voces había desaparecido, pues ahora estaban los tres médicos cumpliendo con su labor, cotejando las constantes y preparando todo lo necesario para el momento de abrir.  
Al fijarse en Melisa vio que ya estaba aplicando presión sobre el estómago de Stiles con el bisturí, creando un pequeño riachuelo de sangre.  
La visión le mareó inmediatamente, y eso que él sí estaba acostumbrado a la sangre y hasta ahora nunca le había afectado. Pero una cosa era ver a otra persona sangrando, o incluso a sí mismo, y otra muy distinta que esa persona fuera su compañero y padre de su hija.

Apartó la vista para centrarla en el rostro de Stiles. Sorprendentemente, se le veía muy relajado, casi feliz. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba quitando el dolor a través de sus manos entrelazadas.  
Le alegró ver que su instinto funcionaba bien, ya que era capaz de cuidar de su compañero sin ser siquiera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Te duele? –susurró, no obstante, para asegurarse.

\- No… -murmuró Stiles con voz pastosa-. La verdad es que apenas siento mucho de pecho para abajo. Es como si estuviera dormido.

\- No sigas con el proceso de curación –advirtió Satomi, quien no había soltado la muñeca de Stiles. Derek tuvo claro que era tanto para controlar su pulso como para sujetarle en caso de que se moviera más de la cuenta-. Necesita ser consciente de su propio cuerpo para avisarnos de si nota algo extraño.

\- ¿Algo extraño? –preguntó Stiles, abriendo los ojos-. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es que puede pasar algo mal?

\- No, claro que no –dijo tajante Melisa, a quien no le preocupó mirar de mala manera a la mujer lobo por aquella mala elección de palabras-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Stiles miró extrañado a la mujer. Tan sólo podía ver sus ojos, pues el resto del rostro estaba tapado por una mascarilla y el gorro, y nunca antes le habían parecido tan hipnóticos.

\- Si todavía no he hecho nada…

\- Pues sigue así.

Sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, bajó un poco la mirada desde el rostro de Melisa, para descubrir lo que la mujer estaba haciendo.  
Y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos en su estómago. Más exactamente, las tenía metidas dentro de su estómago.

\- Oh… Joder –gimió, a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no miraras!

\- Es un poco difícil si todo el mundo está mirando a donde se supone que… -su queja se vio interrumpida al ver que la enfermera tenía agarrado algo-. ¿Qué es eso?

\- Los pies del bebé –explicó-, Está colocada al revés.

\- Y eso no es bueno, ¿no?

\- Tranquilo –añadió Deaton, colocándose al lado de la enfermera con una sábana ya lista para coger al bebé-. Lo tenemos todo controlado.

Pero Stiles no las tenía todas consigo, y todos los temores que le atenazaron en el momento en que supo que estaba embarazado volvieron amplificados por mil.  
Tenía el estómago abierto y cuatro personas le estaban rodeando y concentrados en algo que él no podía ver desde su posición.  
La posibilidad de que algo saliera mal y que su pequeña no lo superara hizo que empezara a llorar.

\- Derek…

\- Estoy aquí… -Apretó un poco más su mano-. Ya queda poco.

\- Ella está bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. –Miró de reojo a Melisa, quien en esos momentos estaba desenrollando el cordón umbilical en torno al cuello de su hija. La imagen hizo que se le parara el corazón, pero consiguió hablar sin que se notara su pánico-. Enseguida la tendrás en tus brazos… ¿No tienes ganas de verla?

\- Sí… -sollozó, cansado, asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo-. Sí que quiero.

\- Yo también. –Colocó los labios sobre su frente, besándole a través de la mascarilla-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, mi vida.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron al mismo tiempo a cámara lenta e increíblemente rápido. Era ver a Melisa y Deaton pendientes de su hija, manejándola como si fuera un muñeco inerte pese a que sus movimientos eran todo lo delicados que uno podía esperar en una situación como aquella, y tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se había paralizado. Pero cuando se centraba en Stiles y veía que éste tenía una expresión de terror y cansancio y no hacía más que murmurar “por favor, que ella esté bien”, Derek no podía esperar a que todo acabara ya. Tenía la sensación de que le iba a dar un infarto.

De pronto la expresión de Stiles cambió y pasó a mostrar curiosidad.  
El hombre lobo se giró para centrarse en la enfermera, justo a tiempo de ver cómo cogía a su hija y la colocaba en la sábana que Deaton sujetaba.

\- Y aquí está –anunció el veterinario, más sonriente de como jamás le habían visto, al tiempo que envolvía a la pequeña para limpiarla un poco.

\- ¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Stiles, moviéndose inquieto en la camilla. Satomi ya había comenzado a cerrar la herida, pero su estómago abierto había pasado a ser algo que no le preocupaba lo más mínimo-. Quiero verla, por favor…

\- Sólo un segundo. -Cogió unas enormes tijeras de la mesa del instrumental quirúrgico-. Antes tengo que cortar el cordón umbilical –Miró entonces a Derek-. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Derek parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Notó entonces que Stiles, cuya mano no había soltado un instante, apretaba sus dedos. Aunque cansado, le estaba sonriendo.

\- Adelante –susurró-. Creo que eso es trabajo para el Alfa.

El hombre lobo soltó con reticencia la mano de su compañero y se colocó al lado de Melisa, tomando las tijeras y observando con atención al recién nacido.

\- ¿Está bien? –preguntó en un susurro, incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo menudo-. Hay mucha sangre.

\- Es líquido amniótico. Todo controlado.

\- ¿Por qué no llora? –Siguió preguntando con un deje de pánico tras haber cortado el cordón-. Y tiene los ojos cerrados.

\- Derek –Satomi colocó una mano en su muñeca para que dejara de temblar-. Tú mejor que nadie puede saber si está bien.

Consciente de que estaba perdiendo los nervios, el hombre lobo asintió a la mujer antes de concentrarse en la pequeña que Deaton sostenía. Pero esta vez lo hizo con todos sus sentidos.

\- Su corazón late –susurró, increíblemente aliviado- Y respira bien. –De pronto, de entre el sonido rítmico que era el corazón de su hija captó otro latido mucho más débil procedente del hombre que seguía tumbado en la camilla-. ¿Stiles?

Stiles ni siquiera estaba mirando a Derek. Pese a tener la vista fija en él, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, impidiéndole enfocar correctamente.

\- No… No me encuentro muy bien.

Que no se encontraba bien resultaba evidente ante la sorprendente palidez que había adquirido su rostro. Sus labios, prácticamente morados, estaban temblando.

\- La presión sanguínea ha bajado… -anunció Satomi, que en esos momentos terminaba de cerrar la herida, tras lo que tomó la muñeca de Stiles. Lo que podía captar con sus sentidos de mujer lobo eran mucho más apurados que lo que cualquier instrumental médico pudiera indicar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Derek, mirando a todo el mundo con pánico.

En lugar de responder, Melisa se situó junto a la cabecera de la cama y puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. Al hacerlo su rostro se manchó de sangre y el corazón de Derek protestó un poco más.

\- Hey. Stiles, cariño –le llamó Melisa-. Necesito que te concentres en mí, ¿vale? Intenta no desmayarte.

\- ¿Por qué iba a desmayarme? –preguntó Stiles en un susurro tan bajo que apenas se oyó-. Sólo quiero… Dios, estoy muy cansado.

\- Stiles… -Derek se posicionó rápidamente al otro lado de la camilla-. Escucha mi voz. Escúchame. ¿No quieres ver a tu hija?

\- ¿Mi hija?

\- Sí, tu hija. Nuestra pequeña. Ya está con nosotros. ¿Quieres verla?

\- Sí… -sonrió con cansancio, pero entonces cerró los ojos-. Pero déjame dormir sólo un minuto, ¿vale? Yo… -Alzó una mano y en seguida se encontró con la de Derek. El apretón de los dedos de Stiles fue mucho más débiles de lo que el Alfa desearía-. ¿Por qué se mueve todo?

\- Stiles.

La llamada de Derek llegó a la vez que un estallido de pitidos procedentes de la máquina que seguía controlando sus constantes vitales.

\- Dame una ampolla de epinefrina… -ordenó Melisa a Deaton. El hombre ya se había colocado junto al instrumental quirúrgico, tras haber dejado al recién nacido en la cuna-. Hay que subirle la tensión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –preguntó Derek, mirando a todo el mundo y sin entender qué demonios había pasado para que en cuestión de segundos hubiera pasado de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, a sentir que estaba dentro de una pesadilla.

\- Derek, –Melisa le sujetó ambos brazos con firmeza- si quieres ayudar, por favor apártate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron para Derek Hale los más terroríficos de toda su vida. Y ya era decir algo así cuando su vida no había sido precisamente un camino de rosas. Pero si hasta ahora siempre había pensado que lo peor que había vivido fue la muerte de sus padres, no pudiendo estar a su lado para salvarles; mucho peor estaba siendo el tener que presenciar cómo tres personas rodeaban a Stiles mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que mirar. Tan sólo teniendo su oído para poder captar el corazón del padre de su hija y así al menos saber que seguía vivo.

Fue precisamente su latido el que le permitió respirar de nuevo cuando éste llegó, fuerte y claro, indicando que lo peor ya había pasado. Un segundo después Melisa le confirmó la buena noticia, colocando ya una vía para la bolsa de suero fisiológico.  
Derek se concentró en el rostro de Stiles, todavía dormido pero estable, y se sentó en la camilla. Le tomó de la mano para darle un leve apretón. Que no respondiera le dolió un poco, pero su frente todavía estaba perlada de sudor tras acabar de dar a luz. Se había ganado el descanso.  
De pronto una gota cayó sobre la mejilla de Stiles y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Pero lejos de intentar disimular para que nadie fuera testigo de ello, se inclinó un poco más sobre él para besarle en la frente.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, mi vida –susurró, pese a que no pudiera oírle-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Notó entonces una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró hacia atrás para ver qué ocurría y lo que se encontró le quitó la respiración.

Era su hija.

Mientras Melisa terminaba de ocuparse del paciente, Satomi y Deaton habían ido a por su hija para limpiarla. Y ahora se la presentaban envuelta en una manta, con un diminuto gorro amarillo en su cabeza. Al igual que su padre, dormía plácidamente.  
Derek sintió que los ojos se le humedecían de nuevo ante semejante visión. Era sorprendente que Stiles hubiera llevado a su hija en su interior los últimos nueve meses, y que ahora la hubiera traído al mundo.  
Y tal vez fuera absurdo darse cuenta de algo que había estado ahí durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora que veía el resultado del embarazo no podía sino maravillarse de que semejante milagro hubiera ocurrido y que él hubiera estado ahí para verlo.

\- ¿Quieres coger a tu pequeña? –preguntó Satomi, tendiéndole al bebé.

Derek no pudo ni responder. Su primer instinto fue decir que no, que era imposible que cogiera algo tan pequeño sin hacerle daño, pues de pronto sólo era capaz de ver sus grandes manos como un peligro para algo tan delicado. Pero fue tan sólo pensar en apartarse y algo dentro de él protestó. Era como si su corazón se hubiera encogido físicamente ante la mera posibilidad de alejarse de su hija.

La sensación desapareció tan pronto como se puso en pie y extendió las manos para que Satomi colocara a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Y tan pronto como sintió el increíblemente liviano peso de su hija, la atrajo hacia él para que se acurrucara entre sus brazos, no atreviéndose a parpadear para no perderla de vista. Incluso estaba conteniendo la respiración, pues cuando por fin soltó aire sus pulmones protestaron un poco.  
Pero cómo no quedarse sin respiración ante lo que estaba viendo. Esa cosa tan pequeñita en la que podía reconocer perfectamente la nariz respingona de Stiles, así como un pequeño lunar justo debajo de la boca.

\- Dios mío, eres preciosa –susurró sin ser consciente de que había hablado en voz alta. Pero cuando el resto asintió en silencio, tuvo claro que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Su hija era, literalmente, la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida.  
Su corazón ya se había acelerado desde el momento en que la vio, pero a cada segundo que pasaba no hacía más que aumentar de velocidad. Si no fuera porque la tenía entre sus brazos y estaba dormida, se habría puesto a gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era su padre y que ese bebé tan absolutamente maravilloso era suyo y de Stiles. Sangre de su sangre.

Intentando calmarse un poco, pues tampoco quería que su hija se asustara por el sonido de su corazón (era poco probable que ya tuviera desarrollados sus sentidos, pero no quería arriesgarse), acercó su nariz a la pequeña para olerle la cabeza.  
Una simple inspiración consiguió que se sintiera mareado. Aquel olor era embriagador.  
Recordó que su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando él y sus dos hermanas nacieron, lo que más le sorprendió fue lo bien que olían los tres. Que aunque siempre se dijera que un bebé tenía un olor único, en el caso de sus pequeños era, simplemente, la esencia más maravillosa que había podido captar en toda su vida.  
Y por lo poco que acababa de captar Derek, estaba claro que con su hija le pasaba lo mismo.

\- ¿Tú también lo notas? –preguntó a Satomi. La respuesta de la mujer lobo le sorprendió y encantó a partes iguales.

\- No. La esencia que estás captando de ella es algo que sólo está reservado para los padres. Tú eres el único que puede olerlo.

Asombrado porque algo así pudiera ocurrir, pero encantado porque tuviera ese vínculo tan único con su hija, depositó un levísimo beso en su mejilla.  
Al apartarse, apenas podía ver a causa de la emoción. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
Con miedo a caerse se sentó en la silla que ya habían colocado junto al cabecero de la cama. Le quiso mostrar el bebé a Stiles para que él también pudiera contemplar a su preciosa hija, pero entonces recordó que estaba durmiendo.

\- No te sientas culpable –comentó Melisa, al no pasarle desapercibido su cambio de expresión-. Cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos, es normal que todo lo demás desaparezca.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará? Tengo ganas de que la vea…

\- Dale un par de horas. Piensa que es el primer descanso en condiciones que tiene en los últimos meses. Creo que se lo ha ganado.

\- En la sala de espera tienes a unas cuantas personas esperando –comentó Deaton entonces. Ya se había lavado las manos y de paso había aprovechado para ver cómo estaban las cosas fuera del quirófano-. Por si quieres ir con ellos.

Derek agradeció a Deaton la información, pero entonces se encontró mirando a su pequeña otra vez, incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

\- ¿Puede ser después? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su hija-. Me gustaría quedarme con ella un rato a solas.

\- Por supuesto –Melisa colocó una mano sobre su hombro, observando a la pequeña- Tú eres su padre. Decide cuándo quieres compartir a tu pequeña con el resto del mundo.

El hombre lobo sintió que el corazón le latía aún más deprisa con esas cuatro palabras: “Tú eres su padre”. Sí. Esa maravilla que tenía entre sus brazos era su hija. Una sonrisa de felicidad extrema se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Creo que nunca voy a querer compartirla.

Melisa rio por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo emocionada por la estampa que estaba presenciando. Hacía mucho que no había podido asistir en un parto y se sentía honrada por poder haberlo hecho con el de Stiles.

Ya lo había sabido desde el principio, pero al ver a Derek allí, mirando con adoración a su hija, no le quedó ninguna duda de que los dos iban a ser unos padres maravillosos.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora que ya hemos llegado al final del largo embarazo (todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos más, no os preocupéis), quería comentar varias cositas:
> 
> 1) Pediros perdón por los errores cronológicos que se han colado en el fic. Como comenté al principio, por primera vez he ido publicando el fic a medida que lo escribía, por lo que no he podido leer toda la historia de seguido y darme cuenta de esos fallos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, además de que no he podido dedicarle todo el tiempo que querría. Pero intentaré corregirlos lo antes posible. 
> 
> 2) Agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que me han ayudado con este fic. La verdad es que es con el que mejor me lo he pasado a la hora de escribirlo, y parte ha sido gracias a todo ese proceso de recabar información (era mi primer mpreg y tampoco es que tuviera mucha información de un embarazo normal, XDD) en la que tantas personas han colaborado. Así que gracias mil a todas ellas <3


	21. Chapter 21

Derek necesitó media hora hasta que se sintió en condiciones de salir fuera y enseñar a su pequeña al resto del mundo.  
Y lo que se encontró fue con el recibimiento más abrumador de toda su vida. Más incluso que aquel lejano día en que decidieron anunciar a la manada que estaban juntos. Si entonces le pareció excesivo que todo el mundo quisiera abrazarle cuando en su vida habían hecho algo así, que ahora todos los presentes le rodearan fue poco menos que intimidante.

El hombre lobo tuvo claro que si no sacó los dientes para que se apartaran un poco y le dejaran respirar, sólo fue porque ni siquiera le estaban mirando a él sino a la criaturita que tenía en los brazos.

\- Santo cielo, es preciosa – murmuró el sheriff, ya llorando a moco tendido.

\- Tienes la nariz de Stiles –intervino Scott, orgulloso de su sobrina.

\- Es muy pequeña… ¿Es normal que sea tan pequeña? –preguntó Isaac, preocupado.

\- Es mi sobrina. Si quisiera te destrozaría –apostilló Cora, aunque lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que quitó parte de la amenaza.

\- Menos mal que ha cogido el físico de los Hale –quiso aportar Peter.

\- Pero qué cosa más chiquitita –dijo Lydia con la voz más aguda de lo normal, lo que hizo que Erica y Boyd, que estaban a su lado, protestaran y la miraran de mala manera- Cómo puedes ser tan guapa.

\- También es medio lobo –recordó Erica-. Así que haz el favor de no dejarla sorda.

\- ¿Y cómo está Stiles?

La pregunta de Allison consiguió que el grupo de seres sobrenaturales… más el sheriff, se dieran cuenta de que la niña no estaba suspendida en el aire, sino que la estaba cogiendo otra persona que casualmente era uno de sus padres. Lo que significaba que también había otro padre en el quirófano que acababa de dar a luz.

\- Está bien, ¿no? –preguntó Stilinski, de repente mortificado porque se hubiera olvidado tan rápidamente de su hijo-. Si no, no estarías aquí.

\- Está perfectamente, no te preocupes. Ahora está durmiendo. Todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero ha acabado agotado.

\- ¿Puedo cogerla? –preguntó Cora entonces. Y aunque lo hizo con una ternura que jamás había visto en ella, Derek no pude concederle esa petición.

\- Satomi ha dicho que es mejor que en las primeras horas de vida sólo la cojamos Stiles y yo. Para no confundirla demasiado con tantos olores.

El puchero de Cora fue, en opinión de Derek, lo más adorable que había visto en su hermana en toda la vida. Para remediar un poco su desilusión acercó más a la pequeña para que su tía pudiera verla mejor. En el acto los ojos de la mujer lobo se abrieron de par en par.

\- Dios mío. Es… -Observó a su hermano, todavía sorprendida-. Nunca había sentido nada parecido… ¿Tú también lo hueles?

\- Sí. -Torció un poco el gesto-. Aunque Satomi me había dicho que sólo yo podría captarlo por ser su padre.

\- No tengas celos de tu hermana, Derek –intervino Peter-. Ella también lo percibe, pero no es tan intenso como en tu caso.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- ¿No es evidente? También es una Hale. Es familia.

La revelación hizo que los tres Hale, sin contar a la recién llegada al mundo, se quedaran sin saber qué decir. Por unos instantes todos permanecieron en silencio, todavía terminando de asimilar las novedades, hasta que el sheriff rompió el silencio:

\- Entonces ¿ya sabéis cómo la vais a llamar?

\- Todavía no he podido hablarlo con Stiles.

\- Pero ya has pensado en un nombre.

\- Sí… -respondió, feliz. Le encantaba que su suegro le conociera tan bien-. Pero me gustaría decírselo primero a él. Para saber si está de acuerdo.

\- Le has hecho un hijo- soltó Erica de pronto-. Ahora mismo da igual lo que le digas, que te va a dar la razón.

A su lado, Boyd dejó los ojos en blanco.

\- Tan sutil como siempre, cielo…

 

*********

No podía dejar de mirar a Stiles.

Llevaba más de tres horas en la misma postura, sentado junto a la cama del hospital, y todavía era incapaz de apartar la vista de esa imagen. La más bonita del mundo, si le preguntaban, y que no era otra que a su compañero plácidamente dormido y a su lado la pequeña cuna donde descansaba su hija.  
Era verles juntos, tranquilos y a salvo tras nueve meses de dudas y temores, y sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

Afortunadamente la vorágine del inicio ya se había relajado un poco, gracias también a la inestimable ayuda de Melisa y que en cuanto terminó el parto pasó de ser la enfermera y matrona a la principal responsable de la seguridad de los dos padres. Esto es, quien se encargó de echar a todos de la habitación para darle un más que merecido descanso a la recién nacida y al hombre que había sido capaz de obrar el milagro.

Stiles se removió en su sitio, acompañado de un leve cambio de respiración que le indicó a Derek que estaba a punto de despertarse.  
Efectivamente, unos segundos después Stiles abrió los ojos con dificultad, dejando mostrar esos preciosos ojos marrones que hoy, tal vez por la luz artificial de los alógenos, tenían un tono más dorado de lo normal.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? –susurró muy bajito, levantándose de la silla para estar lo más cerca posible de su compañero.

\- Como si me hubieran dado una paliza –se quejó, lastimero, intentando incorporarse.

\- Sí, me lo imaginaba. Espera, deja que te ayude. –Pulso el mando de la cama para que tuviera una posición más vertical-. ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Un poco.

\- Aún debes tener muy sensible la zona de los puntos. Deja que le eche un vistazo –comentó, apartando las sábanas para poder acceder al pijama del hospital: una simple bata que se abría por detrás.

\- No pasa nada. No creo que puedas hacer mucho.

\- Claro que sí… -Subió la bata hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su estómago cubierto de gasas. Observó con lástima a Stiles, sintiéndose a la vez orgulloso porque hubiera pasado por todo aquello con tanta entereza, y colocó una mano en el centro. En seguida se le marcaron las venas, llevándose el dolor de su compañero-. Hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?

Stiles soltó un quejidito de alivio, pero que también pretendía ser un quejido de protesta.

\- Acabo de dar a luz. Perdona si todavía no estoy atento a todo lo que pasa.

\- Es una buena excusa… -admitió, prolongando la curación durante unos minutos, hasta que la expresión de molestia se transformó en un rostro mucho másrelajado-. ¿Mejor?

\- Sí. Me parece que te acabas de convertir en mi droga particular.

\- Tienes suerte de que no sea adictivo.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –bromeó, todavía medio dormido-. Creo que me volví adicto a ti desde el momento en que te vi.

Derek alzó una ceja, sorprendido, pero también alegre con el curioso comportamiento de su novio.

\- Veo que el exceso de hormonas también tiene sus puntos a favor. No sabía que pudieras ser tan romántico.

\- Siempre lo he sido.

\- Seguro… -Le tendió el vaso de agua que descansaba en la mesilla-. Toma. Bebe un poco.

\- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó nada más terminar, ya un poco más despierto, pero sin necesidad de aclarar a quién se estaba refiriendo.

\- Justo a tu lado.

Stiles se apresuró a mirar al otro lado de la cama… y se quedó paralizado.

\- Oh, Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí –murmuró, incapaz de parpadear-. Es tan pequeña…

Derek ya se había levantado para colocarse junto a la cuna.

\- ¿Quieres cogerla?

\- ¿Puedo? Quiero decir, ¿no es mejor que la dejemos descansar?

\- Se durmió en cuanto la enrollaron en la manta y ya han pasado unas cuantas horas. Además, también necesita estar con su padre.

Dicho esto, colocó ambas manos bajo el cuerpo menudo de su hija, levantándola en vilo sin que la pequeña cambiara de posición o se removiera, plácidamente dormida.

\- Ten cuidado –pidió Stiles cuando ya se la estaba entregando.

\- No te preocupes No dejaré que se caiga.

\- No, lo digo por mí… -Colocó los brazos tal y como los tenía Derek, sin tener para nada claro cómo debía ponerse-. No sé muy bien cómo…

En lugar de indicarle cómo cogerla, Derek depositó al bebé entre los brazos de Stiles, que automáticamente se movieron para colocarse a modo de escudo protector, pegándola a su pecho.

\- Ahí la tienes –susurró, acariciando la cabecita cubierta por el gorro-. Perfecto. Como si llevaras toda la vida con ella.

\- Dios mío. Es muy pequeña, Derek.

\- Ya crecerá… -Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyándose en la pared para que a su vez Stiles pudiera apoyarse en su pecho-. Más rápido de lo que nos gustaría.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo? Ahora que la tengo en brazos yo… No sé ni cómo reaccionar.

\- Llevo tres horas aquí sin dejar de miraros. He tenido un poco más de tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

Stiles no dijo nada durante minutos, embriagado por su hija tan pequeña durmiendo entre sus brazos.

\- Es preciosa -murmuró, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Sí que lo es.

\- Y no lo digo porque sea nuestra hija. Es… es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. ¿No crees?

\- Bueno. Yo también estoy viendo a otra persona que también me quita la respiración.

Stilinski se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando a él y no a su hija.

\- No me digas esas cosas, hombre, que me voy a poner a llorar. Y se supone que ya he dado a luz y eso se ha terminado.

\- Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Además, estás adorable cuando lloras.

\- Oh, Dios, ¿quieres callarte? Me parece maravilloso que el instinto paterno haya hecho que tu lado tierno se amplifique, pero a este paso vas a conseguir que me pregunte quién demonios eres tú y qué has hecho con mi novio.

\- Olvidas que también soy el Alfa. Y todo esto ha pasado para que pueda tener hijos. Es normal que me haya afectado.

\- Pero seguirás siendo el gruñón que usa más las cejas que las palabras, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto. Tendrías que haberme visto antes, cuando he echado a todos de la sala de espera para que la dejaran respirar un poco.

\- Ese es mi hombre -dijo orgulloso-. Y supongo que eso explica por qué está todo tan tranquilo.

\- Cuando la he sacado para que la vieran parecían una horda de paparazzis.

\- Me lo imagino. Entonces, ¿ya la ha visto mi padre? –Derek sintió-. ¿Y qué ha dicho?

\- Que tiene tu nariz. Y tus labios. Y tus ojos.

\- La nariz puede, pero creo que los labios son más tuyos. –Estudió en detalle el rostro de la pequeña-. Y no sé de qué color son sus ojos.

\- Son verdes. Pero era tu padre hablando de su nieta. No he sido capaz de llevarle la contraria.

Stiles rio, quejándose en seguida por los puntos, a lo que Derek se apresuró en quitarle el dolor.

\- Así que tiene los ojos verdes… -continuó Stiles cuando ya se encontró mejor-. Va a ser toda una rompecorazones.

\- Más le vale. Porque como alguien le haga…

\- Alto ahí, papá Alfa. No tiene ni cuatro horas de vida. Deja que crezca un poco más para empezar a idear cómo aterrorizar a sus pretendientes, ¿quieres? –le amonestó con cariño-. Entonces, en este tiempo que has estado aquí, ¿has pensado en algún nombre que te guste?

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

Derek se mordió los labios antes de responder, un poco nervioso.

\- Sara.

\- Sara Hale… -repitió Stiles muy despacio, estudiándolo a fondo- Es pegadizo. ¿Puedo saber por qué ese nombre? No estaba entre los que pensamos al principio.

\- En parte porque quería continuar con la tradición de mi madre de ponerle a sus hijas nombres que acababan igual. Primero Laura, luego Cora y ahora Sara. Y además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Es justo que también tenga la inicial de su padre…

\- "S" de Stiles. De Stilisnki. Y ahora de Sara… -Los ojos se le iluminaron-. Me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo.

Derek acercó un dedo a la mano de Sara. Aunque dormida, la recién nacida lo agarró con su manita tan pronto como sintió el contacto.

\- Sé que estos nueve meses han sido una auténtica locura –le dijo a Stiles-. Pero viendo el resultado, definitivamente ha merecido la pena.

\- Y que lo digas.

Durante unos instantes los dos padres se quedaron contemplando a la pequeña mientras dormía, sintiendo que no hacían falta más palabras para explicar todo lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes.  
Entonces Sara se removió un poco en su sueño y pasó de agarrar su dedo al que le estaba tendiendo Stiles. El hombre lobo aprovechó para ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Quieres que entre tu padre?

\- Pensé que le habías echado.

\- No. Sólo a los más escandalosos. Tu padre, Cora y Peter siguen aquí. Puedo decirle que entre y se quede un rato contigo mientras voy con Cora y Peter a comer algo. Empiezo a tener un poco de hambre. Y tendrás ganas de estar con él a solas.

\- Qué bien me conoces… -admitió con una sonrisa cómplice-. Si, la verdad es que me gustaría verle. Gracias.

Derek se inclinó entonces sobre la cama para susurrarle al oído.

\- No. Gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho. –Le besó en los labios y a continuación besó la cabeza de su hija-. Hasta luego, pequeña. No crezcas mucho mientras no estoy.

Derek salió de la habitación pero Stiles necesitó un poco más para recuperarse, todavía emocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar.  
Cuando su padre cruzó esa misma puerta y se puso a llorar tan pronto como vio a su hijo y a su nieta juntos, Stiles tuvo claro que iba a ser un día pasado por lágrimas.

\- Hola –saludó, no atreviéndose a moverse por miedo a perturbarla- ¿Has visto que niña más guapa nos ha salido?

\- Y que lo digas… Pienso presumir de nieta toda la vida.

\- Lo habrías hecho aunque la pobre no hubiera sido muy agraciada.

\- Es verdad. Pero sienta mejor cuando todo el mundo sabe que tienes razón.

\- Espera. Hagámoslo oficial –Levantó un poco al bebé-: Papá, te presento a tu nieta, Sara Hale Stilinski.

El sheriff tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos con muchísimo cuidado, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le empañaban ante el momento tan mágico que estaba viviendo.

\- Es precioso el nombre –reconoció, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla de Sara con el pulgar-. Me gusta mucho… Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué el de Derek tiene que ser el primer apellido? Tú también eres su padre. Y quien ha dado a luz. No es justo que se apellide Hale.

\- Papá... Si me he quedado embarazado era porque la manada Hale necesitaba un descendiente para su Alfa. No creo que ahora les haga mucha gracia que la llame Stilinski.

\- Bueno... Para mí siempre será Sara Stilinski. –Miró a su hijo con atención-. Y tú ¿cómo estás?

\- Mejor. Los puntos me molestan un poco, pero Derek me ha dado hace un rato una dosis de su morfina particular. –De pronto se fijó en que su padre le estaba mirando con especial interés-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Todavía no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacer todo esto.

\- Ya. –Se sonrojó ante la mirada de orgullo de su padre-. Aunque la verdad es que no he hecho mucho. Sólo intentar estarme quieto y no desmayarme al ver la sangre.

\- Tonterías. Siempre supe que eras un chico increíble. Pero esto… -negó un poco con la cabeza, costándole encontrar las palabras-. Ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí para verlo.

Stiles sintió que se le encogía el pecho ante la mención de su madre.  
Pero aquel era un momento feliz y quería que lo siguiera siendo. Incluso si estaban hablando de la mujer que jamás podría coger en brazos a su nieta.

\- Estoy seguro de que si las fuerzas sobrenaturales han conseguido que el chico hiperactivo que jamás pensó que un día acabaría con el sexy Alfa de Beacon Hills, haya traído al mundo a su hija; también podrán hacer que mamá nos vea ahora desde donde sea que esté…

John Stilinski mostró una sonrisa triste. Al cabo de unos segundos, tan pronto como sintió a su nieta removiéndose entre sus brazos para buscar una posición más cómoda y seguir durmiendo, su sonrisa fue solo de felicidad.

\- Estoy seguro de que es así.

 

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

 

Al regresar a la habitación Derek se encontró con una imagen a la que sabía que tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse, y no precisamente porque fuera horrible: la de Stiles con su hija en brazos, dándole el biberón.   
Se quedó paralizado ante ese momento familiar que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera podido imaginar, aunque más bien debería decir que se quedó directamente idiotizado. Tanto que tuvo que ser el sheriff quien le devolviera a la realidad, carraspeando levemente para que bajara de la nube en la que estaba. Derek no se molestó en negar la evidencia y se acercó al trío.  
   
-    Hey, mira quién ha llegado –le dijo Stiles a su hija, moviéndose en la silla lo justo para que pudiera ver a su padre. Sin embargo ella siguió chupando del biberón, casi con ansias, como buen bebé medio lobo que era.  
  
Al Alfa no le importó que su hija no mostrara interés en su otro padre. Siempre y cuando estuviera con uno de los dos le valía.  
   
-    Despertó hace un rato con un hambre canina –comentó el sheriff Stilinski. El hombre estaba de pie, a medio metro por delante de Stiles y sacando fotos con el móvil.

-    ¿Ha llorado mucho?

-    Qué va. –Stiles inclinó un poco el biberón para que bebiera la última parte-. Hay que reconocer que nos ha salido perfecta: guapa, lista y tranquila… No parece hija nuestra.

-    No digas eso –protestó su padre sin dejar de hacer fotografías-. Es tu vivo retrato. 

-    Papá. Te repito que no pasa nada si dices que se parece a Derek. No es que me vaya a enfadar. 

-    Lo diré cuando lo piense.   
  
Stiles aprovechó que su padre estaba sacándole a Sara una foto de primerísimo plano para buscar a Derek con la mirada. El hombre lobo se limitó a negar levemente, sonriendo. No tenía sentido que se esforzara por hacerle entrar en razón. Acababa de ser abuelo y su percepción del mundo había cambiado por completo.   
Se sentó en la cama para estar lo más cerca posible de los dos, sin importarle que eso obligara al sheriff a cambiar de posición para hacer una nueva instantánea. El hombre no se quejó, pues la nueva perspectiva le permitía hacer una foto de los tres, así que todos contentos.   
  
-    Eso es, pequeñina –Stiles devolvió la atención a su hija cuando se terminó el biberón-. ¿Te has quedado a gusto?

-    Recuerda darle palmaditas para que no se le quede aire dentro. 

-    Ya lo sé papá. Me conozco toda la teoría. 

-    Deja que lo haga yo.  
  
Derek tomó a la pequeña y la apoyó sobre su pecho, dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda hasta que soltó un pequeño eructo.  
  
-    Esa es mi niña –Aplaudió Stiles, quedándose en seguida embobado al ver a Derek acunando a su hija-. ¿Por qué no haces una foto ahora? –le dijo a su padre-. Mira qué guapos están los dos.   
  
El sheriff no perdió un segundo en hacer cinco fotografías más, desde todos los ángulos posibles, logrando que Derek se sintiera un poco incómodo.   
  
-    Creo que ya está bien. A este ritmo vas a acabar con cien fotografías en las que saldrá exactamente igual. 

-    Tarde. Ya tengo 200 –respondió Stilinski sin inmutarse. Y sin dejar de hacer fotografías. 

-    Déjalo. Ya lo he intentado y no hay manera. 

-    Lo siento pero no tengo la culpa de que mi nieta sea la cosa más bonita del mundo.

-    Hombre… Algo de culpa tendrás. Y aunque los Hale estén a otro nivel en cuanto a guapura se refiere, los genes Stilinski también han contribuido al resultado.

-    Exacto –aceptó rápidamente el sheriff-. Y ahora estoy guardando ese resultado para la posteridad.  
  
Derek se olvidó rápidamente de la “conversación” entre los Stilinski para centrarse exclusivamente en su hija. Tras haber quedado saciada con el biberón ahora estaba apoyada en su pecho y había agarrado la camiseta con su ridículamente pequeña manita.   
Colocó entonces una mano en su espalda, cubriendo prácticamente todo su cuerpo y asegurándose de que no se cayera pese a estar ya bien segura. Y cuando Sara se movió levemente, parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a quedarse dormida, dejando claro que se sentía bien protegida, se encontró mirando a Stiles con expresión de orgullo.  
  
-    Yo me marcho –dijo de pronto el sheriff. 

-    ¿Tan pronto?

-    Ya han pasado varias horas. Y no quiero interferir en vuestro momento, que también os lo merecéis -comentó con una sonrisa igual de idiota a la que tenía Derek cuando llegó-. Pero no os preocupéis que mañana a primera hora ya me tendréis aquí.

-    Eso no lo dudaba. 

-    Gracias por todo –dijo Derek a modo de despedida, pues no pensaba soltar a su hija para darle la mano.

-    No. Gracias a vosotros. –Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, tratando de no desestabilizarle (aunque ni un terremoto conseguiría que Sara se le cayera de sus manos), y acarició levemente la cabeza de su nieta-. Adiós, preciosa. Mañana te veo otra vez.   
  
Stiles se despidió de su padre, contento por verle tan feliz, pero fue cerrar la puerta y soltar un hondo suspiro.  
  
-    Pensé que jamás llegaría este momento –murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama-. Tenía ganas de estar a solas contigo –De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Stiles miró al techo y levantó las manos en alto-. ¡Por qué demonios lo digo en voz alta!

-    No te preocupes –comentó Derek, acercándose ya a la puerta con Sara todavía en brazos-. Esto te va a gustar.   
  
Nada más abrirla Peter Hale asomó su cabeza, lo que fue respondido con un reproche por parte de Stiles.   
  
-    Pensé que decías que me iba a gustar.

-    Lo que me pedías. –Peter hizo caso omiso al comentario y le entregó a su sobrino una bolsa de plástico-. ¿Ya le habéis dado de comer?

-    Acaba de terminarse el biberón. 

-    ¿Biberón? –preguntó a Stiles, extrañado-. ¿Por qué no le has dado tú de comer? 

-    Acabo de decirte que…

-    Me refiero a amamantarla. Con leche materna… -Entornó un poco los ojos, sacando a relucir la ironía característica de los Hale-. Paterna en este caso.

-    ¡¡¡Qué!!! –El humano abrió los ojos de par en par, buscando a Derek- ¿Me estás diciendo que me va a salir leche del pecho? ¡No me contaste nada de eso!

-    Te está tomando el pelo.  
  
Que Derek respondiera con su cara patentada de “a veces haces que sea muy difícil no llamarte idiota” hizo que Stiles se sonrojara, pues tenía que reconocer que había caído como un tonto. 

Que luego el mismo Derek apretara los dientes para intentar no reírse, mientras que Peter optaba por mostrar esa sonrisa de maníaco, hizo que se sintiera de lo más ofendido.  
  
-    No tiene gracia. –Miró de mala manera a Peter, para luego mirar aún peor a su novio-. ¿Y tú por qué te ríes? Eres un capullo –Levantó los brazos, exigiendo que le entregara a su hija, pues todavía no estaba en forma para moverse… ni quería sucumbir a la cólera de Melisa si se enteraba de que había desobedecido su orden de reposo absoluto-. Devuélveme a mi hija ahora mismo. No voy a permitir que esté con un padre tan idiota.  

-    No digas tacos delante de ella –le regañó Derek, tapándole incluso la cabeza para que no oyera nada, aun estando dormida. 

-    Tiene horas de vida, Derek. Por muy lista que sea, espero sinceramente que no se ponga a hablar, porque entonces me da algo.

-    Veo que ya hay problemas en el paraíso –apostilló Peter, ya acostumbrado a las “discusiones” de los dos-. Me marcho antes de que me culpéis por esto también.  
  
Pero antes de marcharse el mayor de los Hale se acercó a su sobrina para contemplar al bebé más de cerca, y asintió con una mirada de orgullo similar a la que no hacía mucho hubiera mostrado el padre de la criatura.   
  
Una vez solos Derek prefirió no comentar nada sobre la facilidad que tenía su tío para mostrar interés pero, al mismo tiempo, que diera miedo el excesivo interés que parecía tener en su hija. Y aunque no dejaba de ser familia, por lo que se presuponía un mínimo de preocupación por el nuevo Hale llegado al mundo, había que reconocer que su historia familiar no había sido precisamente corriente.    
Así que mejor centrarse en las buenas noticias.    
Dejó a Sara con cuidado en la cuna, tras lo que le entregó a Stiles la bolsa que acababa de traer su tío.  
  
-    Te he traído un regalo.

-    ¿Ah, si? –Tomó la bolsa con curiosidad, ojeando el interior-. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Es una hamburguesa!

-    Doble y con extra de bacon –comentó, sentándose a su lado-. Creo que te lo has ganado. 

-    Joder, te quiero. 

-    ¿Me lo dices a mi o a la hamburguesa?

-    A los dos en realidad –murmuró con la boca ya llena de comida.  
  
El Alfa dejó los ojos en blanco ante tan grotesco espectáculo.   
  
-    Iba a preguntarte si no te iba a sentar mal, pero por la forma de comer ya veo que no hay problema.

-    No me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

-    Es normal. Has gastado mucha energía –le dejó que diera un par de bocados más, con los que prácticamente se terminó la hamburguesa-. Entonces, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-    Mucho mejor. De hecho, creo que podríamos irnos ya a casa –sugirió sutilmente. 

-    Lo siento. Pero acabas de salir de una operación y eso requiere reposo absoluto. Y tanto Melisa como Satomi prefieren que te quedes un par de noches más para asegurarse de que no surgen complicaciones con Sara. –Levantó rápidamente una mano-. Y antes de que digas nada, eso no significa que vaya a haber complicaciones. Simplemente es el procedimiento estándar, y que en tu caso “nada estándar” es mejor seguir.

-    Imaginaba que dirías eso –puso un mohín, observando con recelo la cama sobre la que estaban sentados-. Lo que no sé es cómo demonios voy a dormir. Para dar a luz reconozco que no está nada mal, pero después de dos horas es un auténtico potro de tortura. 

-    Puedes cambiar el colchón –sugirió el hombre lobo. Ante la mirada curiosa de Stiles, no entendiendo a qué se refería, levantó una ceja-. No deja de ser lo mismo que haces siempre en casa, cuando me despierto y te encuentro encima de mí.

-    ¿En serio harías eso? ¿Y qué pasa si te ve Melisa? No creo que esté permitido que duermas conmigo.

-    ¿Es que ahora te has vuelto responsable de repente?

-    Acabamos de ser padres. Digo yo que este es un buen momento para empezar a asentar la cabeza.     
  
Derek parecía que iba a añadir algo, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor y se quedó callado unos segundos, pensativo.  
  
-    Entonces, qué –preguntó el Alfa-, ¿no vas a dejarme dormir contigo esta noche?

-    Claro que sí. –Señaló el sofá cama que había en el otro extremo de la habitación. Tenía pinta de ser más incómodo que la propia cama, a lo que Derek puso un puchero en toda regla. Se veía que las clases con Isaac estaban dando sus frutos porque había habido una clara mejoría con respecto a las primeras miradas de pena que ponía y que, en opinión de Stiles, eran espantosas por no decir espeluznantes-. Está bieeeen. Si me lo pides con esa carita no puedo decirte que no.

-    No es que me haya costado mucho convencerte. 

-    Soy débil de mente, ya me conoces. Y contigo siempre he sido un facilón…

-    Seguro. –Enarcó una ceja-. Todavía recuerdo cuando me obligaste a ir a comisaría para pedirte una cita delante de todo el mundo. 

-    Si íbamos a empezar a salir era justo que mi padre nos diera antes su aprobación. 

-    Llevábamos tres meses saliendo. –Sonrió con malicia-. Y las marcas de mis dientes en tu cuello no eran precisamente discretas. Menos aún para el sheriff.

-    Ya. Pero no me lo habías pedido oficialmente… Quería que mi padre supiera que estaba con el hombre adecuado. Ya sabes, que fuera respetuoso y tradicional. Eso siempre son puntos a favor.

-    Por supuesto. Seguro que si no hubiera sido por ti jamás habría conseguido que me aceptara. Ni siquiera cuando yo era quien había salvado a su hijo… ¿cuántas veces? –Llevó un dedo a su barbilla en gesto pensativo-. Ya he perdido la cuenta. 

-    Sólo fueron cinco veces.

-    Sólo.

-    Y te recuerdo que yo te salvé a ti tres veces. Para ser un Alfa tampoco es que sepas cuidarte muy bien. 

-    Aun así te sigo llevando dos de ventaja.

-    ¡En serio estás hablando de las veces que hemos estado a punto de morir como si fuera una competición! Que se supone que somos padres, Derek. ¿Responsables? ¿Recuerdas? Así vas por mal camino.    
  
De pronto un atronador sonido irrumpió en la habitación, procedente de la cuna donde hasta ahora había estado durmiendo un apacible cachorrito de hombre lobo.  
    
-    Cielo, lo siento muchísimo –Stiles se inclinó rápidamente sobre la cuna-. ¿Te he despertado?

-    Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a hablar más bajo –sugirió Derek-. Especialmente tú. 

-    Vale, tomo nota. Pero si no te importa, empezaré a ponerlo en práctica cuando se haya calmado –se quejó al tiempo que cogía en brazos a su hija-. Ya, ya, Sara. Ya sé que soy un escandaloso, perdóname. Por favor, no llores más. ¿O es que vuelves a tener hambre? –preguntó cuando el llanto no cesó, dirigiéndose a Derek con cara de angustia-. No sé qué es lo que quiere.

-    Debe tener sueño todavía. Lo que pasa es que no tiene otra manera de comunicarse. 

-    Pero eso no hace que duela menos verla así… -arrulló a su hija, mirándola con lástima-. Sara, cariño. No pasa nada. Tus papás están aquí –siguió acunándola durante minutos pero el llanto no amainaba. Desesperado, se dirigió a Derek-. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

-    Ahora mismo estoy tan perdido como tú. 

-    ¿Por qué no pruebas a transformarte? No deja de ser medio lobo… supongo –añadió. De momento no habían visto nada que indicara que su hija pudiera transformarse en un ser mitológico-. A lo mejor se calma si ve al Alfa de la manada con ella, que además resulta ser su padre.

-    Melisa dijo que en los primeros días ni siquiera nos vería bien. Sólo podría oírnos.

-    Pero a lo mejor capta algo. Tu esencia o… no sé.  
  
No del todo seguro de que fuera a resultar tan sencillo, Derek se encogió un poco de hombros, tomando a su desconsolada hija entre las manos.   
  
-    Supongo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo.  
  
Se transformó entonces, muy lentamente. Pese a que en teoría su hija ahora mismo no podía verle, no era lo mismo un recién nacido cien por cien humano que un recién nacido medio lobo. No quería arriesgarse a que, aunque no fuera con nitidez, sí pudiera percibir algo de su transformación y quedara demasiado impresionada. Para él esa parte de su naturaleza era algo normal y por tanto también tendría que serlo para su hija; pero sabía lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser cuando alguien veía a un hombre lobo por primera vez, y más estando tan cerca. Y lo último que Derek querría era que su propia hija se asustara de él, lo que también implicaba que se asustaba de su propia naturaleza.   
  
Para alivio suyo, Sara no se asustó. Antes bien, fue terminar de transformarse y dejó de llorar en el acto. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes, Derek notaba que su hija no estaba enfocando del todo bien, pero estaba claro que algo había captado su atención.   
Sintiendo curiosidad por la persona que la tenía sujeta en brazos Sara alargó una mano hacia su padre, quien acercó su rostro muy despacio y en el acto ella agarró una de sus orejas puntiagudas.   
  
-    ¿Te gustan las orejas de papá? –preguntó Stiles, sorprendido y divertido a un tiempo-. Si no lloras más, puedes tirar de ellas todo lo que quieras.

-    ¿En serio eso es lo que le estás enseñando? –se quejó Derek, pero dejando igualmente que su hija jugara con ellas. 

-    Ha dejado de llorar. Con eso me sirve. –Acarició la cabecita de su hija, quien no tardó en agarrar con la otra mano la otra oreja de Derek, soltando un gritito de júbilo-. Claro que sí, mi vida –rio Stiles-. ¿A que son chulas?   
  
Efectivamente, a Sara Hale las orejas de hombre lobo le parecían la cosa más fascinante del mundo, pues estuvo concentrada en ellas durante un buen rato, tras lo que pasó a inspeccionar el resto de la cara. Primero las patillas, más peludas de lo normal, y después su boca. Derek la abrió poco a poco para que viera los dientes, y tuvo un momento de pánico cuando agarró uno de los colmillos con su manita.   
Lejos de apartarla, Stiles dejó que curioseara un poco más hasta que Derek volvió a recuperar su forma normal. Intrigada por el cambio, Sara fue directa a por las cejas de su padre.   
  
-    Sí, cariño –rio Stiles-. Por qué le desaparecen las cejas a tu padre cuando es un hombre lobo es algo que todavía no entiendo. No te preocupes. Ya te acostumbrarás a ello. 

-    Gracias por no apartarla –dijo Derek mientras Sara seguía inspeccionando su cara. Stiles alzó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería-. Cuando ha estado jugando con mis colmillos. 

-    Oh. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –encogió los hombros, sin darle ninguna importancia-. Mejor que se acostumbre cuanto antes a esa parte de ti… Y no es que fueras a hacerle daño.   
  
Derek tragó saliva, conmovido. Por supuesto, jamás dejaría que le pasara nada malo, menos aún si él era el responsable. Pero tener tan claro que Stiles pensaba lo mismo era mucho más de lo que jamás habría pedido.   
  
En su caso no había tenido las cosas tan fáciles. Cuando despertaron sus poderes, mucho más tarde de lo normal y en una época tan conflictiva como el inicio del instituto, todo lo que suponía ser un hombre lobo acabó convirtiéndose en una auténtica pesadilla. No sólo tenía que aprender a controlar una parte de su naturaleza que parecía que sólo existía para complicarle la vida, sino que además siempre estaba a ese miedo a que, por no saber hacer las cosas bien, pudiera poner en peligro a sus seres queridos. Y cuando eso fue lo que finalmente ocurrió, primero con Paige y después con su familia, la posibilidad de conocer a alguien a quien pudiera contarle quién era en realidad pasó a convertirse en un sueño imposible. Más aún el hecho de que esa persona, si llegaba a conocerla algún día, le aceptara tal y como era, sin tenerle miedo.   
Pero eso era justo lo que había encontrado en Stiles.   
  
Cuando Sara se quedó dormida y Stiles aprovechó para dejarla en la cuna, Derek volvió a sentir una oleada de felicidad que le calentaba el pecho como no creía posible.   
  
-    Stiles, yo…

-    ¿Sí?   
  
Derek carraspeó, perdido en un mar de sentimientos. Besó entonces a Stiles y luego le abrazó con cuidado, recordándose que acababa de salir de una operación y todavía tendría el cuerpo dolorido.   
  
-    Nada –susurró en su oído-. Sólo quería decirte que te quiero –Se apartó lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. Los suyos estaban húmedos pero Stiles no se preocupó. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que tenía que estar pasando ahora mismo por esa cabecita suya-. Que te quiero muchísimo.   
  
Stiles sonrió, emocionado a más no poder, y besó a Derek con la misma ternura con que lo acababa de hacer su compañero.   
  
-    Yo también te quiero.   
  


TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

 

Dos días después Stiles y Derek estaban listos para abandonar el hospital con Sara. Aunque primero tuvieron que dejar atrás a la auténtica manifestación que se había congregado a la salida del edificio, y donde estaban reunidos todos los integrantes de la manada, sus respectivas familias con el sheriff y Cora al frente, y resto de amigos entre los que no podían faltar Satomi, Deaton y Melisa. 

Incluso Chris Argent y Parrish habían querido pasarse por allí para saludar a la recién llegada al mundo. Chris porque tenía ganas de comprobar si la niña de la que tanto hablaba su yerno era tan maravillosa como aseguraba. Y Parrish porque seguía siendo el fan número 1 de su relación y ya bastante le había dolido tener que quedarse en comisaría montando guardia cuando el sheriff estaba con su hijo en el hospital, y que habían sido prácticamente las 24 horas del día desde el momento en que Sara nació. No pensaba pasar por eso mismo otra vez, y le daba igual estar faltando a su deber.   
  
Así que los jóvenes padres hicieron acopio de aguante, conscientes de que sólo querían demostrar lo contentos que estaban por Sara… por mucho que pareciera que lo que querían era tocarles las narices y no darles ni un minuto de tranquilidad.   
Pero cuando ya había pasado una hora desde que salieron del hospital y todavía no habían podido subirse al coche, Derek dijo basta. Aquello empezaba a ser absurdo.

Reposo absoluto era lo que Stiles necesitaba ahora y llevaba más de una hora de pie, rodeado de gente que no dejaba de hacerle fotografías a su alrededor. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que eso estaba siendo una tortura para él?  
Para rematar la situación vio que un par de gotas de sudor surcaban la frente de su novio, reflejando lo cansado que estaba. Así que no dudó en dejar clara su opinión, aprovechándose que de los dos él era quien menos obligado estaba a mantener las apariencias y podía ser todo lo desagradable que quisiera si la situación lo requería.  
Y esta situación, definitivamente, lo requería:  
  
-    Nos vamos –gruñó de pronto. Y si lo dijo con un poco más de rabia de la que había sido necesaria, lo importante fue que consiguió su objetivo. Pues fue hablar y el silencio se hizo a su alrededor-. Stiles está muy cansado y Sara necesita un poco de tranquilidad. Que aquí NO está teniendo.   
  
Nadie fue capaz de rebatirle. Primero porque no dejaba de tener razón y segundo porque, aunque no la hubiera tenido, nadie estaba tan loco como para llevarle la contraria a un Alfa que estaba intentando proteger a su familia. 

Cinco segundos después ya estaban en el coche, POR FIN, con el moisés de Sara bien seguro en la parte de atrás. No se sintió mal cuando dejó al sheriff con la palabra en la boca, quien estaba pidiendo hacer una última fotografía. Arrancó el coche apenas Stiles se hubo puesto el cinturón de seguridad y un segundo más tarde ya estaban de camino a casa. Y no tuvo más que mirar de reojo a su compañero y ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, relajado y disfrutando del silencio, para comprender que había hecho lo correcto. 

No quiso romper ese silencio con un “por fin”, por mucho que fuera lo que los dos estaban pensando, y se limitó a poner una mano en la rodilla de Stiles y acariciarla todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto, notando el ronroneo de su compañero ante el gesto.   
  
Al llegar al loft Derek cargó con el bebé mientras Stiles abría la puerta, todavía sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra. Era como si hasta ahora no hubieran sido conscientes de lo bien que sentaba no oír nada alrededor (Derek si lo había hecho en el pasado, pero fue en un tiempo muy lejano) y querían que esa paz durara todo lo posible. 

El hombre lobo dejó el moisés en la mesa principal, asegurándose de que Sara seguía dormida, y fue en pos de Stiles, quien acababa de quitarse la chaqueta con un suspiro de agotamiento. No tardó en imitarle, colocando su cazadora al lado antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios y abrazarle, dejando que se apoyara en él. Cuando así lo hizo, soltando un nuevo suspiro, Derek contempló por unos segundos el lugar en el que se encontraban: el loft en otro tiempo tan vacío y que ahora estaba repleto de armarios, estanterías y sillas; a su compañero relajado y seguro entre sus brazos; y a su hija durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.   
Sí, definitivamente ese era su paraíso.   
  
-    ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó entonces Stiles. Lo hizo con una risa nerviosa, lo que daba señas de lo cansado que estaba. 

-    Ahora disfrutamos del momento –Derek no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. 

-    Habrá que hacer la comida. Y ver si hay que cambiarle a Sara el pañal. Y…

-    Y lo haremos, no te preocupes –Afianzó un poco más su abrazo, satisfecho cuando Stiles restregó un poco la cara contra su pecho, cual cachorrito que estaba muy a gusto justo donde estaba-. Sólo quedémonos un rato más así. Nos lo hemos ganado. 

-    Sí. Eso es verdad –Alzó entonces la cabeza para mirar a Derek con una sonrisa picarona, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho-. Pero si llora por la noche, tú te encargas de darle de comer.

-    Hecho. 

-    ¿En serio? Pensé que me iba a costar más convencerte.

-    Me llevas nueve meses de ventaja –Apoyó la frente en la de Stiles-. Y ya sabes lo poco que me gusta perder. 

-    Acabarás arrepintiéndote de esas palabras -canturreó.  
   
Derek volvió a besarle, esta vez más despacio.   
  
-    Lo dudo mucho.   
  
Horas más tarde, cuando ya estaban en la cama, Derek cumplió con su promesa. Tan pronto como Sara comenzó a protestar a la una de la madrugada, indicando que era la hora de comer, no tardó un segundo en salir de la cama y hacerse cargo de su hija. Y lo mismo ocurrió tres horas más tarde y otras tres después.   
Todas y cada una de las veces que su hija se removió en la cuna, que de momento y por razones obvias iban a dejar al lado de su cama, Derek no tuvo más que colocar una mano en la espalda de Stiles para indicarle que siguiera durmiendo y que él se ocupaba de todo, ya fuera darla de comer, cambiarla o acunarla hasta que volviera a coger el sueño. 

Las dos primeras veces Stiles obedeció la orden silenciosa, no tardando ni medio segundo en quedarse dormido. Pero a la tercera se dijo que debía dejar de ser un vago, y de paso tan estúpido, pues seguro se estaba perdiendo un fantástico espectáculo.   
Y así lo hizo…

Efectivamente, tan pronto como dio media vuelta en la cama y abrió los ojos se encontró con una escena de la que pensaba presumir durante toda su vida.   
Porque a unos cuantos metros de distancia tenía a Derek Hale llevando tan sólo unos pantalones de deporte y su preciosa hija acurrucada entre su pecho desnudo, disfrutando del calor corporal que su padre le proporcionaba pese a ser una noche bastante fría. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente para que se diera un par de palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda porque sí, él era quien podía presumir de que semejante espécimen de hombre lobo era el padre de su hija, en ese momento Derek alzó a dicha hija al más puro estilo Rey León y la sonrió de tal manera que Stiles sintió los arcoiris saliendo directamente de sus ojos.  
¿Cómo demonios había conseguido que esa fuera su vida?  
  
El Alfa volvió a acurrucar a Sara en su pecho, centrándose en el hombre cuyo rápido corazón le había distraído… así como ese ligero aroma a deseo que, por el bien de su hija, de momento iba a obviar.   
  
-    No hacía falta que te levantaras –comentó cuando Stiles se levantó de la cama.

-    ¿Y perderme la que se acaba de convertir en mi nueva fantasía?  
  
Derek alzó un poco las cejas, una mueca socarrona en sus labios.  
  
-    ¿Qué sentido tiene tener una fantasía con la misma persona con quien puedes hacerlo de verdad? 

-    Para cuando tú no estés, por supuesto. No sabes lo largas que se me van a hacer las horas cuando vuelvas al trabajo.

-    Todavía quedan semanas para eso. No tengas tanta prisa por perderme de vista –Le tendió entonces a Sara, aprovechando que estaba muy despierta- ¿Quieres decirle hola a papá?

-    Hola pequeñita –La sujetó con ambas manos, perdiéndose en sus preciosos ojos verdes-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

-    Más te vale decirle que sí o se pondrá de lo más melodramático –susurró Derek a su hija.  

-    Mira que eres idiota –rio Stiles, centrándose en Sara-: Tú no le hagas caso. Lo primero que tienen que aprender es que de tus dos papás a quien realmente tienes que hacer caso es a mí, que para eso te he parido –le susurró entonces al oído, muy bajito, pero sabiendo que Derek podría oírle perfectamente-.Y da igual cuantas veces te diga que él es el Alfa. Eso no cuenta cuando tu apellido es Stilinski. 

-    Su apellido es Hale –corrigió Derek. 

-    Hale-Stilinski –instruyó a su hija, como si pudiera entenderle. Y por el modo en que ella le estaba mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de concentración, parecía que así era-. Y además te llamas Sara, con S de Stiles… Como el papá que más mola de los dos que tienes.  
  
A su lado Derek meneó la cabeza, divertido ante la conversación que Stiles estaba intentando mantener con su hija.    
  
-    Tú sigue así y harás que me plantee que su primera palabra sea tu nombre de verdad.  
  
Stiles abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, escandalizado.   
  
-    No serás capaz. 

-    Todo dependerá de lo bien que te portes con tu Alfa –dijo con prepotencia.  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles de negar.  
  
-    No sé a quién intentas engañar. Ya verás como antes de que te des cuenta ella te tendrá comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y da igual lo Alfa o no que seas.

-    ¿Y crees que a ti no? –Señaló el dedo de Stiles que Sara estaba chupando en ese preciso instante.  

-    No es lo mismo. Eso lo hace porque estoy muy bueno. ¿A que sí, Sara? –le preguntó directamente a su hija-. ¿A que estoy muy rico? 

-    No deberías decirle eso a un medio lobo –bromeó. Y cuando Stiles se puso tenso de repente, acabó estallando en carcajadas. Dejó que Sara siguiera entretenida con el dedo de Stiles mientras fue a preparar otro biberón, no fuera a ser que cambiara de idea con respecto al menú. 

-    No vas a hacer eso, ¿verdad, cielo? –preguntaba Stiles a Sara, mirándola muy fijamente-. Porque eso no estaría nada bien. Menos aún si se lo haces a tu papá que no se puede curar de sus heridas tan rápidamente y que, a diferencia del otro, es mucho más inocente y merece ser tratado con respeto.

-    ¿Sabes que puede captar que estás mintiendo?  
  
Stilinski miró a Derek, y luego a su hija, que le estaba mirando muy fijamente.   
  
-    No es verdad –acusó. 

-    Es medio lobo, cielo –canturreó-. Lo que vale conmigo también vale con ella. Y yo siempre he captado todas tus mentiras.

-    Pero es demasiado pequeña. No puede ser. –La sonrisita que Derek tenía cuando llegó a su lado para tenderle el biberón hizo que se sonrojara-. Deja de tomarme el pelo. –Cogió el biberón y se lo aproximó a Sara, quien ya estaba con la boca abierta-. Y todavía tengo tiempo. Me dijiste que comenzaste a desarrollar tus sentidos de lobo cuando empezaste el instituto.   
  
Derek se sentó en el sofá, colocando el brazo en el reposacabezas para indicarle a Stiles que se sentara a su lado. Así lo hizo, poniéndose cómodo para que Sara siguiera chupando de la tetina.   
  
-    Pero porque yo lo hice más tardé –respondió el hombre lobo-. Lo normal es que empiecen a aparecer a los siete años. Y ha habido casos en los que antes de cumplir los cuatro años ya empieza a afectarles la luna llena.

-    Já –rió Stiles-. ¿Qué te decía de lo de ser un pésimo Alfa? –le susurró a Sara en su oído-. Tu papá siempre ha sido muy lento para las cosas importantes. Te lo digo yo que me tuvo años esperando.   
  
Sara siguió bebiendo, completamente ajena a la charla de sus padres y satisfecha con tener comida, una cuna en la que dormir y unos brazos que le dieran protección. 

Y en cuanto a eso último, no había duda que tenía de sobra.    

 

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

 

La primera semana de Sara en casa pasó increíblemente rápida. En seguida se hicieron a una rutina en la que prácticamente cada dos horas tenían que atenderla, ya fuera para darla de comer, cambiarla o bañarla. 

Stiles sabía que parte del éxito se debía a que los dos colaboraban por igual en el cuidado de su hija. Cuando salió del hospital y comprendió que a partir de ahora iban a ser sólo ellos dos los que se ocuparan de su hija, un ligero temor se fue gestando en su pecho. Gracias a su trabajo como ayudante de sheriff, que le permitía ver de cerca la vida de los vecinos de Beacon Hills, conocía muchos casos en los que la madre era la única que se hacía cargo de los niños y el padre ni siquiera se molestaba en negarlo, aceptando que así es como tenían que ser las cosas. Y aunque técnicamente él no era la madre porque no era ninguna mujer, sí que era quien se había quedado embarazado. Por tanto, él era quien tenía más papeletas para acabar convirtiéndose en la pobre madre esclava al cuidado de su hija. Sobre todo siendo Derek el primero que tendría que volver al trabajo, pues habían decidido dividir el permiso paterno para no tener que dejar a Sara sola tan pronto. 

Pero al final todos sus temores resultaron estar infundados. No tuvieron que pasar más de 24 horas desde que llegaron a casa para que Stiles supiera que nada de eso le iba a ocurrir. No cuando los dos se esforzaban por igual, sin pensar en ningún momento en las ganas que tenían de descansar un poco de un horario que exigía tanto y que nunca terminaba. 

Así, acordaron entre los dos una especie de planificación de tareas que en realidad nunca llegaron a planificar, donde si uno de los dos era el que se había ocupado de darle el biberón a las dos de la mañana mientras el otro dormía un poco más, ese otro sería el que a la mañana siguiente se encargaría de darle de comer y cambiarle de ropa.   
  
En conclusión, ninguno de los dos se sentía especialmente agotado para lo que hubieran esperado. Motivo por el que cuando se encontraron con varias parejas de padres primerizos en el hospital, mientras esperaban a que Melisa hiciera el correspondiente chequeo de Sara, y estos les contaban lo mal que lo estaban pasando; ellos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que asentir cuando en realidad no tenían ni idea de qué estaban hablando. 

Lo más sorprendente de todo, en opinión de Stiles, es que eso le estuviera pasando con todo un Alfa como compañero. Lo más lógico habría sido pensar que, como medio animal que era, literalmente, y encima siendo el jefe de la manada, Derek se limitaría a imponer su posición de macho Alfa y asegurarse de que su pequeña familia estuviera protegida, pero se olvidara de todo lo relacionado con el cuidado diario de esa familia. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Por si hubiera tenido alguna duda, Derek resultó ser todo un padrazo y aún mejor compañero.   
  
Precisamente por ello Stiles trataba de regalarle pequeños momentos especiales, solo ellos tres y lejos de la vorágine de Beacon Hills, para demostrarle lo feliz que era gracias a él. Y es que aunque fuera un pueblo pequeño, entre las constantes visitas de la manada a su casa (afortunadamente, al menos se ponían de acuerdo para no ir todos a la vez), y que cada vez que salían a dar un paseo no podían recorrer diez metros sin que alguien les parara, incluso si no les conocían de nada, para alabar lo guapa que era su hija; empezaba a resultar un poco cansino. Ambos sabían que eso iba a pasar y al principio se henchían de orgullo cada vez que alguien les decía lo guapa que era su hija… Pero todo tenía un límite. 

Así que un día, aprovechando que hacía buen tiempo, Stiles le propuso que por qué no daban un paseo por el bosque, que estaría bastante menos concurrido.  
   
Fue proponérselo y a Derek se le iluminaron los ojos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le besó largo y tenido, antes de coger en brazos a Sara y tomar con la otra mano a Stiles para llevarle así hasta al coche, no fuera a ser que cambiara de idea.   
Stiles habría roto en carcajadas por verle tan desesperado por tener un momento para ellos alejados del resto del mundo, sino fuera porque él estaba igual de ansioso.      
  
El paseo por la reserva, que fue el lugar que Derek escogió para su tarde en familia, también sirvió para estrenar la mochila portabebés que Cora les había regalado. Y aunque en realidad lo hizo para ver la cara que pondría su hermano al imaginarse que tendría que llevar a su hija de esa guisa, al final el plan le salió por la culata: a Derek le encantó la idea, pues cualquier cosa que le permitiera transportar a su hija por el bosque, y que lógicamente resultaría imposible con el carrito, era bien recibido. Y en el caso de Stiles quedó todavía más contento, ya que fue ver a su novio llevando un accesorio que hasta ahora le había parecido de lo más insustancial… y guardarse una nueva fantasía para su colección. Si hasta ahora Derek le había parecido perfecto con esa imagen de matón a sueldo, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba aún más con esa misma imagen de asesino en potencia (se había puesto incluso su vieja cazadora de cuero pese a que no hiciera especialmente frío), pero siendo a la vez un padre responsable y moderno que paseaba a su hija por el bosque sin olvidarse de la seguridad. 

Stiles estaba tan absorto en semejante imagen, que mejoró todavía más cuando el hombre lobo se puso a hacerle cucamonas a Sara y a mostrarle de cerca hojas y ramas para que pudiera cogerlas, que no le importó caminar un paso por detrás de ellos para ver mejor el espectáculo. 

Así fue hasta que Derek le pilló mirándole el trasero (en defensa de Stiles, resultaba imposible no mirarlo con esos viejos pantalones que se pegaban TAN BIEN a su cuerpo) y le obligó a que cargara un rato con su hija, como castigo por seguir siendo un pervertido. 

A Stiles no le molestó mucho el cambio (sí el motivo por el que había ocurrido), pues eso significaba que ahora era él quien podría jugar con su hija, aunque todavía no era mucha la interacción que podía tener con ella. 

De pronto Derek paró de caminar. Pensando que había encontrado algo que quería enseñarle a Sara, el humano esperó paciente a que le indicara qué era. Pero cuando en lugar de ello se dio media vuelta y le miró fijamente, quieto en el sitio, tuvo claro que se estaba perdiendo algo.  
  
-    ¿Qué pasa?

-    ¿No sabes dónde estamos? –preguntó el hombre lobo.

-    Hmmm. –Miró a su alrededor. Nunca le había pasado que por mirar a Derek hubiera acabado en un sitio sin ser realmente consciente de cómo había llegado hasta allí; pero había que admitir que el culo de Derek estaba a otro nivel y todo era posible-. ¿En el bosque?

-    Sí, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a en qué lugar exacto del bosque… -Extendió los brazos, abarcando el espacio que había a su alrededor-. Aquí fue donde nos conocimos. Cuando tú y Scott estabais buscando su inhalador.  
  
La explicación dejó a Stiles con la boca abierta.  
  
-    ¿En serio? Hace años que no pasaba por aquí. Ya ni me acordaba. –Volvió a examinar el escenario, buscando esos detalles que llamaron su atención aquel día y que le habían pasado totalmente desapercibidos hasta que Derek le recordó dónde estaban. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su novio seguía quieto. Y que seguía mirándole muy fijamente-. ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

-    No estoy serio. Estoy… concentrado. 

-    ¿Y eso?

-    Porque quiero hacerlo bien.

-    ¿El qué?

-    Me dijiste que tendría que pedírtelo en condiciones. Y creo que hacerlo aquí, en el punto exacto en que te vi por primera vez y supe desde ese mismo instante que ibas a cambiar mi vida, es lo mejor. 

-    No entiendo de qué estás… ¡Oh, Dios mío!  
  
El grito de “Dios mío” fue porque Derek acababa de ponerse de rodillas frente a él. 

Pero en lugar de la mirada lujuriosa que mostrara la última vez que se puso así, en los calabozos de la comisaría cuando estaban a punto de “hacer las paces”; ahora mostraba una extraña mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo, más un toque de adoración. Todo ello terminó de confirmarle que Derek estaba a punto de hacer lo que parecía que iba a hacer.

Lo que ni en un millón de años Stiles habría imaginado que un día vería en Derek, el que se suponía que era un hombre que iba de duro por la vida, pero al que realmente le conquistabas con cosas sencillas como paseos por el bosque. El mismo hombre que no era fan de las muestras de afecto en público, sino que prefería pequeñas acciones como regalarle una hamburguesa a su novio cuando acababa de dar a luz. 

Pero, evidentemente, Derek seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas. Y que eso lo dijera el hombre al que había conseguido dejar embarazado, ya era hablar de sorpresas.  
  
-    No sé por qué no te lo he pedido antes –habló el hombre lobo-. Podría haberlo hecho el mismo día en que te besé por primera vez, porque cuando lo hice fue sabiendo que no habría nadie más que tú. Y cuando supe que estabas embarazado tuve claro que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de vosotros… -sonrió a una Sara absorta en su padre desde que hubiera puesto una rodilla en el suelo-. Pero si tengo que elegir un momento para hacerlo que sea este, con los tres juntos en el mismo sitio donde todo empezó a cambiar.  
  
Derek guardó silencio, dándole pie a Stiles para que dijera algo. Y Stilinski tuvo que mojarse los labios, como siempre hacía cuando estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni qué decir.  
    
-    Yo… No hacía falta. –Se le encendieron las mejillas-. Sé que últimamente he estado muy pesado con lo de que tendrías que hacerlo oficial pero… -Acarició la cabeza de su hija, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos.  
  
Rápidamente Derek se puso de pie, dando los dos pasos que le separaban de su pequeña familia.  
    
-    Sí que hace falta. –Tomó la mano libre de su compañero-. Me encantaría poder gritar al mundo entero que Sara es nuestra hija y que has sido tú quien ha obrado el milagro. –Besó la cabeza de Sara, franqueada por los dos hombres, y luego apoyó la frente en la de Stiles-. Pero como no puedo hacer eso, por más que quiera, al menos puedo darte el reconocimiento que te mereces. Y la posibilidad de que le digas a todo el mundo que “yo soy tuyo” cada vez que les enseñes la alianza.  
  
Stiles, todavía haciéndose a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, esperó paciente a que Derek sacara esa alianza y se la pusiera en el dedo, como mandaba la tradición. Pero cuando eso no ocurrió y, aun así, parecía que el hombre lobo estaba esperando a que fuera él quien dijera algo, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar:   
  
-    Hmmm. ¿Y dónde está el anillo?

-    No tengo anillo. 

-    ¿Y eso?

-    ¿Crees que habría podido ir a comprar uno sin que a los cinco minutos lo supiera todo Beacon Hills? –preguntó, alzando su ceja en modo sarcasmo-. Entre tú, tu padre, Parrish y mis Betas, que no se quién es más entrometido, sería comprarlo y adiós sorpresa.   
  
Un tanto desilusionado porque él mismo fuera el responsable de que no tuviera una pedida de matrimonio más clásica, al final acabó echándose a reír. Viniendo de ellos dos “clásico”, “tradicional” o “normal” eran palabras que hacía mucho que dejaron de tener sentido.   
  
-    Y entonces ¿qué vas a hacer para pedírmelo?  
  
Derek estaba esperando a que le hiciera esa pregunta.   
Con una leve sonrisa se alejó de Stiles y su hija unos cuantos metros. Apenas dio cinco zancadas pero fueron suficientes para acabar a una distancia considerable.   
Entonces dio media vuelta, se abrochó su vieja cazadora de cuero y metió las dos manos en los bolsillos, cambiando su expresión para mostrar ahora una mucho más seria e incluso amenazadora. 

Con esa pose caminó hacia ellos, decidido, y Stiles sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba al comprender lo que Derek estaba haciendo. Se había transformado en el mismo tipo que conoció años atrás, cuando su vida estaba a punto de cambiar irremediablemente pero todavía no lo sabía.   
  
-    ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Derek con esa manera de hablar que tenía cuando se conocieron, y donde las muestras de amabilidad brillaban por su ausencia-. ¿Eh? Esto es propiedad privada.

-    Esto… -Stiles intentó recordar qué fue lo que dijo aquel día, pero sólo era capaz de poner cara de idiota… Bueno, estaba seguro de que eso también lo hizo aquella vez-. Joder, Derek. Dabas mucho miedo entonces.  
  
El Alfa intentó mantenerse en su papel, aunque fuera cambiando un poco el guión original.  
  
-    No fue eso lo que me dijiste dos días después, cuando acababa de ser detenido por tu padre y me aseguraste que no me tenías miedo.

-    Ya. Y sonó de lo más convincente. –Dejó los ojos en blanco-. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo pude hablarte siendo tan… -Le señaló de arriba abajo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-    Sí. -sonrió, perverso-. Esto también lo noté. Y si hubiera sido tan cruel como creías, no me lo habría callado. 

-    Perdona –alzó un poco la voz, indignado-. Pero tienes que entender que por aquel entonces yo era un chico virginal muy impresionable y tú… La mejor fantasía que mi mente podría haber imaginado. ¡Y habías aparecido de la nada! Lo primero que pensé es que estaba alucinando. 

-    Afortunadamente no fue así y, además, no tardé en darme cuenta de que eras mucho más que un chico virginal… Lo de “fácilmente impresionable” haré como que no lo he oído.  
  
Stiles renegó, dándole unas palmaditas a su hija en la espalda. Llevaban un buen rato parados pero ella no parecía molesta, muy entretenida con la conversación de sus padres pese a que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Pero el simple hecho de oír sus voces y notar las manos de su padre en torno a ella era suficiente para que se quedara tranquila… y atenta a todo lo que pasaba.   
  
-    Entonces, ya que estamos siendo sinceros, diré que a mi también me quedó claro enseguida que no eras sólo ese asesino en potencia que querías hacernos creer. Y menos mal, porque entonces jamás habría podido conocer al mejor novio que nadie podría desear, ni al mejor padre que una hija podría tener. 

-    Y al mejor marido… -entrecerró los ojos, recuperando esa pose de Alfa-. O eso espero, porque todavía no has respondido mi pregunta. 

-    ¿En serio necesitas que te responda?

-    Para estas cosas es mejor asegurarse. No quiero que dentro de unos años me vengas echando en cara que nunca me dijiste que SÍ querías casarte conmigo. 

-    Bueno. Teniendo en cuenta que hace unos años le propuse a Scott que te matara, tienes que reconocer que sería una clara mejoría.   
  
Derek alzó una ceja, entre intrigado y molesto porque siguiera sin darle una respuesta. Por el amor de Dios, pensó, frustrado: había cambiado completamente de forma de ser, pasando de vivir en los restos de una casa quemada a un edificio de lofts que estaban a su nombre y que había amueblado porque Stiles se lo había pedido. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, le había pedido formalmente salir, que se fuera a vivir con él tan pronto como terminó sus estudios, prometiéndole que él también trabajaría… ¡y hasta le había dado una hija! 

En serio, ¿qué más necesitaba hacer para que le respondiera con un “ _sí, quiero_ ”?  
Erica tenía razón. Al lado de Stiles, él jamás sería el Alfa.   
Aceptando su posición dentro de su pequeña familia, Derek tomó la mano de Stiles e hincó de nuevo una rodilla en el suelo.   
  
-    Entonces hagámoslo oficial –dijo sin parpadear, no fuera a ser que se perdiera cualquier reacción por parte de su compañero-: Stiles Stilinski, ¿me concederías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo y convertirte en mi compañero de por vida?  
  
Curiosamente, pese a que era la segunda vez que se ponía en la posición de pedida de matrimonio en menos de cinco minutos y ya llevaban un rato bromeando sobre ello, fue verle así, diciendo las palabras exactas, y Stiles ya no pudo seguir bromeando. 

No cuando se vio a sí mismo en aquel lugar hacía diez años, intentando aparentar que no estaba muerto de miedo y excitado a partes iguales frente a aquel tipo que había salido de la nada; y ahora veía a ese mismo hombre que además era el padre de la preciosa hija que tenía en sus brazos, de rodillas y pidiéndole convertirse en su marido. 

Nada de aquello era para tomárselo en broma. Antes bien, era para convertirse en creyente cuando jamás había sido de los de rezar, para dar las gracias al Todopoderoso que había conseguido que todo eso ocurriera.   
  
Stiles colocó ambas manos en la espalda de Sara para evitar que se moviera mucho cuando él también se puso de rodillas, queriendo estar a la misma altura que el hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en su prometido… 

Prometido, pensó Stiles. Le gustaba cómo sonaba. Decidió que así es como le llamaría a partir de ahora y hasta el día de su boda.   
Pero lo primero era lo primero:  
     
-    Sí, claro que quiero –susurró, ya llorando de emoción-. Y el honor es todo mío por tenerte a ti, Derek Hale, como compañero para el resto de mi vida.  
  


TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

 

Si algo bueno tuvo toda la vorágine de sorpresas, planes de futuro y la cantidad de gente que de repente se interesó por su vida privada cuando contaron que Stiles estaba embarazado, fue que eso les sirvió para estar prevenidos en el momento de anunciar que iban a casarse. 

Y tal vez fue porque al lado de que un hombre se quedara embarazado, que por fin fuera a tener lugar la boda a la que todos llevaban queriendo ir desde hacía años era una cosa sin importancia, pero Derek tuvo la sensación de que la gente no se puso tan frenética como habría imaginado.   
Eso, o tal vez fue que ambos aprendieron de sus errores y esta vez, en lugar de intentar luchar contra viento y marea frente a toda la gente que se empeñaba en darles su opinión, decidieron dejarse llevar por la corriente. 

Así, tan pronto como dieron la noticia a todos, aprovechando que se habían reunido en el loft para ver a Sara, después de los efusivos abrazos y felicitaciones de rigor más unos cuantos “ya era hora”, Derek no tuvo ningún problema en que Stiles creara con Lydia, Erica, Allison y Cora una grupo especial de preparativos de boda. 

Ahora que Cora estaba con ellos (de momento no tenía intención de mudarse de Beacon Hills para estar el mayor tiempo posible con su sobrina y, a ojos de todo el mundo, con el bebé que ella misma dio a luz), al menos tenía la seguridad de que alguien pondría sentido común en los preparativos. Y tal vez fuera porque ahora iban a casarse y tenían una hija en común, pero Derek ya no tenía miedo de que el trío de rubia, morena y pelirroja le robara a su chico.   
  
De hecho, se alegraba de que quisieran ayudar a Stiles con los preparativos, pues sólo de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que ya estaban diciendo que debían mirar a los cinco minutos, estaba más que conforme con que le mantuvieran apartado. Mientras le dijeran dónde y a qué hora tendría que estar para casarse con Stiles, por él era más que perfecto. 

Además de que, gracias a las visitas que tuvieron que hacer a todos los comercios dedicados al negocio de bodas (y que Derek jamás habría imaginado que fueran tantos), ello le permitió pasar más tiempo con su hija a solas.   
  
Y así es justo como estaba ahora, acompañado de su hija y a punto de hacer la única misión que tenía a cargo para todo el tema de la boda.   
  
Ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de llamar. Iba a pulsar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y Peter observó a su inesperada visita.  
  
-    Qué agradable sorpresa –exageró, dejándoles pasar- ¿Hace cuánto que no venías por aquí? ¿Y dónde está tu otra mitad? –preguntó cuando Derek cerró la puerta tras él-. ¿O es que planeas secuestrar a tu hija y quedártela tú solo? ¿Es por eso que has venido a verme? ¿Para pedirme consejo?  
  
Derek no respondió a ni una sola de las preguntas de su tío (sería la primera vez que Peter esperaba que lo hiciera) y tomó los primeros minutos para acomodar a su hija. Entró en el salón y dejó el carrito junto al sofá. Sacó entonces de la bolsa el lobo de peluche y se lo entregó a su hija antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. Sara no tardó en agarrar el peluche y llevárselo a la boca, mordiendo una de las patas mientras se abrazaba al lobo, casi del mismo tamaño que ella. 

A su lado, Peter observó el comportamiento de su sobrino con una mezcla de asombro y… normalidad. Pese a ser la primera vez que veía a Derek en modo padre, era sorprendente la seguridad con que hacía cada uno de sus movimientos, como si llevara toda la vida al cargo de otra persona. 

Bueno. En ese sentido llevaba años haciendo lo mismo y con personas aún más complicadas que bebés medio lobos: adolescentes medio lobos.  
Una vez estuvo todo dispuesto se dignó en responder a su tío. Al menos, la única pregunta que merecía la pena responder.   
  
-    En realidad él ha sido el secuestrado –comentó, sentándose en un brazo del sofá para no perder de vista a su hija mientras hablaba con Peter-. En cuanto se enteraron de la boda Cora y las demás empezaron a hacer planes para organizarlo todo, y afortunadamente yo no entro en esos planes. De hecho, me amenazaron con que no interviniera. 

-    Comprensible. Hacía tiempo que no había en el pueblo un acontecimiento multitudinario que no fuera un funeral. Y ya que estamos, supongo que las felicitaciones están a la orden del día... Aunque más bien debería decir “ya era hora” –sonrió de medio lado-. Sigues tomándote las cosas con mucha calma.  
  
Tal vez fue por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero a Derek ya no le molestó el comentario. Especialmente cuando su tío tenía todo el derecho del mundo a meterse con él, ya que él había sido el único al que no invitó al loft para informarle sobre el feliz acontecimiento.  
   
-    Llevamos años viviendo juntos. No es que vaya a cambiar mucho la cosa por llevar un anillo. 

-    Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho ahora?  
  
El Alfa suspiró profundamente. Esa era una pregunta con la que seguía sintiéndose incómodo. Sobre todo porque había muchas razones por haberlo hecho y ninguna en realidad.  
   
-    Supongo que porque Stiles se lo merecía. Los dos en realidad. Tienes razón. Era hora de que nos juntáramos para celebrar algo agradable.   
  
Peter asintió, aunque lo hizo sin mirarle siquiera, toda su atención centrada en el bebé de semanas de vida que seguía jugando con aquel viejo lobo de trapo. Se acercó a la niña y se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura, observándola de cerca. No le pasó desapercibida la reacción de su sobrino al lado, quien se puso tenso de repente. No podía asegurar si se había puesto nervioso porque estuviera tan cerca de su hija, como haría con cualquier otra persona como padre primerizo hiperprotector que era, o sólo lo había hecho porque era precisamente él quien estaba tan cerca de su bebé. 

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, decidió que lo mejor era no arriesgarse. Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de coger a su sobrina la dejó donde estaba, jugando plácidamente, centrándose de nuevo en el padre de la criatura.   
  
Derek se relajó visiblemente cuando Peter se alejó del sofá y fue a la cocina. Volvió al momento con dos cervezas, entregándole una que aceptó en seguida, preguntándose por qué de repente aquel gesto tan cotidiano le resultaba tan extraño. 

Tal vez porque nunca había hecho nada parecido con Peter, se dio cuenta entonces.

La sorpresa de ese hecho, pues tomar cervezas era algo que había hecho con todo el mundo… incluso con Scott, le ayudó a terminar de decidirse sobre lo que realmente había ido a hacer allí:   
  
-    Y hablando de la boda –comentó tras dar el primer trago-. También he venido porque quería pedirte un favor.

-    ¿A mí?

-    Sí. Aunque, más que un favor, es una petición. Si aceptas, claro. –Su tío le dio pie a seguir con una mirada curiosa y divertida a un tiempo- ¿Quieres ser mi padrino?  
  
La sonrisita que había estado mostrando Peter hasta entonces, desapareció tan pronto como la pregunta fue formulada. Entonces el antiguo Alfa abrió los ojos de par en par y su rostro adquirió un rictus mortecino que hacía mucho que Derek no veía en su tío.  
   
-    ¿Eso es que no? –preguntó cuando los segundos pasaron y seguía sin darle una respuesta.  
  
Peter dejó la cerveza en la mesa. Al hacerlo Derek tuvo la sensación de que le temblaban las manos, pero no podía estar seguro porque sería la primera vez en toda su vida que le veía en ese estado. 

Pero por la expresión de su rostro cuando se acercó a él, queriendo saber cuál era el problema, eso era justo lo que parecía: que Peter Hale, el hombre impasible que siempre quiso ser el Alfa y en cierto modo lo seguía siendo, estaba asustado.  
     
-    No lo entiendo –dijo al fin el mayor de los Hale.   
  
Al hablar, Derek sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo era posible que su voz hubiera sonado exactamente igual a la que tenía Stiles al poco de conocerse, cuando la posibilidad de morir pasó a ser una constante en su vida?

Debían ser imaginaciones suyas, decidió al fin.  
  .   
-    No hay mucho que entender. Eres el mejor candidato. 

-    ¿Y qué pasa con Cora? 

-    Ella estará con Sara todo el tiempo. Y lo que necesito es un padrino, no una madrina… -añadió, burlándose con él-. Tú eres el único familiar que me queda que pueda cumplir con esa función –Peter abrió un poco más los ojos y Derek se arrepintió de su elección de palabras-. Aunque no es sólo por eso. También es porque quiero que seas tú.

-    ¿Por qué? –preguntó. Aunque más bien parecía una acusación-. Ni siquiera te caigo bien.

-    ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –Las cejas de Derek se arquearon, mostrando una sorpresa que creció cuando Peter se limitó a señalarle con el dedo-. Pensé que tú eras el que mejor me conocía –le reprochó, un tanto dolido-. ¿Creías que todo lo que te decía era en serio? Si realmente fuera como pretendía aparentar, ahora mismo no estaría con Stiles y mucho menos acabaría de tener una hija con él.   
  
Peter volvió a guardar silencio, esperando a que Derek siguiera. Pero cuando los segundos pasaron y siguió mirándole y sin hacer lo que esperaba que hiciera, que era retirar su oferta de ser el padrino de su boda, ya no pudo contenerse.   
  
-    ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que te hice? –preguntó, sorprendido-. Intenté matarte, Derek. Y no fue sólo cosa de una vez… Y también secuestré a tu querido Stiles. ¿Es que ya lo has olvidado? 

-    Claro que no –protestó- ¿Por qué sacas ahora todo eso?

-    Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo –alzó la voz, moviendo las manos frenético al ser incapaz de quedarse quieto-. No tiene ningún sentido que vengas pidiéndome que yo, de entre el resto del mundo, sea tu padrino. Tiene que haber un candidato mejor… Demonios, hasta Chris Argent tendría más sentido como padrino que yo. -Se llevó las manos al pelo, frustrado-. No es esto lo que tendría que haber pasado.  
  
Derek entrecerró los ojos, completamente alerta.  
   
-    ¿Qué significa eso? 

-    Se suponía que el nacimiento de tu hija marcaría un punto de inflexión –comentó Peter, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos- . Que a partir de ahora seguirías con tu vida y con tu familia. Tu nueva familia. Y podrías dejar atrás todo lo…

-    ¿Qué has querido decir con que “esto” no es lo que tendría que haber pasado?  
  
Cuando Peter no respondió pero por fin se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, quedando claro en sus ojos azules que había mucho más de lo que él sabía, terminó de perder los nervios que ni siquiera sabía que estaba empezando a perder. Pero esa siempre había sido una de las cualidades de su tío: sacarle de quicio en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-    Dímelo –pidió con voz de Alfa, indicando que no era realmente una petición. Y cuando Peter siguió callado no tuvo ningún problema en dejarle las cosas más claras aún: le agarró del cuello de su camisa y le empotró contra la pared-. ¡Dímelo! ¡Qué demonios has hecho!  
  
Peter protestó ante el golpe. Cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor. Y cuando los abrió Derek dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado, soltando el agarre de sus manos.  
Jamás había visto esa mirada en Peter. Ni siquiera cuando…  
  
-    Sólo quería que fueras feliz… -dijo el hombre en un susurro que, de nuevo, le recordó a ese Stiles adolescente. ¿Cómo podía ser que emanara esa misma sensación el hombre hecho y derecho que ahora tenía frente a él?-. Después de todo lo que te había quitado, quería por una vez ser yo quien te daba la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre habías querido.  
  
La mirada de tristeza de Peter era tan abrumadora, tan opuesta a lo que siempre había representado su tío para él, que Derek tardó unos segundos en escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.  
  
-    No entiendo. Tú no me has…

-    Maté a tu hermana para convertirme en el Alfa.  
  
Silencio.  
   
-    Eso no es verdad –le reprochó Derek. Nunca había querido volver a sacar ese tema con Peter y tenía un buen motivo para ello. Abrir viejas heridas nunca traía nada bueno, y menos cuando daba igual lo que se dijera, no es que fuera a cambiar el final-. No eras consciente de lo que hacías. No fue realmente culpa tuya… 

-    ¿Y qué pasa con Paige? –contraatacó, dolido y feliz a partes iguales porque había sorprendido a su sobrino con la guardia baja. 

-    Tú no la mataste –murmuró, las pupilas temblando-. Eso… Eso fue responsabilidad mía. 

-    Porque fui yo quien te puso en esa posición. Quería que la manada Hale siguiera siendo poderosa. Y obsesionado con esa idea lo que hice fue destruirla. Empezando por ti…   
  
La congoja encerrada en los claros ojos de Peter fue tal que Derek tuvo que dar un paso atrás. De pronto tenía la sensación de que estaba con otro hombre completamente distinto al que recordaba que era su tío… Peor aún, que por primera vez estaba con el verdadero Peter Hale.  
El hombre aprovechó para alejarse de la pared, doliéndose todavía del golpe recibido.  
  
-    Nunca me he perdonado por lo que te obligué a presenciar –continuó en voz queda, acercándose al carrito donde estaba su sobrina-. Cuando tuviste que matar a Paige o cuando encontraste a Laura en el bosque…

-    ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
  
El hombre alzó la mirada y, esta vez sí, mostró esa sonrisa torcida que era genuinamente Peter Hale.   
  
-    Eran mis fantasmas. Tú ya bastante tenías con los tuyos.

-    ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho? –esta vez sí sonó a pregunta-. Dímelo. Ya no tiene sentido que lo ocultes…  
  
La sonrisa de Peter se agrandó un poco más. Sobre todo cuando devolvió la atención a su sobrina y vio que esta le estaba mirando.  
  
-    Simplemente jugué mis cartas para que las Fuerzas Sobrenaturales actuaran en tu favor.

-    ¿Estás hablando del embarazo de Stiles? –preguntó, sorprendido-. ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver?  
  
Peter comenzó a reír. Y por poca gracia que le hiciera que se estuviera riendo de él, Derek prefería mil veces eso a tener que lidiar con un Peter triste ante el que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.  
  
-    ¿De verdad creías que las fuerzas encargadas de mantener la balanza del universo se iban a preocupar porque el Alfa de una zona perdida de California no tuviera descendientes?

-    Eso fue lo que me dijo Deaton.

-    Después de que yo le amenazara si te contaba la verdad.   
  
Si. Eso cuadraba perfectamente con el Peter que conocía.  
  
-    ¿Qué hiciste?

-    Sólo un intercambio… -Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia-. Busqué un viejo libro de rituales que me permitió contactar con nuestras queridas Fuerzas Sobrenaturales y les pedí que intercedieran por ti. Les hice un resumen de todo lo que habías hecho hasta ahora y todo lo que habías perdido, y conseguí convencerles para que por una vez las cosas te salieran bien y pudieras formar una familia.  
  
El Alfa trató de asimilar toda la información. Lo más sencillo sería creer que se lo estaba inventando todo porque nada de aquello tenía sentido pero… ¿cuándo les había pasado eso a ninguno de los dos?  
  
-    Has dicho que hiciste un intercambio. ¿Qué tuviste que dar a cambio? –La mirada tristona volvió pero ello no hizo que Derek diera marcha atrás-. ¡Dímelo!

-    Nada importante en realidad. Sólo mi mitad de lobo.  
  
La confesión le hizo recordar el quejido de su tío ante el golpe que le había dado. Peter no se habría quejado jamás ante un simple empujón. No a no ser que…  
  
-    Eres humano.

-    Cien por cien.  
  
Derek tuvo que sentarse en el brazo del sofá. Aquello era demasiado.  
  
-    No me había dado cuenta –murmuró el Alfa.

-    Últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Nunca lo hemos hecho, en realidad –volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera esperar otra cosa.   

-    ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-    ¿Y ahorrarte la sorpresa cuando te enteraras? No gracias. 

-    Estoy hablando en serio. Si algo le hubiera pasado a…

-    Eso jamás habría ocurrido. –La mueca burlona de Peter se transformó en una de total seriedad-. Fue lo primero que dejé claro antes de aceptar el trato. 

-    Entonces por qué no contármelo desde el principio. Si sabías que todo iba a salir bien.

-    Siempre estaba la opción de que no aceptarais. Especialmente el afortunado que se quedó embarazado. 

-    ¿Y después? Cuando ya sabías que íbamos a seguir adelante con el embarazo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que había sido gracias a ti?

-    Qué puedo decir. Ha sido convertirme en humano y se me han quitado las ganas de ser siempre el protagonista.

-    Quiero saber la verdad. Por favor.  
  
Peter lanzó un chasquido que, a diferencia de otros más comunes en él, se parecía más al que habría soltado un cachorrito abandonado. Derek odió ser en parte la causa de ese quejido lastimero. Más aún que éste se debiera a que simplemente le estaba pidiendo que fuera sincero.  
  
-    Porque no quería que te sintieras en deuda conmigo. No después de…  
  
A Derek le dolió que a Peter le fallara la voz. Le dolió tanto que llegó a sentirlo físicamente. Era como descubrir que ese héroe al que siempre había admirado en realidad no era más que un hombre asustado.   
  
-    Pero tarde o temprano me habría enterado de que habías cambiado –murmuró el hombre lobo. 

-    Lo dudo mucho. Estos meses han sido una auténtica locura y no has estado muy centrado, es verdad. Pero para saber que me pasaba algo raro, primero sería necesario que me vieras… Y estaba convencido de que en cuanto tuvierais a Sara con vosotros te olvidarías definitivamente de mí.  
  
Derek apretó los labios. Era horrible darse cuenta de que su tío pensara eso de él. Ser consciente de que en parte tenía razón. 

Y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle. Era la primera vez que Peter decía el nombre de su hija. 

Y sonaba tan… familiar.  
  
-    Pues no lo voy a hacer –recuperó un poco de su genio-. No tenía pensado hacerlo hace cinco minutos y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Y no. No es porque me sienta en deuda contigo.

-    Pero lo haces. Te conozco demasiado bien, Derek. 

-    Y por eso no me contaste tu plan… -comprendió entonces-. Sabías que si me lo decías antes de tiempo me negaría a que Stiles siguiera adelante con el embarazo, convencido de que tenías otros motivos para hacerlo.

-    Y habría sido lo normal. No es la primera vez que te traiciono. –Su mirada se volvió aún más triste-. Y siendo esta la primera voz que te ayudo simplemente porque quiero… ¿quién querría deberle algo al malo de la historia?

-    Tú no… -se odió por no poder terminar la frase-. Ninguno de nosotros somos de los buenos. Nunca lo hemos sido.

-    Discrepo. Pero tú siempre has sido el más inocente de los dos. No creo que pueda hacerte cambiar de idea ahora, después de tantos años.  
  
El Alfa… el único hombre lobo de los presentes, resopló. 

El siguiente suspiro fue más sentido.  
  
-    No es justo -murmuró. 

-    ¿El qué?

-    No es justo que te vayas a perder parte de su vida. –Miró a su hija-. Que no puedas enseñarla a superar sus primeras lunas llenas como hiciste conmigo, o que ni siquiera puedas captar su esencia como Cora o yo hacemos. Especialmente cuando ha sido gracias a ti que…

-    Ya te he dicho que no me debes nada –le interrumpió de mala manera-. Ni siquiera las gracias.

-    Aun así, sigue sin ser justo.

-    Acepto las consecuencias. Ya lo hice en situaciones mucho peores, cuando yo fui el único que sobrevivió al incendio. Ahora está siendo mucho más fácil.  
  
Derek sintió que el corazón se le paraba. 

No por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado tuvo la sensación de estar frente a un Peter Hale completamente distinto. Era como si de repente pudiera verle de verdad, sin todos esos muros que había construido a su alrededor y que hasta ahora creía que estaban ahí para convencer a todos de que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Pero en realidad estaban ahí para intentar demostrar a todos, y a sí mismo el primero, que no estaba tan aterrorizado y solo como realmente se sentía.   
  
Al darse cuenta de la verdad quiso preguntarle un millón de cosas a la vez: si seguía teniendo pesadillas con la noche del incendio; si el fuego le aterrorizaba y por eso su casa siempre estaba tan fría; si recordaba algo de los años que estuvo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos sin que nadie fuera a verle.  
  
Al final no se atrevió a hacerlo. Habían pasado años desde el incendio, por lo que no es que fuera demasiado pronto para tratar ese tema, pero tenía la seguridad de que en el caso de Peter esos recuerdos seguían siendo tan recientes como el primer día. 

Peter no había tenido la increíble suerte que tuvo él con Stiles al encontrar a alguien que le entendiera tan bien y estuviera dispuesto a escucharle lo poco que quisiera decirle y cuando estuviera listo, daba igual el tiempo que hiciera falta para que se atreviera a abrirse a alguien y dejar atrás todos sus demonios.   
  
Derek apretó los puños, odiándose por no haber podido ser esa persona para su tío. Era verdad que nunca fue el mejor modelo a seguir y siempre pensó en sí mismo antes que en los demás; pero también fue esa figura paterna que tanto le ayudó desde que tenía memoria, cuando su propio padre no podía estar a su lado, siempre ocupado con temas de la manada. 

Y Peter también era la persona que acaba de hacer lo impensable y se había puesto por detrás de todo lo demás, pensando sólo en la felicidad de su sobrino.   
Y tal vez no fuera hoy ni mañana o pasado pero Derek acabaría convirtiéndose en ese apoyo que debería haber sido cuando, desesperado por alejarse de la culpabilidad al saber que había sido en parte responsable del incendio que Kate provocó, dejó atrás a un hombre que ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado. Un hombre que acababa de ver morir a su hermana y a la mujer con la que algún día se habría casado, junto a toda su familia y el único sitio que siempre consideraría su hogar.

Después de aquello, que Peter hubiera perdido la cabeza y llevado por la sed de venganza hubiera acabado matando a su propia sobrina, era casi lo más normal que podría haber ocurrido. Y algo de lo que jamás le culparía, del mismo modo que sabía que Peter jamás le culpó por el incendio.    
  
Empezó a temblar antes de darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo. Se suponía que había ido allí para dar una buena noticia ahora que empezaba una nueva vida junto a Stiles y Sara. No quería que el peso de los recuerdos, aunque fueran recuerdos en los que hasta ahora no se había tomado la molestia de pensar, estropearan el momento. 

Especialmente porque Peter no se lo merecía.   
  
Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de un importante detalle. 

Algo que, por simple que pareciera, esperaba que sirviera para empezar a romper el muro que habían ido construyendo entre los dos a base de mentiras, secretos y opiniones equivocadas.   
  
Cogió a su hija en brazos, acunándola un poco cuando ella empezó a protestar al haber perdido el contacto con su lobo de peluche… El mismo lobo que Peter recuperó y guardó durante tanto tiempo. En su fuero interno Derek se dio una patada en sus partes más íntimas: por qué demonios había esperado tanto para hacer aquello. 

Una vez la tuvo tranquila se la acercó a su tío quien, desde que hubiera confesado su plan maestro, no había dicho nada.   
  
-    ¿Quieres cogerla?   
  
Peter le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Luego miró al bebé, quien volvía a tener esos profundos ojos verdes clavados en él, y su expresión se suavizó un poco. Más que suavizarse, pasó de mostrar asombro a cierta preocupación.   
  
-    ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con dudas.   
  
A su lado Derek sintió que se le empañaban los ojos. Hasta ahora Peter nunca la había cogido porque él no se lo había permitido, siempre sospechando de él y viéndole como esa persona que siempre ocultaba algo y que… bueno, en realidad había vuelto a hacer, pero esta vez para bien. 

Pero lejos de quejarse porque fuera la única persona que conocía a Sara Hale que todavía no había podido acunarla, cuando era el que más derecho tenía a hacerlo y no sólo porque fuera familia, Peter siguió apartado del resto. Aceptando ese sino que, como buen Hale que era, le vino impuesto sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarlo. 

Y al igual que Stiles hizo con él ahora iba a ser Derek quien ayudara a Peter a, si no podía cambiar su destino, al menos sí quisiera aceptarlo.   
  
-    Por supuesto –dijo finalmente. Le entregó al bebé y en seguida Sara alargó sus brazos hacia el hombre-. Sé que no vas a dejar que se caiga.  
  
Peter tragó con dificultad al sentir el peso de la pequeña. Y cuando las manos de Sara fueron a su barbilla y trató de agarrar los pelos de su barba, por corta que esta fuera, soltó una risita de emoción. 

A su lado Derek sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era la primera vez que veía a su tío sonreír de manera genuina. 

Siempre se había preguntado qué haría falta para que ese hombre tan distante mostrara un poco de sentimientos y ahora comprendía que siempre tuvo la respuesta: sólo necesitaba que alguien le hiciera partícipe de esos sentimientos.   
  
-    Entonces, ¿qué me dices? –preguntó cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos. Peter seguía mirando a Sara con adoración y devolvió la atención a su sobrino el tiempo suficiente para indicarle que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo-. ¿Quieres ser mi padrino de boda?   
  
Peter miró a su sobrino, luego a la hija de este y después cerró los ojos, pensando en todas las personas que habían quedado atrás y que jamás conocerían a la nueva Hale. Cuando abrió los ojos, aunque ya sólo fuera un hombre y no un hombre lobo, sus ojos brillaron de un modo especial.   
  
-    Nada me gustaría más.

 

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

 

Stiles fue el primero en despertar. A lo largo de los años había conseguido desarrollar la asombrosa capacidad de abrir los ojos siempre a la misma hora entre semana, incluso si no había sonado su alarma; pero cuando llegaba el fin de semana o las vacaciones podía pasarse la mitad de la mañana durmiendo, compensando las noches en vela que en ocasiones debía soportar por culpa del trabajo. 

Extrañamente, hoy no tenía que ir a ningún sitio, pero a las siete de la mañana ya estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.   
En seguida se encontró con la explicación del “fallo” en su reloj interno. Y no era otra cosa que un Derek Hale plácidamente dormido a su lado, ajeno a la vorágine de sentimientos que Stiles había empezado a experimentar tan pronto como recordó qué día era. 

Así, pese a que disfrutaba como pocos del poder espiar a su condenadamente atractivo novio mientras dormía, esta vez Stiles quiso interrumpir su descanso. Había que aprovechar el escaso tiempo que les quedaba. 

No sintiéndose para nada culpable, Stilinski se pegó completamente al cuerpo de Derek y comenzó a besar su cara: primero las mejillas, luego la nariz y finalmente, cuando el hombre lobo protestó en sueños al empezar a despertarse, lo hizo en los labios. 

No fue el mejor beso de todos, pues el otro apenas pudo participar, pero seguía siendo Derek y sus labios y, en opinión de Stiles, no había mejor manera de comenzar el día.   
  
-    Buenos días, prometido.

-    ¿Todavía estás con esas? –fue el saludo del Alfa. Aún estaba adormilado pero la bienvenida de Stiles había conseguido que despertara con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara de la que tardaría en desprenderse. 

-    Tengo que aprovechar las últimas horas que me quedan. Pasado mañana, a esta misma hora, ya sólo podré llamarte “marido” –Le dio otro beso, que esta vez fue mejor correspondido-. Derek Hale, mi marido. Suena incluso mejor de lo que pensaba. 

-    Lo dices como si fueras a casarte con otra persona. Seguiré siendo yo, el mismo de hoy y el mismo que conociste hace años. 

-    Sí. Pero poder llamarte marido lo hace todo más permanente. Más definitivo. En cuanto digas el “ _sí, quiero_ ”, la ley te atará a mí y ya nada podrá separarnos. 

-    Siempre queda el divorcio –sugirió, alzando una ceja.  
  
Stiles se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo un infarto.   
  
-    Eso no lo digas ni en broma –se quejó-. Además, para hacer efectivo el divorcio, las dos personas tienen que firmar el documento. Y yo jamás haré eso, ni aunque me tortures. –Le clavó un dedo en el pecho-. Lo siento mucho, Mr. Hale, pero ya no vas a poder deshacerte de mí. 

-    No creo que sea muy inteligente decirle eso a la persona que _todavía_ no ha dicho “ _sí, quiero_ ”.

-    Tú mismo… -fingió indiferencia, recorriendo el pecho del hombre lobo con el dedo-. Si quieres plantarme en el juzgado, delante de todos mis amigos ¡¡Y!! delante de mi padre, será bajo tu responsabilidad. Yo sólo te puedo recomendar encarecidamente que no lo hagas, porque entonces acabarás arrepintiéndote.

-    ¿Ah, sí? –Colocó una mano en la cadera de Stiles, motivado por las caricias de su prometido-. ¿Y eso?

-    ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a otro hombre que te dé hijas tan preciosas como la que tienes ahora?

-    No sé… Siempre puedo pedirle a Peter que me enseñe ese ritual que usó.  
  
Stiles ni se inmutó, como tampoco hizo el día que Derek le explicó quién había sido el verdadero “culpable” de que se quedara embarazado. Entonces, tras varios minutos de silencio en los que recapituló todo lo que había ocurrido bajo el nuevo punto de vista que ofrecía esa información, tan sólo se encogió de hombros y soltó un sincero “ _demos gracias por los tíos entrometidos_ ”.  
  
-    Aun así… -Colocó una pierna sobre la cadera de Derek, aumentando el contacto de sus cuerpos-. He sido yo quien ha conseguido que te despiertes cada mañana justo como estás ahora, tan relajado y… feliz. Dudo mucho que nadie más pueda darte lo que yo te doy.

-    En eso estamos de acuerdo.  
  
En opinión del Alfa no había mejor manera de mostrar su acuerdo que por medio de los hechos, por lo que dejó claro lo mucho que compartía su opinión besándole; al mismo tiempo llevó una mano hasta el culo de Stiles. Y apenas gimió su futuro marido en su boca, Derek se movió en la cama hasta acabar justo encima de él, besándole lentamente pero sin pausa, mientras que sus respectivas erecciones crecían a un ritmo menos lento.   
  
Y fue entonces cuando sonó el móvil de Stiles.   
  
-    Hmmm –se quejó el ayudante del sheriff, sin abandonar la boca de su prometido-. ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar?

-    ¿No deberías cogerlo? –preguntó Derek, aunque sin muchas intenciones de separarse.

-    Ya se cansarán. 

-    Sara puede despertarse. 

-    No te preocupes. Para lo que tienes en mente no se necesita mucho tiempo.  
  
En ese momento Derek estaba concentrado en lamer el cuello de Stiles, jugando a ver cuántos gemidos distintos conseguía arrancarle, pero la tarea quedó interrumpida ante el último comentario. Se separó lentamente, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos para contemplarle desde arriba.   
  
-    ¿ _Perdona_?

-    Ya sabes lo que quiero decir… -Stiles no le dio más importancia, deseando que siguiera usando su lengua -. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente… y sigue con lo que estabas. –El sonido del móvil cesó de golpe- ¿Ves? Ya podemos seguir.  
  
Dos segundos más tarde llamaron a la puerta y Stiles soltó un gruñido.   
  
-    ¿Esto es una conspiración para que se nos caigan las pelotas o qué?  
  
Derek ya se había quitado de encima cuando la inesperada visita habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.   
  
-    ¿Podéis dejar de revolcaros en las sábanas? El olor a sexo empieza a ser asfixiante.  
  
La sorpresa de Stiles al oír la voz femenina fue mayúscula cuando, al mirar la llamada perdida del móvil, vio que se trataba de la misma persona:  
  
-    ¿Erica? –gritó desde la cama. 

-    Hola, cielo –dos segundos de pausa-. ¿Te importaría abrirme? No está bien hacer esperar a las amigas.

-    Qué demonios está pasando. –Un furibundo Stiles bajó de la cama de un salto y con el mismo ímpetu abrió la puerta, sin haberse parado antes a vestirse. Algo de lo que se arrepintió al descubrir que Erica no estaba sola-. ¡Joder! ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?  
  
En un triste intento por ocultar su desnudez, y agradeciendo llevar al menos los calzoncillos, Stiles se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, tapándose con los brazos el pecho y las piernas. Y no es que se avergonzara de su cuerpo, todo lo contrario. Para haber dado a luz hacía menos de un mes se conservaba estupendamente. Pero una cosa era sentirse orgulloso de su cuerpo, y otra muy distinta que todos se recrearan en dicho cuerpo. Siendo todos, _absolutamente_ todos: Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Allison y Lydia.

La Beta de Derek, la única que de momento había hablado, observó con malicia el pobre intento de Stiles por taparse.   
   
-    Es curioso. Cuando pensabas que sólo estaba yo no has tenido problemas en abrir la puerta estando en calzoncillos… Y ahora de repente te vuelves vergonzoso. –Se llevó un dedo a sus labios carmesí-. ¿Acaso hay algo… o _alguien_ que te gustaría compartir conmigo, Stiles?

-    Ni en tus sueños –gruñó a lo lejos el Alfa. Stiles dio media vuelta, todavía sin entender qué estaba pasando, a lo que Derek aprovechó para tirarle los pantalones a la cara. Y Stiles, que seguía sin comprender nada pero las órdenes tan directas las captaba a la primera, se puso rápidamente los vaqueros.  

-    Está bien. ¡Qué coño está pasando aquí!

-    Lo que está pasando es que vamos a secuestrarte –anunció Scott, triunfal.  
  
Pero el anuncio no tuvo el mismo efecto en su amigo:   
  
-    ¿Qué?

-    Mañana te casas –aportó Lydia, pese a que ya lo sabían todos-. Tienes que tener un último día de libertad antes de ser condenado al matrimonio. –Las dos parejas de amigos que estaban felizmente casadas la miraron mal, pero ella sólo movió su cabeza para que su melena pelirroja ondeara, en un gesto de indiferencia perfectamente calculado-. Ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. 

-    Pero no puedo irme con vosotros –intervino el supuesto secuestrado-. Todavía hay que preparar cosas para la boda. Y no puedo dejar a Sara…

-    No te preocupes por eso. Yo me quedaré con ella.  
  
La tranquilidad de Derek sorprendió a Stiles, pues bien sabía que el hombre lobo no era fan de las sorpresas. Pero más aún lo hizo cuando Derek se acercó al grupo, ya ataviado con sus propios vaqueros, y le entregó la vieja mochila que Stiles llevaba en el instituto. Al cogerla vio que contenía ropa y un pequeño neceser.   
  
-    Espera… ¿Sabías todo esto?

-    Por supuesto.  
  
Como Derek no se dignó en aportar un poco más de información a su respuesta tan de Alfa, buscó a Scott para que rellenara los huecos:   
   
-    En un principio el plan había sido secuestrarte de verdad, sin decirle nada a nadie… 

-    Pero siendo el hijo del sheriff y prometido del Alfa –añadió Allison-, intuimos que no era el mejor plan y lo más inteligente sería contárselo antes a Derek.

-    ¿Y te parece bien? –preguntó a su prometido.

-    ¿Por qué no iba a parecérmelo? Tienen razón. Es tu último día de soltero. Tendrás que aprovecharlo. 

-    ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-    ¿Qué va a hacer él? –preguntó Isaac, todo ironía-. ¿Celebrar una despedida de soltero con su tío y su hermana? –No se inmutó cuando todos le miraron de mala manera-. Es la verdad. 

-    Pero…

-    Lo tengo todo controlado. Tú sólo diviértete y asegúrate de estar a la hora correcta en el juzgado… -Dejó que sus ojos de Alfa brillaran-. O tendrás que vértelas de verdad conmigo.

-    Gracias –sonrió, colgándose de su cuello para abrazarle-. Eres el mejor. 

-    Eso ya lo sabía.  
  
Stiles iba a responder a la prepotencia de Derek como se merecía, pero antes tuvo la dignidad de avisar a sus amigos… y que seguían esperando a que su secuestrado quisiera marcharse con ellos.   
  
-    Chicos –canturreó, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. A no ser que queráis ver una muestra de afecto en público bastante empalagosa, os recomiendo que vayáis bajando. Enseguida me reúno con vosotros.   
  
Todos se apresuraron en seguir la recomendación de Stiles, salvo una Erica que directamente se apoyó en la puerta para ver mejor.  
   
-    ¿Qué? -¿preguntó cuando la pareja se quedó mirándola? -. Siempre he sido admiradora de las muestras de afecto en público… Poniéndome ojitos no me vas a convencer, jefe –se indignó cuando Derek le asesinó con la mirada.  
  
Viendo que así sólo perdían el tiempo, Derek hizo caso omiso de Erica para besar a Stiles como se merecía. Como hubiera deseado hacer en la comodidad de la cama. Pero eso tendría que esperar a cuando ya estuvieran casados.   
  
Una vez rompió el besó Stiles todavía no se reunió con su amiga. Antes tenía que despedirse de la otra personita que vivía con ellos, incluso si ella no era consciente de que su padre se iba a marchar. 

Ver dormir a Sara en la cuna le provocó emociones encontradas. No podía ser más feliz por tener a esa preciosidad como sangre de su sangre, pero no dejaba de ser la hija a la que iba a abandonar para irse con sus amigos.   
  
-    No vas a abandonarla.   
  
Stiles miró a Derek, sorprendido.  
   
-    ¿He vuelto a decir lo que estaba pensando?

-    No. Pero no me ha hecho falta –acarició la cabeza de Sara, quien se removió un poco para seguir durmiendo plácidamente-. Ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta de que no estás. 

-    Eso no ayuda a que me sienta mejor.   
  
Derek sonrió ante el puchero de Stiles.  
  
-    Cuando estemos en nuestra noche de bodas y se ponga a llorar, te recordaré esto. A ver si así no te sientes tan culpable. 

-    Me parece bien –Contempló un par de segundos a su hija y besó su cabeza con cuidado-. Adiós mi vida. Mañana te veo.  
  
Tuvo que ser Derek quien alejó a Stiles de la cuna, pues Erica empezaba a impacientarse. Le agarró de la muñeca y le condujo hasta la puerta, donde la mujer lobo tomó el relevo para asegurarse de que no volviera a despedirse otra vez de su hija.   
  
-    Pásatelo bien –le ordenó Derek, ya cerrando la puerta. 

-    Tú también. –Le dio un último beso-. Nos vemos mañana, prometido.   
  
El Alfa sintió una leve presión en el pecho. Al final iba a echar de menos que le llamara así.   
  
-    Hasta mañana, futuro marido.   
  
  
****************

  
La despedida de soltero de Stiles fue todo lo que podría pedir. Si no fuera suficiente con estar rodeado de todos sus amigos y poder contarles durantes horas hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo maravillosa que era su hija, siendo un pesado enseñando todas sus fotos; además era la primera vez que estaban todos juntos.   
Algo así no sucedía prácticamente desde la boda de Scott, ya que fue terminar el instituto y las ocasiones en que podían estar todos juntos cada vez fueron más esporádicas. Ya fuera por sus respectivos trabajos, el hecho de que ni Boyd ni Erica vivieran en Beacon Hills o que tanto Isaac con sus audiciones (de momento sólo había conseguido salir como secundario en una serie de vampiros y en otra de zombies) como Lydia y las conferencias que daba por todo el mundo sobre sus últimas investigaciones, era prácticamente imposible que todos coincidieran. Y aunque hubieran estado todos juntos cuando Sara nació o el día que anunciaron que estaba embarazado, entonces el bebé había acaparado toda la atención. 

Ahora que Sara no estaba, y tras ahogar sus remordimientos de ser un mal padre por haberla dejado con unas cuantas cervezas que Scott le obligó a beber (para eso están los amigos), todo fue como volver al pasado. Como si acabaran de salir de clase y estuvieran charlando sobre lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana… y que generalmente se acababa convirtiendo en el plan de cómo detener al último monstruo que había llegado a Beacon Hills.

Afortunadamente hoy no tenían nada de eso, lo que les dejaba total libertad para divertirse y no pensar en preocupaciones. Por ejemplo, yendo a _Jungle_ , aquel local frente a cuya puerta Stiles intentó decirle por primera vez a su padre que era gay. 

Fue entrar en el Club y viajar al pasado. Especialmente cuando fue Danny quien les dio la bienvenida con un efusivo abrazo. Desde que se hubiera casado y regentara con su marido el local, apenas había coincidido con ellos por la cantidad de trabajo que le exigía. Por ello, apenas supo de los planes para su despedida, fue el primero en sugerir que fueran allí, prometiéndoles un par de rondas gratis. 

Esta vez, afortunadamente, no le pidieron el carnet cuando se pidió un ron con cola, y la cosa mejoró aún más cuando el camarero le guiñó el ojo tras servir la primera ronda de chupitos. Y le daba igual que Isaac dijera que iba a chivarse a Derek por ponerle ojitos a los camareros. Tanto sus amigos como su propio prometido sabían que ni borracho engañaría a Derek, entre otros motivos porque las comparaciones eran odiosas y en casa tenía a un auténtico diamante.   
Así pues, Stiles se divirtió como nunca, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que creía que iba a morir virgen, y maravillándose de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde entonces.   
  
-    ¿Os podéis creer que me voy a casar? Parece que fue ayer cuando éramos unos mocosos cuya única preocupación era ser titulares en el equipo de lacrosse. 

-    Sí. Pero a raíz de que me convirtiera en hombre lobo nuestras prioridades cambiaron bastante.

-    ¿Has pensado alguna vez en todo lo que le debo a Peter? Sí él no te hubiera mordido, Derek jamás habría vuelto a Beacon Hills y no le habría conocido… Y ahora no tendría una hija.

-    Por tu propio bien, no le digas jamás eso a Peter o su ego explotará.

-    No es verdad. 

-    ¿El qué? –preguntó a Boyd, que era quien había hablado.

-    Aunque Peter no hubiera mordido a Scott, Derek habría vuelto a Beacon Hills para reunirse con su hermana. Y en el caso de que su familia no hubiera muerto en el incendio, Derek jamás se habría marchado a Nueva York. Y tarde o temprano os habríais acabado encontrando porque, tal y como sois, sería imposible que no supierais el uno de la existencia del otro. Estabais predestinados. Siempre lo habéis estado, no importa lo que ocurriera.   
  
Stiles tuvo que mirar al resto del grupo para asegurarse de que sí: que el hombre lobo que hablaba incluso menos que su Alfa, acababa de soltar semejante discurso.  
  
-    Joder, Boyd. Eso es precioso.

-    Mi maridito siempre sabe qué decir en el momento justo… 

-    Y tú nunca sabes cuando callarte –apostilló Boyd.

-    Exacto –Erica le guiñó un ojo-. También estábamos predestinados.

-    Un brindis –propuso entonces Scott, poniéndose en pie y alzando su copa- Por el destino.   
El resto de amigos le imitaron y chocaron sus copas.  
  
-    Por el destino.

 

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

 

Cora se levantó una hora antes de que sonara el despertador. Por primera vez en años había puesto la alarma para asegurarse de contar con el tiempo suficiente para preparar a Sara y arreglarse, antes de poner rumbo a los juzgados. Y no es que fuera de esas personas que necesitaban horas para estar lista, pero no dejaba de ser la boda de su hermano. Aunque luego se arrepintiera, cuando el resto del mundo llegara tarde, ella quería disfrutar todo lo posible de ese día único.  
Además del hecho de que contar con tiempo extra también servía para solucionar pequeños imprevistos de última hora… Como era encontrarse con su hermano ya despierto y con cara de llevar unas cuantas horas así, de pie junto a la cuna de Sara.  
  
La menor de los Hale agudizó sus sentidos para escuchar el latido de Derek. Que su pulso estuviera desbocado, pese a ser en parte algo normal en el día de su boda, no la tranquilizó mucho. Dirigió entonces la vista al sofá, donde Peter seguía durmiendo, y quiso odiarle por estar tan relajado cuando a pocos metros tenía a su sobrino pasando por un momento complicado. Pero por otro lado, su tío ya había demostrado con creces que se preocupaba por Derek, así que esta vez tendría que ser ella quien se hiciera cargo de la situación.  
Y a fin de cuentas era su hermana. Aunque fuera la pequeña y en teoría era él quien debía cuidar de ella, estaba bien cambiar las tornas de vez en cuando.  
  
-    Dime que no estás martirizándote y pensando en el pasado –fue su directo saludo.  
  
Era la ventaja de ser hombres lobos y encima apellidándose Hale: sabían darle la importancia justa a las muestras de cortesía cuando tenían entre manos algo más importante.  
Derek no se dignó en mirarla, pero al menos tampoco trató de negar la evidencia:  
   
-    Resulta complicado no hacerlo.

-    ¿Por qué? Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz. Y qué mejor momento para serlo que en el día de tu boda.

-    Ese es el problema. –La sonrisa que trataba de mostrar estaba teñida de tristeza-. Todavía no me puedo creer que vaya a pasar de verdad. Es como si estuviera esperando a que ocurra algo que me impida casarme…

-    ¿Crees que Stiles no se va a presentar?

-    Claro que no. Sé que él no tiene dudas –Su sonrisa se volvió fanfarrona-. Y si las tuviera, sabe lo que le espera como no aparezca.

-    ¿Entonces?

-    No estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas me salgan bien.

-    ¿En serio? –exageró la ironía-. Porque si no me equivoco, eres la misma persona que resulta ser el padre de este precioso bebé y que lleva años junto a un hombre que le quiere con locura… Ya tendrías que haberte acostumbrado.

-    Pues no lo he hecho –suspiró a su pesar-. Desde el momento en que empecé a salir con Stiles me pregunté cuánto duraría. Cuándo aparecería alguien o algo que me lo arrebatara… Los primeros días que dormí a su lado no pude pegar ojo; me pasaba la noche vigilándole, asegurándome que estaba a salvo.

-    Y yo que confiaba en que ya habías superado tu fase de acosador.

-    Ya no lo hago… -Su hermana alzó una ceja, observando con descaro la cuna-. Ya no lo hago tanto –corrigió.

-    Supongo que ese es el inconveniente de querer de verdad a alguien –se mostró un poco más amigable-. Que siempre vas a tener ese miedo de perderle.

-    Pero mi miedo está justificado. Ya perdí a alguien a quien quería en el pasado. Más de una vez.

-    Esta vez no lo harás.

-    ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Los Hale eran la manada más poderosa de California y una de las más fuertes de todo el país. Y de ella sólo sobrevivimos tú, Peter y yo. Y Peter casi no lo cuenta.  
  
Viendo lo bien que estaban yendo la cosa, Cora optó entonces por un cambio de estrategia:  
  
-    Tienes razón. No puedo estar segura. Tal vez mañana aparezca una nueva manada con ganas de guerra porque el Alfa de Beacon Hills se ha casado. O incluso puede que se presenten al banquete de esta tarde, cabreados porque no les has invitado y protagonicen su propia versión de la Boda Roja. O qué demonios, puede que ni siquiera llegues a casarte porque de camino al juzgado tengamos un accidente.  
  
Derek tardó en encontrar las palabras, completamente descolocado.  
  
-    ¿Así es como pretendes animarme?

-    Si algo he aprendido con todo lo que hemos vivido, es que la vida puede darte un revés en cualquier momento. Para bien o para mal. Durante años viví creyendo que estaba sola y que toda mi familia murió en el incendio. Y un día, de repente, volví a encontrarte. Y ahora soy tía de la niña más bonita del mundo… Qué quieres que te diga, me gusta cómo están las cosas y me da igual lo que dure: un día, una semana, un año o cincuenta. Pienso disfrutar de esa felicidad. –Le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla-. Y tú también deberías hacerlo.

-    ¿Y no es injusto que sea feliz sabiendo…?

-    Que mamá y papá no están aquí –terminó por su hermano. Derek asintió-. Todo lo contrario. Porque si ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros, tenemos que esforzarnos para seguir adelante.

-    Pero ellos no se sacrificaron. Si murieron fue por mi…

-    Más te vale que no termines esa frase, o te juro por Dios que te doy un puñetazo. Y me da igual que sea el día en que vas a casarte.  
  
El insulto consiguió que Derek sonriera de verdad por primera vez.    
  
-    Tú sí que sabes dar ánimos.

-    Ventajas de hermana pequeña. Ahora, ¿te importa empezar a moverte? Porque ya llevamos un buen rato perdiendo el tiempo y no me gustaría que llegaras tarde a tu boda.

-    Sólo tardo media hora en cambiarme.

-    Pero yo necesito más tiempo para estar presentable.

-    ¿En serio? ¿Tú? –La pregunta estaba llena de sarcasmo-. ¿Desde cuándo actúas como una mujer?  
  
Cora observó a su hermano, usando la técnica familiar de asesinar con la mirada.  
  
-    Ya van dos. A la tercera te la ganas.

-    Anotado queda. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un cálido abrazo-. Pero antes de empezar a prepararnos, toca alimentar a las bestias.

-    ¿Stiles deja que llames así a tu hija?

-    No me refería a Sara –dijo, dirigiendo la vista al sofá, donde Peter Hale comenzaba a desperezarse-. Qué mejor manera de empezar este día que desayunando todo los Hale juntos.  
  
La menor de los Hale (con permiso de Sara) no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
  
**********

  
A la entrada de los juzgados Derek esperaba ansioso la llegada de su tío. Justo cuando estaban saliendo del loft Peter había dicho que tenía que pasarse por su apartamento para recoger una cosa y él no le había dado ninguna importancia… Hasta que al llegar al juzgado y ver que ya estaban todos allí (salvo el otro novio, pues Stiles le había prometido que llegaría elegantemente tarde) recordó que Peter era el encargado de los anillos. Lo que significaba que esa “cosa” que tenía que recoger eran las alianzas. Sin las que no podrían casarse.

Para rematar la cosa Jackson se había presentado en los jugados recién llegado del aeropuerto, asegurando que por nada del mundo se iba a perder la boda de su Alfa. Y aunque fuera toda una sorpresa tener a su primer Beta en un día tan especial, también sabía que no iba a perder ninguna ocasión para convertirse en el centro de las miradas; como señalaba el hecho de que estuviera incluso más elegante que Derek, quien había optado por combinar el negro del traje con el de la camisa, sin llevar siquiera corbata. Así, por mucho que el Beta parecía haber madurado, como atestiguaba el hecho de que estuviera hablando cordialmente con sus compañeros de instituto, sabía que en ese sentido Jackson era tan peligroso como Erica a la hora de decir lo que pensaba en todo momento. Y para qué mentir, tener a dos personas con esa habilidad en un día que iba a ser una auténtica montaña rusa de emociones, no era precisamente tranquilizador.  
  
Incapaz de disimular su nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando la mitad de los invitados podían captar el latido frenético de su corazón, no tuvo más remedio que salir del pequeño salón en el que se oficiaría la ceremonia. Pero una vez fuera los nervios no desaparecieron. Todo lo contrario. Si alguien le ofreciera un cigarro en esos momentos, empezaría a fumar sin dudarlo.

Por fin, diez minutos después y cuando ya estaba a punto de tener un infarto, un taxi aparcó frente a él dejando salir a Peter Hale. Le abordó tan pronto como pagó al taxista.  
   
-    Dime que tienes los anillos.

-    Tengo los anillos.  
  
Derek hubiera respirado aliviado sino fuera porque, uno: su tío había respondido con esa sonrisita de superioridad que no había perdido con su mitad lobo. Y dos: porque era su tío.  
  
-    ¿Qué no me estás contando?

-    ¿Nada?

-    ¿Te recuerdo que yo sí sigo siendo hombre lobo? ¡Dime por Dios que no has perdido los anillos! -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, angustiado-. Sólo te pedí que te encargaras de eso…  Stiles me va a matar.

-    Dice poco de ti que tengas miedo de tu futuro marido. Eso no suena a relación sana… Especialmente para todo un Alfa.

-    No estás en la mejor situación para bromear -advirtió.

-    Está bien –Levantó las manos en señal de paz-. Para tu tranquilidad, no he perdido los anillos.

-    ¿Entonces?

-    …He hecho un pequeño cambio.

-    ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué cambio había que hacer?  
  
Como respuesta Peter sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Derek la abrió en seguida para asegurarse que los anillos estaban dentro… y miró extrañado a su tío.  
  
-    No son los que encargué.

-    ¿Te gustan?  
  
Los observó con más detenimiento.  
  
-    Sí -admitió-. De hecho, casi me gusta más así, en oro blanco, pero… ¿Qué tenían de malo los primeros? Sólo buscaba un par de alianzas. Daba igual el material.

-    Lo sé. Pero quería que fueran especiales. Que significaran algo más.

-    ¿Y estos lo son?

-    Son los anillos que tendríamos que haber llevado Anna y yo.  
  
La garganta de Derek se cerró de golpe.  
La sonrisita de superioridad de Peter había desaparecido por completo.  
  
-    Ni siquiera sabía que todavía los guardabas –murmuró el hombre lobo.

-    ¿Recuerdas el lobo de peluche? Lo encontré el mismo día que fui a buscar los anillos, tan pronto como pude salir del hospital. Temía que alguien los hubiera robado.  
  
Derek podía imaginarse perfectamente a un Peter cubierto de cicatrices por las llamas, rebuscando desesperado entre los restos de la casa donde pereció toda su familia, incluyendo la mujer con la que debería haber formado una. Si Kate no hubiera quemado la casa con su prometida dentro, Anna y él se habrían casado apenas tres meses más tarde.  
  
-    Lo siento –susurró Derek.

-    ¿Por qué?

-    No había pensado en lo difícil que sería para ti este día.

-    No está siendo difícil. Y voy a ser tu padrino.

-    Tendría que haber sido yo el que fuera a tu boda.  
  
Peter hizo con la mano un gesto de no darle importancia.  
  
-    Qué se le va a hacer. A veces ocurren imprevistos que nos trastocan los planes.

-    ¿Seguro que quieres que me quede con tus anillos?

-    Es lo que ella hubiera querido. Mejor que sean vuestras alianzas y podáis lucirlas todos los días, a que se queden para siempre en su caja.

-    Podrían ser tuyas. En el futuro.

-    ¿Acaso has conocido a alguien interesado en mí? –bromeó-. Si es así, preséntamela cuanto antes.    

-    No necesito ser tu celestina... Y aunque ahora no estés con nadie, eso no tiene por qué significar que no debas conocer a nadie más.  
  
El mayor de los Hale sonrió ante el cuidado de su sobrino a la hora de elegir las palabras. Era tan raro que mostrara preocupación de un modo tan abierto, que le resultaba adorable ver que lo hacía con él.  
  
-    Lo sé. Esa es una conversación que he tenido conmigo muchas veces. Y supongo que ya estoy listo para dar ese paso. Aunque reconozco que será difícil encontrar a alguien que me haga olvidar a Anna por completo.

-    Pero puede darse… Eres un hombre muy atractivo. –Peter abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por el repentino cumplido, y Derek se apresuró en rebajarlo-, incluso para tu edad.  
  
La nueva sonrisa de Peter fue más parecida a la que solía mostrar.  
  
-    Gracias, sobrino. Pero si eso llega a ocurrir, ya me encargaré de comprar otros anillos expresamente para la afortunada.

-    Entonces, ¿no te importa que Stiles y yo…?

-    Si fuera así, no te los habría dado.  


Derek apretó la caja de terciopelo en su mano. A continuación, apretó el cuerpo de su tío entre sus brazos.  


-    Definitivamente, no podría haber pedido mejor padrino.  
  


TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

 

La espera hasta la llegada de Stiles se le hizo poco más que eterna.

Pese a tener ya bien guardados los anillos, seguía notando ese nudo en el estómago. Y acostumbrado como estaba a esperar lo peor de cada situación, no terminaba de aceptar que esa presión era simplemente debido a la emoción y las ganas de que su prometido llegara.  
Pero tenía que reconocer que tener a Stiles a su lado le vendría de perlas para calmarse. Siempre le habían dicho que, como buen Hale que era, le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Pero tal y como estaba ahora, esperando junto a la juez que les casaría y delante de un montón de gente que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que cuchichear entre ellos lo nervioso que se le veía, como si no supieran perfectamente que podía oírles, hubiese preferido ser invisible.  
Menos mal que Cora estaba en primera fila, con Sara entre sus brazos, y verla allí hacía que se pudiera olvidar un poco de todo lo demás. Así que eso fue lo que hizo: centrarse en su hija y respirar hondo, pensando que después de todo lo que habían tenido que soportar aquello era un camino de rosas.  
Y en cierto modo lo era.

Pero cuando de repente todo el mundo se puso en pie para mirar a un Stiles que acababa de aparecer al fondo del pasillo, Derek juró que el corazón jamás le había latido tan deprisa.  
Y eso no tenía mucho sentido en un supuesto camino de rosas.

Su vestuario no era despampanante. Desde el principio le dijo que quería ir cómodo y que se negaba a ponerse corbata, y había cumplido con su palabra optando por una camisa oscura de cuello mao que permitía mostrar algunos lunares de su cuello, y que resaltaba perfectamente con la chaqueta y pantalón gris claro.

Jamás le había visto tan condenadamente atractivo.

Y eso que desde que empezó a trabajar junto al sheriff dijo adiós a las camisetas de palmeras (salvo cuando estaba en casa y quería ponerse cómodo), dando fe de que, si se lo proponía, podía ser elegante.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le quitó la respiración. Por mucho que la percha fuera increíble, ya se la conocía a fondo, tanto con ropa como sin ella. Y aunque entendía los murmullos de asombro entre los presentes a medida que recorría el pasillo, porque ellos no estaban acostumbrados a verle así, lo que en su caso estaba haciendo que le temblaran las piernas era esa sonrisa absolutamente maravillosa que le estaba dirigiendo exclusivamente a él.

Al principio se le veía nervioso y parecía que Stiles no iba a levantar la vista del suelo, abrumado por tener a tanta gente pendiente de él. Pero fue comenzar a recorrer el pasillo, con su padre a su lado, y fijar la vista en Derek. Y apenas se encontraron sus miradas ese nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo, con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa como a Derek, desapareció por completo para ser sustituido por una sonrisa totalmente arrebatadora.  
Lo único que ahora mismo veía el hombre lobo.

Derek recordaba vagamente cuando, siendo un niño, su padre les contó cómo fue el día de su boda. En realidad se lo estaba contando a Laura y Cora, pues en su caso siempre había renegando de que le interesaran esas cosas; pero el hecho de que su padre se quedara con la mirada perdida cuando les contaba lo guapa que estaba su madre, como si todavía pudiera verla así, siempre le intrigó. Al igual que él, se había caracterizado por ser un hombre introvertido que apenas reflejaba sus emociones. Por tanto, le sorprendía que actuara como un colegial que acababa de descubrir el amor por primera vez, y más cuando estaba hablando de algo que ocurrió muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Ahora, viendo a Stiles yendo hacia él con una mezcla de seguridad, ilusión y nerviosismo, supo que eso fue exactamente lo que sintió su padre aquel día.  
Ser consciente de ello hizo que se sintiera increíblemente feliz, y no sólo porque estaba a punto de casarse. Poder sentir lo mismo que sintieron sus padres en el día de su boda consiguió que también experimentara la sensación de tenerles a su lado.

Derek Hale jamás había sido tan feliz.

Justo en ese instante, como si Stiles quisiera que su corazón se detuviera, paró unos segundos en su avance para acercarse a la primera fila, donde Cora tenía a su hija en brazos. Le dio un beso a Sara en la cabeza, lo que fue respondido por un gritito de júbilo del bebé, y no le extrañó que a su lado el sheriff ya estuviera llorando… Claro que entonces Peter le ofreció un pañuelo para que se enjugara sus propias lágrimas.

Pero Derek pudo resarcirse rápidamente cuando Stiles todavía no había terminado de colocarse a su lado y le agarró de la cintura para plantarle tal beso en los labios que no le sorprendió oír gritos y aplausos de fondo, ni que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas cuando le permitió respirar.  
  
\- Veo que me has echado de menos –fue el saludo de su prometido.

\- No tienes ni idea –susurró en su oído para que sólo él lo oyera, pero el “aww” que soltaron sus Betas le dejó claro que no había sido así.

¿En serio se había olvidado de que era un hombre lobo?

No se sintió mal por el lapsus mental, pues en realidad no estaba siendo consciente de nada. De hecho, apenas se enteró de la ceremonia, ya que en lugar de escuchar las palabras de la juez, que al parecer soltó un discurso muy bonito sobre la importancia de encontrar a la persona adecuada, sólo era capaz de sentir la mano de Stiles sobre la suya y de escuchar el latido de su corazón perfectamente acompasado con el suyo. E intuía que a Stiles le estaba pasando lo mismo, porque en todo momento se le quedó mirando, embelesado, observándose los dos fijamente como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

Menos mal que Isaac se había llevado la cámara y lo estaba grabando todo, porque a tenor de las lágrimas que tenía todo el mundo cuando la mujer terminó de hablar, debía haber sido un discurso de lo más emotivo. Se notaba que era amiga personal del Sheriff, pues dudaba que hiciera discursos tan largos y tan sentidos para el resto de las parejas que casaba. Y sin olvidar el detalle de que ella sí conocía todo lo que había que saber sobre el mundo sobrenatural de Beacon Hills, por lo que cualquier posible mención a hombres lobo y lunas llenas que hubiera a lo largo de la boda no acabaría con nadie encerrado en Eichen House.  
  
De pronto Peter le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro, murmurando un “los anillos” ante lo que sus Betas, los únicos que lo habían oído, rompieron en carcajadas. Así que Derek no tuvo ningún reparo en dar media vuelta para alzar una ceja en su pose más peligrosa.  
Las risas cesaron de golpe.

\- Ese es mi chico. Imponiéndose ante sus Betas, incluso en el día de su boda.

\- Para que luego digas que no soy buen Alfa.

\- Ahora los dos contrayentes dirán sus votos matrimoniales –anunció la juez, dirigiéndose a Derek y tomando las dos alianzas.

El hombre lobo tomó entonces la mano de Stiles. No sacó ningún papel donde tenía escrito el discurso. No le hacía falta. Desde el momento en que acordaron que cada uno escribiría sus propios votos, supo lo que le diría al que estaba a punto de convertirse en su marido.

\- Gracias por salvarme –comenzó, rotundo-. Porque eso fue lo que hiciste. Antes de conocerte, mi vida se había convertido en una sucesión de días vacíos llenos de soledad, culpabilidad y rabia. Sólo me mantenía en pie el pensar que alguien podría necesitarme y siempre sería mejor que yo muriera en su lugar. No tenía miedo a morir, pues tampoco tenía nada que perder. –Notó la mano de Stiles temblando entre sus dedos y la apretó con un poco más de firmeza-. Y entonces apareciste tú. Y casi sin que me diera cuenta conseguiste que cada día se hiciera más soportable. Que fuera yo quien buscara ese nuevo día para intentar ser feliz. Conseguiste que llegara a pensar que merecía ser feliz. Incluso al principio, cuando todavía no me atrevía a decirte que te quería, el hecho de que siguieras vivo ya era suficiente para mí. Poder ver tu sonrisa un día más, ser capaz de que yo también quisiera volver a sonreír después de tanto tiempo. –Apretó un poco más los dedos de Stiles, inspirando profundamente-. Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente el haberme dado una nueva vida. Un futuro que ansío compartir a tu lado y al lado de Sara… Jamás habría pensado que un día estaría aquí, a tu lado y delante de nuestras familias, y que me sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero eso es justo lo que soy ahora. Y te lo debo a ti. El hombre más asombroso que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. –No pudo contenerse más y besó sus dedos-. Te quiero, Stiles. Te admiro, te respeto y te amo con locura. Y pienso demostrártelo cada día del resto de mi larga vida junto a ti.

Al terminar de hablar hubo un pequeño revuelo entre los asistentes: Cora trataba de disimular las lágrimas, preocupada sobre todo porque no se corriera su maquillaje por una vez que lo llevaba; Erica soltaba aire, acalorada, con una mezcla de emoción contenida y orgullo ante lo asombroso que era su Alfa; Isaac no tuvo más remedio que entregarle la cámara a Boyd para que siguiera grabando, pues en su caso no se cortó a la hora de sonarse la nariz; Parrish tenía una mano en los labios, emocionado ante lo que acababa de escuchar y tratando de no echarse a llorar; Melisa buscaba un pañuelo en su bolso ante un impertérrito Chris, y Scott se abrazaba a Allison, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, lo que fue respondido por Jackson con un meneo de su cabeza, como avergonzado de lo que estaba viendo, pero enseguida se pasó discretamente un dedo por los ojos, evitando que cayera una solitaria lágrima.

Nada de eso captó la atención de Stiles, que en esos momentos sólo tenía ojos para Derek.

\- Me estoy casando con Derek Hale –comenzó sus votos con voz firme-. Creo que eso es suficiente para dejar claro lo que supone para mí estar hoy aquí, a tu lado, en el día de nuestra boda… Te miro y todavía me cuesta creer el largo camino que hemos recorrido juntos desde aquellos días en los que lo único que hacíamos era amenazarnos y desear la muerte del otro. –Derek rio por lo bajo, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, mientras que la cara de la juez era todo un poema–. Pero supongo que no hay nada mejor para saber que has encontrado la horma de tu zapato que siendo capaz de hacer eso sin remordimientos. Y te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta, incluso cuando al principio fui especialmente cruel contigo, porque cada pequeña decisión que he tomado desde el día en que nos conocimos me ha llevado a este momento. Uno que ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que vería algún día... –Se mojó los labios, un tanto nervioso por estar siendo tan sincero delante de tanta gente. Pero sólo tuvo que mirar de nuevo a Derek a los ojos para que el resto del mundo desapareciera y pudiera seguir–. Cuando supe que te quería sólo pensé en hacer lo imposible para que desapareciera ese ceño fruncido que siempre llevabas. Porque por muy sexy que fuera, tu sonrisa le daba mil vueltas. Y pensar que yo podía hacer feliz al lobo amargado hacía que me sintiera el más afortunado del mundo por haber conseguido ese milagro. Porque sabía que sólo a mí me sonreías así. –Derek mostró justo esa sonrisa y Stiles tuvo que respirar hondo de lo rápido que le latía el corazón– Recuerdo el chico que era cuando nos conocimos y el hombre en el que me he convertido, y es sorprendente lo mucho que he cambiado... Y no sólo por lo de haberme quedado embarazado –añadió en voz baja, arrancando una leve carcajada a Derek–. También está lo mucho que he mejorado como persona. Y sé que tú has sido el principal culpable de ese cambio, aunque sólo sea porque me has dado un propósito para seguir adelante. Y ese es el de hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida. A ti y a nuestra hija. Y ahora, aquí, te juro que pienso cumplir con ese propósito todos los días de nuestra vida juntos.

Derek ya estaba tirando de la mano de Stiles cuando éste dijo la última palabra para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, fue un abrazo corto, pues apenas dos segundos después lo rompió para besarle, arrancando unos cuantos silbidos de júbilo por parte de Parrish y Isaac.

El hombre lobo habría seguido gustoso con el beso, sin importarle el público, hasta que notó un par de golpecitos en el hombro y un carraspeo por parte del Sheriff.

Se alejó rápidamente de la boca de Stiles para evitar una nueva tentación y se dio cuenta de que la juez estaba esperando para continuar con la ceremonia.

\- Siento interrumpir –murmuró la mujer con cierta pena–. Pero todavía no os he declarado en matrimonio.

\- Perdón –se sonrojó Stiles–. Es que los dos somos un poco impetuosos.

\- ¡Y espera a esta noche! –gritó de fondo Erica, arrancando carcajadas entre los asistentes… hasta que Derek se dio media vuelta para advertirla con un levantamiento de cejas que se estuviera quietecita.

\- Por favor, continúe –pidió a la juez.

La mujer le entregó entonces la alianza a Derek.

\- Repite conmigo –se dirigió al hombre lobo–. Yo, Derek Hale.

\- Yo. Derek Hale –alzó la mano de Stiles y colocó la alianza en su dedo índice.

\- Te tomo a ti M… –Stiles carraspeó exageradamente–. A ti, Stiles Stilinski –corrigió la mujer ante la decepción general.

\- Te tomo a ti, Stiles Stilinski –repitió Derek, conteniendo la risa.

\- Como mi legítimo esposo para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida.

\- Como mi legítimo esposo para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida –repitió, solemne, mientras introducía poco a poco el anillo en el dedo.

Stiles tomó entonces la otra alianza, repitiendo el juramento.

\- Yo. Stiles Stilinski, te tomo a ti Derek Hale, como mi legítimo esposo para amarte, respetarte y cuidarte todos los días de mi vida.

Terminó de colocar la alianza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Derek, maravillado por lo bien que quedaban los dos anillos a juego.

\- ¿Ya podemos besarnos? –preguntó entonces a la juez, moviéndose en el sitio con impaciencia y sin apartar la mirada de Derek.

\- Ehh… Un segundo todavía –carraspeó la mujer para mantenerse en situación–. Por los poderes que me confiere el estado de California y el Condado de Beacon Hills, yo os declaro esposo y esposo.

Un ensordecedor aplauso resonó en la sala. Stiles ya se estaba relamiendo, al igual que Derek, pero el humano tuvo un segundo de cordura para dirigirse antes a su padre.

\- A lo mejor no deberías ver esto –sugirió.

\- No seas dramático –protestó Stilinski, todavía enjugándose las lágrimas-. Es tu marido. Nada de lo que hagas…

Derek no le dejó terminar, pues ya estaba tirando del brazo de su marido para, esta vez sí, besarle con ansias. Agarró con una de sus fuertes manos la cintura de Stiles, estrechándole todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo, y llevó la otra hasta su nuca para ahondar un poco más el beso, a lo que el otro respondió agarrando su camisa para que sus cuerpos no estuvieran separados ni un milímetro.

Los silbidos, aplausos y vítores no tardaron en llegar, incluso por parte de Peter, que parecía aprobar lo efusivo que se había vuelto su sobrino… El Sheriff, por su parte, prefirió limitarse a sonreír con moderación, para nada acostumbrado a esa efusividad por parte de su yerno.

El beso se prolongó durante un buen rato, aunque en opinión de los dos ya maridos fue horriblemente corto.

Tuvo que ser Peter quien terminó de separarles para sugerirles que ya tendrían más tiempo en la noche de bodas y que ahora era turno de las felicitaciones, tras lo que no se cortó a la hora de abrazar a su sobrino, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda bastante potentes, y a continuación hacer lo mismo con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

\- Enhorabuena –murmuró, increíblemente alegre. Un sentimiento que quedó del todo claro cuando también abrazó al sheriff, comentando que había sido una ceremonia preciosa.

Derek y Stiles se observaron con asombro, pues en toda su vida habían visto a Peter tan sociable, pero de nuevo no les dejaron mucho tiempo para reaccionar. En seguida oyeron un grito y, antes de que se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, Cora ya se había tirado en brazos de su hermano para abrazarle de tal manera que parecía querer asfixiarle. Afortunadamente antes había tenido la cordura de dejar a Sara en brazos de Allison, con lo que no hubo que lamentar ningún incidente… Otra cosa fue cuando le tocó el turno de abrazar a su cuñado y Stiles tuvo que recordarle que él no era un hombre lobo y que si seguía así acabaría rompiéndole las costillas.  
  
Las felicitaciones se alargaron hasta que Jackson, cuyo gesto serio contrastaba con los ojos rojos y humedecidos, comentó que si eso era realmente una boda ya iba siendo hora de que empezara el banquete. Y que más les valía que fuera contundente, pues en el avión no le habían dado nada de comer.

 

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

 

El banquete de la boda no fue en ningún restaurante. No merecía la pena al ser tan pocos invitados, y menos cuando la presencia de los camareros les obligaría a tener que ser discretos con lo que decían y especialmente con lo que hacían… Algo que, cuando juntabas hombres lobo y comida, se convertía prácticamente en una misión imposible.

Todo eso se pudo solucionar cuando Chris Argent ofreció uno de sus almacenes. Si bien ahí terminó su participación en la organización del banquete, ya que a partir de ese instante Lydia se hizo cargo de la situación y se presentó con un grupo de voluntarios-forzosos (absolutamente todos salvo los novios), para decorar adecuadamente el almacén y que no fuera demasiado empalagoso pero que quedara claro que allí se estaba celebrando una boda. Ella también fue la encargada de contratar al servicio de catering, que se marchó tan pronto como dejó los cien de kilos de comida… y con los camareros bastante asombrados por el hecho de que hubiera menos de 20 personas para tanta cantidad.

Pero tanto esfuerzo al final mereció la pena y la comida transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad para lo que cabría esperar. El Sheriff, Melissa, Peter, Cora y la pequeña Sara acompañaban a los novios en la mesa principal, quienes seguían en su propio mundo sin hacer mucho caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Salvo cuando Erica y Jackson les gritaron que dejaran algo para la noche al enésimo beso que se dieron, o cuando Derek no tuvo más remedio que pedirles “amablemente” a Isaac y Boyd que dejaran algo de comida para los demás, pues se habían colocado delante de la fuente de la carne con toda la intención de defenderla del resto de comensales.

Mucho más relajado fue el momento en que Scott pronunció su discurso, como padrino de uno de los contrayentes. Y Derek tuvo que reconocer que fue sorprendentemente emotivo para lo que habría esperado. Se veía que a Scott también le había sentado bien el matrimonio, pues atrás había quedado ese joven hombre lobo que era incapaz de captar las cosas a la primera y que tenía la sorprendente capacidad de decir lo peor y en el peor momento posible. En lugar de ese chico al que Derek no llegaba a entender cómo Stiles podía serle tan fiel, pues la mayoría de las veces se olvidaba completamente de su supuesto amigo para pensar exclusivamente en él, lo que ahora veía era a un verdadero amigo. Un auténtico hermano que resumió la historia de sus vidas desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron en la guardería, y que tuvo la mezcla perfecta de momentos vergonzosos y emotivos y entre los que no faltó la mención a la madre de Stiles, para finalmente reconocer que uno de los días más felices fue cuando supo que su hermano había encontrado al hombre su vida. Porque saber que por fin estaba junto a esa persona que le haría tan feliz como Stiles merecía ser, era todo lo que podía pedir.

Apenas terminó de hablar, en medio de la ronda de aplausos y brindis, Stiles corrió hacia Scott para abrazarle con tantas ganas que acabó levantándole del suelo. Derek dejó que se desahogara en condiciones, de paso que le susurraba a Scott un “gracias” que el Beta escuchó perfectamente, sin necesidad siquiera de acercarse a él, pues por nada del mundo pensaba interferir en ese momento entre hermanos.

Pero aquello no sería realmente una boda si después de un momento tan emotivo no le siguiera otro más… terrenal. Y para eso siempre estaba Erica Reyes.

Stiles había vuelto a su mesa y estaba acunando a Sara, que con tanto escándalo la pobre no conseguía dormir en condiciones, mientras algunos invitados ya se habían acercado a la zona reservada a la pista de baile y el resto estaban terminándose las copas de champán. Entonces la rubia se acercó a la mesa presidencial. Estaba despampanante con un vestido rojo que dejaba toda su espalda al aire, mientras que por delante su escote dejaba poco a la imaginación. Se colocó frente a los novios y, con una sonrisa que era ejemplo de la más pura inocencia, les entregó una pequeña caja que Derek miró con sorpresa. Por el olor sabía perfectamente lo que había dentro.

\- Tenía pensado dároslo al final –explicó la mujer, guiñándole el ojo a su Alfa-. Pero por el modo en que no os habéis despegado el uno del otro, pensé que tal vez querríais usarlo ya.

\- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Stiles, ilusionado por el regalo y ansioso por abrirlo.

\- Mejor espera a que lleguemos a casa –comentó, señalando con una ceja a su padre, quien en esos momentos estaba charlando con Satomi y Deaton.

Stiles no necesitó mucho más para aceptar la recomendación, abrazando a la mujer con efusividad. Un regalo siempre era bien recibido.  
No obstante, Erica no se conformó con eso y una vez se separó de Stiles corrió a hacer lo mismo con su Alfa, alargando el abrazo más de lo normal… Hasta que Stiles carraspeó exageradamente.  
  
\- No te quejes tanto, Stilinski –sermoneó la Beta–. Que a partir de ahora le vas a tener sólo para ti. –Cogió entonces al humano de la mano-. Pero como no quiero que te sientas inferior a tu maridito, dejo que seas tú el primero en sacarme a bailar –dijo, tirando ya de él hacia la pista.

Derek no les puso ningún impedimento. Stiles se desinhibía de lo lindo a la hora de bailar, especialmente si su pareja era una persona tan poco discreta como él, y eso le daba la excusa perfecta para alejarse de una zona que estaba muy fuera de su confort.

Sin embargo Cora no vio sus intenciones (o las vio y le daba exactamente lo mismo) y en seguida la tuvo a su lado, pidiéndole tener su primer baile con él, pues la única condición que había puesto Derek era que NO habría baile nupcial. 

Afortunadamente estaba sonando una canción lenta en esos momentos, mucho más fácil de seguir para un hombre que tendría muchas cualidades pero la del ritmo, definitivamente, no era una de ellas… Todavía recordaba cuando Stiles acabó cayéndose al suelo de lo mucho que se rio de él la noche en que le pidió que le mostrara sus movimientos de baile.

Dejó que Peter se hiciera cargo de Sara, de paso que aprovechaba para hacer migas con Melissa. El Alfa estaba observando la interacción de la pareja, alegre por ver a su tío tan cómodo en un día que podría haber traído recuerdos demasiado tristes, cuando Cora llamó su atención.

\- Entonces… ¿ya se lo has dicho?

\- Aún no. Stiles quería hacerlo durante los discursos, pero es algo lo suficientemente importante como para no anunciarlo así. Especialmente cuando cabe la posibilidad de que diga que no.

\- ¿Crees que va a decir que no?

\- No lo sé. Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un mes te habría dicho que imposible. Pero ahora, viéndole tan… doméstico, ya no sé qué pensar.

\- Sea como sea, se le ve feliz –observó con mesura a su tío, que en esos momentos se estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Parrish, quien se había acercado a la pareja con una botella de champán-. Me alegro mucho por él.

\- Yo también –admitió Derek, fijándose entonces en su hermana con más atención-. Creo que todavía no te lo he dicho, pero estás preciosa.

El rubor cubrió rápidamente las mejillas de Cora, consiguiendo que por unos instantes recordara a esa chiquilla que siempre imitaba a su hermana mayor. En una época en que la vida no les había dado tantos reveses y no les había obligado a madurar tan deprisa. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que se alegraba de haber celebrado aquella boda.

\- Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

\- Va en los genes –respondió, prepotente.

\- Viendo que estás de tan buen humor, quería aprovechar para decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Te parecería mal que me viniera a vivir aquí?

Derek paró en el acto. La sujetó de ambos brazos y la observó con detenimiento para asegurarse que no le estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Venir a Beacon Hills?

\- ¿Eso es que te parece bien?

\- ¿Cómo va a parecerme mal? –se quejó, sorprendido, estrechándola en seguida con más fuerza-. Me alegro muchísimo.

\- Tenía miedo de que pensaras que te estaba agobiando, dándote otra carga ahora que estaba Sara.

\- Jamás pensaría eso. Además de que ya sabes cuidar de ti misma. Pero incluso en el caso de que no lo fueras, eres mi hermana –apretó un poco más la mano que sujetaba mientras bailaban-. Cuidar de ti nunca fue una carga y nunca lo será.

\- Me alegro –se ruborizó un poco-. Al principio sólo tenía pensado quedarme hasta que Sara naciera. Pero viéndote tan feliz con Stiles, y a Peter, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me he perdido en estos años.

\- Pensé que querías empezar una nueva vida de cero, sin nada que te recordara al pasado… Venir a nuestro antiguo hogar no es el mejor sitio para conseguirlo.

\- Lo sé –admitió, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Derek-. Y por eso no me planteé jamás esa idea. Pero recuerdo cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, cuando me rescataste de la manada de Alfas, junto a Boyd y Erica. Entonces ni siquiera parecías tú, tan deprimido y triste y… Era como si estuvieras esperando a morir. –Sonrió entonces-. Pero mírate ahora. Tan feliz en el día de tu boda. Jamás te había visto tan radiante.

\- Todo el mérito es de cierta persona –murmuró, mirando a esa persona que ahora estaba a unos metros de ellos, bailando con Erica con bastante menos discreción y haciéndola dar vueltas sin parar.

\- Me alegro muchísimo de que le hayas encontrado –suspiró-. Tal vez yo también pueda encontrar a mi media naranja.

Derek apretó los labios, aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír.  
  
\- ¿Te refieres a Isaac? –susurró en su oído. Y cuando Cora se ruborizó, alzó una ceja acusatoria.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –trató de disimular-. Yo no…

\- Te diré una cosa que tal vez no te haga gracia al principio, pero de la que acabarás alegrándote –comentó, retomando el ritmo de la canción-. Eres exactamente igual que yo.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En lo sutil que creemos ser –dijo, recordando sus primeros días en Beacon Hills, cuando acababa de conocer a Stiles-. Y en cómo intentamos disimular que no nos interesa alguien, pero casualmente siempre aparecemos a su lado.

Cora quiso renegar. Al final acabó desistiendo antes de intentarlo siquiera.

\- Entonces… ¿no te parece mal?

\- ¿Lo de mudarte aquí o lo de Isaac?

\- Las dos cosas en realidad.

\- Isaac es mi Beta favorito –susurró en su oído, aun sabiendo que Erica podía oírle y que no le iba a sentar nada bien-. Sara necesita a su tía. Y yo necesito a mi hermana… Jamás me parecería mal.  
  
Cuando la canción terminó Cora se quedó un rato con su hermano, emocionada por sus palabras… hasta que llegó a Isaac y con una sutilidad propia de los Hale le pidió si podía bailar con ella, pues era la única persona con quien no lo había hecho todavía.

Derek la dejó marchar, no sin antes enviarle a Isaac el mensaje de advertencia propio de hermano mayor, tras lo que volvió a la mesa presidencial para echarle un vistazo a Sara y dejar libre a Peter en su tarea de niñera. Él también merecía disfrutar de la fiesta.  
  
Una hora más tarde Stiles salía de la pista de baile, exhausto y necesitando un poco más de champán. Llevaba un buen rato bailando con Scott, recordando los pasos que empleaban cuando eran unos críos y que, por estúpidos que les parecieran ahora, era la tradición y había que cumplir con ella.

Tras rellenar su copa le llamó la atención ver que Lydia, Allison y Erica estaban sentadas en las sillas más próximas a la zona de las mesas del banquete, ahora vacías. Las tres estaban absortas, mirando un punto en concreto. Por su parte, a unos cuantos metros de distancia Jackson miraba al trío y parecía estar bastante... ¿enfadado? Stiles no le dio importancia. No dejaba de ser Jackson. 

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, tan concentradas? -preguntó, sentándose entre ellas.

\- Nada –replicó Erica, sin mirarle siquiera-. Sólo odiarte por tener tanta suerte.

\- Hmmm ¿Gracias? Pero por qué… -siguió la dirección de las tres mujeres. Al descubrir por fin qué era lo que tanto había llamado su atención, sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Ahora lo entiendo.

Eso explicaba por qué Jackson tenía esa cara, pensó Stiles. Desde que hubiera llegado no había hecho otra cosa que lanzarle miraditas a Lydia, esperando que fuera ella quien se acercara a saludarle. Y en vez de ello la pelirroja estaba mirando a otra persona:

Frente al grupo, a unos metros de distancia, estaba Derek. Y parecía estar totalmente ajeno a la celebración, pues en esos momentos sólo tenía ojos para su hija. Le estaba dando el biberón, acunándola levemente. Por fin parecía que iba a dormirse. Para estar más cómodo se había quitado la chaqueta, lo que ofrecía una perfecta imagen de su camisa ciñéndose de un modo un tanto indecente sobre su torso y brazos. Y como guinda del pastel estaba la radiante sonrisa que le estaba mostrando a Sara, sin ser consciente de las miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte del grupo de invitadas.  
  
\- En serio, ¿cómo puede ser real? –se quejó Lydia- No sólo tiene ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado y esa cara sobre la que se deberían escribir poemas, sino que además es el jodido padre del año.

La descripción tan gráfica por parte de Lydia, y que sonaría mucho más lógica en Erica pero no en la pelirroja, sorprendió a Stiles.

\- No sabía que pensaras eso de Derek. ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepa, Lydia? –bromeó, achispado por el alcohol-. No sabía que te gustara tanto mi marido.

\- Claro. Porque de repente me he quedado ciega.

\- No es justo que todo eso lo tenga una misma persona –comentó Erica, poniendo un puchero… al tiempo que se comía a Derek con los ojos-. El mundo debería estar un poco mejor repartido.

\- Qué puedo decir –pasó un brazo por los hombros de sus amigas, increíblemente contento por ser la envidia de las mujeres más guapas de la sala-. Me ha tocado el premio gordo.

\- Y que lo digas –reconoció Allison, quien intentaba ser más discreta con las miraditas al Alfa por respeto a su marido también presente-. Más te vale no cagarla y conservarle para siempre.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si sólo pudiera cagarla yo? –se quejó-. También podría meter la pata él.

\- Él –replicó Lydia, el sarcasmo en todo lo alto- ¿Te refieres al hombre que le está dando el biberón a su hija con esa perfecta sonrisa y esos firmes brazos y ese pantalón que le queda tan ajustado que parece un modelo de pasarela, y que ha hecho que me olvide completamente de la barra libre?

\- Hmmm. Sí, supongo que sí.

\- Y el mismo que consiguió que te quedaras embarazado gracias a la intervención de su tío psicópata, que ahora resulta que es de todo menos psicópata –añadió Allison.

\- Ehhh. ¿Sí?

\- El genuino Alfa de Beacon Hills. La mezcla perfecta entre bestia salvaje en la cama y príncipe encantador cuando toca hablar con el suegro…

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo es en la cama?

Erica alzó una ceja, mirándole con desprecio.  
  
\- Lo diré delicadamente: Cuando acababa de transformarme en su Beta y tuve los ovarios de besarle, estuve a punto de correrme sólo por lo que noté que había bajo sus pantalones… Y él ni siquiera estaba empalmado.

\- ¿Eso es decirlo delicadamente?

\- Más te vale que le hagas feliz, Stiles. Porque sí, definitivamente te ha tocado el gordo con él.

En ese instante Derek acababa de terminar de dar el biberón, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que le estaban mirando. Al ver que entre el grupo estaba Stiles la sorpresa se transformó en un guiño de ojos, al que su marido respondió como si fuera un perro de Pavlov.  
  
\- Disculpad, chicas –comentó, poniéndose en pie y tomando la copa de champán que hasta entonces había tenido Erica en la mano- Debo atender a mi premio gordo… -les guiñó el ojo-. Disfrutad del espectáculo.

 

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

 

La celebración de la boda se prolongó bastante más de lo esperado. Si en una celebración estándar, el paso del tiempo se medía por la cantidad de gente que había tenido que abandonar la fiesta por la cantidad de alcohol consumido, aquí ese problema no estaba por ningún lado, al ser la mitad de los invitados hombres lobo. Y en el caso de los humanos, siendo en su mayoría adultos y gente responsable, tampoco es que se dejaran llevar por el alcohol. Y las únicas que parecían disfrutar de la barra libre, Allison y Lydia, resultaban ser también las que habían desarrollado la sorprendente capacidad de beber como un marinero ruso pero seguir frescas como lechugas. 

Lástima que Stiles no contara con esa capacidad, lo que convertía al novio en el único que parecía estar un poco perjudicado. Aunque en su defensa ese era el día más feliz de su vida y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a divertirse, especialmente cuando hasta hacía muy poco no podía podido probar el alcohol debido a su estado. Y sí, Stiles sabía muy bien que 24 horas antes ya había celebrado con sus amigos que se casaba, pero esta vez podía hacerlo con Derek. 

Y ese era el motivo por el que ahora mismo se encontraba apoyado en su marido… Corrección: el hombre lobo le estaba sosteniendo para que no cayera de bruces al suelo; mientras le ponía ojitos y le decía cosas que, en su cerebro empapado en alcohol, debían sonar de lo más románticas.   
Justo entonces Derek vio por el rabillo del ojo que Peter se estaba despidiendo del sheriff, preparándose para marcharse. 

Durante todo el banquete y la celebración había estado buscando el momento oportuno para hablar a solas con él, pero ninguno parecía ser el adecuado: o su tío estaba bailando con Melissa o estaba charlando animadamente con el sheriff y con Chris Argent. Y siendo ambos hechos dos grandes novedades, Derek no quiso interrumpirle.  
Pero había llegado la hora de decírselo. Sabía que como se marchara a casa sin habérselo contado estaría toda la noche dándole vueltas; y lo último que quería era estar pensando en su tío en su noche de bodas. 

Así pues, tan pronto como vio que iba a marcharse, le ordenó a Stiles que se despejara un poco y vomitara si fuera preciso, porque había llegado el momento. Y ya fuera porque Stiles no estaba tan borracho como parecía o porque Derek se lo ordenó con tanta urgencia, acabó marchándose corriendo al baño, llevándose a Scott con él… y cinco minutos después regresaba completamente despejado.

Derek no quiso saber qué es lo que había pasado en ese baño. Lo único importante era que no iba a tener que contárselo él solo.   
Una vez llegó a su lado el Alfa tomó la mano de su marido y le comentó a Peter que le acompañaban hasta el coche. Sin embargo, al llegar al Camaro, no le dio la oportunidad de subirse al deportivo.   
  
-    Tenemos algo que contarte –dijo Derek una vez se aseguró de que no había oídos curiosos cerca-. Más bien, algo que proponerte.

-    ¿Y eso es? –preguntó, extrañado, al ver a los dos tan pendientes de él… y tan nerviosos, si su instinto 100% humano no le engañaba.  
  
En lugar de responder Derek miró a su nuevo marido, asintiendo con la cabeza para indicarle que siguiera él.  
  
-    Está bien. Lo primero de todo, queríamos darte las gracias personalmente por todo lo que has hecho… No todo, todo, porque hay que reconocer que en el pasado hiciste cosas bastante desafortunadas y que costó un tiempo hacerse a la idea de que eras de los buenos y…

-    ¿Por qué no vas al tema que nos interesa? –sugirió Derek.

-    De acuerdo, sí, será lo mejor –Se mojó los labios-. Queríamos agradecerte que lograras que me quedara embarazado –fue decirlo y entornar los ojos-. Vale, eso no ha sonado del todo bien. El caso es que si no fuera porque intercediste con las Fuerzas Sobrenaturales, ahora mismo Derek y yo no tendríamos a Sara. Y te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por lo que hiciste. Incluso si actuaste sin consultárnoslo antes… -tragó saliva ante el torrente de palabras-. Perdona si en mi caso todavía no había podido decírtelo, pero es que he estado bastante ocupado investigando.

-    ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso tenemos un nuevo visitante sobrenatural con malas intenciones?

-    No... O al menos, no de momento.   
  
A Peter no le pasó desapercibida la trascendencia que Stiles le dio a la última parte de su discurso. Especialmente cuando se quedó callado. 

-    Tomo nota. Pero ¿era necesario decirlo con esa solemnidad? ¿O es que mi sobrino ya te ha pegado la grandilocuencia de los Alfas?

-    Aún no ha terminado –dijo el aludido, lanzándole de paso una mala mirada por el comentario. 

-    Cuando Derek me contó lo que habías hecho –siguió Stiles- y vimos lo injusto que era que hubieras perdido parte de tu naturaleza para que nosotros tuviéramos a Sara, pensamos que podríamos hacer algo a cambio.

-    ¿Algo? 

-    Al grano –recordó Derek a su lado.  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles de mirar mal a su marido.  
  
-    Conseguí contactar con los mismos seres con los que hablaste tú. Los mismos que te quitaron tu mitad de lobo. 

-    ¡Qué! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-    Porque Derek tenía razón. No es justo que por ayudarnos perdieras parte de tu naturaleza. Una parte que, además, te impedirá tener la relación con tu sobrina que te mereces, siendo los dos hombres lobo. 

-    Ya te dije que no me importaba. Que aceptaba las consecuencias. 

-    Pero nosotros no –replicó Derek.

-    Y por eso nos reunimos con ellos –siguió Stiles-. Para proponerles un pequeño cambio en el trato. 

-    ¿Qué es lo que habéis hecho?

-    Sólo hablar con ellos. Como Alfa de Beacon Hills, y como su flamante y futuro esposo que era por aquel entonces –añadió Stiles, piropeándose con descaro. Derek ni siquiera protestó por volver a andarse con las ramas. No había dicho nada que fuera mentira y bien sabía que tardarían más si no le dejaba meter algunos de sus comentarios marca de la casa-. Y en esa charla les recordamos todo lo que había hecho la manada Hale desde que llegó a Beacon Hills. Y todo lo que tuvo que sacrificar para mantener su promesa de proteger a todos… Hasta el punto de haber estado al borde de la extinción.   
  
Peter parpadeó varias veces.  
  
-    ¿Y qué dijeron?

-    ¿Aparte de que hemos tenido muy mala suerte? –sugirió Derek, todo sarcasmo.

-    ¿Y que ahora mismo somos la manada de hombres lobo más rara del mundo, con dos humanos, uno de ellos un chico que ha dado a luz, y una Banshee? –añadió Stiles, pero Peter no se dejó impresionar. Tan solo torció el gesto, pidiéndole que fuera al grano. Otra vez-. Qué de acuerdo. 

-    ¿De acuerdo con qué?

-    ¿Con qué va a ser? Con que vuelvas a ser un hombre lobo.

-    ¡¡Qué!!

-    Les pedimos que vuelvas a ser un hombre lobo –repitió Stiles, extrañado porque Peter estuviera tan cabreado.

-    ¡¡¡Por qué!!!

-    Ya te lo hemos dicho –replicó Derek, a su vez cabreado porque no terminara de aceptarlo-. No quiero que te pierdas parte de la vida de Sara. Y si sólo eres humano lo harás.

-    Stiles sólo es humano. Y Stilinski también. 

-    Pero nosotros nacimos así. Si tuviéramos que sacrificar lo que tú hiciste, sería como si de repente nos quedáramos ciegos y no pudiéramos verla… Pero nos han concedido la oportunidad de evitar que eso pase. Contigo.

-    Dijiste que habías cambiado el trato –Miró con suspicacia a su sobrino-. ¿Qué habéis dado a cambio?

-    Nada. -Stiles pasó un brazo por la cintura de Derek-. Aquí tu sobrino fue muy elocuente a la hora de decir lo importante que eras para la manada, y que contar contigo sería realmente beneficioso para todo el mundo.

-    ¿En serio? ¿Hablaste bien de mí? –Peter usó la ironía para dejar atrás el nudo de emociones que se había empezado a formar en su garganta.

-    No dijo nada que no fuera verdad –apostilló Stiles, consiguiendo que el nudo de Peter creciera un poco más.        

-    Pero Sara… 

-    No le pasará nada. Ella seguirá con nosotros, tal y como es ahora –le tranquilizó Derek-. Pero además aceptan que vuelvas a convertirte… aunque tendrá que ser a partir del mordisco de tu Alfa.

-    Tienes que estar bromeando –miró al cielo, incrédulo-. ¿Voy a ser tu Beta?

-    Ya eras Beta desde hace mucho –trató de convencerle Derek, pues como intuía no le hacía gracia el modo en que volvería a convertirse en un hombre lobo: como un infectado más en lugar de cómo un hombre lobo de nacimiento-. Simplemente, ahora seremos más que familiares de sangre.

-    Yo no me lo pensaría –intervino Stiles al ver que seguía dudando-. Sé que desde que te volviste humano estás más relajado porque sabes que así no podrás hacernos daño ni aunque quieras. Pero si tienes a Derek como tu sobrino y además como tu Alfa, y sabes que él va a hacer lo que sea para protegerte incluso a costa de su vida… creo que no hay mejor manera de mantener a raya tus más bajas pasiones. 

-    ¿Qué me dices? –le animó Derek, viendo que poco a poco parecían estar convenciéndole-. ¿Tan horrible sería que yo fuera tu Alfa?

-    ¿En serio vas a darme la oportunidad de volver a ser el que era? –preguntó Peter, todavía sorprendido-. Ahora mismo, si volviera a perder el control, podrías matarme con un chasquido de tus dedos. 

-    Jamás haré eso –replicó, cortante y un tanto cabreado porque se le ocurriera siquiera pensarlo-. Ya te maté en el pasado y todavía me arrepiento de ello. Me da igual que seas humano o un hombre lobo. Por encima de eso siempre serás mi tío. Parte de mi familia. 

-    También lo era Laura.   
  
La temperatura bajó cinco grados de golpe, dejando presente una tensión más que palpable. Stiles observó a los dos hombres, uno de ellos su recién estrenado marido y el otro su tío, hablando de la hermana muerta del primero y sobrina (y víctima) del segundo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día presenciaría algo así y que al final se limitaría a encogerse de hombros, pensando que aquello era un día normal, probablemente se habría echado a llorar. 

Pero no dejaba de haberse casado con Derek Hale, Alfa de Beacon Hills y el hombre más fascinante que había conocido en toda su vida. Si él era el premio gordo que decían las chicas (y coincidía plenamente con ellas), tenía que aceptar que de vez en cuando le tocaría vivir situaciones así.   
  
-    Es verdad –añadió finalmente Stiles, colocándose entre los dos Hale-. Laura murió porque tú perdiste los papeles y la mataste. Y tu hermana y tu cuñado, los padres de Derek, murieron porque Derek tuvo la mala suerte de acercarse a la mujer equivocada, ansioso por echar un polvo… -Los dos hombres miraron al humano como si fuera un bicho raro… Más raro de lo normal. ¿En serio se había atrevido a decir eso y de esa manera? Pero Stiles no se amedrentó. Antes bien, verles tan pendiente de él hizo que ganara confianza-. Así que, como ves, ya ha muerto bastante gente de nuestra familia… ¿No crees que es un poco absurdo que ahora estés hablando del pasado como excusa para no convertirte en hombre lobo, cuando con decir que sí los Hale podrían tener un miembro más en su manada? ¿Y uno especialmente fuerte?  
  
Peter parpadeó varias veces. Tragó saliva. Miró a Derek, luego a Stiles, y de nuevo a Derek.  
Finalmente soltó aire y asintió.  
Cuando las cosas se habían dicho tan meridianamente claras, no tenía mucho sentido alargar la discusión.  
  
-    Lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Estáis seguro de que queréis esto?

-    Si no lo estuviéramos, jamás lo habríamos preguntado.

-    Está bien. Acepto ser tu Beta.   
  
Derek suspiró, aliviado, mientras a su lado Stiles lanzaba un puño al aire, bastante menos comedido.   
  
-    Gracias –dijo el Alfa. 

-    Creo que debería ser yo quien dijera eso –sonrió de medio lado, aunque la sonrisa bajó un poco de intensidad al ver el modo en que le estaba mirando Stiles. Y no es que le pareciera mal, al fin y al cabo ahora eran familia pero…-. ¿Por qué me miras así?

-    Perdona. Es que nunca antes había estado presente durante el momento del mordisco… Estoy bastante emocionado.

-    Espera… ¿Crees que va a hacerlo ahora?

-    Ehhh –Miró a Derek para asegurarse de que estaban hablando de lo mismo. Ante el gesto de no entender nada de su marido, probó suerte-: ¿Sí?

-    ¡No! –gritó Peter, escandalizado.

-    ¿Por qué no?

-    ¿Porque es el día de vuestra boda? –preguntó a su vez. Y lo hizo de tal modo que no quedó ninguna duda de que les estaba llamando estúpidos.  
  
Aun así, confirmando esa gran verdad que era que dos que duermen juntos acaban siendo iguales, Derek probó suerte:  
  
-    ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

-    ¿Robaros el protagonismo en vuestro día? –preguntó, sarcástico-. Seguro que es lo que cualquier pareja de recién casados está deseando.

-    No me lo puedo creer –le pinchó Stiles, riendo-. Peter Hale está rechazando convertirse en el centro de todas las miradas. 

-    Digamos más bien que es un seguro a largo plazo –replicó, entrecerrando los ojos-. Cosas como estas acaban saliendo en el futuro y no quiero que entonces me echéis en cara viejas rencillas del pasado. Especialmente cuando, por una vez, no fue idea mía. 

-    ¿Entonces? –Stiles miró a Derek y a Peter intermitentemente-. ¿Nos pasamos mañana por tu apartamento para cumplir con el trámite?  
  
Peter ladeó el cuello y miró a Stiles de soslayo, de esa manera que era tan común cuando era el gran hombre lobo malo. Y aunque ahora no fuera nada de eso, por puro instinto éste retrocedió un paso hasta pegarse a su marido.   
  
-    Primero: no vas a estar cuando Derek me transforme. Por muy familia que seamos ahora, ese es un momento muy personal que no se va a convertir en un espectáculo de circo. –Levantó una mano cuando el otro iba a replicar-. Y segundo: por muy bien que me caigáis, me niego a que aparezcáis en mi casa apestando a sexo. Y os aseguro que podré oler a sexo por muy humano que sea –Stiles se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras que Derek perfeccionó su técnica de no moverse, no decir nada y hasta no respirar para hacer como que no estaba allí. Satisfecho con el resultado, le dio un par de palmaditas a los dos en el brazo-. Disfrutad de vuestra noche de bodas y vuestra luna de miel. Cuando volváis ya habrá tiempo para mejorarme… Aunque tampoco es que haya mucho que mejorar.

Les guiñó el ojo y se subió al coche, sin querer alargar por más tiempo la despedida. Especialmente cuando de ese modo conseguía una salida de escena al más puro estilo Peter Hale, daba igual si fuera un hombre lobo o un simple mortal.

 

TBE... (To be end)


	31. Chapter 31

 

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando llegaron a casa. No habían tenido intención de quedarse hasta tan tarde, pero cada vez que intentaban marcharse había alguien que les obligaba a quedarse un ratito más, ya fuera proponiendo un nuevo brindis, un nuevo baile si era con Stiles o, en el caso de Derek, con la simple mención de “ _que clase de Alfa se marcha antes que sus Betas de su propia boda_ ”.

  
Y aunque entonces a Derek le pareció de vida o muerte el demostrarle a sus Betas que estaba por encima de ellos, ahora que por fin estaban solos (el sheriff había aceptado quedarse con Sara para que tuvieran una noche de bodas “tranquila”) pensó que había ocasiones en las que no pasaba nada si se mostraba menos Alfa. Especialmente cuando lo importante era que le quedara claro a cierta persona que cuando quería podía ser el mejor del mundo.

Mientras aparcaba observó a esa persona en concreto con disimulo. Pese a lo cansado que se le veía, su marido todavía llevaba esa perenne sonrisa de felicidad. No era para menos: entre el alcohol, el día lleno de emociones y las horas que eran, lo raro es que no se hubiera quedado dormido en el coche. 

-    ¿Quieres que cumpla con la tradición? –preguntó nada más entrar en el edificio. Ante la extrañeza de Stiles, se explicó mejor-. Llevarte en brazos. 

-    ¿Harías eso? –Abrió los ojos de par en par-. No te imaginaba tan cliché. 

-    Un día es un día –comentó, cogiéndole ya en brazos.

-    Espera. ¿Vas a llevarme en brazos en el ascensor?

-    Por supuesto que no –replicó, indignado, tras lo que comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-    ¿En serio vas a subir los cuatro pisos cargando conmigo?

-    No se me ocurre mejor manera de demostrarte que sigo siendo el Alfa.

-    Cariño –Le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara. Un gesto que era tan de cariño como de burla-. Ya sabes que para mí siempre serás mi macho Alfa. Da igual que haya conseguido que sientes la cabeza. 

-    Eso espero. Pero por si acaso…

En lugar de terminar la frase puso una rodilla en el escalón, no esperando siquiera a llegar al rellano del primer tramo, y tumbó a Stiles en las escaleras. 

-    ¿Qué haces?

-    Creo que es buen momento para estrenar el regalo de Erica –comentó sacando la bolsita de plástico de su chaqueta. 

-    ¿Aquí? –Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. Sí, seguían en las escaleras-. Ya sé que la tradición es hacerlo en todas las habitaciones, pero creo recordar que eso ya lo hicimos a conciencia cuando me vine a vivir contigo.

-    Exacto. Y por eso hay que tachar de la lista lo que queda –dijo, desabrochando ya el cinturón de Stiles- ¿O has olvidado que somos propietarios de todo el edificio?

La sorpresa de Stilinski duró los pocos segundos que Derek necesitó para quitarle el cinturón, desabrochar el botón y bajarle la cremallera del pantalón.

-    ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

-    No te lo estoy diciendo –susurró en su oído al tiempo que metía la mano en sus calzoncillos y agarraba su erección-. Lo estoy haciendo. 

-    Joder… -gimió, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor sus habilidosos dedos- Cuando creía que ya no te podía querer más. 

A partir de ese instante Stiles perdió toda coherencia, así como el sentido de la discreción. Cuando Derek terminó de bajarle los pantalones y calzoncillos y procedió a devorar su carne bien dura y dispuesta, en un principio trató de acallar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio. Pero entonces recordó que Sara no estaba con ellos, por lo que no había riesgo de despertarla, y que ni siquiera tenían otros vecinos a los que molestar. Dicho en otras palabras, que podía gritar lo que quisiera. 

Y eso fue justo lo que hizo, sin contenerse tampoco a la hora de agarrar el pelo de Derek y obligarle a que se tragara su erección, acompañando el gesto con peticiones de lo más sutiles, tipo “ _cométela, es toda para ti_ ”. 

No podía evitarlo. Desde los primeros meses del embarazo que no había estado tan cachondo. La combinación de haberse casado con Derek Hale, que antes de eso hacía 24 horas que no se veían, y que desde el momento en que le vio tan jodidamente sexy, siendo la envidia de todos los presentes, había estado deseando tener un rato a solas con él sin conseguirlo; había logrado que su libido subiera por las nubes. Y ahora que por fin estaba dando rienda suelta a tanta tensión sexual no resuelta, no pensaba contenerse ni mucho menos. 

Todo ello hizo que en cuestión de segundos estuviera a punto de tener el orgasmo. Consiguió apartar a Derek a tiempo, no queriendo que todo terminara tan pronto. Y no tuvo más que mirarle con desesperación para que el hombre lobo supiera perfectamente lo que quería… Lo que necesitaba.  
Derek sacó entonces el bote de lubricante de la bolsa y observó la etiqueta. Con sabor a mango. Ya lo saborearían en otra ocasión, decidió echando un poco en sus dedos. Ahora lo que necesitaba era tomar posesión de lo que ya era legalmente suyo. 

No necesitó ir con excesivo cuidado a la hora de abrir a su compañero, dado lo excitado que estaba. Y tampoco le preocupó demasiado que estuviera tirado en las escaleras cuando separó sus piernas y se enterró en él de una sola embestida. El gemido de absoluto placer que soltó Stiles fue similar al que salió de su boca cuando tocó fondo, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que no necesitaba contenerse. Menos aun cuando su marido se agarró a sus hombros, desesperado por tenerle aún más dentro, y sus gemidos se convirtieron en auténticos gritos de éxtasis. 

Así que Derek le respondió como mejor podía: follándole sin descanso y tragándose cada uno de sus jadeos. Y cada vez que el cuerpo de Stiles temblaba de esa manera que conocía tan bien y que significaba que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, salía de él para impedirle tener el orgasmo, deseando que durara todo lo posible. Entonces silenciaba sus protestas a base de besos que más parecían mordiscos hasta que Stiles se dejaba llevar por el roce de sus labios y todo volvía a empezar: entraba en su cálido cuerpo, esta vez más lentamente, y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas y el volumen de sus gemidos. Consiguió hacer eso dos veces, pero a la tercera Stiles clavó los talones en su culo, obligándole a quedarse donde estaba, y entonces le miró con tal deseó, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y gimiendo un “más” con voz tan ronca, que consiguió que Derek se empalmara aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.  
El Alfa no pudo por menos que obedecer y siguió penetrándole como si no llevara ya un buen rato así, apurando la puntería para que cada mísera embestida diera de lleno en su próstata. Todo ello sirvió para que el tan esperado orgasmo, cuando por fin llegó, durara más de lo que jamás había visto, hasta el punto de que Derek no tuvo claro si había sido uno increíblemente largo o es que aún no estaba terminando de cabalgar el primero cuando Stiles ya estaba entrando en el segundo por la puerta grande. Fuera como fuese, Derek quiso acompañarle en ese momento de máximo placer. 

En un último segundo de coherencia levantó a Stiles del suelo, sentándole en su regazo para que no siguiera clavándose los peldaños, de tal modo que cuando alcanzó el orgasmo no tuvo más que moverse un milímetro para besar sus labios y llenaba su deliciosa boca de gemidos, en el mismo instante en que vertía su semen en ese cuerpo igual de ansioso por ser llenado. 

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron tirados en las escaleras y medio desnudos. Fuera el que fuese a Stiles no parecía importarle, pues no se quejó ni del frío ni de lo incómodo de la postura. Supuso que se habría quedado dormido, por lo que no le quedó otra que llevarle en brazos una vez hubo recuperado el control de sus piernas. 

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al segundo piso, llevando los pantalones y zapatos de Stiles en la mano, éste dejó claro que no se había quedado dormido ni mucho menos:

-    ¿A qué esperas? –murmuró, abriendo los ojos.

-    ¿Cómo?

-    Estamos en el segundo piso –Alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Hale- También habrá que estrenarlo. 

-    ¿En serio? –La respuesta de Stiles consistió en subir un poco más la otra ceja-. Joder, cómo te quiero. 

Y así fue como los recién casados estrenaron a conciencia, aunque fuera con años de retraso, cada rincón del edificio. Si en el primer piso lo hicieron directamente en las escaleras, en el segundo Derek se apiadó de la espalda de Stiles y le colocó a cuatro patas en el rellano, al menos teniendo la decencia de poner la chaqueta en el suelo para que sus rodillas no sufrieran tanto. Y en el tercero, tras recuperar el resuello y optar por un ligero cambio de escenario, lo hicieron dentro del ascensor con Stiles encaramado a Derek y siendo aplastado contra las rejas con cada embestida que daba. Pero tampoco es que tuviera en funcionamiento las neuronas suficientes como para protestar, y ni mucho menos iba a quejarse cuando su maridito acababa de darle otro explosivo orgasmo. Especialmente cuando antes el hombre lobo había tenido a bien el terminar de desabrocharse la camisa, por lo que mientras se corría Stiles pudo tocar y besar a conciencia su espectacular torso. 

Al llegar al cuarto piso, dos horas después de haber empezado a subir las escaleras, Derek tiró de nostalgia y le levantó en vilo, empotrándole contra la puerta corredera en una postura muy similar a la que protagonizaron cuando acababan de conocerse. Salvo que esta vez toda esa tensión sexual fue definitivamente resuelta, además de haber bastantes menos amenazas.  

-    Esto es justo lo que quise hacer aquel día en tu cuarto –susurró en el oído de Stiles nada más entrar en él pero todavía sin moverse, disfrutando del agradable calor que le proporcionaba su cuerpo.

-    ¿Sí, eh? –rio Stiles. Y luego gimió cuando Derek besó su cuello-. Te aseguro que nuestra relación habría mejorado considerablemente si lo hubieras hecho. 

-    No creo que puedas quejarte mucho de cómo están las cosas ahora –apuntó, moviéndose lo justo para que su miembro se clavara un poco más. 

-    Es verd… _aah_ … –jadeó, dejándose llevar por el ligero vaivén de las caderas que Derek ya había iniciado-. Pero piensa en la cantidad de polvos que podríamoshaber tenido... –Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragar para concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, en lugar de en la polla que tan bien le estaba llenando.

Era en momentos como aquel que Stiles se arrepentía de ser incapaz de callarse, pues la verdad es que podía dejar la conversación para luego-… Y dado cómo estaban las cosas por aquel entonces, con kanimas y manadas de Alfas, estarás conmigo en que el sexo habría ayudado mucho a relajar tanta tensión… 

-    El problema… –Derek le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja-, es que había demasiada tensión en esos momentos… Al menos por mi parte. 

-    ¿En serio? –la risita se transformó en un gemido roto cuando rozó su próstata. Otra vez-. Pues dis… disimulaste muy bien. 

-    ¿Por qué crees que cogí el libro más grande que tenías en tu cuarto? –sonrió, rememorando aquella tarde-. Era la única manera de que no vieras lo empalmado que estaba.

Stiles se habría regodeado un poquito más en el hecho de que le tuvo en el bote desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron. Pero hubo dos cosas que se lo impidieron. Uno: que él no fue consciente en su día de esa atracción que despertaba en el sexy hombre lobo, lo que era bastante triste. Y dos: que ahora mismo, a diferencia de aquel entonces, el hombre lobo estaba haciendo mucho más que mojarse las ganas de follarle.

Así que en lugar de obligarle a admitir que estaba loquito por sus huesos, lo que ya era evidente por lo que estaban haciendo, optó por besarle de tal manera que casi le rompe los dientes. Entonces le miró fijamente, apoyándose en sus hombros para responder a las penetraciones como mejor podía, y gimió un “más fuerte” que Derek no pudo sino obedecer.  

Quince minutos más tarde entraban en el loft pareciendo dos soldados que volvían del frente de batalla: con la respiración jadeante, apoyándose el uno en el otro para mantenerse en pie y con la ropa echa un burruño. Al tirar los pantalones al suelo Derek se dio cuenta de varias cosas: que no tenían toda la ropa con ellos, pues al menos faltaba un calcetín de Stiles y no encontraba sus calzoncillos por ningún lado; y que cuando llevaran los trajes a la tintorería iban a resultar muy difícil de explicar ciertas manchas.

Stiles sugirió que se olvidaran de eso por ahora. Le besó con modorra antes de darle una juguetona palmada en el culo y le guiñó el ojo de un modo aún más juguetón, entrando en el baño. 

Cinco minutos después los dos estaban en la ducha, imposiblemente pegados pero sin haber iniciado nada más, tan solo enjabonándose el uno al otro. Y no es que el lugar fuera excesivamente reducido como para no intentarlo siquiera (de hecho, ya lo habían hecho allí unas cuantas veces), pero ya habían tenido bastantes acrobacias por una noche, por lo que no pasaba nada si ahora se limitaban a disfrutar de ese momento más relajado después de tanto gasto de energía.  
Stiles estaba terminando de enjabonar el pecho de Derek mientras que el hombre lobo hacía lo propio con su culo (cada uno tenía sus prioridades) cuando el Alfa cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que, visto lo visto, ahora se le antojaba crucial.

-    ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles al ver el alzamiento de cejas.

-    No hemos usado preservativo. 

-    No, ¿en serio? –rio-. Ahora entiendo por qué tengo el culo así. 

-    ¿No te preocupa?

-    ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-    ¿Porque ya te quedaste embarazado una vez?

-    Oh… No… No había pensado en eso –Derek se separó un poco, mirándole preocupado-. No pasa nada. Yo también podría haberlo pensado –trató de animarle. Pero cuando la expresión taciturna del hombre lobo se acentuó, fue él quien empezó a preocuparse-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que puedo volver a quedarme embarazado?

-    No lo sé. Cuando pensaba que todo había ocurrido por decisión de las Fuerzas Sobrenaturales para mantener el equilibrio, habría dicho que no puede volver a pasar. Ahora todo está en su justa balanza…

-    Pero en realidad fue Peter quien intercedió –terminó Stiles por él y Derek asintió-. Aun así, fue un intercambio. Su mitad de lobo por un nuevo lobo. Todo está igual. 

-    Salvo que Peter va a volver a ser un hombre lobo, porque esas mismas Fuerzas nos han dado su consentimiento. 

La nueva información hizo que Stiles palideciera.

-    ¿Me estás diciendo que les hemos caído en gracia a las Fuerzas Sobrenaturales y que ahora tenemos carta blanca para dar a luz a todos los hombres lobo que queramos de este mundo?

-    No lo sé. 

-    Joder… -se puso aún más pálido-. Mi madre se quedó embarazada en su noche de bodas. Y sólo lo hicieron una vez –Señaló las zonas de su cuerpo donde aún eran bien visibles las marcas de los dedos de Derek-. Con lo que acabamos de hacer podría tener ahora mismo a toda una camada creciendo dentro de mí. 

-    Lo siento –murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo-. Tendría que haber sido más responsable. 

Stiles observó al hombre lobo con extrañeza. Después de haberle tenido dentro de él las últimas dos horas, la distancia que ahora estaba manteniendo Derek resultaba abismal. 

-    ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –le preguntó. Y en ese mismo instante encontró la respuesta-. Espera, ¿crees que si estuviera embarazado no querría tener al bebé?

-    La otra vez no te hizo mucha gracia al principio. 

-    Nooo… –replicó-. Porque acababa de enterarme que los hombres se podían quedar embarazados. Y que yo iba a dar a luz… Ahora ya he vivido todo ese proceso. Y salvo la parte del bisturí durante la cesárea no fue tan malo –Derek alzó una ceja, obligándole a rectificar-. Vaaaale. Tal vez hubo algunos momentos delicados. Pero ya te lo dije, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida –Pasó ambos brazos por su cuello, quedándose imposiblemente pegado a él-. Ni respecto a ti ni en cuanto a nuestra hija.

Recordar los votos compartidos en ese preciso instante consiguió que el beso que le dio a su marido fuera de lo más efusivo. 

-    ¿Significa eso que vamos a ser padres otra vez? –preguntó, ilusionado, comenzando con la tarea del aclarado. A este paso no saldrían jamás de la ducha.

-    ¿Por qué no esperamos primero a ver qué pasa? –rio Stiles-. Por muy macho Alfa que seas, tampoco es plan de tratar a tu polla como la infalible creadora de bebés. 

Su marido le miró de mala manera, sorprendido porque describiera de ese modo tan burdo lo mismo que hacía cinco minutos había hecho que le suplicara que le follara hasta dejarle inconsciente. Pero en ese sentido el culo de Stiles, tan prieto y perfecto, también había contribuido a mejorar la experiencia, así que le recompensó transformando el ceño fruncido en una de esas sonrisas picaronas que sabía le volvían loco. 

-    Todo es cuestión de repetir hasta conseguirlo. 

-    Ya… –Terminó de retirar los restos de jabón de su pecho-. Para eso siento decirte que primero tendría que recuperar el control de mis piernas. Y con lo que me has hecho eso no va a pasar hasta dentro de una semana.   

-    ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres hacerlo en la cama?

-    Si por hacerlo te refieres a dormir, por supuesto que quiero. Aunque.... –su relato se vio interrumpido, apartando incluso la mirada.

-    ¿Qué pasa?

-    Pues que estaba pensando en otra cosa que podíamos hacer –se mojó los labios, dudando.

-    ¿Me va a doler? –bromeó-. Porque con la cara que tienes… 

-    Depende de lo que definas por “doler”.

Derek colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Stiles, obligándole a alzar el rostro.

-    Suéltalo antes de que me preocupes más. 

-    ¿Te importaría que fuéramos a por Sara? –susurró-. Sé que le dije a mi padre que no daríamos señales de vida hasta mañana por la tarde como pronto pero…

-    Yo también la echo de menos –terminó por él.

-      ¿En serio?

-    También soy su padre –fue toda la explicación que necesitó-. Sé que en mi caso sólo contribuí colocando la semilla pero… 

-    Oh, por Dios –Dejó los ojos en blanco, cerrando el grifo-. Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a hacer bromas de semillitas y abejas. No tienen ninguna gracia. 

Derek comenzó a secarse, pensando para sí que su sentido del humor jamás sería comprendido. 

-    Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a por nuestra hija?

*********

 

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando acababan de dar las 8 de la mañana, ya habían aparcado frente a la residencia Stilinski. Stiles no había llamado a su padre para decirle que iban, queriendo darle una sorpresa, pero al final él fue el sorprendido cuando, antes de haber llamado al timbre, la puerta principal se abrió. Al otro lado les esperaba el sheriff con Sara Hale en sus brazos, tomando el biberón.

-    Me preguntaba cuándo apareceríais –fue el saludo del hombre nada más dejarles entrar. 

-    ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a venir? 

-    Hmmm, no sé, ¿porque te conozco como si fuera tu padre?

Derek dejó a su marido hablando con su suegro, más preocupado por coger a Sara y terminar de darle el biberón. A su hija no le molestó mucho el cambio de manos, pues en ningún momento dejó de comer, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era su padre sus ojos se abrieron un poquito más. 

-    Hola, mi vida. ¿Nos has echado de menos? –Le besó la cabeza-. Porque nosotros sí. 

-    No seas tan exagerado –le reprochó Stiles, acariciando la mejilla de Sara-. No vayas a pensar ahora que no podemos estar lejos de ti ni un minuto –le susurró a su hija.

-    Entonces, ¿no os la vais a llevar en vuestra luna de miel? –preguntó el sheriff-. Sabéis que a mí no me importaría quedarme con ella…

Stiles no tuvo más que mirar a Derek, quien apretó un poco más el menudo cuerpo de su hija contra su pecho para asegurarse que no se la quitaban, para tener claro que esa no era una opción. Y al ver que a su padre se le habían formado esas arruguitas en torno a los ojos que le salían cada vez que intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír, supo que tampoco era una opción para el abuelo de la criatura. 

No era para menos. En dos días estarían de camino a Nueva York, el que fue el hogar de Derek durante años y que ahora quería mostrar a su familia. No había mejor lugar para pasar una luna de miel.

-    Gracias pero no, gracias –le guiñó un ojo a su padre, aun sabiendo que no se tomaba a mal el comentario-. Con lo que nos ha costado traerla al mundo y que esté con nosotros, no vamos a separarnos de ella tan fácilmente. 

El sheriff Stilinski le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, asegurando que no habría esperado otra respuesta. 

Les preguntó entonces si tenían tiempo para desayunar, aprovechando que estaban todos despiertos, y que incluso podían llamar a Cora y Peter para terminarse entre todos la tarta que había sobrado del banquete. 

A los dos les pareció una idea estupenda. 

Jamás habrían imaginado que su primer día de casados estarían haciendo algo tan cotidiano como desayunar en familia. Pero en fin, después de haberse quedado embarazados, ya no había nada que pudiera sorprenderles… ¿No?  
 

 

                                                                  FIN  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó!
> 
> Un fic Sterek que empezó con una petición para que hiciera un mpreg y que al final ha dado para muchísimo más, convirtiéndose así en uno de los fics que más me pena me da terminar. Y es que he disfrutado con él como pocos a la hora de escribirlo. Pero creo que este es el mejor momento para poner "The End". 
> 
> Como siempre, gracias mil a todos por leer esta historia, por seguir confiando en lo que escribo si ya repetís autora y por haberme dado una oportunidad si este es el primer fic que leéis mío. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Y por supuesto, gracias y mil gracias a mis maravillosas betas, que conseguís que el resultado final le dé mil vueltas al original, y que además me lo pase genial escribiendo. Sólo por eso ya merece la pena. 
> 
> Y ya aprovecho para comentar mis próximos pasos, pues alguno me ha preguntado ya si tengo intención de escribir más Sterek. La respuesta es "sí, por supuesto", pero de momento no tengo nada en mente. Le he estado dando vueltas a una idea que partiría de la temporada 6A de la serie, pero con el regreso de Derek a Teen Wolf ¡¡¡SÍ!!! casi mejor voy a esperar a ver qué pasa en los últimos 10 episodios de la serie, pues es ver a estos dos juntos y las ideas surgen sin parar. Por si a lo mejor se me ocurre algo antes que merezca más la pena. Eso sí, puede ser una historia feliz de principio a fin como Nueve Meses o un fics dramático donde los haya... Las musas son las únicas que lo saben...
> 
> Y mientras tanto quiero aprovechar para terminar el libro con el que estoy, del que espero poder dar novedades muy pronto. Al igual que el otro que ya tengo en Amazon, "La decisión más difícil", y que os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo si os gusta cómo escribo, no va a ser un fic y ni siquiera será de temática sobrenatural. Pero tanto en el estilo como en el drama y los momentos tiernos se reconoce perfectamente a Daina, así que creo que no os va a decepcionar si le dáis una oportunidad, para amenizar la espera hasta el próximo fic ;)
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. 
> 
> Besos. Daina


End file.
